Apenas Mais Uma de Amor
by The Maira
Summary: Regina Mills é prefeita de Storybrooke, casada com o Cirurgião Mark Sloan que foi seu primeiro namorado desde a adolescência. Sua vida era tranquila, mais ela vê tudo começar a desmoronar quando sente o marido distante, e isso e só o começo, Regina acaba desenvolvendo um conflito interno de sentimentos quando David Nolan chega a cidade para assumir o cargo de Xerife...
1. Chapter 1

**Regina desperta assustada com o telefone tocando, não era nem 7 da manhã ainda, olha para o lado e não vê o marido na cama, ela atende e era da prefeitura:**

**Regina: Nossa, tinha me esquecido completamente, Ruby querida, muito obrigada!**

**Regina desliga e vai se levantando de pressa, vai até o banheiro e toma uma ducha bem rápida, tinha que seguir para prefeitura o mais breve possível, hoje será a escolha do novo xerife da cidade, já que o anterior teve que ser exonerado do cargo. Wale, sempre fez questão de impor sua autoridade de forma arrogante, mas ele já era xerife da cidade mesmo antes de Regina ser eleita prefeita de Storybrooke, Wale foi nomeado ainda na administração de sua mãe Cora, ela também nunca foi muito com a cara dele, mais na época, a situação não era das melhores na cidade, então Gold apresentou Wale que consigo trouxe boas referencias. Mesmo assim, Cora ainda sentia que ele não era confiável, tinha algo nele que despertava nela uma sensação de perigo, porém naquele momento, medidas deveriam ser tomadas e Wale era o único que se habilitou ao cargo, mesmo que por intermédio de Gold**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina se arruma, e desce em direção à cozinha, já sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso do café da manhã que seu marido estava preparando. Mark ficaria em casa a semana toda, Regina estava feliz da vida, a rotina do marido era bem intensa, ele é Neurocirurgião e chefe de Cirurgia do Seattle Grace Hospital em Seattle, a alguns quilômetros de Storybrooke. Ele estava sem camisa, apenas com um calção, aquele corpo bem definido, muito convidativo, mais ela estava com pressa, já deveria estar na prefeitura, ele estava terminando de preparar o café para a sua esposa, ela chega à cozinha e ele se vira para olha-la, totalmente maravilhado com o que via, Regina estava usando um vestido preto colado ao corpo, que favorecia suas curvas, o tecido ia até o meio de suas coxas torneadas, com um scapin preto e um blazer Branco por cima, com uma maquiagem leve, olhos bem marcados, e um batom vermelho num tom bem fechado, como de costume, fazendo de seu look "executiva" ainda mais sexy. Mark a encara com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados, Regina morde o lábio, ele a abraça com vontade, colando seus corpos, e dando um selinho demorado em sua esposa**

**Mark: Posso saber aonde a senhora vai a essa hora da manhã tão linda?**

**Regina: Trabalhar amor, já era pra estar lá, esqueci que hoje seria a escolha do novo Xerife da Cidade**

**Mark: Poxa, acabei de preparar o nosso café da manhã, fiz torta de maçã que você tanto gosta**

**Regina olha pra mesa, tão bem preparada, com tanto carinho, ela sorri e diz:**

**Regina: Já estou atrasada mesmo, tudo bem sentar com meu marido e degustar essa delicia de café da manhã  
><strong>

**Ela diz já sentindo o cheiro da torta de maça no forno, Mark sorri e vai até o forno pegar a torta e por na mesa que já estava posta com xícaras, talheres, frutas, tudo o que tinha direito. Eles tomam café e ela experimenta a torta que seu marido fez com tanto carinho, mas quando olha para o relógio se assusta, já era quase 8 da manhã, ela se apressa, vai até o quarto escova os dentes novamente e retoca o batom, em seguida desce rapidamente e se despede de Mark com um selinho**

**Mark: Tchau amor bom trabalho, dirija com cuidado e vai com Deus!**

**Regina: Obrigada amor, fica com Deus também!**

**Mark: Vai almoçar em casa?**

**Regina: Não tenho certeza, por que não almoçamos no Granny's hoje? Faz tempo que não vamos lá**

**Mark: Boa ideia, realmente faz tempo que não vamos lá, saudade da lasanha da vovó**

**Regina: Então nos encontramos ás 12:00h, pode ser?**

**Mark: Ótimo, até as 12:00h então, Te Amo!**

**Regina: Também te Amo**

**Ela sai apressada já com as chaves do carro na mão, dirige até a prefeitura, chegando lá ela vai até seu gabinete, só deixa a bolsa em cima da mesa e segue a passos rápidos até a sala de reuniões onde sua secretária Ruby já a esperava no corredor uma pasta na mão e entrega a Regina**

**Regina diz sorrindo gentilmente para a moça **

**Regina: Bom Dia Ruby!**

**A moça retribui o sorriso a Regina, **

**Ruby: Bom Dia Sra Prefeita!**

**Regina abre a porta e vê um homem sentado à mesa, analisando atentamente alguns papeis. Ele aparentava ser bem afeiçoado, cabelos claros, usando um blazer azul escuro, ela entra e vai seguindo em direção a sua cadeira, e diz olhando para ele: **

**Regina: Bom Dia senhor... **

**Ela fala abrindo a pasta pra olhar o nome dele, "Nolan!" Esse era o nome, na verdade sobrenome, seu nome era David, ele se levanta e vai indo em direção a ela, cumprimentando-a:**

**David: É sempre um prazer senhora, prefeita!**

**Regina olha para ele, atenta a cada detalhe, olhos azuis, lábios bem esculpidos, carnudos e avermelhados, aparentava ter 30 e poucos anos, ela saberia ao certo se tivesse olhado a ficha dele com mais atenção quando Ruby a entregou na quinta passada. Ele também não a olhava de forma diferente, ela tem a pele clara, olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos negros bem alinhados ele seguiu a olhando rapidamente, chegando com os olhos até os lábios dela, aquele batom vermelho que marcava seus lábios, realçava ainda mais aquela cicatriz que ficava em perfeita simetria com seu rosto. Ambos se afastaram, e se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Regina seguiu olhando a ficha de David rapidamente, logo ela teve a impressão de que o conhecia, porém não se recordava ao certo, mas quando prosseguiu a ler sua ficha, algo lhe chamou atenção, ele estudou em Yale, mesma faculdade onde ela estudou, seu nome era David Coulson Nolan, mesmo sobrenome do Pai de uma de suas melhores amigas, e que era amigo de seu Pai. Ela tinha que tirar essa duvida:**

**Regina: Vejo que você é formado em Yale, também estudei lá, me formei em 2008**

**David: Sério? Legal, eu me formei 3 anos antes, me formei em 2005**

**Regina continua a olhar a ficha de David, e se surpreende mais, ao ler rapidamente as referencias dele. Realmente, ele era o melhor para ocupar o cargo de Xerife na cidade **

**Regina: David, suas referencias são excelentes, agora me diga uma coisa, por que o interesse no cargo? Com essas referencias você pode ocupar cargos de muito mais autoridade e prestigio no ramo Jurídico, por que ser xerife de Storybrooke?**

**Ele rapidamente responde **

**David: Sra prefeita, Storybrooke está crescendo rapidamente, e se desenvolvendo, a economia se tornando cada vez mais estável, o meu interesse vem daí, quero fazer parte disso, dessa mudança, o avanço do desenvolvimento da cidade, quero participar fazendo o que eu sei fazer melhor, que é fazer com que as leis sejam cumpridas de forma correta **

**Regina o encara, olhando aquele rosto tão bem esculpido, e sentindo que aquele rosto lhe era familiar, mais se conteve em perguntar. A conversa segue e de acordo com o estatuto da cidade, quando há uma exoneração, independente do cargo que seja, passa a ser uma contratação de urgência, e nela, cabe o prefeito decidir e nomear, o candidato mais adequado para ocupar o cargo imediatamente, dispensando assim, o voto popular. As Referencias de David eram ótimas, e era evidente o interesse dele pelo cargo, então obviamente em breve seria ele, o novo Xerife de Storybrooke e seria o inicio, uma relação de trabalho em conjunto pelo bem estar dos moradores da Cidade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina chega à conclusão de que David seria o mais perfeito para ocupar o cargo. Ele é advogado, e conhecia de leis, então seria ele, o novo Xerife de Storybrooke**

**Regina: Sr. Nolan, como sabe se trata de uma contratação de urgência, dadas às circunstancias, cabe a mim como prefeita decidir e formalizar a nomeação. Suas referencias são impecáveis, portanto, decido assim, que você será o novo Xerife de Storybrooke. Seja Bem Vindo!**

**Ele sorri, ternamente, aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, que antes sério, agora brilhavam e aquele sorriso, Regina tinha certeza que lhe era muito familiar**

**David: Não tenho como agradecer Senhora prefeita, prometo honrar esse compromisso e fazer com que Storybrooke se sinta o máximo segura possível, muito obrigado mesmo**

**Ela tenta manter-se séria, mas aquele sorriso de alguma forma, lhe fazia se sentir confortável**

**Regina: A documentação deve ficar pronta essa semana ainda, provavelmente o senhor deve assumir o cargo na próxima segunda**

**Ele sorri ainda um tanto emocionado**

**David: Fico no aguardo, e mais uma vez, muito obrigado!**

**Eles se levantam e David estende a mão, cumprimentando-a de forma gentil, Regina lhe retribui sorrindo da mesma forma, ainda com aquela impressão de que o conhecia mas se conteve em questionar**

**David segue Regina até a recepção, onde se cumprimentam mais uma vez com um aperto de mão formal e Regina sente uma sensação estranha, um arrepio... Ela não sabia como definir**

**David: Então aguardo o comunicado oficial, até mais Sra Perfeita!**

**Regina: Logo minha secretaria entrará em contato, informando que a documentação já está finalizada, e oficialmente o senhor será o novo Xerife. Até mais Sr. Nolan!**

**Ambos sorriem gentilmente e seguem seus respectivos caminhos, David para fora da prefeitura e Regina para seu gabinete**

**Chegando lá, ela olha para o relógio e se assusta, já eram quase 10 da manhã, queria adiantar tudo o que podia pra então almoçar tranquila com seu marido e poder se dar o desfrute de chegar em casa cedo. Apesar de ser segunda, ela queria aproveitar ao máximo a semana de recesso de seu marido. Regina fez algumas ligações, informando que já havia sido escolhido o novo Xerife e pedia urgência na liberação da documentação, para assim, formalizar a contratação. Comunica Ruby, para que publicasse no Diário Oficial e que agilizasse a emissão da documentação o mais depressa possível, para então, David poder assumir o cargo**

**Algum tempo depois ela ouve uma batida na porta, o telefone não havia tocado, pensou logo que era sua secretária**

**Regina: Pode entrar Ruby**

**Ainda de cabeça baixa, terminando de assinar os últimos documentos ela estava animada, pois era só ela terminar aquilo e estaria liberada o resto do dia para curtir a segunda com seu marido**

**Regina: Trouxe os documentos que te pedi?**

**Não há resposta, e quando ela levanta a cabeça, sorri, vendo seu marido que também estava sorrindo, formalmente vestido, até de mais pra quem iria almoçar no Granny's. Mark se aproxima dela e lhe entrega um buquê de rosas vermelhas, que ele sabia que eram as favoritas de sua esposa. O sorriso de Regina se alarga ainda mais, e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de paixão**

**Mark: Uma flor para a minha flor!**

**Ela se levanta pegando o buquê e abraçando seu marido, entrelaçando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e dando um selinho demorado nele. Ela olha para o relógio na parede e constata que ainda são 11:30**

**Regina: Achei que estava atrasada, estive em reunião a maior parte da manhã e após o termino, vim aqui despachar alguns documentos que já estavam em ordem**

**Ele então pressiona Regina contra si, e ela sente um arrepio, como de costume**

**Mark: Vim buscar você e estive pensando, já tem alguns anos que é prefeita, e por conta da minha rotina como cirurgião chefe em Seattle, quase não venho aqui, mais no caminho pra cá, fantasiei algo**

**Ele vai falando e andado abraçado a Regina, se aproximando mais da lateral da mesa, ela estica o braço e põe o buquê em cima da cadeira**

**Mark: Quero que realize essa minha fantasia**

**Ele termina de falar já depositando beijos no pescoço de sua esposa**

**Regina: E o que seria?**

**Ela pergunta já tendo quase certeza da resposta**

**Mark: Fazer amor no gabinete da prefeita, mais especificamente, em cima da...**

**Antes de Mark terminar de falar, Regina o puxa para um beijo intenso, urgente. Na verdade, Regina já tinha essa fantasia faz tempo, porém nunca achou conveniente dizer ao marido pelo fato da rotina dele ser intensa e ele quase não ir ao seu gabinete**

**Ele a senta na lateral da mesa e ela afasta as pernas permitindo que Mark se encostasse mais, eles vão intensificando mais o beijo, porém ele para e se afasta, Regina geme em reprovação. Ele vai rapidamente tentando fechar as persianas e percebendo que o marido não estava conseguindo, Regina se vira um pouco e acha o controle, ela aperta um botão e fecha as persianas rapidamente, a iluminação fica um pouco romântica, seria mais que perfeito, se não fosse por se tratar de uma foda rápida em seu gabinete na prefeitura. Ele então se aproxima e a beija novamente, tirando seu blazer e jogando no chão, logo tira o mesmo que sua esposa também usava e rapidamente acha o zíper do vestido dela, puxando até o fim, liberando parte da Lingerie preta que ela estava usando, ele desabotoa o sutiã, dando livre acesso aos seios dela, ele massageia ambos, arrancando alguns gemidos de sua esposa, enquanto ele chupa o seio esquerdo que já estava enrijecido e continua com as mãos no direito, massageando, estimulando, em seguida, ele vai para o direito e o chupa, repetindo os movimentos feitos no anterior, sugando, mordiscando, Regina geme mais alto, seus dedos vão em direção ao cabelo dele **

**Mark: Linda**

**Ela sorri, mordendo o lábio inferior**

**Ele começa a subir a barra do vestido dela até a cintura, apertando suas coxas torneadas, deixando-a um tanto quanto exposta, se não fosse pela calcinha de renda preta, ele vai beijando uma das coxas dela e ela geme alto, ansiando por seu toque, até que os beijos chegam na virilha. Ela se empina em aprovação, ele vai afastando alguns papéis, e porta retratos que estavam sobre a mesa, e a deita, em seguida passa uma das mãos levemente sobre a calcinha, podendo já sentir um pouco de sua umidade, Mark põe o tecido para o lado e a beija... ali, chupando, sentindo o gosto que sua amada tinha e que tanto o excitava, ele vai explorando os grandes lábios, em seguida a penetrando com a língua, de forma mais intensa, fazendo Regina quase gritar, ela crava as unhas nos ombros de seu marido quando ele começa a chupar seu clitóris intensamente, ela joga a cabeça pro lado, sentindo seu corpo responder em espasmos, até que ele a penetra com 2 dedos, estocando, como ela gostava, e não demorou muito pra que ela chegasse ao orgasmo, ela arquei as costas e geme, se sentindo ofegante**

**Mark: Tão gostosa...**

**Ele se levanta, retira a calcinha dela e em seguida se livra de sua camisa, dando a Regina a visão de seu abdômen definido que por si só, já a excitava, e ele sabia disso, ela ouve o som do zíper da calça e logo o vê segurando sua ereção. Ela olha para ele com um olhar safado**

**Regina: Tão gostoso...**

**Ele a ouve e passa a lingua pelo lábio inferior em resposta, ele se aproxima, mais não a penetra de imediato, fica pincelando a vagina dela, envolta dos grandes lábios, chegando ate o clitóris, onde aplicava uma pequena pressão, fazendo que ela soltasse um gemido choroso, ela por sua vez, ia se movimentando ao encontro do membro dele, fazendo com que o atrito fosse um tanto prazeroso pros dois, porém, ela queria mais, e ele a castigava com a demora**

**Regina: Amor, vai...**

**Ele sorri maliciosamente e responde:**

**Mark: Está com pressa é?**

**Ela franze os olhos, se sentindo provocada, em reposta, também sorri da mesma forma e morde o lábio. Aquilo bastou pra que ele a penetrasse imediatamente, investindo contra a vagina dela, estava tão molhada que o deixava ainda mais excitado. Ele começa a se movimentar, aumentando o ritmo, e então começa a estocá-la com mais força, arrancando gemidos altos de Regina, que estava de olhos fechados, ele também geme, ele afunda o rosto no pescoço dela, e se movimenta rápido, saindo e entrando de novo dentro dela, não demorou muito pra que o corpo dela começasse a ter pequenos espasmos novamente, ele sentiu ela o apertar por dentro, ela arqueia as costas e cruza as pernas ao redor dele, o pressionando contra seu corpo, enquanto gozava, gemendo, quase gritando. Mark também chega ao orgasmo, quase que instantaneamente com a esposa, arfando, gemendo, deixando o corpo cair levemente, sem sair de dentro dela. Alguns segundos depois ainda ofegantes:**

**Regina: Te amo**

**Mark: Também te amo**

**Eles se beijam ternamente**

**Regina: Estou com fome**

**Mark: Eu estou satisfeito, fui devidamente bem alimentado da melhor forma possível**

**Ela ri, não acreditava que o marido estava falando aquilo**

**Regina: Amor, é sério, vamos logo**

**Mark: Ok!**

**Eles se levantam e se ajeitam...**


	3. Chapter 3

**O casal chega abraçado no Granny's e logo que passam pela porta, são recebidos calorosamente pela proprietária**

**Granny: Mark meu filho, que saudade**

**A senhora abraça o homem, que sorria, em seguida se dirige a Regina:**

**Granny: Olá senhora prefeita**

**Ela também abraça Regina sentindo um pouco de vergonha por se tratar da prefeita da cidade, mas sempre teve um carinho imenso pelo casal, considera Mark um filho, e foi muito apegada a Regina e seus irmãos quando mais jovens. Ela também é muito grata a Regina por ter dado um emprego a sua neta Ruby**

**Regina: Não precisa dessas formalidades vovó, eu sempre serei a sua Little Queen**

**A senhora sorri, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem lembrando-se de quando Regina e seus irmãos eram crianças, Vovó sentiu muito a falta deles quando foram estudar em Manhattan. Regina lhe lança um olhar de ternura e a abraça novamente**

**Mark: Estávamos com saudade também vovó, fazia tempo que não vínhamos aqui. Espero que ainda seja a senhora que faz as lasanhas**

**Granny: Oh meu filho, mesmo que não fosse, abriria uma exceção pra vocês dois**

**Os três sorriem. Mark e Regina seguem de mãos dadas para uma mesa que estava disponível no canto, um pouco mais reservado. Logo chega o pedido e o casal vai almoçando e conversando**

**Regina: Como vão as coisas no hospital?**

**Mark: Bem, eu cada dia mais atribulado entre documentação e cirurgias, mas eu até que gosto, às vezes chegam alguns casos que nos intrigam, mas isso que é a arte de se fazer medicina, salvar vidas e resolver esses mistérios. Tem algumas pesquisas em andamento, mas nada conclusivo ainda**

**Ela sorri, ouvindo atentamente tudo o que seu marido falava**

**Regina: Que legal amor, espero que obtenham êxito em breve. E os nossos amigos?**

**Mark: Emma está bem, Henry está tão lindo amor, sempre perguntando de você. Izzie está na mesma, apesar de já ter 2 anos, ela ainda não superou a morte do Denny, mas ela é forte, ou pelo menos se esforça, mas desde então ela nunca mais foi a mesma**

**Regina para de comer e se lembra da noite da morte de Denny, tão derrepente, realmente era certeza que Izzie não havia superado, por que mesmo depois desses anos, ninguém que estava presente ali na hora havia superado. Regina sentia que sua amiga precisava dela, e ela não pode estar presente em todos os momentos. Izzie era sua amiga de infância e ela realmente se sentia mal por não ter estado com a amiga a todo tempo**

**Regina: Tenho que ir até Seattle o mais breve possível, rever nossos amigos, passar um tempo com Izzie, eu sinto falta dela, matar a saudade do pequeno Henry, e quem sabe até mesmo uma noite de tequila no Joe's? **

**Eles sorriem quando Regina diz a ultima frase. Joe's é um bar que tem perto do hospital onde a maioria dos médicos e enfermeiros do Seattle Grace frequenta quase que todos os dias após o fim dos plantões. Antes de ser prefeita, Regina ia quase que toda a semana até Seattle, encontrava seu marido no fim do expediente, revia os amigos, e tomava algumas doses de tequila na companhia deles**

**Mark: Vai ser ótimo amor, já faz tempo que não vai a Seattle, realmente tem bastante gente precisando conversar com você, especialmente Addison**

**Ela se assusta e para de comer novamente**

**Regina: O que houve com a Addie? Faz mais de um mês desde a ultima vez que nos falamos, achei que era por causa do trabalho que ela estava meio sumida**

**Mark: Antes fosse, ela está prestes a pedir o divorcio. Pois descobriu que Derek se envolveu com uma interna do hospital, e ele se apaixonou por ela. Addison esta destruída**

**Regina se entristece, Addison sempre foi muito apaixonada pelo marido, porém, Regina sempre teve o pé atrás com Derek. Ela nunca achou que ele fosse tão sincero com os sentimentos dele pela esposa, apesar de que quando se conheceram Derek e Addison já tinham alguns anos de casados. Regina tinha um sexto sentido apurado, e quando se tratava do marido de sua amiga, ele disparava negativamente**

**Regina: Como Derek pode ser tão baixo, se envolvendo com outra no local de trabalho dele e da esposa. Isso é o cumulo do absurdo**

**Mark: Pois é, ao que parece ele também está abalado com os acontecimentos, convivo com os dois a anos, sou suspeito pra falar. Porem Addie sempre vai ter o meu apoio, quanto ao Derek, só tenho a lamentar, pois está desperdiçando anos de casamento por conta de uma aventura**

**Addison e Mark eram muito amigos, ele sempre foi muito grato a ela por ter o ajudado tanto na carreira. Ele foi interno dela, e ela sempre o ajudou no que pode. Regina no começo era contra, ela tinha ciúmes da amizade do marido com a médica, mas não demorou muito para ela se render ao jeito extrovertido e brincalhão de Addie, a mulher alta, com cabelos ruivos e curvas bem definidas era sempre de bem com a vida, e essa foi uma das qualidades que fez Regina se apegar tanto a moça**

**Mark se recorda que Regina havia falado mais cedo que hoje seria a escolha do novo Xerife, então, decide perguntar sobre, para tentar sair do assunto que o deixava um pouco desconfortável**

**Mark: Como foi a escolha do novo Xerife amor?**

**Ela se ajeita na cadeira, lembrando-se do homem charmoso, que ela nomeou como Xerife, cujo nome...**

**Mark: Amor...?**

**Ela se esquiva de seus pensamentos e responde ao marido com um sorriso simples nos lábios**

**Regina: Foi tudo bem, o candidato tinha boas referencias, é advogado, e pra minha surpresa, ele estudou em Yale, só que se formou 3 anos antes de mim**

**Ele a olha, percebendo o entusiasmo de sua esposa nas ultimas palavras.**

**Mark: Hum... Como ele se chama? **

**Então ela se lembra da duvida que pairava, quanto ao seu sobrenome**

**Regina: David... David Nolan!**

**Ele a olha surpreso**

**Regina: O que foi? Você o conhece?**

**Mark: É só Nolan o sobrenome dele? **

**Regina: Coulson... David Coulson Nolan!**

**Ele então abre um meio sorriso para a esposa**

**Mark: Tem certeza que não sabe quem é ele?**

**Ela então começa a ter certeza de que o conhecia**

**Regina: O sobrenome me deixou curiosa, por que é o mesmo sobrenome de Emma e Phill...**

**Regina começa a ligar os pontos, agora era obvio:**

**Regina: Você não quer dizer...**

**Mark: Sim! Ele é irmão da Emma, e filho de Phillip Coulson.**

**O sorriso de Regina se alarga, mas ela tinha quase certeza que não era coincidência ele ter aparecido assim, depois de anos. Ele havia feito parte de sua adolescência, mas por que ele não havia dito nada?**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Após almoçar no restaurante do Plaza, onde estava hospedado, David chega em sua suíte e se joga no sofá com as mãos sobre o rosto e pensando: "Como pode, estar ainda mais linda? Tive que me conter ao extremo (Como de costume nas poucas vezes que estive próxima a ela, já que Mark sempre estava por perto) pra não envolver meus braços em volta daquele corpo minimamente esculpido. Mas ela não se lembrou de mim, será que nem meu sobrenome lhe pareceu familiar? Tomara que da próxima vez que nos virmos, ela saiba que sou eu, mesmo desconhecendo meus sentimentos que estavam adormecidos por tantos anos, que parecem ter voltado a ativa com força total". David permanece ali, com seus pensamentos focados na prefeita que ele tanto amou na adolescência**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**O casal vai terminando o almoço quando uma voz conhecida e desagradável chama Regina**

"**Olá prefeita"**

**Ela franze os olhos e Mark percebendo, aproxima sua cadeira da dela, segurando firmemente uma de suas coxas na tentativa de conter qualquer impulso de sua amada. O olhar de Regina era pesado, praticamente petrificando o sujeito inescrupuloso a sua frente Ela então diz, com a voz firme:**

**Regina: Acho que não fui clara o suficiente quando disse que haveria graves consequências se não se retirasse da cidade no momento seguinte a sua exoneração Wale**

**Ele solta um riso sarcástico, enfurecendo Regina ainda mais**

**Wale: A partir do momento que houve a exoneração, não recebo mais ordens suas, portanto, vou e venho onde e quando quiser**

**Aquilo foi de mais para Regina, uma afronta da qual ela não deixaria barato. Ela se levanta, apóia as duas mãos na mesa e diz, sorrindo malignamente. E aquilo assustou tanto Wale, quanto os outros que estavam ao redor e ouviram parte da conversa. Mark não se atreveu a dar uma palavra, conhecia sua esposa o suficiente pra saber que aquele cara estava muito ferrado**

**Regina: Se faz tanta questão de permanecer em minha cidade, faço questão de garantir pessoalmente que seus dias sejam os mais desconfortáveis possíveis, para você e qualquer um que estiver ao seu redor**

**O olhar que ela lançava em direção a ele era tão carregado de raiva, o que fez Wale recuar, mas mesmo abalado, tentou rebater as palavras da prefeita**

**Wale: Que seja, creio que não há muito o que temer**

**Regina: Se prepare Wale, vai se arrepender amargamente de tudo o que fez de ruim nessa cidade, cuidarei disso pessoalmente seu rato imundo. Considere a sarjeta e muito pouco pra você**

**Wale dá um sorriso sínico e acena para Mark, que abaixa o olhar e não o corresponde. Ele se retira e quando o casal percebe estão todos olhando, um pouco assustados, mas também orgulhosos. Wale sempre foi muito temido na cidade pela forma truculenta que sempre tratou a todos. Porém quando Regina soube de seus abusos de poder, não hesitou em tomar medidas drásticas**

**Regina se senta novamente e Mark envolve um dos braços em sua cintura, sentindo a mulher nervosa, ofegante, mais ele tinha certeza que essa afronta não passaria em branco **


	4. Chapter 4

**Após saírem do restaurante, Mark decide parar na sorveteria com a esposa, ela pede um Milk Shake de morango pequeno e ele um grande do mesmo sabor. Ele pega o dele e vai até o carro, ela vai até o caixa pagar, mas para e olha o freezer e vê um pote de sorvete de chocolate, ela tem uma idéia, pega o pote de sorvete e vai até o caixa**

**Regina: Vocês têm calda de chocolate?**

**Caixa: Sim senhora, em garrafa de 500 ml ou 700 ml**

**Regina pede a maior, paga e vai para o carro, onde o marido já á esperava um pouco impaciente**

**Mark: Demorou amor**

**Ela sorri maliciosamente para o marido**

**Regina: Vamos pra casa!**

**Ele não entendeu muito bem, mas não fez perguntas e seguiu para casa, imaginando o que Regina poderia tinha em mente**

**O casal chega em casa. Regina vai guardando o pote de sorvete no freezer, e põe o litrinho de calda de chocolate em cima da bancada, Mark já estava subindo as escadas quando a esposa o chama, ele vai até a cozinha. Chegando lá ela o puxa para um beijo quente, cheio de desejo, envolvendo os braços na nuca dele, ele a corresponde na mesma intensidade, ele a suspende, e ela rapidamente envolve as pernas ao redor dele. Mark a encosta contra a parede, um pouco forte de mais, fazendo Regina soltar um gemido choroso devido ao impacto. Ela levanta a cabeça, dando-lhe livre acesso para que ele beija o seu pescoço, e ele o fez, mordendo, chupando, aquilo com certeza deixaria marca, mais ela não tava nem ai, e também não seria nada que uma boa maquiagem não resolvesse depois **

**Ele abre o zíper do vestido dela, abaixando um pouco, ele começa a apertar um dos seios ainda por cima do sutiã, até que ele se vira, ainda com ela no colo e põe a esposa sentada na bancada da cozinha, terminando de desabotoar o sutiã liberando os seios ele abocanha um deles e começa a chupar, intensamente, arrancando alguns gemidos de Regina, ele chupa o mamilo, girando a língua em volta, enquanto estimulava o outro seio, massageando, apertando, Mark a sente cravar as unhas em suas costas, por debaixo da camisa, ele intensifica os movimentos até que vai ao outro seio, abocanhando com força o outro mamilo, ela geme mais alto. Ele a deita na bancada e começa a suspender a barra do vestido, Regina sente o corpo ficar arrepiado em resposta, ele afasta a calcinha dela para o lado, ela já estava visivelmente molhada, aguardando ansiosa pelos toques de seu marido**

**Mark: Sempre tão pronta**

**Ele sorri maliciosamente e ela o puxa para um beijo urgente, sugando o lábio inferior dele com força, logo ele se livrou da camisa que usava, ela começa a passar as mãos pelo abdômen definido dele, até que chega onde queria, e ela sorri entre o beijo, percebendo que o membro do marido já estava ereto, pulsante, para ela, por ela. Ele a penetra com dois dedos, surpreendendo a esposa, ao ponto dela dar uma leve mordida no ombro dele. Ele intensifica os movimentos e começa a investir contra ela mais forte, ela aperta os olhos e geme mais alto, ele sai com os dedos de dentro dela e começa a massagear o clitóris, fazendo uma leve pressão, uma fricção gostosa para ambos, ela geme, enquanto com a outra mão livre ele abre o zíper da calça liberando sua ereção, Regina começa massageá-lo, para cima, para baixo, intensificando os movimentos, arrancando mais alguns gemidos de Mark que beijava seu pescoço e continuava a estimular sua vagina e a penetra com os mesmos dois dedos novamente, e começa a estocá-la com certa força, fazendo Regina jogar a cabeça para o lado, e gemer ainda mais alto, ele a sente começar se apertar contra os dedos dele, sabia que era o orgasmo se aproximando. Ambos são interrompidos pelo toque do celular de Regina que estava um pouco mais afastado na bancada **

**Mark: Não vai atender?**

**Regina: Não!**

**Ela ignora e continua a massagear o membro do marido, não demorou muito até o celular dela começar a tocar novamente, ela mais uma vez ignora. Mark olha para ela e retira os dedos de dentro dela, antes de ela chegar ao ápice do prazer, fazendo com que ela gemesse chorosa, em reprovação, ele a olha com um olhar de desejo, ela entende o recado e continua a massageá-lo, subindo, descendo, cada vez mais rápido, ele fecha os olhos e se entrega, gemendo, em seguida ele leva os dois dedos até a boca, aqueles dois dedos que a penetrou, massageou, Regina olha para ele e lambe o lábio inferior em resposta, ela pega a calda de chocolate e faz menção em descer da bancada e começar com o que ela havia planejado, até que o casal e interrompido mais uma vez, agora pelo celular de Mark que tocava no bolso da calça. Ele era medico e chefe de um hospital de referencia, não podia ignorar qualquer ligação, ele se afasta da esposa frustrado, e atende a ligação desconhecendo o número**

**Mark: Aqui é o Dr. Sloan**

**Ele diz sério, tentando não ser grosso, por não saber do que se tratava, mas não tirava os olhos de sua mulher**

**Secretária: Olá Dr. Sloan, desculpe o incomodo, minha chefe passou seu telefone pessoal, pois precisa fazer contato o mais breve possível com sua esposa**

**Ele meio que se assusta, quebrando o contato visual com Regina. Mais logo se irrita e é ríspido na resposta**

**Mark: Quem é sua chefe? E porque não liga na prefeitura e marca um horário com a secretária dela?**

**Regina o olha sem entender, percebendo que a ligação se tratava dela. Mark não tinha o costume de ser grosso com alguém, pelo contrario, as vezes o excesso de gentileza dele com todos até a irritava**

**Secretária: Falo aqui da "Waldorf – Consultoria e Acessória Jurídica" e mais uma vez peço desculpa pelo incomodo Dr. Sloan **

**Mark: Eu que peço desculpas pela grosseria!**

**Mark abre um pequeno sorriso, já sabendo de quem se tratava, e era lógico que ela iria usar de todos os recursos para encontrar Regina quando quisesse ou se necessário fosse. Ele então passa o telefone para esposa sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo levemente e vai andando para a sala, se recompondo, dando a entender que a brincadeira teria que continuar mais tarde e deixando ela intrigada do porque de tanto mistério**

(**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**)

**Regina se dirige a passos firmes, atravessando o restaurante do Mikaelson Plaza, um hotel caro e elegante, bem a cara de quem a convidara. Era impossível ela não notar que estava chamando a atenção, fazendo todos que estavam presentes ali, homens e mulheres se virarem só para acompanhar os passos dela, mesmo ela sendo prefeita de cidade, e se vestir como tal, Regina sempre foi uma mulher seria, mais extremamente atraente. Ela se aproxima da mesa e antes de se sentar, ela já diz de forma séria:**

**Regina: Como ousa invadir minha privacidade ao ponto de ligar pro meu marido só porque ignorei algumas miseras ligações?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina tinha o olhar sério, ainda em pé com as mãos na cintura, indicando que estava incomodada**

**Blair: Bitch Please? Poupe-me do drama Ok? Ta falando como se eu tivesse interrompido sua primeira vez. E vamos concordar que com o fogo que você sempre teve, não deve ser mais virgem nem do buraco do ouvido em sentido literal!**

**Regina não consegue manter-se séria e sorri, abraçando a amiga, que era uma de suas melhores amigas. Blair e Regina se conheceram na Constance Billard, escola para garotas em Manhattan. Apesar de mais velha, Regina logo se identificou com o jeito prepotente e um pouco "Arrogante" de Blair que apesar de jovem, enfrentava de cabeça erguida todas as principais adversidades da adolescência, e não perdeu essa essência na fase adulta. Fazia tempo que elas não se viam, Regina sentia falta desse contato com as amigas. Blair, Serena e Regina eram muito apegadas na adolescência e mesmo depois de adultas e Regina ter se casado "cedo", ambas sentiam falta da companhia da outra**

**Blair: E a propósito, respondendo a sua ultima pergunta. Sou sua melhor amiga que também estava morrendo de saudade e usou do recurso mais odioso para ter um momento a sós com ela**

**O sorriso de Regina se alarga, e ela tenta conter algumas lagrimas que insistiam em serem derramadas**

**Regina: Também estou com saudades, porque não avisou que estava vindo? Teria preparado algo pra gente lá em casa, Mark está de recesso até o fim da semana, então estou curtindo ao máximo o descanso do meu marido**

**Ela diz as ultimas palavras mordendo delicadamente o lábio inferior**

**Blair: Mark em casa a semana toda? Prepare a compressa de água morna e o Hipogloss, porque você não vai conseguir nem andar, de tanto que vai acasalar**

**Regina solta uma risada. Não acreditava como podia ser amiga de tantos anos dessa coisinha irritante**

**Regina: Intimidade é uma merda mesmo! Não me Julgue Miss Waldorf, acha que não me lembro de quando me ligou chorando por ter rompido um certo "lacre" no banco de trás da Limusine dos Van Der Woodsen, com um certo Herdeiro da mesma? **

**Blair passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos castanhos claros, perfeitamente lisos e então responde à amiga**

**Blair: Foi romântico tá, Nate soube fazer direito, valeu apena esperar todo aquele tempo de namoro, e eu só estava assustada...**

**Regina sente que tocou na ferida, havia uma história mal resolvida entre os dois, mais ela sabia que não era o momento de falar naquele assunto.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Modo FlashBack ON:**

**Era sexta anoite, Regina, os irmãos e os amigos estavam ensaiando a dança classica para o baile de mascaras beneficente que aconteceria no próximo sábado. Regina e Mark já namoravam a mais de 2 anos, e esse seria o ultimo baile deles na cidade, pois terminariam o colégio no fim do ano. Só faltava uma semana para o baile, o ensaio foi intenso e já estavam todos exaustos. Já eram quase 23:00hrs quando o ensaio foi encerrado, estavam todos mortos de fome e decidiram ir a um bar que frequentavam sempre. O Vittrolla era o ponto de encontro dos jovens ricos e bem nascidos da Upper East Side, com direito a bebidas, lanches, petiscos, musica, dança... Tudo o que os jovens gostam em um só lugar, o que fazia o local ser tão reservado e ao mesmo tempo badalado. Os frequentadores tinham uma regra: "O que acontece no Vittrolla, fica no Vittrolla!" e assim era, ali rolava de tudo, desde intensas discussões de casais adolescentes, até a declarações de amor super românticas. Serena e Graham estavam brigados, pelo simples fato da moça ter posado para uma campanha publicitária da Barney's junto com Carter, o vilão mauricinho do colégio dos meninos. Nenhum dos garotos gostava dele, ele sempre foi arrogante e sempre se achou superior a tudo e todos. **

**Blair estava abalada, o Pai estava brigado com a Mãe, e ela por sua vez, estava decidida a pedir o divorcio e aquilo seria o fim do mundo para a garota, que sempre foi tão apegada à família. Nate tentava dar o devido suporte a namorada, que estava destruída com os últimos acontecimentos, mais ela sentia que mesmo estando ali, o namorado estava distante, ela não sabia o porquê**

**Regina e Mark eram só love, como de costume **

**Emma estava no canto, enrolando uma erva com o também odiado Neal, nenhum dos amigos de Emma gostava dele, que sempre foi um mau caráter viciado, que já havia repetido o 1º ano 3 vezes, o suportavam por gostarem muito de Emma, mas tinham certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquela historia não acabaria bem **

**Oliver tentava flertar com Helena, irmã de sua cunhada Regina, ele já era par dela no baile, e tentava se aproximar mais da moça, por quem estava encantado, mas mesmo também estando atraída por ele, ela não dava condição, já que o jeito Bad Boy de Oliver era tudo o que ela mais detestava em um cara**

**Jefferson e Alex davam os primeiros passos no relacionamento, assumindo o namoro oficialmente **

**Charlotte e Eric já estavam juntos a alguns meses, cada vez mais apaixonados **

**Regina percebeu que Blair não estava bem e decide ir até a amiga, Serena também logo se aproxima. As luzes do local ficam mais fracas, dando a entender que o show da noite iria começar em breve, as meninas vão a uma mesa que ficava em direção ao palco, e que ao invés de cadeiras, tinha um sofá que circulava em volta da mesa e que elas adoravam. O celular de Blair começa a vibrar e ela se arrepia quando olha no visor e vê Papai, já era mais me 00h e não era muito comum eles ligarem pra perguntar que horas a filha chegaria em casa, principalmente se ela estivesse com Nate, sabiam que ela estava sempre bem. Blair corre em direção ao banheiro, onde o som era mais abafado e daria pra ela ouvir claramente, ela atende logo que atravessa a porta, sentindo-se mal, como se soubesse que algo de muito ruim havia acontecido**

**Blair: Papai?**

**Richard: Olá filha!**

**Ela já sente o rosto molhado de lagrimas**

**Blair: Aconteceu alguma coisa Pai?**

**Richard: Sim!**

**Ela se desespera**

**Blair: Papai, diga que você e a Mamãe estão bem, por favor**

**Ela já estava praticamente gritando, em meio a choro e soluços, assustando o Pai do outro lado da linha. Blair sente como se o corpo tivesse drenado todo o álcool que havia ingerido durante o tempo que esteve ali, deixando-a totalmente sobrea. O desespero toma conta e ela anda de um lado para o outro, o silêncio de seu Pai a fez chorar mais ainda, até que ouve uma voz suave escorregar por seus ouvidos**

**Eleanor: Filha?**

**Blair se ajoelha no chão do banheiro, sentindo o coração pulsar muito mais forte, parecia que iria sair do peito**

**Blair: Mamãe me diz o que aconteceu, porque o Papai passou o telefone pra senhora? **

**Eleanor: Bebê, calma, pelo amor de Deus!**

**Blair: Eu estou indo pra casa agora mãe**

**Eleanor: Filha, mamãe já disse que você tem que ser menos intensa em suas emoções**

**Nessa altura, Blair já não estava entendendo mais nada, a Mãe estava aparentemente calma de mais, como de costume. O choro já tinha cessado, ela se levanta, ela respira fundo, na tentativa de tomar um fôlego. Em seguida volta a dialogar com sua Mãe**

**Blair: Mamãe, então pode, por favor me dizer o que está acontecendo!**

**Eleanor: Está mais calma agora?**

**Blair: Sim!**

**Eleanor: Então ta, mais não sou eu que vou te contar!**

**Blair: Haam?**

**Ela faz uma careta, demonstrando claramente que não estava entendendo nada. A voz de seu pai retorna aos ouvidos de Blair**

**Richard: Amor perdoa o Papai pelo susto, mas é que tenho uma coisa pra te contar, mais não sei bem se vai gostar...**

**Ela sente o coração se apertar, mas se limita a não chorar. E fala com voz já embargada**

**Blair: Não é melhor o senhor me dizer pessoalmente?**

**Richard: Não é necessário já que estamos de saída!**

**Blair: Whaat?**

**Richard: Eu e sua Mãe vamos a itália, mais precisamente a Palermo!**

**Blair não consegue se segurar e as lagrimas voltam a escorrer por seus olhos, ela sorri, se olhando no espelho. Aquilo era como se ela estivesse sonhando...**

**Richard: Vamos ter uma 2ª lua de mel, espero que não se importe em passar o fim de semana sozinha**

**Ela sorri, não acreditando no que ouvia, Blair passou o dia inteiro fora de casa, não tinha visto os pais o dia todo, eles haviam se reconciliado e estavam indo pra onde tudo começou. Palermo era um lugar especial para Richard e Eleanor, foi lá que ficaram noivos, foi lá que "fizeram" Blair, o lugar tinha toda uma história para o casal que já estava a quase 25 anos juntos **

**Blair: Ah Papai... Eu amo vocês, é só o que consigo dizer agora...**

**Richard passa o celular para a esposa**

**Eleanor: Blair querida, se quiser ir pra casa de alguma amiga, fique a vontade. E o nosso presente, meu e de seu Pai, está na mesa do escritório, diga ao Nate que mandamos os parabéns, e peça desculpas por não termos ligado pra ele**

**Blair se espanta, como ela pode ter esquecido que era o aniversário de Nate? O que ela iria fazer?**

**Blair: Pode deixar mamãe. Mas eu não vou me despedir de vocês?**

**Eleanor: O Jatinho está partindo daqui a 20 minutos amor, e não queríamos atrapalhar a comemoração, por isso resolvemos ligar. Seu pai está aqui mandando um beijo**

**Blair: Tudo bem Mamãe, boa viajem e até segunda!**

**Eleanor: Até... Amamos muito você Filha!**

**Blair: Também amo muito vocês! **

**Eleanor: Boa Festa!**

**Blair: Obrigada!**

**Ela desliga o telefone já ouvindo as vozes de Regina e Serena que entravam atônitas no banheiro**

**Regina: Blair por Deus, o que houve?**

**Serena: O show já vai começar, e por que está com essa cara?**

**Blair conta para as garotas o que houve com seus Pais e as meninas vibram, mas se surpreendem quando Blair conta que havia esquecido o aniversário do namorado**

**Serena: Blair, eu não comentei nada por que achei que havia algo preparado só pra vocês dois, e achei que não tinha me contado por razões obvias**

**Serena quis dizer que achou que Blair fez segredo pra ela pelo fato dela ser irmã de Nate**

**Regina: Blair, você pode fazer uma surpresa... Ele não vai ficar triste se você contar a verdade amiga, ele compreende o que está passando, esses últimos dias foram difíceis pra você**

**Blair: Eu sei Regina, mais um erro não justifica o outro... Meu Deus, como eu pude... Então ele não estava distante, só estava ocupado recebendo ligações e respondendo mensagens**

**Serena: Regina tem razão, meu irmão sempre foi compreensivo com tudo, até de mais... Mas você pode fazer alguma surpresa pra ele**

**Blair: A 00h Serena? Não vou achar uma panificadora aberta nem pra comprar um cup-cake**

**Regina: Posso perguntar ao Chuck se tem algo na cozinha que podemos providenciar**

**Regina sempre pensava rápido, por isso que na maioria das vezes quando algum dos amigos estavam em apuros, sejam pelos motivos mais bobos ou mais sérios, eles sempre recorriam a Regina, por que sabiam que ela iria pensar em algo eficaz para ajuda-los**

**Regina: Serena, vem comigo... Vamos até o Bass e perguntar se ele tem algo aqui além de bebidas e hambúrgueres. Blair, você vai pra nossa mesa e fique com Nate, não desgrude dele nem por um segundo, e fique de olho no celular, nos comunicaremos via sms**

**Elas saem do banheiro... Blair vai pra perto do namorado, chegando lá ela conta do acontecido e Nate a abraça, feliz pela namorada estar tão feliz e tudo ter se resolvido bem. As amigas vão em direção ao balcão, até que são recebidas por Chuck Bass, o proprietário do bar. Elas explicam a situação e ele lamenta em não poder ajudar. Elas agradecem e vão indo em direção onde os amigos estavam. Graham vem andando na direção delas, Serena já revira os olhos achando que era mais briga, e já ia começar a falar, porém Graham foi mais rápido**

**Graham: Blair me mandou mensagem me contando tudo, vocês conseguiram alguma coisa?**

**Elas se olham e a loira responde ao namorado**

**Serena: Não, nada além de hambúrgueres, bebidas e petiscos**

**Graham sorri, e Regina já sabia o que ele ia falar**

**Regina: Como que eu não pensei nisso antes...**

**Graham e Regina sorriem um pro outro e Serena ainda não entendia**

**Serena: Alguém pode, por gentileza me dizer o que está rolando aqui?**

**Ele se aproxima da moça, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura dela, e diz próximo aos lábios dela**

**Graham: É que eu já liguei para o Palace e pra nossa sorte, eles tem um bolo de festa quase pronto, que havia sido encomendado para o aniversário de um garotinho que acontecerá amanha de manhã no salão do hotel. Mas como o filho do dono tem certas regalias, nem precisei explicar muito pra ter aquele bolo. Daqui menos de 20 minutos, o bolo um pouco "infantil" já estará chegando aqui**

**As meninas sorriem, e Serena beija o namorado, agradecendo pelo o que fizera por seu irmão e sua amiga. Regina já manda um sms pra Blair explicando resumidamente o que iria proceder e em seguida avisa todos os amigos que estavam ali presentes. Serena, Graham e Regina vão novamente ao escritório de Bass e explicam o que aconteceria, o rapaz sorri ouvindo aquilo tudo, e se propõe a ajudar, já que são também seus melhores clientes **

**O Show já tinha começado, já estava na metade e Regina se senta perto do namorado, Mark passa o braço ao redor do pescoço da moça fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro. O tema da noite eram as danças do tempo dos cabarés, as dançarinas vestiam roupas da época e estavam arrasando na dança. Não demora muito até Graham ser chamado para ir lá fora, já sabia do que se tratava, então chama Mark e o irmão Killian para o acompanharem, quando chegam, se vêem obrigados a rir com que olham. O bolo era azul e branco, tinha quatro andares e carrinhos pra todos os lados e no topo havia um carrinho de formula 1 vermelho, era muito infantil, mas como Nate gostava de zoar os colegas, eles não se importaram. Eles ficam lá fora até o show acabar, esperando o sinal para entrarem **

**O show termina e quando a maioria já estava se levantando, o proprietário do lugar sobe ao palco para fazer um comunicado: **

**Chuck Bass: Primeiramente uma boa noite a todos, apesar de já ser quase 1h da manhã**

**Todos riem e então ele prossegue **

**Chuck Bass: Quero agradecer a presença a de vocês e espero que o show desta noite tenha agradado a todos que aqui estão presentes, principalmente ao aniversariante da noite, com todo respeito senhorita Waldorf**

**Todos riem mais uma vez e Nate olha para Blair sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ela sorriu, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos dele e voltando a olhar atentamente para o palco **

**Chuck Bass: Feliz aniversário lord Van Der Woodsen! **

**Todos batem palma e logo se viram em direção a porta, o sorriso de Nate se alarga, algumas lagrimas escorrem pelo rosto do rapaz, ele puxa a namorada e dá um selinho, voltando a olhar para o bolo que seus amigos carregavam, ele riu quando percebeu que se tratava de um bolo de criança, mas achou legal a iniciativa dos amigos, ainda mais quando viu o carrinho de formula 1 que estava no topo, já que ele era fã do esporte. Ele se aproxima do bolo junto com todos e apaga as velas, arrancando palmas de todos os que estavam presentes no bar, ele beija a namorada e abraça os amigos. Blair já estava desconfortável com a situação, pois todos tinham dado a entender que ela havia preparado a surpresa, e Nate estava radiante por conta disso, por conta de uma mentira. Nate sobe ao palco e pega o microfone fazendo um discurso**

**Nate: Quero agradecer a todos pela noite de hoje, em especial a minha amada!**

**Ele disse as ultimas palavras sorrindo ternamente, aqueles olhos azuis brilhando e Blair começa a chorar, de emoção pelas palavras do namorado, mais também de culpa, por não ter dito a verdade a ele, e estar levando todos os créditos por algo que ela não fez**

**Nate: Eu amo você Blair Waldorf, e espero passar a vida ao seu lado, como seu amigo, seu confidente, seu marido e pai dos seus filhos! Agradeço a Deus por ter você ao meu lado, em momentos como esse e nas dificuldades também, você é a mulher com quem eu quero construir uma família, e envelhecer ao lado. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Te amo!**

**Naquele memento, todos batiam palmas, Blair já estava em prantos, aquele momento pareceu mágico, as amigas estavam do lado e a abraçaram, ela olha em direção ao palco novamente e decide ir até lá, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas que estavam ali, e quando chega, não diz uma palavra, puxa o namorado e o beija, ele logo envolve os braços ao redor dela e intensifica o beijo, ela diz ainda com os lábios colados ao do namorado: **

**Blair: Eu também amo você e quero passar todos os dias da minha vida ao seu lado amor! E a proposito, acho que já chegou a hora de darmos mais um passo na nossa relação**

**Eles se abraçam e Nate estava sorrindo, sentindo algumas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos, mesmo sem compreender bem o que Blair havia dito naquela hora. Ela se aproxima do microfone e decide dizer algumas palavras também**

**Blair: Feliz aniversário amor, e agradeço primeiramente aos meus amigos, porque se não fosse por eles, nada disso teria acontecido hoje. Obrigada Regina, Graham, Serena, Hook, Mark... Obrigada a todos que participaram e isso tudo que está acontecendo aqui é graças a todos vocês. E para finalizar, Eu também te amo amor! **

**Todos batem palmas e Nate se aproxima novamente da namorada, mais dessa vez eles só dão um selinho demorado, em seguida eles descem e vão em direção aos amigos que já esperavam para experimentar o bolo e terminar de comemorar o aniversário de Nate **

**Não demorou muito a maioria já tinha ido embora, ficando apenas os amigos mais próximos do casal. Eles começam a se despedir, Blair, Serena e Regina dão um abraço triplo, Blair agradece as amigas por tudo**

**Regina: Não precisa agradecer amiga, seremos sempre uma pela outra, nunca se esqueça disso!**

**Serena: Nunca se esqueça disso!**

**Blair: Always and Forever?**

**Elas riem, Regina e Serena respondem em uníssono**

**Regina e Serena: Always and Forever!**

**Blair sorri, sentindo mais algumas lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto, elas se abraçam de novo e cada uma segue o seu caminho. Serena antes de sair se aproxima do irmão que estava conversando com seu namorado, o abraça apertado e diz:**

**Serena: Feliz Aniversário de novo Nate!**

**Ele sorri **

**Nate: Obrigado sis!**

**Serena: Graham me leva pra casa, provavelmente Eric vai acompanhar Charlotte até a casa dela, então, pode ficar com limusine essa noite! Qualquer coisa eu dou uma desculpa pra Mamãe e pro Papai, só me manda um sms avisando se vai dormir fora de casa!**

**Eles se soltam, mais antes de Nate agradecer a irmã, Graham não ia perder a oportunidade de zoar o cunhado**

**Graham: O Banco lateral é o mais confortável, só cuidado quando o motorista for fazer alguma curva!**

**Serena olha para o namorado com um olhar de reprovação, ele a olha e faz bico**

**Graham: Desculpa amor!**

**Nate: Bom saber... Valeu por tudo hoje amigão!**

**Eles se despedem e vão embora**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Blair e Nate já estavam na limusine**

**Nate: Ainda não tenho palavras pra expressar o quanto eu amei a noite de hoje!**

**Blair não responde e o beija, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos, Nate a puxa e ela se senta no colo dele com as pernas abertas, ela agradecendo em silêncio por estar de vestido naquele momento. Eles vão intensificando o beijo, ele a pressiona contra sua ereção, ela geme ainda entre os beijos, o tesão era eminente naquele momento, Blair sabia o que queria, Nate não estava tão certo disso, mais ela se sentia pronta**

**Nate: Amor tem certeza que você quer?**

**Ela sorri, e diz, ainda segurando o rosto do namorado**

**Blair: Quando disse que queria dar mais um passo na nossa relação, eu sabia bem o que estava prestes a fazer! Hoje é o seu dia, e por que não o nosso dia? Não vejo ocasião mais perfeita pro que estamos prestes a fazer! Eu Amo você Natanael Van Der Woodsen**

**Eles sorriem, se olhando nos olhos, era a primeira vez do casal, a primeira vez dela. O desejo era crescente entre eles, o tesão consumindo seus corpos, a respiração desregulada. O ambiente em si estava quente, não que o ar condicionado não estivesse ligado, mais tudo ali estava muito intenso. Eles se beijam novamente, ele a deita no banco da limusine, começa puxar o zíper do vestido dela, revelando a lingerie preta que ela estava usando...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Ele a deixa na porta do prédio, ambos sorriam, já eram quase 3 da manhã quando chegaram, tudo havia corrido bem. Blair estava feliz, Nate então era só sorrisos, eles se despedem com um beijo carinhoso**

**Nate: Tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe?**

**Blair: Não precisa amor!**

**Nate: Você está bem?**

**Blair: Não poderia estar melhor!**

**Ele sorri ao ouvir aquilo**

**Nate: Eu amo você!**

**Blair: Eu também amo você!**

**Eles se beijam novamente e ela vai até o elevador em direção à cobertura onde mora. Chegando lá, Blair põe as mãos no rosto, não acreditando no que tinha feito, mesmo não sendo combinado, tinha sido tudo tão perfeito. Nate como sempre carinhoso. Porém, por mais perfeito que tenha sido, perder a virgindade em uma limusine não foi bem o que ela havia sonhado desde que começou a namorar Nate a 1 ano e pouco atrás**

**Blair toma um banho e se deita, pega o celular na mão e vê que havia um sms de sua mãe que dizia que eles haviam chegado bem, ela decide não responder naquela hora já que teria que dar satisfações do porque estava acordada até aquela hora. Ela olha e já eram mais de 4 da manhã, sentia seu corpo cansado, um pouco dolorido, precisava dormir, mas não conseguia... Havia sido muita coisa para um só dia. Ela cochila e depois de um tempo desperta, procurando o celular pela cama, constatando que já eram quase 6 da manhã, não estava se contendo em ansiedade e nervosismo, tinha que conversar com alguém, ela decide ligar para Regina, a moça atende o telefone com a voz sonolenta, já que tinha acabado de ser acordada em pleno sábado. Blair conta o que aconteceu, sem querer dar muitos detalhes**

**Regina: Já que não está arrependida e Nate foi tão carinhoso. Porque então que você ta assim? **

**Blair: Porque não foi do jeito que eu sempre planejei sabe... Ele foi muito carinhoso, mais eu estou me sentindo estranha**

**Regina: Não fique amiga, é normal, e olha... Agora você tem que ir ao ginecologista, ver algum contraceptivo, fazer uns exames rotineiros, mesmo aos 17 anos, você ainda é uma bebê, mesmo depois de ter perdido o cabaço**

**Regina ri depois de dizer a ultima palavra, Blair se vê obrigada a rir. Regina nunca perdia uma oportunidade de zoar, mais sempre foi uma boa amiga, as duas seguiram conversando e Regina foi conseguindo acalmar Blair, conversando e explicando algumas coisas...**

**Modo FlashBack OFF**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina: Até agora não me disse o que lhe trouxe a cidade, e nem venha dizer que foi saudade por que se fosse você teria tocado a campainha da minha casa**

**Blair: Uii... Quanta hostilidade. Mais o motivo da minha visita a Storybrooke, é másculo, sexy, dono de um olhar capaz de fazer qualquer mulher molhar a calcinha instantaneamente...**

**Regina sente seu corpo enrijecer, desconhecendo o porquê daquela sensação...**

**Blair: E ele está se aproximando a passos firmes e em 3,2,1...**

**Regina sente uma mão avantajada pousar sobre seu ombro, olha assustada, mais em seguida sorri ternamente. Aquele sorriso lindo que fazia todos ao seu redor sorrirem simultaneamente. Ela se levanta e o abraça**

**Regina: Não acredito que é você...**

**Ela estava boquiaberta, se contendo mais uma vez para não chorar com mais essa surpresa tão agradável**

**Graham: Também estava com saudade linda!**

**Eles se afastam e Regina o olha de cima em baixo, ele faz a mesma coisa. Graham não havia mudado nada desde a ultima vez que ela o viu, continuava lindo, com a barba bem aparada, que o deixava mais sério, aqueles olhos azuis que seduziria qualquer mulher, se não fosse pelo fato do coração dele pertencer a uma certa loira de olhos verdes...**

**Regina: Continua lindo**

**Graham: E você cada vez mais gostosa**

**Regina sorri lisonjeada e em seguida olha pra Blair que revira os olhos, Graham e Regina riem, aquele tipo de brincadeira era comum entre eles**

**Regina: O que faz aqui também, e por que diabos nenhum dos dois me avisou que vinha? **

**Ela diz cerrando os olhos, como se tivesse desconfiada de algo**

**Graham: Eu chamei Blair para uma reunião, pois há assuntos importantes de um dos hotéis do Canadá, problemas trabalhistas. Eu até resolveria fácil, mais meu Pai não quer total sigilo sobre o assunto, e esse tipo de coisa atrai mídia, e um escândalo é tudo o que a rede de hotéis Mikaelson não precisa e como sabemos, o melhor escritório para "abafar" esse tipo de caso é o "Waldorf - Consultoria e Assessoria Jurídica"**

**Regina lança um sorrisinho pra Blair que já estava aguardando alguma provocação da amiga**

**Regina: Depois diz que a série "Scandal", mais especificamente "Olivia Pope" não foi inspirada na sua fama recorrente de seus métodos persuasivos para a resolução de casos**

**Graham ri e Blair revira os olhos**

**Blair: Maldita seja Shonda Rhrimes**

**Todos riem e o celular de Regina toca**

**Regina: Oi Amor**

**Blair e Graham se olham, ambos tinham um sorriso debochado nos lábios**

**Graham: Mesmo depois de tantos anos esses dois ainda continuam nessa melação, tenho dó do meu amigo **

**Regina ouve e da um beliscão na mão de Graham**

**Regina: Tudo bem amor, vou falar pra eles. Devo chegar antes de você, hoje não volto para o trabalho... Ok... Também Te amo!**

**Ela desliga. Graham chama o garçom e pede Whisky para ele e uma caipirinha pra Regina, Blair já estava servida. Quando o garçom chega com as bebidas, Regina olha incrédula para Graham**

**Regina: Como você pede uma caipirinha pra mim em plena segunda feira?**

**Graham: Estava atento a sua conversa quando disse que não ia voltar a trabalhar hoje, e como sei o quanto você é chata com isso... **

**Regina: Vocês e essa mania de querer me deixar alcoólatra**

**Eles riem...**

**Grahram: E como está Mark? Saudades daquele putão**

**Mesmo sendo amigos de tanto tempo, Regina não se sentia confortável o bastante com o modo como os meninos se tratavam, não perdiam aquela mania chula de se chamarem**

**Regina: Ele está bem, na correria de sempre, essa semana ele está em casa. Porque não marcamos alguma coisa já que estão aqui? **

**Graham: Tenho que estar em Nova York amanha à tarde, tenho uma reunião com um cliente CEO de lá**

**Blair: Eu também volto pra Manhattan amanhã a tarde, estou aguardando a documentação do Canadá chegar, do caso do Hotel, mas dá pra gente fazer alguma coisinha sim **

**Regina sorri animada, e manda uma mensagem para Mark: "Amor, Blair e Graham vão lá pra casa hoje à noite, pensa em alguma coisa legal, tipo uns petiscos e uma boa bebida, pra a gente relembrar um pouco dos velhos tempos de Upper East Side kkk."**

**Logo o Celular de Regina vibra, e era o marido respondendo a mensagem: "Uhuuull, que saudade que eu tava dessa galerinha, pena que ainda falta um monte. Pode deixar que preparo alguma coisa amor. Não demoro muito aqui, por que não diz ao Graham pra vir até o clube? Diz que estou esperando ele para ganha-lo em uma partida rápida de Golf. Bjs..."**

**Regina: Graham, Mark está te chamando para uma partida de Golf agora no Clube. E mais tarde uma rodada de petiscos e bebidas lá em casa**

**Todos sorriem**

**Graham: Minhas lindas, vocês se importariam se eu me ausentasse alguns instantes pra ir ate o Clube ganhar meu amigo numa partida de Golf?**

**Regina o olha séria, como se tivesse se ofendido com as falas do amigo**

**Blair: De forma alguma meu querido, mais lembre-se que ainda temos compromisso**

**Graham: Meu Pai deve estar chegando essa noite, aviso ele que temos compromisso na casa da prefeita e remarcamos a reunião pra amanha cedo**

**Regina sorri, se sentindo provacada mais uma vez pelo amigo**

**Regina: Diz a verdade, que você sonha quase todas as noites com a prefeita top aqui...**

**Blair: Oh, se for pra rolar alguma coisa, já podem considerar a hipótese de um ménage heim, por que eu também quero usufruir desse corpitcho másculo e viril bem a minha frente. Não que aos meus olhos você não seja desejável amiga, mais eu sinto em te informar que a minha deusa interior ainda não fantasiou a hipótese de colar o velcro contigo**

**Regina a olha séria, espantada pelo comentário da amiga**

**Regina: Não me pronunciarei a respeito Waldorf**

**Todos riem, Graham se despede das amigas e vai em direção ao elevador. Blair e Regina começam a conversar**

**Regina: Tenho uma coisa pra te contar**

**Blair: Sabia aposto que tem macho no meio, eu percebi o seu espanto quando comecei a falar de Graham. Você achou que fosse outra pessoa, tenho certeza que não é de Mark que estamos falando, Agora me conte tudo, e sem rodeios**

**Regina abaixa os olhos, um pouco envergonhada, por não ter conseguido disfarçar sua reação de susto naquela hora, mais tinha que dividir aquela sensação com alguém. Era incrível como mesmo depois de tanto tempo de amizade, mesmo com o distanciamento devido ao trabalho, Blair ainda a conhecia tão bem, parece que foi Deus que a mandou ali naquele exato momento **


	6. Chapter 6

**Regina: Também não é pra tanto**

**Blair ergue uma das sobrancelhas e a encara.**

**Blair: Regina, na hora que o Graham tocou o seu ombro você ficou pálida, praticamente petrificou**

**Regina desvia o olhar e passa a mão pelos cabelos, até que decide contar a amiga da grande surpresa que teve pela manhã**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Mark: Então cara, foi isso... Acabei tendo que me afastar por uns dias do hospital, mesmo contra a minha vontade, mas dada à situação, foi extremamente necessário**

**Graham estava boquiaberto com as ultimas revelações de Mark... **

**Graham: Não sei nem o que te falar, mas Regina não é do tipo que se deixa enganar, como você explicou o fato de ficar a semana em casa?**

**Mark: Disse que o hospital estava me devendo algumas horas, o que não deixa de ser verdade, então resolvi tirar essa semana e o restante no verão**

**Graham balança a cabeça negativamente, ele sabia que o amigo estava em uma enrascada, só que Regina também era sua amiga, e ele não sabia o que fazer**

**Graham: Mark...Eu sempre tive certeza que você amava Regina, desde a adolescência, tanto que vocês já estão casados a 5 anos, mais já tem quase 15 de convivência, ainda é difícil de acreditar**

**Mark: Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Ela está sofrendo e o marido também, eu queria estar lá pra consolá-la. Isso me assusta, de verdade. Amo minha esposa, amo minha vida de casado, sempre tive certeza que Regina é a mulher da minha vida, mas nos últimos tempos tenho visto a outra tão desamparada, como se o chão tivesse se aberto sobre os pés dela, isso tem mexido com as minhas convicções... E eu não sei o que fazer, o que pensar... **

**Graham se choca ainda mais, era muito mais sério do que ele estava imaginando**

**Graham: Mark me responda com sinceridade, você traiu a Regina?**

**Ele arregala os olhos e responde elevando o tom de voz**

**Mark: CLARO QUE NÃO! Não trairia minha esposa, eu a amo, e isso faz com que eu me sinta ainda mais culpado. Não a estou traindo no ato em si, mais estou meio que a traindo em sentimentos, e isso tá me machucando tanto...**

**Graham constata o pior, Mark realmente estava se apaixonando por outra, mas mesmo assim, tenta reverter à situação tentando escolher as palavras corretas pra aquele momento**

**Graham: Mas pode ser por causa da convivência Mark, você e ela passam muito tempo juntos e tal, ela te ajudou muito no profissional e hoje você é superior dela no hospital, mas também são melhores amigos, por ela tá passando esse perrengue todo, você está se sentindo emocionalmente envolvido**

**Mark: Bom, tenho uma semana pra relaxar e tentar por meus pensamentos em ordem. Tenho uma esposa linda e maravilhosa que está sempre ao meu lado em tudo, na alegria e na tristeza, todos os dias e se deus quiser, até o fim da vida**

**Eles sorriem, e Graham percebe que o amigo enxuga algumas lagrimas com as costas da mão, e então se aproxima e o abraça, dando aquela sensação de compreensão e conforto que Mark precisava naquele momento**

**Graham: Sabe que eu sempre vou tá aqui pro que precisar né putão?**

**Mark: Sim, valeu!**

**Ele se recorda que o amigo também não com alguns problemas em sua vida pessoal**

**Mark: Você e Serena? Como estão?**

**Graham olha para Mark de forma triste**

**Graham: Na mesma... Ela vivendo a vida dela e eu a minha... Longes um do outro**

**Mark: Vocês já se falaram depois daquilo?**

**Graham: Eu tentei muito sabe, mas ela não acreditou...**

**Mark: Vocês vão se resolver... Mas também tenta se colocar no lugar dela né cara...**

**Graham: Você acha que já não fiz isso? Mas eu tenho provas Mark, de que não estava ali, e nada adiantou, era como se ela não quisesse acreditar**

**Mark: É mais complicado do que eu pensava...**

**Graham: E o pior é que eu ainda a amo, meu coração ainda é dela e quero acreditar que no fundo o dela ainda é meu... Sinto a falta dela!**

**Mark põe a mão no ombro do amigo**

**Mark: Bem vindo ao clube!**

**Graham: Muito animador cara!**

**Eles se abraçam**

**Mark: Obrigada mesmo, acho que iria explodir se não dividisse isso com alguém**

**Graham: De certa forma... Digo o mesmo, tinha tempo que eu não desabafava com alguém a respeito do "não-acontecido" entre eu e Serena**

**Eles se soltam do abraço e riem**

**Mark: Mano, que viadagem a gente aqui chorando as pitangas**

**Graham: Eu sei que você tem um tesão recolhido por mim**

**Mark: Não vou discutir a respeito!**

**Eles riem e vão jogando as ultimas partidas para finalizar o jogo e seguirem para casa de Mark, onde ia rolar uma social mais tarde...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Blair estava surpresa com o que Regina lhe contara**

**Blair: O que? O Nolan, irmão da Emma?**

**Regina: Sim, e eu não me lembrei, só achei o sobrenome dele Coulson familiar, mas fiquei sem graça de perguntar**

**Blair não achava que aquilo foi coincidência**

**Blair: Amiga, eu sempre achei que ele gostava você na adolescência, mas quando você começou a namorar Mark ele se afastou ainda da nossa galera, apesar de ele e Serena serem bons amigos, mais ele se distanciou, evitando até frequentar os mesmos lugares que vocês dois**

**Regina abaixa a cabeça e tenta se lembrar mais de David na sua adolescência, e realmente ela se lembrava de algumas coisas, ele até ia em algumas festas, mas não era tão próximo a ela**

**Regina: Ele nunca foi apaixonado por mim, ele nem conversava direito comigo, e se falou algo, foi só algumas vezes, tão poucas que nem consigo me lembrar**

**Blair: Nem force pra lembrar, se não é capaz de sua cabeça sair fumaça. Você está ficando velha querida, tem que aceitar, é um ciclo, faz parte da vida**

**Regina a olha com deboche e Blair continua**

**Blair: David sempre aparentou ser um cara gente boa, eu me lembro dele, acho que a ultima vez que o vi, foi no Aniversário de 2 anos do Henry, que foi o ultimo que eu fui, e isso já tem quase 8 anos. Mas se eu bem me recordo, ele era lindo, mudou alguma coisa?**

**Regina começa a se lembrar daqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, lábios carnudos e avermelhados... Ele era bonito sim**

**Regina: Ele é charmoso e tal, não parece muito com a Emma na fisionomia. É sério e educado, mas educação e uma qualidade em comum entre os Coulson**

**Blair: Epa... Todos não, por que aquela vadia sínica da Victória não tem nada de educada. Ela é sonsa e age como lhe é conveniente. Não sei por que minha Mãe é amiga dela, nem eu, nem meu Pai a suportamos**

**Regina se lembra perfeitamente de tudo que a Mãe de Emma fez com a filha quando estava grávida, Regina balança a cabeça negativamente e concorda com o que a amiga disse**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David desperta assustado com o celular tocando, já eram quase 6 da tarde e ele havia adormecido, no sofá mesmo. Ele sorri, quando atende e escuta aquela voz doce no telefone: **

"**Tio Dav?"**

**Depois daquele dia cheio de emoções, tudo o que ele precisava era pelo menos ouvir a voz de quem sempre lhe dava força para seguir em frente quando ele pensava em desistir de algo**

**David: Ei campeão!**

**Henry é filho de Emma, tem apenas 9 aninhos e quando sua irmã ficou gravida, David já estava na faculdade, mas não deixou de amparar a irmã em momento algum, nem ele e nem o Pai. Pena que ele não podia dizer o mesmo de Victória, ele nunca se deu muito bem com Mãe, sempre a achou fútil de mais pra se preocupar com a família, mas a gota d'agua para ele foi quando ela virou as costas para a irmã, que estava grávida e teria que criar o filho sem o Pai, devido a uma tragédia que ocorreu alguns meses antes do nascimento de Henry. David jurou que nunca deixaria nada faltar ao menino, e ajudaria a irmã no que precisasse, juntamente com o Pai. Henry cresceu muito apegado a David e ao Avô Phillip**

**Henry: Mamãe me disse pra te ligar por que você tinha uma coisa legal pra me contar**

**David conta sorrindo que seria o novo Xerife de Storybrooke Henry era só alegria no telefone**

**Henry: Que legal, agora tenho uma Mamãe Médica, um Vovô Agente Secreto e um Tio Xerife**

**O garoto não entendia bem o que queria dizer a nomenclatura agente secreto. A Família sempre tentava dizer pouco sobre a profissão de Phill, para evitar a curiosidade alheia, então sempre que o Neto perguntava, Phill dizia que era um super-herói em tom de brincadeira, então, Henry sempre dizia que o Avô era Agente secreto**

**David: Sim garotão, Titio tá feliz por que você tá feliz meu pequeno príncipe**

**Henry: Agora tenho que chamar o senhor e Xerife Nolan?**

**David ri, Henry era esperto e entendi rápido as coisas**

**David: Mesmo se um dia eu for presidente dos estados unidos, eu sempre vou querer que você me chame de Tio David, Ok?**

**Henry: Ok, Amo você Tio David!**

**David: Titio também ama você campeão!**

**David termina a frase sentindo uma lagrima surgir nos olhos**

**Henry: Tchau Titio, Vou passar o telefone pra Mamãe!**

**David: Tchau meu príncipe!**

**Logo David ouve a voz de sua irmã**

**Emma: Parabéns meu irmão, sabia que conseguiria você é o melhor no que faz! Já contou pro Papai?**

**Ele sorri**

**David: Obrigada Emma, ainda não, até já tentei ligar pra ele pelo celular mas não consegui, mais tarde tento novamente**

**Emma: E como que foi o encontro com ela?**

**Ele começa a se lembrar, daqueles olhos lindos, o sorriso ainda encantador que não mudou, ela ainda continuava linda, como da ultima vez que ele a viu**

**David: Ela não se lembrou de mim Emma, e eu fiquei com vergonha de me apresentar como seu irmão, fiquei com medo dela não me nomear por achar que estaria me favorecendo, mas tomara que quando nos encontrarmos novamente, ela tenha se lembrado de mim**

**Emma: Faz um bom tempo que não a vejo, desde que ela foi eleita, ela quase não tem vindo a Seattle e quando vem às vezes calha de não ser dia do meu plantão. Henry também sente saudade dela. Mas David, cuidado pra não se machucar, lembre-se de que ela sempre foi apaixonada por Mark, com quem e muito bem casada, e pra completar: Agora ela é sua chefe!**

**Ele se vê obrigado a concordar com as ultimas palavras da irmã. Regina sempre amou o marido, mas ele não se candidatou ao cargo de Xerife com essa pretensão, na verdade ele tinha certeza que seus sentimentos por Regina se acabaram quando ele foi pra faculdade, e não teve mais contato**

**David: Você sempre tem as palavras certas nos momentos certos, quando virá aqui até Storybrooke pra me ajudar a escolher uma casa? Agora que possuo um cargo de respeito na cidade, não posso morar no Plaza a vida toda né!**

**Ela sorri, e responde ao irmão**

**Emma: Na quinta à noite, logo após o meu plantão, só vou estar escalada pra trabalhar na próxima segunda, vamos poder passar o fim de semana com você**

**David: Vou chamar o Papai também, tomara que ele possa vir**

**Emma: Acho que não David, esse fim de semana é o aniversário da Mamãe!**

**Os irmãos ficam em silencio durante alguns segundos**

**Emma: Meu amor, tenho que desligar, na quinta a noite chego ai, e prepare o bolso Ok? Sabe que em compras eu mando super bem**

**David: Emma é só uma casa, não um palácio!**

**Emma: Sempre cauteloso...**

**David: Amo você sister!**

**Emma: Também te amo**

**Eles desligam e David decide tomar uma ducha e ir até o restaurante do hotel**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**O celular de Regina toca**

**Regina: Ok amor, já estamos indo!**

**Blair e Regina já estavam conversando a horas e quando se deram conta, já eram quase 7 da noite. Elas terminam seu ultimo Drink e vão em direção ao elevador rindo e conversando, distraídas, quando de repente Regina esbarra em uma pessoa e o impacto faz com que a pasta que a outra pessoa segurava espalhasse todos os papeis que continha. Ela sente o rosto corar e não olha para a pessoa, apenas se abaixa e ajuda a catar os papeis**

**Regina: Meu Deus, moço desculpa, de verdade, eu não vi o senhor**

**Ela diz nervosa e para quando sente uma mão suave pousar sobre a sua**

**David: Não precisa se desculpar Regin... Sra. Prefeita!**

**Ele diz sorrindo ainda com sua mão sobre a dela, ela sente um arrepio percorrer toda a sua extensão, uma sensação nada convencional se tratando dele. Blair que assistia toda a cena, só confirmava ainda mais o que ela sempre julgou ter certeza, David realmente era apaixonado por Regina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Regina sente o rosto corar, não sabia como explicar a sensação que sentia naquele exato momento, ela retira a mão debaixo da mão de David, termina de recolher os papéis, entrega a ele, e se levanta. Regina não conseguia tirar os olhos de David, ele por sua vez não deixava de sorrir, aquele sorriso cheio de ternura que fez Regina sorrir também, até que são interrompidos.**

**Blair: Olá Nolan!**

**Ela diz estendo a mão ao rapaz que sorri e se vira em direção a ela**

**David: Ei Blair! Quanto tempo!**

**Ele a cumprimenta e Blair sorri gentilmente, mas observando que aquele sorriso não era o mesmo que ele deu em direção a Regina anteriormente. Era fato, ele sempre foi apaixonado pela amiga. Blair olha para Regina que não conseguia tirar os olhos de David, a expressão que ela tinha era de surpresa, e o fato de David ter segurado a mão dela daquela forma tão carinhosa, fez Regina de alguma forma ficar atônita. **

**Blair: Pois é, não imaginava te encontrar aqui em Storybrooke! Como está Emma?**

**David: Está bem, falei agora a pouco com ela e Henry!**

**Blair: Faz tempo que não falo com eles, saudades do pequeno Henry, diga a eles que mandei lembranças, e aguardo uma ligação de Emma para colocarmos o papo em dia!**

**David: Pode deixar que digo sim! Foi bom te ver Blair!**

**Blair: Igualmente! **

**Ele se vira de volta para Regina que ainda estava um pouco desorientada, ele sorri novamente, aquele mesmo sorriso que de alguma forma encantava Regina que não conseguiu tirar os olhos dos dele.**

**David: Desculpe-me mais uma vez senhora prefeita **

**Ela sorri de volta e responde**

**Regina: Eu que peço desculpas senhor Nolan!**

**David: Não tem o que pedir desculpas prefeita, eu que estava desatento... Já vou indo, até mais!**

**Ela o olha nos olhos ainda sorrindo e responde**

**Regina: Sem problemas senhor Nolan! Até mais**

**Ele acena para Blair e Regina, e segue em direção ao restaurante. Blair pega no braço de Regina e vão na direção oposta.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Mark: Chegaram atrasadas, eu e Graham já devoramos quase tudo. Amor, por que nunca me disse que Graham era tão prendado na cozinha?**

**Regina dá um sorriso fraco, ainda pensando no acontecimento do hotel. Blair percebe que a amiga não estava bem com aquilo e então toma a frente**

**Blair: Graham além de prendado na cozinha, é muito organizado, sempre fazia eu e Regina dar faxina dia de sexta à tarde no nosso quarto depois da aula na faculdade. Me lembro de todas as vezes que brigamos por causa disso!**

**Blair diz semicerrando os olhos, fazendo todos rirem. Graham, Blair e Regina estudaram juntos em Yale, Blair e Regina dividiam o mesmo quarto. Graham era da ala masculina, mas sempre conseguia burlar os seguranças e ficava mais com as amigas do que em seu próprio quarto.**

**Graham: Também não exagera Blair, eu não tive minha mãe por muito tempo, meu Pai mesmo ocupado era bastante rígido, mas se esforçava para ser atencioso, eu e meus irmãos tivemos que aprender desde cedo a nos mantermos sempre organizados e eu me sinto grato por ele ter insistido tanto em nos criar dessa forma**

**Após um beliscão de Blair, Regina se intera do papo e eles começam a conversar. Todos riem sem parar, lembrando-se das histórias da adolescência. Blair decide fazer uma Selfie deles e posta imediatamente no instagram. Não demora muito até que o alerta de mensagem do celular de Blair e Regina disparasse**

**Regina: Hoje é o dia mesmo das surpresas heim**

**Ambas receberam mensagens de Serena, Regina percebe que Graham segurava o celular e andava de um lado para o outro na sala**

**Blair: Graham, não fica assim!**

**Regina se aproxima do amigo e o abraça. Graham envolve os braços em volta da amiga. Ele ainda sofria por Serena ter terminado o namoro deles por causa de um mal entendido. Blair e Regina sempre tentaram interceder por ele, já que sabiam da verdade, mas a amiga nunca deu ouvidos as explicações posteriores.**

**Chega outra mensagem no celular de Regina, que a fez alargar ainda mais o sorriso: "Amiga DIVA, saio de NY na quinta à tarde em direção a sua city, favor desmarcar todos os compromissos de sexta por que a senhora vai estar por minha conta kkk." Logo em seguida chega uma pra Blair: "Minha Bonequinha de Luxo, você tem até quinta pra resolver todos os pepinos do escritório e embarcar direto pra StoryBrooke, quero curtir o fds com as minhas melhores amigaas, e tratar de um assunto muito importante: VERÃO! Não aceito desculpas Ok?! Kkk Bjs!"**

**Ambas gritam de felicidade e se abraçam, Mark e Graham se olham sem entender nada, até que Regina se pronuncia.**

**Regina: Serena vem pra cidade na sexta amor, Graham, sua amada vai passar o fim de semana aqui em casa, essa seria uma boa oportunidade...**

**Antes de a amiga completar a frase, Graham responde desanimado**

**Graham: Esquece Regina, não tem mais jeito, ela não me escutou em nenhuma das outras vezes, não seria agora que ela mudaria de idéia repentinamente**

**Blair ouve aquilo e não se contém**

**Blair: Graham, por deus, vamos estar todas aqui. Você tem que vir, e Serena foi bem especifica quando disse que iríamos tratar de falar sobre o verão. A gente podia aproveitar o fim de ano pra poder nos reunir como na adolescia, faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos todos e agora que os mais jovens já terminaram a faculdade e já deram inicio as suas respectivas carreiras, não tem desculpa pra não irmos todos passar as festividades de fim de ano juntos. **

**Mark ouve atentamente as palavras de Blair e lhe ocorre uma idéia**

**Mark: já que as meninas vão ter o fim e de semana delas, por que não chamamos os rapazes e curtimos o fim de semana todos juntos. Já que iremos falar do verão, nada melhor que um "Esquenta" antes!**

**Todos sorriem, e concordam. Cada um pega seu celular e começa a fazer ligações. Graham liga para os irmãos Killian e Alexandra, Mark também liga para os irmãos Oliver e Charlotte. Blair fica desconfortável quando percebe que sobrou pra ela ter que ligar para os irmãos de Serena, Eric e Nate que era seu ex-namorado. A morena ignora essa parte e liga somente pra Eric, e pede pra Mark ligar para o ex...**

**Regina: Nossa, que legal, e então avisa a mamãe que esse fim de semana nós vamos nos reunir também pra tratar do mesmo assunto... Também amo você**

**Ela termina de falar com a irmã Helena e tenta falar com o irmão Jefferson. Blair manda mensagem para Serena avisando da alteração nos planos. A amiga concorda e diz na mensagem que está ansiosa pela chegada do fim de semana**

**Graham: Com os Mikaelson ta tudo certo!**

**Mark: Com os Queen também!**

**Regina: Com os Mills tudo Ok também!**

**Blair: Os Van der Woodsen já foram devidamente informados e confirmaram presença… ****Não é Mark?**

**Mark concorda com a cabeça. Eles continuam conversando e bebendo, até que Regina decide parar antes de todos, já que tinha que ir pra prefeitura cedo amanhã. Depois de algumas horas, Blair e Graham deixam a mansão do casal.**

**Regina: Tchau amiga, não vá embora sem antes se despedir de mim**

**Blair: Pode deixar, se der tempo, passo na prefeitura pra te dar um oi, acho que só fui umas 2 vezes ao seu gabinete**

**Mark e Regina se olham nos olhos e dão um meio sorriso, lembrando do que acontecera mais cedo no gabinete da prefeita**

**Regina: Apereça sim**

**Elas se abraçam e Blair sussurra no ouvido de Regina.**

**Blair: Amanhã a senhora trate de me ligar do seu escritório na primeira hora, pois quero ouvir da sua boca o que foi aquilo mais cedo**

**Regina: Pode deixar, tenho mesmo que desabafar a respeito**

**Um pouco mais afastados, Mark e Graham se despediam também**

**Mark: Valeu pela conversa hoje amigão!**

**Graham: Acho que nós dois estávamos precisando desabafar!**

**Eles se cumprimentam, Mark e Blair também se despedem**

**Regina: Até sexta meu lindo, e lembre-se que vou fazer de tudo pra que você e Serena se resolvam de uma vez por todas**

**Eles se abraçam**

**Graham: Obrigada linda!**

**Os amigos seguem em direção ao hotel e o casal enfim deita pra descansar depois de um longo e agradável dia**

**Regina: Vai me buscar na prefeitura amanha de novo amor?**

**Mark: O que depender de mim, todos os dias!**

**Eles sorriem e então adormecem**


	8. Chapter 8

**Já era quarta feira, Regina havia almoçado em seu escritório, Ruby entra com um envelope na mão.**

**Ruby: Com licença senhora Prefeita**

**Regina sorri para a moça**

**Regina: Não precisa me chamar de prefeita Ruby!**

**A moça sorri de volta**

**Ruby: Tudo bem! A documentação da contratação do novo Xerife já ficou pronta**

**Regina: Ah sim, obrigada Ruby!**

**Ruby: Quer que eu avise e marque um horário pra ele vir?**

**Regina: Vou revisar e já te aviso!**

**Ruby: Tudo bem!**

**A moça sai e fecha à porta, Regina estava pensativa, mas a conversa que teve com Blair ontem foi bem esclarecedora. Regina não tinha sentimentos por David, e também não achava que ele tinha por ela, mas mesmo assim não entendia o por que daquela reação desconexa que teve quando ele a tocou, ele só encostou a mão na mão dela e nada mais. **

**Ela começa a revisar a documentação, estava tudo correto, era só ele assinar e enfim assumir o cargo de Xerife. Ela diz a Ruby que pode ligar para ele e dizer que ele podia vir hoje mesmo.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David manda uma mensagem rápida para a irmã: **

"**Eii, fui chamado para assinar a documentação e enfim ser Xerife oficialmente, mas estou um pouco nervoso por vê-la" **

**Não demora muito e Emma responde a mensagem do irmão: **

"**Não fique, lembre-se que agora vocês irão se ver com mais frequência e além do mais ela é casada, e o mais importante, a partir de hoje, ela é oficialmente sua CHEFE!". **

**Ele ri quando lê a ultima parte da mensagem e responde: **

"**Ok, prometo que não vou assediar a mulher que tanto amei no passado, afinal She is my Boss kkk!". **

**Ele já estava saindo do Elevador, quando chega outra mensagem da irmã: **

"**Acho bom! Ruum, Boa Sorte e me conte como que foi! Até amanhã *-*". **

**Ele decide não responder de imediato, entra no carro e vai em direção à prefeitura que não ficava muito longe do hotel. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina estava pensativa. Decidindo o que falar, mas ela tinha que o questionar do porque de ele não ter se identificado como quem de fato era. Irmão de Emma, uma de suas melhores amigas, ele era filho do melhor amigo do pai dela, que ela também o considerava muito. Ela decide seguir a conversa de forma séria, sendo objetiva quanto à finalização da contratação e o que iria proceder a seguir. **

**Ela ouve algumas batidas em sua porta, e Ruby diz que ele já havia chegado. Ela o manda entrar e vê tudo aquilo que tinha planejado dizer se perder quando viu aquele sorriso tão cheio de ternura que ele sempre tinha e que fazia Regina sorrir também. Aqueles olhos azuis, que brilhavam, e faziam que o sorriso dela se alargasse ainda mais em resposta. Ele estava tão elegante, como de costume desde a primeira vez que ela o viu na entrevista, ele usava terno preto e uma gravata vermelha, o terno lhe caia muito bem, perfeitamente alinhado ao seu corpo que dava a impressão de ser bem definido. Regina se levanta e caminha em direção a ele que por sua vez a olhou de cima em baixo, tentando não parecer desrespeitoso. Ela usava um vestido vermelho bem justo ao corpo, que favorecia suas curvas, com comprimento até o joelho, a maquiagem leve que a deixava séria, aquele batom vermelho que fazia com que ele olhasse intensamente para os lábios dela, mas ele se sente obrigado a desviar o olhar, quando ela se aproxima e estende a mão a ele, cumprimentando-o.**

**Regina: Olá senhor Nolan!**

**David: Olá Senhora Prefeita!**

**Regina segue em direção a sua mesa, e David a acompanha, ela se senta e já estende os documentos explicando tudo a ele, que ouvia cada palavra atentamente. Ela tentava se conter em não o encarar, ele fazia o mesmo, para não correr o risco dela se sentir constrangida. Ele assina os papéis, olha em direção a prefeita e sorri. Ela o olha, com um sorriso simples nos lábios**

**Regina: Davi... Senhor Nolan, agora o senhor é oficialmente o novo Xerife de StoryBrooke **

**Ela entrega o distintivo a ele e sente um arrepio quando a mão dele encosta na dela, como aconteceu no hotel a alguns dias atrás. Ela logo afasta a mão delicadamente, mas sem conseguir quebrar o contato visual que se iniciou naquele momento**

**David: Muito obrigado! **

**Regina: A partir de segunda o senhor já inicia as atividades na delegacia, logo, um dos policiais vai lhe apresentar passo a passo da rotina, a questão da escala, e etc. **

**David: Então tudo certo e muito obrigado mais uma vez!**

**Ele diz se levantando, e estendendo a mão a Regina, que também se levanta. Mas ela tinha que questioná-lo e assim o fez**

**Regina: Davi... Senhor Nolan, porque não me disse que era irmão da Emma? Você me conhecia desde a adolescência pra saber que Emma é uma de minhas melhores amigas, e seu Pai é melhor amigo do meu Pai. Por que não se apresentou como tal?**

**David sentiu o rosto corar, e quebrou imediatamente o contato visual com a prefeita **

**David: Desculpe-me prefeita, não achei que era conveniente, já que se tratava de uma contratação. E como a senhora também não falou nada, preferi manter meu silêncio quanto a isso. Espero que não tenha sido um problema.**

**Ele diz com um tom de voz suave, tão paciente que fez Regina se conter da ansiedade **

**Regina: Eu não me lembrei de imediato, seu sobrenome me intrigou um pouco, mas me contive em perguntar. Quando comentei com meu marido, ele me disse que você era irmão da Emma e filho de Phill. Mas poderia ter me dito Senhor Nolan, fiquei orgulhosa quando soube que o rapaz cujas ótimas referencias foram cruciais para a sua contração era filho de Phillip Coulson. Mas não me lembro muito de você, muito pouco em alguns eventos bem fechados, como os de sua própria família, mas não era em todos que você estava presente né? Se não eu com certeza me lembraria. Mas as lembranças mais recentes que tenho de você, são as de depois do nascimento de Henry.**

**David se sente um pouco desapontado quando ela diz que não se lembrava muito dele e abaixa a cabeça quando ela menciona o marido, mas logo sorri quando percebe Regina se referir com tanto carinho e respeito ao seu Pai. Realmente ele nunca foi um adolescente de freqüentar baladas, só as ocasiões que eram de suma importância para a família, mas especificamente para a mãe que era a única que se importava com essas futilidades. Ele sorri quando ela se refere a Henry sorrindo de forma tão terna**

**David: Verdade, nunca fui de frequentar muitas festas, e como terminei o colegial antes da minha irmã, logo fui pra faculdade e tive menos contato ainda, indo em casa somente nas férias umas 2 vezes por ano. Quando Henry nasceu eu já estava terminando a Faculdade e então pude ficar mais com Emma e ajuda-la!**

**Regina então tenta encerrar o assunto ali, já bastou o suficiente para matar a curiosidade**

**Regina: Entendo, desculpe pelo interrogatório, passar bem senhor Nolan!**

**Ele sorri e a olha nos olhos**

**David: Não tem problema, é compreensível, e a propósito, já que está tudo esclarecido, pode me chamar de David **

**Regina sorri de volta, eles ainda se olhavam nos olhos**

**Regina: Ok, David, mas já que somos conhecidos de muito tempo mesmo que com pouco contato, pode me chamar de Regina!**

**David: Sou seu subordinado senhora prefeita, certas formalidades tem que ser mantidas**

**Regina: Não se estivermos a sós como agora!**

**Em um movimento involuntário, ela morde um lábio de forma delicada logo após a ultima frase, fazendo David quase babar. Ele sente o coração bater mais forte, a garganta ficar seca, esse tipo de sensação não deveria ocorrer, já que ela não disse nada de mais, não na conotação que ele desejava ouvir. Ela por sua vez, estava chocada com o que tinha acabado de dizer **

**David: Tudo bem então! Até logo!**

**Ele sorri e acena em direção a ela, que o acompanha até a porta**

**Regina: Até logo... David!**

**Ele sai, mas antes de ela fechar a porta, ele se vira e olha para ela mais uma vez, ela permaneceu parada, o olhando nos olhos ainda segurando a porta, ele dá um ultimo aceno, e segue o longo corredor em direção a saída. Ela fecha a porta e se senta no braço do sofá, que estava próximo a porta. Ela passa as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer ali. Porque David Nolan a deixava assim sempre que aparecia, não fazia sentido já que ela nunca teve muito contato com ele, a não ser nas vezes que o viu durante a gravidez de Emma, já que as duas estudavam juntas e Regina sempre esteve do lado da amiga nesse período. Parece que agora algumas lembranças estavam ficando mais claras na cabeça de Regina...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina chega em casa, e logo chama por seu marido.**

**Regina: Mark? Amor?**

**Não há resposta, Regina vai ate a cozinha e ele não estava, quando volta em direção a sala para então subir ao quarto, ela vê bem a sua frente à visão do paraíso. Mark estava suado, sem camisa, apenas de bermuda e tênis, estava sorrindo, um sorriso safado, que Regina conhecia muito bem**

**Regina: Uaaul, acabou de malhar agora?**

**Mark: Sim, mais nada me impede de fazer mais alguns exercícios agora mesmo**

**Ela morde o lábio**

**Regina: Hum... Sugestivo... **

**Ela para de falar quando percebe ele começar a se aproximar, ela vai se afastando a passos lentos, mordendo o lábio inferior, até que ela encontra a parece atrás dela, não podendo se mover mais, Mark vai se aproximando, eles se olham nos olhos, Regina sentia o desejo percorrendo todo seu corpo, ele chega já passando o braço em volta da cintura dela puxando-a para si, colando seus corpos, ela já havia envolvido seus braços envolta da nuca do marido, eles se beijam, um beijo quente, cheio de tesão e desejo, ele a pressiona contra sua ereção fazendo Regina gemer entre o beijo, ele desce mais as mãos chegando até a bunda dela, e apertando, pressionado ela ainda mais contra seu corpo. Ela passa os dedos nervosamente pelo cabelo dele, eles vão andando em direção a sala sem parar o beijo, ele se senta no sofá e traz ela com ele, fazendo que ela sentasse de frente a ele, ela suspende a barra do vestido rapidamente até a cintura antes de sentar, o beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso, suas línguas brigando por controle, ele começa a beijar o pescoço de Regina que joga a cabeça pra trás, já gemendo, devido o atrito de sua vagina com a ereção do marido. A excitação do momento toma conta do casal, Regina crava as unhas nas costas de Mark, que já estava com a mão por dentro de sua calcinha, fazendo movimentos circulares envolta de seu clitóris, ela geme mais alto e começa a se movimentar, criando seu próprio ritmo, ele sentia o quanto a mulher já estava úmida, molhada, ele geme, ela o puxa e o beija, apertando as unhas nas costas dele, que intensifica ainda mais os movimentos, estimulando mais e mais sua esposa, até que ele decide deitá-la, ficando em cima dela, e sem mais delongas, retira a calcinha dela, e logo a penetra, fundo, ficando um tempo parado, ofegando, ouvindo Regina que sussurrava alguma coisa, ela começa a se mexer, rebolando, se sentindo preenchida, ele começa a se movimentar, devagar, intensificando, até que começa a ir rápido, estocando-a com força, fazendo Regina gemer alto, ele retira a alça do vestido dela, e em seguida o sutiã, e abocanha um dos seios dela, chupando, girando a língua rígida em volta o mamilo já duro, Regina geme chorosa, aranhando as costas de seu marido que continuava a estocá-la com mais força, ele se aproxima do orgasmo, mais não quer gozar antes dela, ele intensifica ainda mais os movimentos, saindo e entrando, freneticamente, até que ele sente ela se contorcer embaixo dele, ela arqueia as costas e geme, virando a cabeça para o lado, já suada, sentindo o ar faltar, Mark continua estocando, com força fazendo seus corpos se chocarem, até que ela goza, ofegando, se sentindo exausta, não demora muito até que ele também chega ao orgasmo, derramando-se dentro dela, ela o puxa e ele se deita, ainda sem sair de dentro dela, eles dão um selinho demorado, e permanecem ali...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas da autora:**

**O capitulo de hoje terá uma pequena parte referente à profissão de Mark.**

**Nessa nota informo que os dados e procedimentos médicos, ambulatoriais e cirúrgicos descritos são de minha total liberdade intelectual. Podendo ser considerados como inexistentes pela medicina. Se me equivoquei ou não na descrição, peço a total compreensão dos leitores. **

**Se trata de uma fanfic e provavelmente os dados e procedimentos médicos descritos aqui não serão verídicos, podendo ser considerado uma total "inversão" a realidade. **

**Espero que gostem do capitulo ;****

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina sai do banho e vai para cama, onde o marido já estava deitado, mesmo depois do sexo quente que tiveram quando ela chegou do trabalho, ela estava percebendo Mark um pouco distante já fazia tempo, com poucas palavras. Ela achava que era o cansaço, ele ainda era carinhoso como sempre, porém ela sentia que algo estava acontecendo. Logo que ela deita, ele a puxa e ela deita com a cabeça sobre o peito dele, ele a beija na testa e sorri, Regina vê que era uma boa hora para questionar o marido.**

**Regina: Amor, tem alguma coisa acontecendo, e pelo jeito como está agindo, é algo muito sério**

**Ele se assusta e arregala os olhos, havia algo acontecendo, a licença que ele havia tirado do hospital já estava acabando, porém a bagunça que estava seus sentimentos piorava a cada dia. Não podia contar a Regina, mas também não achava justo mentir para ela.**

**Mark: Não está acontecendo nada meu amor, é que desde que fui nomeado chefe de cirurgia, nunca fiquei longe do hospital, e pelo fato de eu ser chefe, me preocupo com o que está acontecendo lá! É só isso!**

**Ele havia mentido muito mal, o que aguçou ainda mais a curiosidade da esposa.**

**Regina: Não é só isso, e você sabe que eu sei. Você mente muito mal Dr. Sloan, só espero que me conte, antes de eu ter que descobrir por conta própria!**

**Mark a beija na testa novamente, e ela se afasta, deitando de costas pra ele, ela apaga a luz do abajur e eles adormecem...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina chega cedo a prefeitura, teria que adiantar o que pudesse já que não iria trabalhar amanhã por conta da chegada de seus amigos. Era quase 8 horas quando Regina ouve vozes exaltadas vindo da recepção. Ela levanta imediatamente, tendo certeza que era algo grave, já que as vozes estavam altas o suficiente pra ela escutar de seu gabinete que ficava bem afastado da recepção. Ela se encaminha a passos firmes até a recepção, e quando chega até lá sente seu corpo ser tomado por um ódio incessante. **

**Ruby: Não se atreva a falar dele assim, e desaparece daqui, seu monstro, por mim, eu mesma mataria você seu desgraçado. Ele é um rapaz honesto e trabalhador...**

**Wale: Poupe-me da sua indignação medíocre garota, ele teve o que mereceu se tivesse feito como a maioria, nada daquilo teria acontecido...**

**Regina se aproxima mais, podendo ver Ruby em lagrimas, cuspindo as palavras, e Wale com aquele mesmo sorriso sínico, que fazia qualquer um a sua frente sentir ódio o suficiente para perder a cabeça e partir para a ignorância. E de fato era o que Regina estava prestes a fazer. Ela olha para ele com um olhar sério e diz as palavras com voz firme:**

**Regina: Definitivamente terei que tomar medidas mais drásticas quanto a sua indesejada permanência na cidade**

**Ela diz afastando Ruby e ficando cara-a-cara com o ser odioso que estava a sua frente**

**Wale: Também é bom vê-la senhora prefeita!**

**Ela praticamente grita.**

**Regina: O que faz aqui?**

**Wale começa a caminhar pela recepção, até que escolhe um dos sofás e se senta, cruzando as pernas ainda com aquele sorriso sínico nos lábios**

**Wale: Soube hoje que já finalizou a nomeação do novo xerife!**

**O olhar que Regina dirigia até ele poderia ser capaz de fuzilá-lo.**

**Regina: E o que tem com isso?**

**Wale: Oh... Nada senhora prefeita, se não fosse pelo fato de eu ter certeza que ele terá grandes problemas!**

**Regina se aproxima dele, cravando os saltos no chão, e para enfrente a ele, põe as mãos na cintura e diz com firmeza:**

**Regina: Espero que não se atreva a interferir nas atividades legais da cidade seu imundo, mas acho que não terá tanto tempo pra planejar algo, já que a sua permanência na cidade está com os dias contados**

**Ele arregala os olhos, assustando-se com a forma que Regina havia se dirigido a ele, tinha certeza que ela estava falando mais sério do que antes.**

**Wale: Não garanto que dará tempo senhora prefeita, grandes acontecimentos estarão por vir!**

**Ele se levanta e Regina se aproxima mais dele, o encurralando, respondendo com a voz firme**

**Regina: Eu repito, não se atreva a interferir nos assuntos que desrespeito a essa cidade, e nem se quer cogite a hipótese de agredir alguém, ou acabo com a sua miserável vida. E pra sua sorte, espero que aquele rapaz sobreviva, ou você vai conhecer o inferno o mais breve que imagina, pois faço questão de mandá-lo pra lá, nem que seja pessoalmente e pelas minhas próprias mãos.**

**Ele já estava pálido. Ele se levanta e sai da prefeitura sem dar uma palavra.**

**Regina sempre foi uma mulher gentil com todos, mais ali, nunca ninguém havia a desafiado daquela maneira. Wale era um perigo para sociedade, e Regina ainda se perguntava o por que que nunca tinha recebido nenhuma denuncia antes, nem nada. Ate então, ela achava Wale arrogante, sempre teve o pé atrás. Ele cumpria os termos burocráticos de sua função, como os relatórios semanais, as vezes até 2 ou 3 vezes na semana. Mas o que Regina não sabia era que grande parte de tudo o que acontecia na cidade, ele ocultava dela. Atividades ilícitas, como cobrança de propina da maioria dos comerciantes e civis, as agressões contra quem se negava a aceitar as regras impostas por ele e etc... **

**Regina pode puxar a ponta do tapete, quando saiu com o marido numa noite de quinta-feira para ir até a sorveteria e o estabelecimento estava fechado, ela se assustou com aquilo, mais continuou a caminhar pela cidade, e se assustou mais ainda quando constatou que os demais locais também estavam fechados. No outro dia, ela fez questão de voltar à sorveteria e perguntar o que tinha acontecido e então uma surpresa: Wale havia decretado toque de recolher na cidade. Aquilo foi de mais pra Regina, ela não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo bem debaixo do seu nariz, a anos, mas como a própria sorveteira havia contado, não foi sempre assim, apenas no ultimo ano que as coisas ficaram daquele jeito na cidade. Regina não podia permitir aquilo de forma alguma. Foi até a delegacia e nada dele, mas deixou recado para ele comparecer até a prefeitura imediatamente. Não demorou muito e ele chegou a prefeitura, com o sorriso mais sínico do mundo. Ela contou o que havia descoberto, e mesmo surpreso, ele logo tratou de se explicar, era evidente que ela não tinha acreditado, mas fez questão de dar corda, até a hora que ele mesmo iria se enforcar.**

**Na semana seguinte, Regina recebe uma ligação tarde da noite do hospital, informando que havia acontecido algo com o namorado de sua secretária. Ela é apegada a moça, e vai imediatamente até o hospital da cidade e quando chega lá, mais uma surpresa. Ruby conta à prefeita que o namorado havia levado uma surra do Xerife, por ter se negado a pagar propina, por usar o estacionamento do parque. Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'agua para que Regina tomasse uma atitude definitiva contra o homem. E o pior foi quando Regina soube que o rapaz estava em coma, sabia que só o testemunho de Ruby sobre o ocorrido não seria o suficiente, já que ela não estava presente no momento. Os demais moradores e comerciantes da cidade estavam em pânico o suficiente para não prestarem queixa ao homem. Wale era um homem que tinha conexões e aos poucos Regina tentava descobrir, mas não obteve muito êxito, mesmo usando de toda a sua influencia politica. **

**Regina formalizou a exoneração de Wale que negava até o fim, ela prometeu que Wale pagaria por aquilo, nem que ela tivesse que tirar tudo dele, e também exigiu que ele se retirasse imediatamente da cidade. O que não ocorreu, despertando ainda mais a fúria da prefeita.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Já era hora do almoço, Regina liga para Ruby pedindo para que ela aguardasse pois precisava falar com ela. Ela tem uma idéia e liga para o marido, mesmo ainda não estando muito bem com ele**

**Mark: Oi amor!**

**Ela é fria na resposta**

**Regina: Oi!**

**Ele se sente desconfortável com a frieza da esposa, mais tenta ser carinhoso ao falar com ela.**

**Mark: Amor, ainda vai continuar com isso?**

**Regina: Sim! Mais não agora, tenho algo pra pedir a você!**

**Mark: Qualquer coisa por você!**

**Regina: Se lembra do Billy, namorado da Ruby, que está em coma...**

**Mark: Claro amor, ele que foi agredido pelo idiota do Wale**

**Regina: Exatamente!**

**Mark: O que tem ele?**

**Regina: Já está na hora do almoço, e eu e principalmente Ruby, tivemos um aborrecimento mais cedo com Wale...**

**Mark: O que?**

**Ele eleva o tom de voz, demostrando preocupação**

**Mark: Como que você não me liga e me avisa Regina? To de saco cheio desse sujeito te importunando, já ta na hora de alguém dar um basta nisso!**

**Regina da um sorriso de leve, orgulhosa pelo marido estar preocupado com ela, mesmo eles estando brigados, ela demonstra claramente na forma delicada em que responde ao marido**

**Regina: Amor, sua esposa sabe se cuidar Ok? foi só uma discussão, logo que eu voltar do almoço começarei a resolver definitivamente essa situação e vou faze-lo deixar a cidade o mais breve possível!**

**Mark: Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar, mais é de um cara extremamente violento que estamos falando, e eu sou seu marido droga, fico preocupado com você, e ainda tem a coitada da Ruby que já está sofrendo horrores também com toda essa situação e esse sujeito faz questão de ir ai tripudiar, eu vou arrebentar ele na porrada e tenho certeza que estarei vingando todos os moradores da cidade, e acima de tudo, estarei defendendo minha mulher!**

**O sorriso dela se alarga, ela apóia o rosto na mão que estava livre**

**Regina: Não quero meu marido distribuindo socos por ai, ainda mais que é cirurgião, suas mãos são preciosas pra salvar vidas. Portanto deixe a parte das agressões comigo!**

**Eles riem e ela tenta retornar ao foco da conversa**

**Regina: Como estava dizendo, está na hora do almoço e eu estava pensando se eu, você e a Ruby poderíamos ir até o hospital ver o Billy e você poderia conversar com o médico sobre o estado do rapaz, pelo que sei o cérebro dele está bastante comprometido e já que eu estou falando com um dos melhores neurocirurgiões do mundo, achei que você poderia ajudar...**

**Mark: Huum... Me senti "O Cara" agora**

**Ela sorri...**

**Regina: Bobo... Então vai poder ir?**

**Mark: Mas é claro amor, que horas quer que eu passe ai pra buscar vocês?**

**Regina: Tipo... Agora!**

**Mark: Nossa... Daqui a uns 10 minutos, pode ser? **

**Regina: Ok!**

**Mark: É só o tempo de eu me arrumar e já passo ai!**

**Regina: Tudo bem!**

**Eles desligam e Regina liga para a recepção e pede para Ruby ir até seu gabinete, a moça chega e logo se senta**

**Regina: Está mais calma?**

**Ruby: Sim!**

**Regina sorri para a moça que pareceu mais relaxada e sorriu de volta a prefeita**

**Regina: É o seguinte, pedi pra você esperar, porque pensei em algo e espero que te agrade**

**Ruby continua olhando atentamente para Regina. **

**Regina: Como sabe, meu marido é Neurocirurgião, e eu comentei com ele sobre o Billy, logo após o acontecido, e hoje, o chamei para irmos nos 3 ver ele e então, Mark poderia conversar com os médicos que estão cuidando dele. O que acha?**

**Os olhos de Ruby brilhavam, o sorriso, antes tímido agora era largo, ela se levanta e vai em direção a Regina, e a abraça, mesmo com a prefeita estando sentada**

**Ruby: Regina... Eu não sei nem como te agradecer... Muito, muito, muito obrigada!**

**Regina se levanta e passa o dedo polegar no rosto da garota que havia deixado algumas lagrimas caírem, de tanta felicidade, em antecipação, já que achava que tinha alguma chance de Billy sair logo do coma... **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Assim que eles chegam ao hospital, eles já pegam os crachás de visitantes, apesar de não estar no horário de visitas, não houve objeções por se tratar da prefeita.**

**Mark já tinha ido em direção ao consultório do Dr. Hopper, que era o cirurgião geral responsável pelo rapaz, Regina e Ruby estavam no quarto de Billy. Regina se senta no sofá, olhando atentamente a cada demonstração de carinho que Ruby tinha pelo namorado, mesmo ele estando ali, completamente adormecido. Ela sente os olhos marejarem quando vê a moça o beijar na testa e repetir varias vezes que o amava, e que ele iria sair logo dali pra que eles pudessem viver a vida juntos, como sonhavam. **

**Mark chega com Dr. Hopper no quarto, a moça se afasta do namorado e Regina se levanta, indo para perto dela. O doutor cumprimenta Regina e Ruby que sorriem e acenam em direção a ele que sempre foi tão gentil com todos**

**Dr. Hopper: Aqui estão os prontuários Dr. Sloan**

**O médico entrega o prontuário a Mark que lê tudo atentamente**

**Mark: Pelo fato dele estar em coma induzido, o organismo dele só precisa se fortalecer para então responder sozinho a estímulos necessários, como a respiração, pulsação e etc... Porém eu precisaria de uma ressonância e uma tomografia mais recentes para saber ao certo como está o inchaço no cérebro e as demais escoriações.**

**Dr. Hopper: Acho que os exames não seriam possíveis nesse estado doutor, devido ao fato de que seus órgãos ainda não estão em perfeito ritmo. O coração está batendo fraco e ainda tem os demais ferimentos que ainda não estão 100%, ele teria que ser retirado do coma, mas as dores serão insuportáveis e não haverá morfina que dê jeito **

**Regina e Ruby se olham, Ruby tinha a expressão um pouco triste, já que achava que nem Mark poderia dar jeito no estado do namorado, e Regina se mantem atenta a tudo o que falavam.**

**Mark: Obviamente doutor, porém ele teria que ser retirado do coma e ir direto para uma câmara hiperbárica, onde regularia a sua pressão e estabilizaria os batimentos, tirando assim, um pouco das dores o que permitiria a morfina fazer o resto do trabalho durante o tempo dos exames**

**Doutor Hopper sorria, mas sua expressão se desfez quando se lembrou que não havia uma câmara hiperbárica com os padrões necessários para o procedimento**

**Dr. Hopper: Realmente a idéia é ótima doutor, porém a câmara hiperbárica que temos aqui, é somente para queimaduras de 3º e 4º grau, não tem pressurização o suficiente pra esse tipo esse procedimento**

**Mark pensa um pouco, demorando a responder, fazendo aquele silêncio ficar um pouco perturbador, até que ele respira fundo e responde:**

**Mark: Eu farei algumas ligações e vou analisar algumas possiblidades, e retornarei em breve, tudo bem?**

**Dr. Hopper: Tudo bem doutor!**

**Eles se cumprimentam, Dr. Hopper acena novamente para as moças que sorriem em resposta, e sai do quarto.**

**Regina: Amor?**

**Ele olha para a esposa e sorri, e Regina conhecia bem seu marido para saber que ele havia pensado algo bom. Ruby estava ali sem entender muito o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Mark se aproxima da moça e diz**

**Mark: Vai dar tudo certo Ruby!**

**Ela sorri, e sente algumas lagrimas começarem a rolar por seu rosto, Regina se aproxima e abraça a moça e logo que se soltam, Regina passa o polegar pelo rosto dela enxugando as lagrimas de Ruby, que eram de alegria**

**Ruby: Muito obrigada!**

**Mark: Não precisa agradecer querida, vamos fazer de tudo pra que ele saia logo dessa e vocês voltem e a ficar juntos. Foi uma covardia o que fizeram com ele, e pode ter certeza que vou reunir a melhor equipe de especialistas para poder ajudar no caso**

**O sorriso de Ruby se alarga ainda mais e antes que ela fosse falar obrigada mais uma vez, Mark a corta**

**Mark: Nem precisa agradecer mais! Nós vamos te esperar lá fora, fique a vontade e depois vamos almoçar na vovó, e não aceito um não como resposta!**

**Ruby continuava a sorri e balança a cabeça dizendo que sim. Mark estende a mão para a esposa, que assistia toda aquela cena sorrindo. Eles entrelaçam os dedos e vão para a recepção do hospital.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**De volta a prefeitura, Ruby era só sorrisos e, mais uma vez agradece Regina. Elas se abraçam novamente e Regina vai em direção ao seu gabinete, tinha um assunto pendente para resolver.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mark volta à prefeitura com um sorriso enorme, chama Ruby e pede que ela o acompanhe até a sala de Regina. Chegando lá, já sentados, Regina tinha certeza que Mark tinha uma noticia muito boa, e só podia se tratar de Billy.**

**Regina: Amor, eu e Ruby agradeceríamos se você parasse logo com os mistérios e nos contasse o motivo da visita!**

**Mark sorri e Ruby também, olhando para Regina, que também sorria, aguardando ansiosa as boas novas**

**Mark: Bom, quando sai do hospital, deixei claro que precisava fazer algumas ligações antes de tomar qualquer decisão quanto ao caso de Billy. Pois bem, entrei em contato com a equipe de cirurgiões e especialistas do Seattle Grace, e como disse anteriormente, precisava fazer alguns exames antes para avaliar melhor a situação. Saindo daqui fui até o hospital e falei novamente com Dr. Hopper e ele concordou. **

**Regina olhava para o marido sem entender bem o que ele queria dizer, Ruby compartilhava da mesma expressão.**

**Regina: Concordou com o que?**

**Mark sorri, e olha para a esposa e logo em seguida para Ruby**

**Mark: concordou em transferirmos Billy de Helicóptero para Seattle!**

**Ruby e Regina sorriem e Mark continua**

**Mark: Vai ser bem rápido, Billy vai receber medicamentos com substancias fortificantes, e o Helicóptero é devidamente equipado para esse tipo de transporte, mesmo se tratando de uma viagem curta.**

**Regina se levanta e vai em direção ao marido, abraçando-o, Ruby já estava em lagrimas e assim que Regina o solta, ela também o abraça, de forma carinhosa, não podendo conter-se em felicidade. Agora sim, seu amor teria mais uma chance de despertar do coma e possivelmente sem sequelas, já que estaria nas mãos dos melhores profissionais.**

**Ruby: E quando que vai ser a transferência?**

**Mark: Nessa segunda, pela manhã... Mais precisamente às 5 da manhã, quanto mais rápido conseguir chegar lá, mais rápido poderemos ter os diagnósticos. E você precisa ir até o hospital assinar os papeis autorizando a transferência.**

**Ruby olha para Regina, como se estivesse pedindo permissão, Regina percebe e antes da garota dizer alguma coisa, ela se apressa com um sorriso largo**

**Regina: Pode ir agora Ruby, resolva o que tem que resolver e fique lá com seu amor, hoje está calmo, não precisa voltar. Conte as boas novas ao Billy!**

**Os olhos de Ruby estavam marejados, a prefeita e o tinham um carinho muito grande por ela e sua família. **

**Ruby: Muito obrigada Regina, e muito obrigada mais uma vez Mark!**

**O casal sorri olhando para Ruby, que já estava vermelha de tanta emoção.**

**Mark: Não tem o que agradecer!**

**Regina: Vá, e só pra lembrar, amanhã não venho trabalhar Ok?!**

**Ruby concorda com a cabeça, se despede do casal e sai da prefeitura indo em direção ao hospital resolver tudo. **

**O casal fica sozinho no gabinete da prefeita, ela ainda estava chateada com os problemas que estavam tendo, mas naquele momento ela estava agradecida. Ela resolve dar uma trégua **

**Regina: Obrigada!**

**Mark: Não tem o eu me agradecer meu amor!**

**Mark envolve os braços em volta da cintura da esposa e quando se aproxima para beijá-la, ela se afasta e apóia o rosto no ombro dele, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, simulando assim estar o abraçando. Mark se surpreende com a reação da esposa, sabia que ela estava chateada e tinha motivos pra isso. **

**Ele achava que esse tempo que passou em casa junto à esposa, clarearia sua mente e o seu coração, quanto aos seus sentimentos, mas a convivência intensa que teve com ela e a distância que teve da outra durante essa semana, o confundiu mais ainda. Na verdade, ele não sabia o que fazer e temia que algo de ruim acontecesse por conta disso.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina passa no supermercado da cidade antes de ir para casa, tinha que comprar algumas coisas para o fim de semana animado que ia ter com os amigos. Ela estava distraída na sessão de frios, quando ela escolhe qual queijo iria pegar, sua mão esbarra na de alguém, e ela sente um arrepio, uma sensação familiar que ocorre quando ela o toca... E para a sua surpresa...**

**David: Desculpe senhora... Regina?**

**Ele interrompe a fala quando se vira e olha a mulher em quem havia esbarrado, era ela... **

**Regina: Olá senhor... David!**

**Ela sorri, quando o encara e vê que ele está sorrindo... No fundo ela tinha que admitir que aquele sorriso era tão carregado de ternura que dava a ela uma sensação de paz e tranquilidade...**

**David: Me desculpe Regina, não tinha visto você**

**Regina: Não se incomode David, eu que estava distraída!**

**David a olhava, aquele sorriso dela fazia o dia inteiro valer a pena, era tão puro, que dava a ele a sensação de querer estar junto... Era verdade, Emma tinha razão, ele nunca havia deixado de amar Regina, os sentimentos que ele tinha por ela só estavam adormecidos, até porque, um Amor de verdade nunca morre. Eles se separam e vão para sessões diferentes do supermercado.**

**Regina já havia pegado tudo o que queria e estava indo em direção ao caixa, tinha pegado uma cestinha, porém a quantidade de coisas que ela havia pegado dava para encher um carrinho de compra até em cima. Ela ia tentando se locomover, carregando a cestinha com a bolsa pendurada no ombro, querendo escorregar, e com os braços cheios de caixas de cereais. Na cesta havia vidros de azeitonas, pacotes de amendoins, e mais algumas coisas que David não conseguiu identificar quando a encontrou novamente na sessão de massas, ele estava até achando divertido a habilidade que ela tinha... Ou pelo menos estava se esforçando para não deixar tudo cair. Ele decide se aproximar e ajudar a prefeita.**

**David: Prefeita!**

**Ela olha pra ele, mesmo estando um pouco desajeitada ela não consegue ficar sem sorrir para ele, era uma reação automática que tinha quando o olhava**

**Regina: Olá novamente!**

**Ele já se aproxima deixando a cesta dele no chão e pegando as coisas do braço dela, ela se surpreende um pouco, mas depois relaxa, pois sabia que David era um cavalheiro.**

**Regina: Obrigada!**

**Eles se olham nos olhos, como se o mundo estivesse parado, ele encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que o encantavam, ela encarando os olhos azuis dele, que a fazia perder a noção do tempo, como se o mundo tivesse parado ao redor deles. **

**Ela quebra o contato visual, escolhendo uma massa para então finalizar suas compras e ir para casa**

**Regina: Eu já estou terminando!**

**David: Tudo bem, não precisa pressa!**

**Para ele, quanto mais ela demorasse era melhor, e o que ele não sabia, era que ela também estava curtindo aquilo**

**Regina: Pronto! Você já terminou?**

**David: Sim!**

**Regina olha para a cesta dele, discretamente, porém David percebe e quer ir logo se explicando, percebendo que ela tinha um sorriso de diversão nos lábios**

**David: Eu posso explicar...**

**Ela sente o rosto corar, tentou ser discreta, mais não conseguiu o suficiente**

**Regina: Não precisa David**

**David: Preciso sim, e acho que você vai adorar!**

**Ela o olha sem entender o que ele quis dizer, ele sorriu e continuou**

**David: Melhor não!**

**Ela ainda continuava sem entender e ele tentou novamente explicar**

**David: É uma surpresa... É só o que posso te dizer!**

**Agora era ele que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, Regina não fazia idéia do que podia ser. O que David faria? Naquela cesta só tinha cereais, danoninhos, biscoitos... **

**Regina: Tudo bem... Fico aguardando então!**

**Ela diz sorrindo**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Eles vão em direção ao estacionamento, David a ajudava com o máximo de sacolas que podia carregar até o carro dela. Assim que vai ajeitando as ultimas sacolas no porta-malas do carro da prefeita, ambos são interrompidos, por uma presença até então desconhecida por David, porém conhecida até de mais por Regina.**

**Regina: Duas vezes no mesmo dia, está mesmo brincando com a sorte Wale!**

**O tom de voz de Regina fez com que David se assustasse, nunca havia visto a morena ser tão rude. Quem seria aquele cara que a irritava dessa forma, até mesmo sem dizer uma palavra? O olhar de Regina fez com que David se sentisse mal por aquele cara. Mas não demorou muito para ele mudar de opinião**

**Wale: Olá pra senhora também prefeita e olá ao senhor Xerife... Nolan, eu acho**

**Regina: Vá pro inferno!**

**David arregala os olhos, não entendia muito bem aquela reação tão hostil da prefeita, e mais ainda, como aquele cara sabia seu nome? E porque se referiu a ele com aquele tom de superioridade sem ao menos o conhecer? **

**Wale: Não prefeita, não agora... Neste momento me dirijo ao supermercado!**

**Ele diz com um sorriso sarcástico, e Regina se lembra o que havia feito mais cedo e sorri malignamente para o homem inescrupuloso que estava parado a sua frente**

**Regina: Compre enlatados ou defumados, pois creio terá sérios problemas com os alimentos perecíveis!**

**Ela vai em direção à porta do motorista, David abaixa o porta-malas e vai em direção à Regina. Wale não entendeu bem a fala da prefeita, porém recolheu sua insignificância e saiu em direção ao supermercado. Regina olha para David que parecia um pouco assustado com aquilo tudo, ela se aproxima e põe uma das mãos sobre o braço dele.**

**Regina: Uma hora eu prometo que te explico, melhor... Compareça a prefeitura na segunda, que faço questão de lhe explicar detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu...**

**David: Mas quem é ele?**

**Regina: O ex Xerife da cidade!**

**David não acreditava naquela coincidência...**

**Regina: E quanto mais você saber, vai ser melhor... **

**David: Então eu assumi o cargo no lugar dele?**

**Regina: Exatamente, mais tem muitas coisas que você precisa saber antes de ter uma opinião formada. Porém agora não é a melhor hora!**

**Ela aperta a mão que estava sobre o braço dele, ele põe a mão sobre a dela e eles se olham nos olhos**

**David: Tudo bem, confio em você!**

**Ela sabia que tinha que desviar o olhar naquele momento, ou acabaria fazendo algo que ela ia se arrepender depois. **

**Ele vai se aproximando, ainda a olhando nos olhos, aperta a mão dela que estava pousada sobre o braço dele. Ela dá um passo pra trás, mas David não solta a mão dela. Eles continuam se olhando nos olhos, David dá mais um passo. Regina dessa vez não recua, ele se sente encorajado e dá outro passo em direção a Regina, que novamente não recua. Ela permanecia ali, parada, o olhando nos olhos, intensamente, sentindo seu estomago contorcer ansiando por algo que ela ainda não tinha certeza. David se aproximou mais, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, tornando o espaço entre seus corpos quase nulo. Ele para, ainda segurando a mão de Regina... Mas algo os tira a atenção o suficiente para que ambos desviassem o olhar imediatamente. Regina fica pálida, e David sente o rosto corar, ela puxa a mão e ele abaixa a cabeça... **


	11. Chapter 11

**O celular dele toca, ele olha no visor, era o nome de Emma, ele vê que Regina estava imóvel, pálida, ele se aproxima, ela recua, ainda encarando o chão, ele decide falar, mas não sabia bem que palavras usar.**

**David: Regina...**

**Regina: Não David, por favor...**

**David: Me desculpa, Eu... Não... **

**Regina procura a chave do carro na balsa, e David continua a olhando, querendo se aproximar, ele sabia que ela estava nervosa com aquela situação, ele tenta continuar a se explicar, mas no momento, aquilo parecia inútil.**

**David: Regina...**

**Ele estica o braço, conseguindo tocar o queixo dela, ele levanta, fazendo-a olhar para ele.**

**Regina: David... Não...**

**A voz dela era fraca, como se o ar estivesse faltando para ela naquele momento, Regina estava ofegante, em um movimento involuntário ela olha em direção à boca de David**

**David: Me desculpa!**

**Regina: Preciso ir!**

**Ela se afasta e entra no carro, David permanece imóvel, apenas observando Regina deixar o estacionamento**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina para o carro antes de chegar em casa. Ainda estava ofegante, o que aconteceu no estacionamento? **

**E se o celular de David não tivesse tocado?**

**Ela sorri quando se lembra da delicadeza que David sempre teve com ela desde a primeira vez que se encontraram na cidade, porém afasta os pensamentos. Ela estava mal com aquilo, ela estava praticamente prestes a trair o marido, o homem que a amou a vida toda. Traição sempre foi uma coisa que Regina abomina em uma relação. **

**E por que ela estava prestes a cometer o ato que mais repudia na vida? Assim, de repente? **

**Por que toda vez que ela estava perto de David ela ficava assim, desconexa com os próprios princípios? **

**Aquelas perguntas ficavam ecoando na mente de Regina. Algo deveria ser feito imediatamente.**

**Regina liga o carro novamente e segue em direção a sua mansão.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David já estava chegando ao hotel. Queria arrumar tudo antes da irmã chegar, mas não parava de pensar no acontecimento do estacionamento, ele a amava isso era mais que óbvio, mas ele também sabe que as chances são praticamente nulas. **

**Ela é casada e ama o marido, e para piorar, ele não sabia como estava a cabeça dela, será que ela se sentiu ofendida? Ele estava com medo, precisava conversar com ela. E seria o mais breve possível.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina estava na cozinha preparando o jantar junto com o marido, estava calada. Mesmo relutante, não conseguia parar de pensar no acontecimento do estacionamento. Será que Blair tinha razão? Ele era mesmo apaixonado por ela? Ela não tinha como saber. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, tinha que se afastar de David Nolan, apesar de que seria difícil, pois como agora ele era xerife da cidade eles teriam assuntos a tratar, mas ela sabia que do jeito que está não poderia continuar, para o bem deles e principalmente para o bem de sua vida conjugal, apesar de estar em crise nesse momento. Regina se distrai de seus pensamentos quando o marido a chama.**

**Mark: Amor?**

**Regina: Sim!**

**Mark: Já terminei aqui!**

**Regina: Tudo bem, já estou terminando aqui também**

**Ele se aproxima e a abraça por trás, envolvendo os braços em volta dela. Ele se inclina para beija-la, mas ela se afasta, ele insiste novamente, ela corresponde, com um selinho. **

**Mark: Até quando vai me tratar assim amor?**

**Regina: Até quando me contar a verdade sobre o que está acontecendo com você!**

**Mark: Mas eu já disse que está tudo bem!**

**Ela o olha, levantando a sobrancelha, e ele sabia o que aquilo indicava. Ele sabia que estava com problemas!**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina vai em direção ao closet, procurando uma camisola, ela se veste e vai a cama. Mark estava sentado, parecia que esperava a esposa, e de fato estava, ela se senta ao lado dele, tira os brincos e põe no criado-mudo, Mark a observa atentamente, percebendo a frieza de sua esposa, e ele sabia que ela tinha razão para aquilo, mas ele se sentia um covarde por não ser honesto com ela e contar o que realmente estava acontecendo, ele decide tentar conversar.**

**Mark: Serena chega que horas?**

**Regina: Não sei, ela deve pegar o vôo para a cidade essa noite!**

**Ela continua indiferente, responde séria, sem olhar para ele. Mark pega na mão dela e começa a fazer carinho, ela o olha, desfazendo a expressão séria, e ele vê a tristeza no olhar dela, eles se conheciam bem o bastante para saberem o que estava se passando naquele momento. Mark sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, é como se ela soubesse de tudo, se ela sentisse o que estava acontecendo. Ela entrelaça os dedos nos dele e ele encara o chão. Ela começa a conversa de forma carinhosa, o olhando de forma tranquila, sem toda aquela carga de preocupação e frustração por ele ainda não ter falado nada sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo.**

**Regina: Porque não me conta meu amor? Eu sei que algo está acontecendo e você ainda está omitindo os fatos. Seja lá o que for você sabe que eu tenho o direito de saber, porque é algo que me atinge diretamente, eu posso não saber o que é, mas eu de alguma forma eu sinto isso...**

**Mark sente a garganta secar, não sabia o que dizer. A cumplicidade que eles tinham um com o outro era tão grande que eles sabiam que algo não estava bem só na forma como se olhavam, e aquilo não era bom para Mark naquele momento. Tinha que ser honesto com ela, mas sabia que se falasse de qualquer maneira, poderia ferir sua esposa de uma forma muito cruel. Ele se conteve e tentou reverter à situação, pelo menos para adiar aquele momento que ele tinha certeza, que uma hora seria inevitável.**

**Mark: Já disse que está tudo bem!**

**Ela o olha, a voz dela era mais séria agora.**

**Regina: Mark...**

**Mark: Estou falando sério, só estou preocupado... Com o hospital... Só isso...**

**Regina solta a mão do marido e decide que não iria mais insistir no assunto... Descobriria por conta própria**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Já era quase 23hrs quando Emma e Henry chegam à recepção do Mikaelson Plaza, a porta do elevador se abre e Henry corre em direção ao tio, pulando no colo dele e o abraçando apertado**

**Henry: Tio David**

**David: Ei filho!**

**Ele chamava o sobrinho de filho de vez em quando, assim como o avô do garoto também chamava o neto. Emma assistia toda a cena sorrindo enquanto caminha em direção ao irmão e o filho que ainda estavam abraçados próximos ao elevador. Os 3 se abraçam, David põe Henry no chão e abraça a irmã novamente que sussurra no seu ouvido.**

**Emma: Depois eu quero que o senhor me conte direitinho o que está aconteceu hoje a tarde!**

**David: Ok!**

**Eles vão em direção a suíte de David. Chegando lá, ele já havia entregado uma tigela com cereais para o sobrinho que já estava jogado no sofá assistindo TV. Emma sentada na mesa, tomando uma taça de vinho até que o irmão chega. Ele se senta e decide contar tudo, desde o acontecimento no restaurante, até o acontecimento de hoje no estacionamento. Emma fica estarrecida com o que escuta, ela sabia que o irmão sempre foi apaixonado por Regina, mas não esperava que as coisas tomassem esse rumo.**

**Emma: David, contenha-se!**

**David: Emma eu não consigo, é mais forte que eu, e creio que se você não tivesse me ligado naquela hora... **

**Emma: Você tem que pensar direito, ela é casada e o marido dela é meu amigo!**

**David: Eu sei... E você sabe bem que de forma alguma eu vim para a cidade com essa pretensão, de tentar algo com ela, e na verdade, eu não sabia que ainda a amava...**

**Emma: Seus sentimentos só estavam adormecidos meu irmão!**

**David: Eu nunca senti nada parecido... O que eu sinto por Regina é amor, puro e verdadeiro...**

**Emma: David, é egoísta da sua parte pensar assim, você já parou para analisar a situação no todo ?**

**David abaixa a cabeça... Emma estava certa, não era justo, nem com ele e nem com Regina, mais ele não podia evitar... Ele a amava e isso era fato. Ele olha para a irmã e percebe que ela estava pensativa.**

**David: O que foi?**

**Emma: Nada!**

**David: Emma...**

**Ela o olha, e David vê seu rosto se contrair em preocupação, e ele conhecia a irmã, ele sabia que era algo muito, muito sério.**

**Emma: Eu não sei se devo, mais não acho justo te ver assim... E também não acho justo com a Regina...**

**David: Emma está me deixando preocupado!**

**Ela abaixa o olhar e David pega na mão dela que estava sobre a mesa, ela o olha nos olhos.**

**David: Esta tudo bem... Estou vendo no seu olhar que é algo muito sério e agora fiquei mais preocupado ainda!**

**Emma: Algo está acontecendo no hospital... Não sei ao certo... Mark tirou uma licença de uma semana e eu achei aquilo muito inesperado. Ele é chefe de cirurgia e ele nunca saiu assim, tem anos que ele não tira férias, ele tem muitas horas acumuladas, o hospital tinha que dar em folga... Porém a rotina sempre foi apertada o suficiente pra que ele nunca se desse ao disfrute, só alguns fins de semana mesmo e olhe lá.**

**David a ouvia atentamente, ainda não entendendo bem o porquê de Emma está tão preocupada com um assunto tão comum, Emma o olha e tenta ser mais rápida na explicação.**

**Emma: Só que na sexta passada, ele decidiu que tiraria uma semana de licença, claro que a diretoria do hospital não negou, até por que o que ele tem de férias, e horas acumuladas lá todos esses anos daria mais de um ano e olhe lá. Mas faz +/- 1 mês que começou uma situação um pouco desconfortável no hospital. Um casal de amigos que também são cirurgiões no hospital está prestes a se separar, por causa de uma traição do marido, ela está muito mal, e de certa forma nós também, eu sempre percebi que rolava uma certa "Tensão" entre Mark e ela, porém nunca passou disso, e eles são melhores amigos. **

**David já estava começando a juntar as peças e temia no que a irmã iria falar.**

**Emma: Mark esteve estranho, e umas 3 vezes ele já me chamou na sala dele, parecia querer conversar, mas acho que ele teve medo sei lá e quando foi anunciado que ele tiraria uma semana de licença, foi meio que uma surpresa pra todos nós, mas pra ela, eu pude perceber que foi mais... Intenso... Não sei explicar bem**

**David: Emma, veja se eu to entendendo direito... Você acha que o marido da Regina está apaixonado por esta médica?**

**Emma abaixa a cabeça**

**Emma: Sim!**

**David estava boquiaberto, e se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, Regina se sentiria muito mal quando descobrisse. Porém, os pensamentos de David foram mais além... **

**David: Emma, você acha que Mark pode estar traindo a Regina?**

**Ela encara o chão...**

**David: Emma!**

**Ela levanta a cabeça **

**Emma: Acho que não. Mark é sério e ama a Regina, e no fundo, acho que tudo isso pegou ele de surpresa também**

**David: Você acha que mais alguém já percebeu isso?**

**Emma: Creio que não, acho que só eu e Izzie**

**David: Meu Deus, Izzie é amiga de infância da Regina **

**Emma: Pois é, e acho que ela só não foi tirar satisfação com Mark a respeito disso, porque também não tem certeza**

**Eles seguem conversando, David não sabia bem o que pensar a respeito, havia sido muita coisa para um só dia. Emma também estava confusa, porém aliviada por ter contado a alguém, só não sabia se tinha agido certo em contar ao irmão, que tanto nutria sentimentos por Regina... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Amanhece um dia lindo em Storybrooke, o clima estava quente, até de mais por se tratar da cidade que faz frio quase o ano inteiro. **

**David, Emma e Henry saem do elevador e vão em direção ao restaurante do hotel para tomarem café da manhã. Henry solta a mão do Tio e vai correndo em direção a uma loira que estava na recepção. David e Emma se olham, estranhando a reação de Henry, ele não conhecia ninguém na cidade além de Regina e Mark, a moça que estava de costas se vira e ajoelha-se, abraçando o garoto com um sorriso largo nos lábios e quando Emma a reconhece, não acredita e vai andando a passos largos, em direção à moça que estava abraçada a seu filho.**

**Emma: Meu deus, se alguém me contasse que iria te encontrar aqui, juro que não acreditaria!**

**A loira sorri e se levanta, abraçando Emma.**

**Serena: Pois é, Storybrooke é o lugar onde o inesperado sempre acontece!**

**Elas riem, David se aproxima e elas se soltam do abraço.**

**Serena: David... Cada vez mais lindo! E também cada vez mais sumido, por onde andou todo esse tempo? Casou foi?**

**Eles se abraçam, de todas as amigas de sua irmã na adolescência, Serena era a única com quem David mais conversava. Eles tinham um ao outro como uma espécie de confidente, e se davam muito bem, apesar de que David quase sempre nunca tinha nada para contar, mas sempre ficava boquiaberto com certos acontecimentos que Serena contava para ele, com uma riqueza de detalhes que chegava a ser impressionante.**

**David: Casei nada, to esperando uma certa loira linda de olhos verdes decidir o que quer da vida e me dar logo uma chance!**

**Serena: Não faz assim David, você sabe que tenho uma queda por olhos azuis! **

**Todos riem**

**Emma: Está hospedada aqui também?**

**Serena: Não, só passei a noite, cheguei de madrugada e não quis incomodar Regina! **

**Emma e David se olham**

**David: Toma café conosco Serena!**

**Serena olha a hora no celular, ainda não eram nem 8 da manhã**

**Serena: Ok, vou mandar mensagem para Regina avisando que já cheguei!**

**Eles seguem para o restaurante rindo e conversando...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina estava escovando os dentes quando ouve o alerta de mensagens do celular tocar, ela corre e pega o celular rápido para por no silencioso e não acordar Mark. Ela olha e era mensagem de Serena:**

"**Amiga Diva, Bom Dia! Cheguei de madrugada e não quis incomodar você, passei a noite no Plaza, vou tomar café aqui, mas devo demorar. Sinta-se a vontade para concluir, recomeçar ou iniciar a sua sessão de sexo matinal sem preocupação. Aviso quando estiver indo. Bj's!" **

**Ela ri na ultima frase, mas não sabia a amiga que sua relação com o marido estava meia conturbada. Regina vai até a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa para o café. Ainda era cedo, ela arruma a mesa pega umas torradas e uma jarra de suco, come algumas torradas e decide ir andar um pouco na esteira, tinha umas semanas já que ela não fazia exercícios. Ela chega ao quarto e troca de roupa. Põe os tênis, shortinho e o top preto, evitando ao máximo de fazer barulho para não acordar o marido.**

**Quando ela abre a porta do quarto para sair, Mark desperta e a chama, ainda esfregando os olhos**

**Mark: Amor?**

**Ela se vira e olha para ele, sorrindo, de forma simples.**

**Regina: Bom dia!**

**Mark: Vai malhar a essa hora?**

**Regina: Sim, na verdade só um pouquinho. Já estou um tempo sem fazer exercícios!**

**Mark: Huum... fazer exercícios é sempre bom, porém esses trajes são uma tentação!**

**Regina ainda sorrindo termina de prender o cabelo e vai em direção ao marido, que ainda estava deitado e dá um selinho nele. Ele estranha a atitude da esposa, mais sorri, e a puxa fazendo Regina cair por cima dele, eles se beijam ternamente, mas Regina o afasta.**

**Regina: Tenho que ir malhar**

**Mark: Sei de uma coisa que a gente pode fazer e que nos dois vamos suar e perder bastante calorias, apesar de você não precisar perder nada!**

**Ela se levanta ainda sorrindo e desce em direção à sala de exercícios. Mark também se levanta escova os dentes e desce em seguida.**

**Regina liga a esteira e começa a caminhar, distraída, olhando para a janela, sem duvida estava um dia lindo e parecia que ia esquentar e ela não fazia idéia do quanto ia esquentar naquele momento.**

**Mark chega, sem camisa, só de bermuda e tênis, trouxe uma toalha de rosto para ele e uma para a esposa, e tinha duas garrafinhas de água na mão, a dela ele põe no suporte da esteira e a dele ele leva até um dos aparelhos de musculação e inicia sua série de exercícios, Regina avisa o marido que Serena já estava na cidade.**

**Mark: E o resto da galera?**

**Regina: Deve chegar mais tarde!**

**Mark: Você chamou Dorotha?**

**Regina: Sim, ela deve chegar as 9hrs!**

**Mark: Ok!**

**Regina já estava caminhando há +/- 20 minutos, ela desliga a esteira e vai em direção a um outro aparelho, mas quando passa por Mark, ele a puxa, fazendo-a cair sobre ele. Ela ri e dá alguns tapas no braço do marido. Ele a beija e segura os braços dela, o beijo vai ficando mais intenso, a necessidade do corpo era eminente naquele momento, mesmo estando aborrecida com o marido, Regina o queria, dentro dela e Mark também a queria, na verdade, precisava ter ela, naquele momento tudo o que ele precisava era fazer amor com a esposa.**

**Ele solta os braços de Regina e ela se senta no colo dele com as pernas dobradas, ficando de frente para o marido. Ele segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a olha nos olhos.**

**Mark: Eu amo você Regina Mills **

**Ela não responde, apenas fecha os olhos e ele a beija, a mão dele percorria toda a extensão das costas dela, ambos estavam suados, e de alguma forma aquilo aumentava ainda mais o tesão naquele momento. Ele levanta o top dela e abocanha um dos seios, chupando, girando a língua rígida envolta do mamilo fazendo-a gemer. Ele chupava com força, aquilo com certeza deixaria marcas, ele vai em direção ao outro mamilo e repete o processo, arrancando ainda mais gemidos da esposa que estava com os olhos fechados e os dedos agarrados ao cabelo dele. Ela começa a se movimentar no colo dele, fazendo um atrito entre sua vagina e a ereção do marido, ambos já ofegantes. Mark se levanta, ainda com ela no colo, empurra um colchão azul que estava próximo aos pés, ele a deita, eles voltam a se beijar, mas Regina se afasta e Mark estranha.**

**Mark: O que foi?**

**Regina: Serena já deve estar chegando**

**Mark: Então vamos ser rápidos!**

**Ele sorri maliciosamente e ela morde os lábios. Ela sente quando o marido começa a tirar seu short, e volta a beija-la, ele não havia tirado a calcinha dela, ele põe o tecido para o lado e a penetra, fazendo Regina soltar um grito fino entre os beijos. Ele começa a se movimentar, depositando beijos no pescoço dela, ele vai aumentando o ritmo, estocando, arrancando gemidos da esposa. Ela entrelaça as pernas ao redor dele o pressionando, ele investe forte contra ela, saindo e entrando de dentro dela, aquele ritmo era enlouquecedor. Ambos já estavam ofegantes, Mark sente o orgasmo se aproximar mas tenta segurar ao máximo, esperando Regina, e não demora muito até que os gemidos delas ficassem cada vez mais altos. Ele sente ela se contorcer embaixo dele, o corpo dela já estava tendo pequenos espasmos, ela crava as unhas nas costas do marido e aperta mais as pernas ao redor dele, eles sabiam que era o orgasmo dela se aproximando. Mark continua estocando, mais três investidas e ela goza, gemendo, ofegante. Ele continua e não demorou até que ele também chegou ao orgasmo. Ele deita o corpo sobre a esposa, ainda sem sair de dentro dela, ele a olha e sorri, vendo-a de olhos fechados ainda desfrutando da sensação pós-orgasmo. Ela sente o marido acariciando seus cabelos que haviam se soltado do coque que ela tinha feito. Ela abre os olhos e sorri, vendo que ele a observava também com um sorriso no rosto.**

**Mark: Vamos prolongar esse momento de paz e harmonia meu amor, eu amo você e odeio quando você fica distante de mim. **

**Regina desvia o olhar. Ela sabia que aquela não era hora para começar uma discussão com o marido, ela pensa rápido e decide fazer um acordo com o Mark. **

**Regina: Já te deixei ciente que sei que algo sério está acontecendo, só não sei por que você não me conta. Só acho mais digno você me contar do que eu ter que descobrir por conta própria. Porém não vou discutir a respeito, não hoje e nem nesse fim de semana! Já que vamos receber nossos amigos e familiares como meus irmãos e seus irmãos, não quero um clima desagradável aqui em casa, e creio que você também não. Portanto estamos combinados?**

**Mark empalidece, Regina percebe. Na certa ele não esperava que Regina fosse tão objetiva, não naquele momento. Mas ele cutucou, então teve que ouvir e concordar.**

**Mark: Tudo bem!**

**Eles se levantam, se ajeitam e vão para o quarto. Tomam banho, Regina se arruma e Mark também, ele desce para a cozinha pois tinha que tomar café e Regina desce para o escritório... **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David, Serena e Emma estavam rindo e conversando enquanto tomavam café. Henry estava distraído jogando em seu psp e nem prestava atenção na conversa dos adultos, porém quando ouviu o nome de Regina... **

**Henry: Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe... Quando eu vou ver a Gina e o Mark?**

**Todos se olham...**

**Emma: Logo, logo filho!**

**O sorriso de Henry se alarga e ele volta a jogar, David se lembra que não tinha contado a Regina que Emma viria passar o fim de semana na cidade. Emma e Henry decidem fazer uma surpresa para ela. Emma sobe para se arrumar, já que ia sair com irmão, Henry vai com ela, pois tinha que escovar os dentes e se arrumar também. Serena e David ficam sozinhos na mesa e começam a conversar assuntos mais pessoais.**

**David: E ai Serena... Me conta como está o coração?!**

**Serena: Batendo, é obvio!**

**Ele olha para ela semicerrando os olhos.**

**David: Serena, você é mais inteligente que isso! **

**Serena: Eu estou falando sério, não foi isso que perguntou?**

**David: Você é sempre objetiva, e só se faz de desentendida como agora, quando quer fugir de alguma situação, e nesse caso, é a sua vida amorosa!**

**Serena baixa o olhar, mais decide desabafar com o amigo.**

**Serena: Ah Dav... É tão complicado. Eu amo ele, mas é difícil de acreditar em certas coincidências. Eu apareço de surpresa no Palace pra ver meu namorado e sou recebida pela vadia da Georgina enrolada em um lençol? **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Modo FlashBack ON**

**Era quinta feira, nevava em Manhattan, realçando ainda mais a decoração de natal da cidade. Serena chega de surpresa na cidade e decide ir até Mikaelson Palace Hotel, em que o namorado praticamente "Morava" quando estava na cidade. Ela chega e vai direto a recepção, sorridente, ansiosa por ver seu amor após meses de distância devido o trabalho de ambos. Ela se encosta no balcão.**

**Serena: Boa tarde!**

**Ela olha no relógio e ainda ia dar 5 da tarde.**

**Recepcionista: Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudar senhorita Van der Woodsen!**

**Serena meio que era uma celebridade em Manhattan, apesar de ter nascido lá, todos a conheciam e respeitavam. Ela era uma presença frequente no hotel que era de propriedade de seu sogro, e a maioria dos funcionários a conhecia, mas mantinham a mesma formalidade de sempre.**

**Serena: Graham está?**

**Recepcionista: Vou verificar aqui, se ele estiver saído, provavelmente deve ter deixado o cartão de acesso aqui. Só um minuto!**

**Serena: Tudo bem!**

**Alguns segundos depois, Serena percebe a recepcionista franzir as sobrancelhas.**

**Recepcionista: É... Ele está sim, só que aqui consta que ele pediu para não ser incomodado!**

**A loira acha aquilo estranho, Graham não era de fazer aquilo, só quando eles estavam juntos na suíte... **

**Serena: Que estranho**

**Recepcionista: Verdade...**

**A funcionária leva a mão na boca, envergonhada com o que tinha dito, de fato, ela sabia que ele só pedia para não ser incomodado só quando estava com Serena. A loira dá um sorriso de leve em direção a recepcionista indicando que não precisava ficar com vergonha.**

**Serena: Ele pode estar com o Pai**

**Recepcionista: É... Pode ser!**

**Serena: Bom, de qualquer forma muito obrigada!**

**Recepcionista: Disponha!**

**Serena vai em direção ao elevador, deixando a recepcionista pensativa, ela sabia que o Pai de Graham não estava na cidade. Ao lado dela se encontrava o Gerente do hotel, caminhando de um lado para o outro, nervosamente. A moça percebe e decide questioná-lo.**

**Recepcionista: Ei... Está tudo bem?**

**Gerente: Sim**

**Ele dá um sorriso fraco em direção à moça e continua andando de um lado para o outro parecendo estar incomodado com algo...**

**Serena vai em direção a suíte de Graham e bate na porta, como ela achava que ele estava com o Pai, ela não quis pegar um dos cartões de acesso do quarto para não ser inconveniente. Ela aguarda sorridente mais quando a porta se abre, uma surpresa desagradável. **

**Serena sente o corpo fraquejar, o rosto empalidecer, ela não sabia o que dizer. Bem a sua frente estava Georgina, a pessoa que ela mais odiava na face da terra e com que tinha um grande segredo. Georgina tinha o sorriso mais sarcástico do mundo estampado no rosto, ela parecia se deleitar com a expressão de dor de Serena.**

**Georgina: Olá Serena!**

**A loira sente algumas lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.**

**Serena: O que faz aqui?**

**Georgina abre mais a porta, revelando seu traje nada convencional. A garota estava enrolada em um lençol, demonstrando claramente o que estaria acontecendo ali...**

**Georgina: Bom... Acho que não preciso me dar ao trabalho de explicar!**

**Serena estava incrédula, ela põe a mão na boca como se não acreditasse. Georgina estava conseguindo o que queria, ferrar com a ex-amiga de todas as maneiras possíveis. **

**Georgina: Era só isso? **

**Serena grita**

**Serena: Desgraçados!**

**Georgina: Ei, fala baixo se não vai acordar ele, e eu preciso dele bem descansado pra daqui a pouco... Se é que me entende...**

**Serena não se contém e acerta um tapa na cara de Georgina, a garota é impulsionada contra a parede lateral, tamanha a força do tapa de Serena. Georgina leva a mão no rosto que estava marcado pelo tapa.**

**Georgina: Você me paga Serena!**

**Serena: Vai fazer o que?**

**Georgina: Você sabe...**

**Serena: Vai... Conta, eu não tô nem ai. Só tenha certeza de uma coisa**

**Serena se aproxima e leva a mão na nuca de Georgina e a puxa pelo cabelo até próxima a ela.**

**Serena: Eu até vou pro buraco, mais tenha certeza que você vai junto comigo!**

**Georgina fazia careta, de fato aquilo estava machucando-a.**

**Georgina: Você tem muito mais a perder do que eu Serena!**

**Serena: Você que pensa sua miserável !**

**Serena solta Georgina que cai no chão. Ela vai andando até o elevador, sentindo as pernas fracas, as lagrimas escorrendo. Ela chega ao térreo e sai correndo esbarrando em algumas pessoas até chegar à porta giratória que dava acesso a rua. Em seguida pega um táxi e vai em direção à cobertura onde mora. Ela chorava desesperadamente ainda descreditada do que tinha visto. Como ele podia ter feito isso com ela, o cara que ela amou a vida toda praticamente, traindo-a com a pessoa que ela mais odiava. E ela tinha certeza que Georgina não iria parar ali, até tirar dela tudo o que ela mais amava na vida. **

**Modo FlashBack OFF**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David: Mas pelo o que você me contou, você não chegou a entrar no quarto, e quem te garante que era o Graham com ela?**

**Serena: Quando eu perguntei, ela disse que ele estava dormindo... E eu não tive ação Dav, mas hoje, pensando bem, não tenho mais tanta certeza, pois quando cheguei ao hotel fui direto a recepção e perguntei se ele estava, a recepcionista disse que sim, mas que constava em seu sistema que ele havia pedido para não ser incomodado, o que de fato era muito estranho, pois ele não tinha esse costume, só quando estava comigo. Eu cogitei a hipótese de ele estar em reunião como Pai, então não peguei o cartão da suíte, resolvi ir e bater na porta e quando ela atendeu, você já imagina como eu fiquei... O Quarto estava no nome dele, na verdade, era a suíte que ele sempre usava quando estava na cidade. **

**Serena toma um folego antes de continuar, aquela história realmente a machucava, mas ela decide continuar a desabafar com o amigo.**

**Serena: E o pior foi à desculpa esfarrapada que ele deu depois, dizendo que havia ido para Washington a poucas horas antes porque um cliente tinha ligado e convocado uma reunião as pressas. Mas era o quarto dele, e ela estava lá... Não tinha como ele negar. Blair e Regina disseram que ele estava sim em Washington e que ele tinha até usado o jatinho dos Waldorf, pois tinha que estar lá o mais breve possível. Ah Dav... Eu lembrei tanto de você naquele momento, me senti sozinha, sem chão, estava destruída. Eu precisei tanto de você amigo!**

**Serena sente algumas lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, David pega a mão dela que estava sobre a mesa, e diz calmamente. **

**David: Serena minha linda, a história de Graham faz todo sentido, e pode ter havido algum engano na recepção. E essa Georgina se eu bem me lembro nunca foi flor que se cheire. E vocês já se estranharam algumas vezes no mundo fashion se não me engano, mas já foram amigas antes disso... Por que vocês cortaram relações mesmo? **

**A Loira empalidece, David percebe, mas ela tenta contornar a situação...**

**Serena: Não... Não me lembro ao certo. Já tivemos sérios problemas, e ele sabia de algumas coisas. Mas homem quando quer ser cafajeste, não adianta... Pode ser a mais vadia que não está nem ai.**

**David: Você tentou pelo menos comprovar o fato dele ter mesmo estado em Washington?**

**Serena: Nem perdi meu tempo!**

**David: Serena, ta na cara que isso foi armação! E das boas! Você chegou a avisar alguém que estava indo para Manhattan aquele dia?**

**Serena: Não me lembro ao certo **

**Serena sabia que David tinha razão... Mas o que ele não sabia era que tinha muito mais nessa história do que ele imaginava...**

**David: Então cabe agora a sua consciência decidir e resolver isso, mas no fundo acho que você já tem certeza absoluta do que tem que fazer!**

**Ela aperta a mão de David, e sorri, eles se olham nos olhos.**

**Serena: Eu sinto tanto a sua falta Dav... **

**David: Eu também...**

**Serena: Agora me conta de você, como está a vida amorosa? Sozinho tenho certeza que não está, ainda mais gato desse jeito!**

**David desvia o olhar do da loira, mas decide contar a ela sobre Regina, sobre seus sentimentos e sobre os últimos acontecimentos. **

**Serena estava boquiaberta com o que o amigo acaba de lhe contar.**

**Serena: David, você nunca me contou... Sei que nunca foi muito fã de balada e tal, mas então foi por isso que você se afastou daquela maneira tão repentina de todos, foi quando Regina e Mark começaram a namorar... Meu Deus...**

**David: Foi sim, eu não consegui lidar muito bem com aquilo, mas logo fui para a faculdade e consegui esquecer, bom pelo menos achei. **

**Serena: Seus sentimentos só estavam repousando nesse mar de solidão que você se enfiou... Principalmente depois que namorou aquela ruiva vadia... Qual que era o nome dela mesmo?**

**David: Amanda**

**Serena: Exatamente! Ainda bem que você saiu fora a tempo**

**David: Eu nunca a amei, de fato... Minha mãe que nos apresentou, mas não demorou muito e eu percebi que não daríamos certo, não pelo fato de ela ser alguns anos mais velha, mas ela era misteriosa, sempre parecia estar tramando algo... E fora que tivemos sérios problemas...**

**David se contém, aquele assunto era sigiloso e envolvia a família dele de uma forma que ninguém poderia saber... Serena não percebe e continua conversando sobre o assunto.**

**Serena: Nas poucas vezes que vi ela não me agradei nenhum pouco e fiz questão de deixar bem claro!**

**David: Eu que sei...**

**Eles sorriem. Na época algumas pessoas até achavam que Serena tinha uma queda por David, mas na verdade a loira meio que tinha um sexto sentido apurado e sentia que Amanda não demostrava ser quem era de verdade e aquilo deixava Serena preocupada o suficiente para tentar intervir na relação do amigo. Mas foi inútil...**

**Serena: Mas e agora que você e Regina estão próximos assim, agora que você é Xerife, vai ter que se reportar a ela, e se apresentar sempre que solicitado, como você está lidando com tudo isso meu amigo? **

**David: Confesso que não está sendo fácil, mas não misturo as coisas, pelo menos tento. Ela é minha chefe agora, e além disso ainda tem o fato dela ser casada!**

**Serena: Imagino como está sendo difícil para você Dav... Mas as coisas vão se acertar... Tenho fé nisso! Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo e uma mulher que te ame tanto quanto você merece!**

**Eles sorriem, aquele sorriso tão cheio de ternura de David fez com que os olhos de Serena brilhassem.**

**David: Obrigado! Toda a felicidade do mundo para você também Serena! **

**Eles seguem conversando por um tempo, até que Serena manda mensagem para Regina avisando que já estava indo. Eles se despedem e marcam de se encontrar novamente pela cidade. Ambos seguem em direções opostas, David em direção ao Elevador e Serena até a saída do Hotel.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina não se contém em ansiedade e vai para o jardim esperar a amiga, mas quando abriu a porta, viu um taxi parado enfrente a sua casa. A loira que usava short e camiseta e completando o look "casual" com um par de louboutin, ajudava o motorista a terminar de tirar as dúzias de malas do porta-malas, o sorriso de Regina se alarga e ela corre em direção a moça que já estava tentando carregar algumas malas, o taxi sai, e quando ela vê Regina se aproximar só abre os braços e recebe a morena que praticamente pulou em cima dela quase derrubando-a. Elas se abraçam apertado, as duas estavam sorrindo feito bobas. Quando se afastam, se olham nos olhos ainda sorrindo, Regina segura o rosto da amiga e analisa, ela não tinha mudado nada.**

**Regina: Não mudou nada S, tão linda!**

**Serena pega a mão de Regina e a gira. Regina usava um body preto tomara-que-caia com uma correntinha dourada que ia da frente até as costas, dando a impressão de ser uma alça só e usava também uma saia jeans branca, não muito curta, mais que valorizava bem as coxas torneadas da prefeita. **

**Serena: Também não mudou nada R! Como pode estar tão gostosa assim? E pode colocar uma saia mais longa e tirar esse scarpin, pois esse look está despertando em mim certas tendências lésbicas que só afloram quando estou em sua presença!**

**Elas riem e se abraçam novamente. **

**Serena: Estou tão feliz!**

**Regina: Eu também, e pelo visto... Isso é só o começo!**

**Mark aparece e ajuda com as malas, chocado com o peso delas e a quantidade, já que só seria um fim de semana. **

**Mark: Caramba Serena, vai dar a volta ao mundo e começou por StoryBrooke?**

**Eles riem e vão entrando em direção à mansão...**


	13. Chapter 13

**David, Emma e Henry vão a um condomínio, um dos melhores da cidade, na verdade esse condomínio só tinha mansões, mas como David queria se estabilizar, não poupou recursos para adquirir o melhor. Queria uma casa grande, com bastante espaço até mesmo para Henry já que Storybrooke é perto de Seattle, Henry poderia vir com mais frequência passar os fins de semana com ele e até mesmo o Pai e a Mãe. O corretor mostrou algumas casas para eles e David escolheu uma. Ele, Emma e até Henry concordaram que aquela seria a casa perfeita. Tinha jardim, piscina, área de lazer muito bem projetada. O interior da mansão tinha lareira, e possuía alguns moveis planejados, quartos e suítes no andar superior, o escritório era embaixo e as portas eram de correr, janelas amplas que permitiam a luz do sol penetrar o interior da residência de uma forma encantadora. David conversa com o corretor e diz que entrará em contato em breve, mas que com certeza aquela seria a casa que ele iria comprar. Eles saem do condomínio e ambos concordam que aquela casa era a mais perfeita de todas as que eles viram naquele dia.**

**Henry: Tio, adorei a casa, o senhor vai mesmo comprar ela?**

**Eles sorriem, David estava dirigindo, mas não deixou de dar atenção ao sobrinho.**

**David: Sim! Já já eu ligo de volta para o corretor, só preciso revisar os documentos e no máximo na semana que vem eu já estou na casa!**

**Henry: EBAAAA! Mamãe, a gente vai vir passar o fim de semana que vem com o Tio Dav de novo né?**

**Emma sorri e olha para David que balança a cabeça sorrindo, indicando que sim. **

**Emma: Tudo bem!**

**David: E ainda vamos chamar o vovô! O que acha Henry?**

**Henry: DEMAIS! Mas e a vovó? **

**David e Emma trocam um olhar tentando formular rapidamente uma resposta para Henry.**

**Emma: Se ela puder, ela virá filho**

**Henry: Legal, a família toda reunida!**

**David e Emma não se pronunciam. Nas festividades de fim de ano, da época do colegial, Neal pai de Henry acabou morrendo, logo depois Emma foi pra faculdade e nas primeiras semanas começou a se sentir mal, constatando a suspeita de que estava grávida. A mãe dela ordenou que ela abortasse a criança, Emma de forma alguma cogitou essa hipótese resultando no afastamento total da mãe. Porém depois que Henry nasceu, Victória foi até o hospital ver a filha mesmo contra a vontade, mas o marido insistiu o suficiente pra que ela cedesse, logo que viu o bebê, ela se encantou pelo menino, mas Emma sempre teve receio da aproximação da mãe. Ela não proibia que ela participasse da vida do neto, mas também não conseguia voltar a ser como antes, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Emma seguiu com a faculdade, mesmo que com dificuldade por conta da gravidez, e depois o nascimento de Henry, mas teve total apoio dos amigos, do pai e do irmão. Ela seguiu a vida, conseguiu terminar a faculdade e hoje é uma cirurgiã reconhecida e se esforça para superar dia após dia, todo aquele trauma da rejeição da mãe. **

**David continua dirigindo de volta para o hotel.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Serena, Mark e Regina almoçam, tinham conversado bastante. Serena estava encantada com a comida de Dorotha. **

**Serena: Dorotha, quando eu casar você vem morar comigo!**

**A funcionária sorri, mas antes que respondesse alguma coisa, Regina foi mais rápida.**

**Regina: Negativo! Dorotha me ama e vai ficar sempre comigo!**

**Regina joga beijo para a funcionária de forma carinhosa, fazia anos que Dorotha era funcionária da família Mills, começou a trabalhar para a família quando Regina era adolescente, pouco antes dela ir para Manhattan. Logo que Cora encerrou seu ultimo mandato como prefeita da cidade, ela decidiu ir morar em Nova York e voltar à carreira jurídica. Não demorou muito e logo Regina se casou e voltou a morar na cidade, e desde então Dorotha estava trabalhando para Regina.**

**Serena: Então acostume-se com a minha presença constante aqui Sra. Matarazzo Mills, mais especificamente em sua cozinha. Dorotha, a gente vai bater altos papos!**

**Todos riem e Regina engasga com o vinho que tomava quando Serena pronuncia a ultima frase.**

**Regina: Já quero você longe dela, não vai corromper a minha Dorotha, ela é uma mulher de princípios!**

**Regina fala séria dando ênfase na palavra princípios, fazendo Dorotha e Mark soltarem uma gargalhada. **

**Serena: Veremos R, eu e Dorotha vamos virar Best Friends mais breve do que imagina!**

**Todos riem, estavam se divertindo. E pelo visto, aquilo seria só o começo...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David, Emma e Henry voltam até o hotel para almoçarem, e quando chegam, encontram Killian e Graham. **

**Killian já vai em direção a David e o abraça, Graham se abaixa e pega Henry no colo. Mesmo com quase 10 anos, Henry era bem pequeno para a idade dele, aparentando ter 7, no máximo 8 anos. Eles cumprimentam-se, Graham abraça Emma e depois cumprimenta David. Killian abraça Emma, eles se olham nos olhos por um tempo, mas Emma desvia o olhar e Killian pega Henry no colo. **

**Killian: Emma, ele está enorme**

**Graham: Esta mesmo... Nossa, parece que faz tão pouco tempo que eu estava igual um bobo emocionado quando te peguei no colo pela primeira vez Henry!**

**Graham sorria ternamente. Todos os amigos de Emma da adolescência, ajudaram ela como podia na época da gravidez, porém a maioria já estava iniciando a faculdade e ela estava fazendo medicina, ela não quis largar o curso, mesmo depois da tragédia que houve com o pai de Henry, pouco antes de ela descobrir que estava grávida. Emma soube de verdade que eram seus amigos, pois não a abandonaram, ao contrário da mãe com teve uma decepção enorme quando precisou do apoio dela e não teve.**

**Emma: Ah meninos, faz tempo que não nos vemos!**

**Killian: Verdade Emma!**

**Graham: E você David, como está?**

**David: Estou bem cara, e você, ainda na carreira jurídica?**

**Graham: Sempre parceiro, algumas vezes resolvo algumas coisas para meu pai, mas também tenho meu escritório em Nova York! E você?**

**David: Agora sou Xerife de Storybrooke!**

**Graham: Legal! A cidade está se desenvolvendo, vai ser legal você participar disso, e convenhamos que você é um excelente advogado! Fico feliz por você cara!**

**David: Obrigado!**

**Emma: Estávamos indo almoçar, vocês vem?**

**Killian: Vamos sim, chegamos agora de viajem!**

**Graham: Então partiu, pois estou morrendo de fome!**

**Eles vão para o restaurante, rindo e conversando...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina, Mark e Serena decidem ir até o clube da cidade. Ainda estava cedo e ao que parecia, só Serena havia chegado de viajem, mas deixaram recado com Dorotha para informarem onde estavam caso alguém chegasse. Logo que chegam no clube, Mark pega o par de chuteiras que estava no porta-malas do carro e vai em direção ao campo, ele tira a camisa e entrega para a esposa.**

**Regina: Vê se não se machuca e nem machuca ninguém!**

**Mark: Pode deixar, e se quiser pode me chamar para passar o protetor solar!**

**Regina: Ok!**

**Ela diz sorrindo, eles dão um selinho rápido e Mark corre em direção ao campo, pois já estavam formando os times. Serena e Regina seguem para a piscina, Regina usava Short e Camiseta, assim como Serena, ambas estavam de rasteirinha, pois não havia necessidade para saltos altos em um momento de lazer. Regina tira a Blusa, deixando o biquíni preto tomara-que-caia a mostra, e logo tira o short, deixando a mostra as pernas torneadas e o quadril avantajado que a morena tem. Serena estava olhando no celular e nem se deu conta que Regina já estava deitada de bruços tomando sol. Mas quando percebeu, não pode deixar de comentar a respeito.**

**Serena: R, que corpão heim... Deus que te abençoe Bitch!**

**Regina ri, e olha para a amiga que já tirava a blusa, exibindo o Biquíni vermelho que favorecia ainda mais os seios fartos que Serena tinha. Ela também não poderia deixar de fazer um comentário.**

**Regina: Você também está linda S, fico cada vez mais abismada com essa fartura de seios. Parece que cada vez que te vejo eles estão maiores!**

**Serena: A natureza foi generosa comigo nesse sentido, e contigo também. Espia o tamanho dessa bunda mulher. Está explicado porque você e Mark sempre tiveram tanto fogo... Apesar de que ele também é um gato, mas resumindo... Ambos estão bem servidos!**

**Regina olha para a loira semicerrando os olhos e joga o protetor solar na amiga que ri quando recebe a pancada leve.**

**Serena: Aii! **

**Regina: Experimenta se referir ao meu marido dessa forma novamente!**

**Serena: Só porque disse que ele era gato? Se eu o chamasse de feio você ia achar ruim do mesmo jeito! **

**Regina: Sim, porque você estaria mentindo. Realmente, meu marido é um tesão de homem!**

**Regina ri da própria fala e Serena ri também, só é interrompida pelo alerta de mensagens do celular de Regina.**

**Regina: Mensagem da Blair. Disse que vai chegar em 1 hora. Vou responder que estamos no clube**

**Serena: Ok!**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Os amigos conversavam, Hook decide ligar para Regina e avisar que já estavam na cidade.**

**Regina: Oi Killian!**

**Hook: Olá Queen!**

**Na verdade, entre os amigos de Regina a palavra Queen tinha duplo sentido, o 1º era o mais obvio, significava Rainha, o 2º era por causa do sobrenome do marido.**

**Regina: Diga-me a honra da ligação**

**Hook: Somente para comunicar que já estamos em seus domínios, Quer dizer... Na sua cidade!**

**Regina ri**

**Regina: Ok, estamos no Clube!**

**Hook: Tudo bem, em meia hora estaremos ai!**

**Regina: Não demorem que estamos esperando!**

**Hook: Sim Senhora Prefeita!**

**Eles desligam. Killian não conseguia tirar os olhos de Emma, ele era apaixonado por ela na adolescência, mas ela só queria saber de Neal que não era boa pessoa. Os olhares de Killian e Emma se cruzam, ele pega na mão dela e quando ela faz menção em puxar a mão ele firma mais a mão sobre a dela. Eles se olham nos olhos e Killian começa a fazer carinho na mão dela com o polegar. Emma sorri um pouco envergonhada, e decide participar da conversa pra tentar quebrar o clima, mesmo ela estando adorando.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Mark chega perto das meninas, estava molhado, pois tinha tomado banho no chuveirinho próximo ao campo. Ele se senta próximo a Regina e a beija no rosto, jogando um pouco de água nela fazendo ela rir.**

**Regina: Ai!**

**Ele a abraça, molhando-a mais ainda. Regina ri e dá um tapa no braço dele.**

**Mark: Que mulher braba, está vendo Serena como minha esposa me agride!**

**Serena: Nem estou vendo vocês dois com essas saliências ai**

**Mark: Para de show que daqui a pouco o lindão do Graham está chegando!**

**Serena abaixa o olhar e Mark percebe a expressão triste que se formou no rosto da moça. Ele se aproxima da loira e segura a mão dela.**

**Mark: Eii**

**Serena continua de cabeça baixa.**

**Mark: Olha pra mim **

**Ele põe a mão no queixo dela e levanta de forma terna, fazendo-a olhar para ele, a loira já estava prestes a derramar algumas lagrimas.**

**Mark: Porque vocês não aproveitam o fim de semana e resolvem isso de uma vez?**

**Serena: Não há nada para resolver Mark!**

**Mark: Serena, você sofre com isso, e ele também. E você sabe que aquilo do hotel foi só um mal entendido**

**Serena: Eu amo ele, mas isso tudo é mais complicado do que vocês pensam**

**A loira já estava com a voz embargada na ultima frase, Regina estava atenta a conversa, mas resolveu não interromper.**

**Mark: Não estou entendendo muito bem, mas vamos combinar uma coisa?**

**Serena: O que?**

**Mark: Assim que ele chegar, vocês vão pra algum lugar mais reservado lá de casa e vão tentar conversar, não precisa falar se você não quiser, só escuta pelo menos o que ele tem a dizer!**

**Serena concorda com a cabeça e sorri para o amigo. Regina também sorria. Eles se abraçam, mas logo Serena se afasta, pelo fato de ele estar molhado, os dois riem. Nenhum dos três tinha ido para a piscina ainda, Mark puxa Serena pelo braço e a joga na água, com óculos e tudo. Serena protesta, mostrando o quão brava havia ficado.**

**Serena: Mark seu puto... Você vai se ver comigo!**

**Ela da alguns socos na água, mostrando claramente sua indignação por ter sido pega de surpresa. Regina e Mark riem, mas a brincadeira ainda não tinha terminado. Mark puxa Regina que batia nele e dava alguns gritos.**

**Regina: NÃO!**

**Quando se aproximam da piscina, Mark empurra a esposa, mas o que ele não esperava era que Regina puxasse o braço dele com força o suficiente para cair os dois na piscina. **

**Mark: Não valeu amor!**

**Regina: Porque não?**

**Mark não responde, só se aproxima de Regina e a beija... Serena se afasta um pouco e começa a nadar em direção a outra extremidade da piscina, apoia os cotovelos sobre a borda da piscina e se surpreende quando vê que Graham e Killian estavam se aproximando, ela tira os óculos e continua a observá-los. Eles param, cumprimentam alguns funcionários do clube, Mark acena e eles continuam caminhando em direção onde eles estavam. Serena tinha que reagir indiferente quanto a presença do ex, porém sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando seus olhares se encontram...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma, David e Henry decidem ir até a sorveteria e quando estão saindo do elevador, o celular de David toca, ele atende já sorrindo.**

**David: Papai!**

**Phillip: Oi filho **

**Eles param de andar. **

**David: Está tudo bem Pai?**

**Phillip: Sim filho, e você?**

**David: Bem também! Emma e Henry estão aqui!**

**Phillip: Estou sabendo, falei com eles na quarta, diga que mandei um beijo!**

**Ele se vira para a irmã e o sobrinho.**

**David: Ele mandou beijo!**

**Emma: Diga que mandamos outro!**

**Henry: Diz que estou com saudades!**

**David: Pai, eles mandaram mais beijos e disseram que estão com saudades!**

**Phillip: Ok, Filho, Papai ligou pra conversar com você sobre um assunto delicado**

**David abaixa a cabeça, já sabendo sobre o que o pai iria falar.**

**David: Só um segundo pai**

**David fala para Emma ir com Henry para a sorveteria que ele iria subir de volta para a suíte por que o pai queria conversar com ele, ele diz a Emma sobre o que deveria se tratar e ela concorda e vai com Henry. Ele volta para o elevador e continua a conversar com o pai.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina e Mark saem da água e vão ao encontro dos rapazes, eles se cumprimentam. Serena continua na piscina de costas, Regina percebe que a amiga estava mal com aquilo e troca um olhar rápido com o marido que compartilhava da mesma opinião naquele momento. Graham não conseguia tirar os olhos de Serena e Killian não conseguia parar de pensar em Emma. Eles estavam conversando quando Serena vai até eles e pega uma toalha, ela cumprimenta Hook, e mesmo relutante, cumprimenta Graham também que lhe dá um beijo demorado na bochecha fazendo a loira fechar os olhos por uns segundos. Eles se afastam e se olham nos olhos, Serena sente um arrepio, mas logo desvia o olhar, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém ali, ela ainda o amava, isso era obvio, porém o rumo dos acontecimentos eram mais complexos do que pareciam e Serena não podia ceder, mesmo seu coração pertencendo ao único homem que ela sempre amou.**

**Mark: E ai Hook, como vão os Hotéis?**

**Hook: Tudo bem, a rede está se expandindo mais e logo chegaremos a outros países como Brasil, Venezuela, Chile, México entre outros, nos próximos dois anos no máximo!**

**Mark: Legal!**

**Regina: Tenho vontade de conhecer o Brasil e o México!**

**Hook: Só estive no Brasil umas três vezes, uma delas foi no carnaval. Achei tudo incrível, principalmente Rio de Janeiro e Salvador!**

**Regina: Já ouvi falar, mais tenho vontade mesmo de ir curtir o carnaval de Salvador!**

**Hook: Recomendo, não vai se arrepender, a próxima vez que for lá, quero ir em janeiro, para o Festival de Verão. Além dos artistas locais, também se apresentam artistas internacionais, e é essa mistura de ritmos que deixa o lugar ainda mais incrível, tem pra todos os gostos!**

**Regina: Mark, já reserve as passagens!**

**Mark: Você que manda amor!**

**Hook: Espero que tudo se regularize o mais depressa possível para que iniciemos logo a construção em Salvador!**

**Regina: Aguardo ansiosa!**

**Mark segue conversando com Graham, que estava um pouco cabisbaixo.**

**Mark: Esse fim de semana vocês vão resolver isso**

**Graham olha para o amigo, não entendendo muito bem.**

**Graham: Do que está falando cara?**

**Mark: De você e Serena!**

**Graham: Esquece isso!**

**Mark: Não, vocês se amam e são meus amigos, quero o melhor pra vocês sempre. E nem adianta dizer que o melhor para vocês dois é ficarem separados porque esta na cara que não é!**

**Graham abaixa a cabeça, pensando no que Mark havia dito. Serena estava distraída o suficiente para não prestar atenção em nada do que lhe estavam falando naquele momento até que Regina segura na mão da amiga e a olha nos olhos, de forma carinhosa, elas sorriem e Serena começa a participar da conversa, tentando não olhar para o ex, mas algumas vezes era inevitável que seus olhares se cruzassem. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David seguia conversando com Pai, já havia contado sobre a casa e o pai estava feliz pelo filho. Porém o assunto pelo qual Phillip ligou, era delicado e David tentou manobrar a situação de todos os jeitos para tentar fugir do assunto.**

**Phillip: Meu filho, sua mãe sente falta de vocês! **

**David: Papai compreenda, a relação entre eu e mamãe nunca foi das mais amistosas e ela nunca se esforçou para tentar reverter a situação, já quanto a Emma, prefiro nem entrar em termos**

**Phillip: Mas ela é sua mãe e da Emma também, vocês não podem simplesmente ignorar o fato de ela existir**

**David: Eu não faço isso Pai, sei que ela é minha mãe e sempre estarei aqui pro que ela precisar. Só que é difícil pra mim**

**David não consegue continuar a falar e o pai intervém.**

**Phillip: Você sabe que o verão está chegando né? **

**David: O senhor sabe o que penso sobre isso**

**Phillip: Passe pelo menos uma semana conosco nos Hamptons filho, sou eu que estou te pedindo**

**David: Mas pai...**

**Phillip: Por favor?**

**David: Uma semana não posso passar, pois sou xerife agora. Mas prometo ir um ou dois fins de semanas, mais com uma condição!**

**Phillip já sabia o que o filho iria falar e responde por ele.**

**Phillip: Sim, nos vamos velejar, mesmo seu pai estando velho, mas acho que aguento algumas horas velejando!**

**Eles riem**

**David: Papai, o senhor não está velho, pelo contrário!**

**Phillip: Não minta meu filho... Mas agradeço pelo elogio!**

**David: Ok, mas o senhor vem no próximo fim de semana?**

**Phillip: Tenho que ver com sua mãe, mas provavelmente sim!**

**David: Tudo bem Pai!**

**Phillip: Filho, tenho que ir, pensa no que conversamos, nos amamos vocês!**

**David: Também amo vocês pai, e pode deixar que vou falar com Emma!**

**Phillip: Obrigada filho!**

**David: De nada!**

**Eles se despedem e desligam, David fica pensando. Ele se lembra que tem que ligar para o corretor para fechar o negócio. Ele ia mesmo ficar com a casa.**

**Logo depois ele segue em direção à sorveteria para encontrar a irmã e o sobrinho.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina vê uma movimentação estranha, uma morena com um biquíni branco e uma canga branca vinha em direção a eles praticamente desfilando atraindo a atenção de todos no decorrer do caminho. Não demorou muito até que Regina tivesse certeza de quem se tratava, ela se aproxima e todos sorriem. Serena e a primeira a se levantar e ir ao encontro da moça, seguida por Regina e elas dão um abraço triplo, como nos tempos da adolescência.**

**Serena: Achei que não chegava hoje, que demora! **

**Regina: Ela está sempre atrasada, certos costumes são difíceis de esquecer!**

**Blair: Parou as duas, quem ouve pensa que sou uma irresponsável que não cumpre os horários, desse jeito vocês denigrem a minha imagem!**

**Elas se abraçam novamente e quando Blair olha em direção a mesa e vê Graham, já olha logo para Serena, segura a mão da loira e a olha nos olhos.**

**Blair: Você está bem?**

**Serena: Sim, na medida do possível!**

**Blair solta à mão da amiga e vai caminhando em direção à mesa, cumprimentando um por um dos amigos, Serena foi logo atrás, mas Regina segurou o braço da loira que tomou um leve susto. **

**Serena: O que foi?**

**A morena responde quase sussurrando.**

**Regina: Depois você vai me explicar que história essa de "É mais complicado do que vocês imaginam!"**

**Serena arregala os olhos e puxa o braço, não responde à amiga e segue até a mesa deixando Regina ainda mais curiosa sobre o que realmente ocasionou o termino repentino do namoro de Graham e Serena.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David chega até a sorveteria e encontra Emma e Henry tomando um sundae, ele pede um pra ele também e fica na mesa com a irmã e sobrinho. Fazia bastante calor aquele dia e lhe ocorreu uma ideia.**

**David: Porque não vamos até o clube? Nossa família ainda tem um titulo lá!**

**Henry: Vamos!**

**Emma: Ok, mais eu teria que ir até o hotel pegar algumas coisas!**

**David: Tudo bem, então vamos!**

**David vai até o caixa e paga o que haviam consumido e volta ao hotel. Chegando lá eles trocam de roupa, pegam toalhas e protetor solar e vão em direção ao clube.**

**Chegando no clube, eles são recebidos pelo Gerente do local que era amigo do Pai deles e logo reconhece os irmãos. Eles se cumprimentam, conversam um pouco, Henry já estava impaciente querendo ir para a piscina, ele puxa a mão da mãe de leve, ela se abaixa e ele sussurra no ouvido dela.**

**Henry: Mamãe, quero ir pra piscina**

**Emma pisca para ele e se vira em direção ao gerente e ao irmão.**

**Emma: Gente, eu já vou indo, será que tem mesa disponível próximo a piscina?**

**Gerente: Mas é claro, eu vou pedir para um de nossos recepcionistas acompanhar vocês!**

**Emma: Obrigada!**

**O gerente avisa o rapaz que logo acena para a loira e a acompanha, ele aponta a mesa e Emma segue de mãos dadas com Henry, que já estava maravilhado com o tamanho das piscinas. Quando ela estava se aproximando, vê um rosto familiar a encarando com um sorriso no rosto. Era Mark, ela sorri e ele faz um sinal como se fosse pra ela se aproximar devagar. Ele tenta distrair a esposa para que Emma e Henry fizessem uma surpresa para ela. **

**Mark: Nossa amor, olha que passarinho lindo!**

**Ele aponta em direção a uma arvore que estava atrás deles, fazendo Regina ficar completamente de costas.**

**Regina: Aonde?**

**Mark: Ali, não está vendo?**

**Regina tira os óculos e força a olhar para onde Mark estava apontando, ela não vê passarinho nenhum.**

**Regina: Você só pode estar de sacanagem!**

**Mark estava se divertindo, se segurando para não começar a gargalhar ali mesmo. Emma e Henry se aproximam mais, o olhar dela cruza com o de Killian que tinha um sorriso simples nos lábios. Todos na mesa ficam em silêncio, incluindo Blair que estava doida para levantar e pegar Henry no colo. Regina já estava começando a se irritar com a brincadeira do marido.**

**Mark: Amor... Bem ali...**

**Regina: Não estou vendo nada e essa brincadeira já está me irritando Mark!**

**Mark: Tem razão, olha atrás de você!**

**Regina parecia relutante em olhar, achando que era mais uma brincadeirinha boba dele.**

**Mark: Tem certeza que não vai olhar?**

**Ele sorria, passando confiança a ela. Regina se vira lentamente e quando vê aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando em direção a ela, ela leva a mão na boca e sente os olhos marejarem. Ela se levanta e pega o garoto no colo, Henry corresponde envolvendo braços e pernas ao redor dela, fazendo com que todos na mesa, incluindo Emma se emocionassem com a cena. **

**Eles se soltam um pouco e se olham, ambos sorrindo. Era linda a forma como eles eram apegados. Regina fez parte do período de gravidez de Emma, e viu Henry nascer, ela se sentia mal por não poder participar tanto da vida do menino, sentia falta de estar com ele. Henry também adorava Regina, tinha ela como sua segunda mãe, adorava os passeios que faziam juntos, mas depois que Regina foi eleita e assumiu o cargo de prefeita, ela quase não ia mais a Seattle onde o menino mora.**

**Regina beija a bochecha do menino inúmeras vezes, fazendo Henry soltar pequenas gargalhadas e fazendo todos rirem também. Ela diz já com a voz embargada pelas lagrimas que tentava segurar.**

**Regina: Meu amor, você está tão lindo... Cresceu tanto... Que saudade!**

**Eles se abraçam de novo e Henry segura o rosto de Regina com as duas mãos, a olhando nos olhos.**

**Henry: Também senti saudades! Porque não tem ido a Seattle me ver?**

**Ela sente algumas lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.**

**Regina: Agora está mais difícil bebê, mas assim que der, prometo que irei a Seattle com mais frequência!**

**Henry: Promete?**

**Regina: Prometo!**

**Ele limpa as lagrimas da morena com os dedinhos, Regina o beija no rosto de novo e o põe no chão já abraçando Emma apertado, e sente as lagrimas voltarem a rolar pelo rosto. Emma também derrama algumas lagrimas, fazia tempo que não via Regina, sentia falta da amiga e ficava feliz pela forma que ela sempre tratou Henry. Elas se afastam um pouco, se olham e riem da própria reação emocionada que tiveram uma com a outra.**

**Emma: Sempre linda, você não muda nada Regina!**

**Regina: E você sem comentários né, nem parece que já teve filho, essa barriga chapada, e convenhamos que você come o tempo todo!**

**Emma: Eii, também não é assim!**

**Regina: Ah não? Me lembro bem de quando estava grávida, mas na época você ainda tinha a desculpa que comia por dois!**

**Emma: Sério que vai ficar me detonando? Ainda bem que estamos falando baixo o suficiente pra que só a gente escute!**

**Elas riem, Emma cumprimenta Serena, Mark, Blair e os irmãos Mikaelson novamente. Ela sente o olhar de Mark, como se precisasse conversar com ela e ela tinha quase certeza do que se tratava. **

**Henry estava no colo de Blair, mas logo Mark puxa o menino do colo da moça a fazendo protestar.**

**Blair: Eii, como que toma o menino do meu colo assim? **

**Mark: Estava bobada ai, deu mole e eu peguei mesmo!**

**Blair revira os olhos e mostra a língua para Mark que também faz uma careta para a amiga fazendo Henry rir.**

**Emma vai para a mesa dela, onde já tinha posto a bolsa e chama o filho.**

**Emma: Henry, vem tirar a camisa e a bermuda pra ir a piscina!**

**Mark o põe no chão e ele vai em direção à mãe que tira a bermuda e camisa do menino que fica só de sunga. Ela passa o protetor nele e o libera para ir à piscina. Ela começa a tirar a blusa e o short, revelado o corpo minimamente esculpido que tinha, fazendo Killian quase babar na outra mesa. Blair percebe e pisa no pé do amigo por baixo da mesa.**

**Killian: Ai Blair!**

**Blair: Tenta pelo menos disfarçar!**

**Killian: Estava tão na cara assim?**

**Blair: A baba já está a ponto de escorrer meu amigo!**

**Eles riem, e Henry se aproxima de Mark.**

**Henry: Tio Mark, o senhor vem comigo?**

**Mark: Claro, vamos rapazes?**

**Ele diz se referindo para Graham e Killian**

**Killian: Agora!**

**Graham: Sim!**

**Eles começam a se despir ficando apenas de sunga. Serena tenta não olhar em direção ao corpo do ex namorado, mas não conseguiu disfarçar que aquela visão era tentadora. Ela tinha que se conter, pelo próprio bem. Emma também não olhava diferente para Killian, o rapaz tinha um corpo muito bem definido e aquela sunga vermelha realçou ainda mais. Ela desvia o olhar quando ele entra na piscina junto com Henry. Regina olha e vê Emma se sentando em outra mesa e chama a amiga para mais perto.**

**Regina: Emma, senta aqui com a gente!**

**Emma: Vou ficar aqui amiga, David já deve estar vindo!**

**Um sorriso simples se forma nos lábios de Regina quando a amiga diz o nome de David, o que não passou despercebido para as amigas, incluindo Emma. Blair levanta o olhar por cima dos óculos e olha em direção a Regina com um sorriso sarcástico. **

**Blair: Ah... O David está aqui?**

**Emma: Sim! Ele ficou conversando com o gerente, mas acho que é ele vindo ali**

**A loira sorri para Blair entendendo o joguinho da amiga.**

**Emma termina de falar apontando para onde o irmão vinha. Regina, Blair e Serena se viram simultaneamente na direção que Emma apontou. David passa pelo portão de acesso a área das piscinas e já tira a camisa, ficando mais a vontade. **

**Regina, Blair e Serena estavam boquiabertas com a visão que tinham naquele momento, Regina puxa um pouco os óculos com o dedo indicador para se certificar de que não estava vendo de mais. David tinha um corpo super bem definido, um abdômen "trincado" de deixar qualquer mulher excitada só de olhar, os lábios tão bem esculpidos e avermelhados e sem falar naqueles olhos azuis que só completavam a perfeição do conjunto da obra.**

**Emma acena para ele indicando onde estava e ele caminha em direção a irmã. **

**Regina, Blair e Serena tentam disfarçar o quão admiradas estavam com a visão que o loiro proporcionou a elas. Elas se ajeitam na cadeira, Regina ajeita os óculos e desvia o olhar. Logo que ele se aproxima ele vê Serena e ao seu lado quem ele menos esperava ver: Regina! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Regina tentou não o olhar tão fixamente como antes, mas quando sentiu que ele se aproximava foi inevitável. Ela tirou os óculos, ajeitou os cabelos com a mão e foi levantando o olhar lentamente. Ele já a encarava e quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele sorriu, daquela mesma forma que fazia Regina sorrir também, eles trocaram um longo e intenso olhar. Regina se vê obrigada a desviar o olhar quando sente o beliscão de Blair no seu braço. Regina olha para amiga com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.**

**Serena se levanta e já abraça o amigo. Em seguida ele estende a mão a Regina, ela o olha e sente seu corpo estremecer quando o vê passar a língua entre os lábios, em um movimento involuntário ela morde o lábio saboreando a visão que tinha. Ela se levanta e ele a olha rapidamente de cima em baixo, também contemplando a visão que tinha naquele momento. Eles sorriam, Regina não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele, ele a mesma coisa. **

**Ela estende a mão, David corresponde e a puxa pra mais perto, eles se cumprimentam com um beijo de cada lado do rosto, sendo que o ultimo beijo foi mais demorado, fazendo Regina fechar os olhos e por uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, mas logo ela recupera a razão e se afasta, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.**

**David: Tudo bem senhora...**

**Ela não o deixa terminar.**

**Regina: Tudo bem sim David!**

**Ele sente o rosto corar, ela já tinha deixado claro que não precisavam daquele tipo de formalidade sempre já que se conhecem de longa data.**

**David: Me desculpe.**

**Ela sorri e olha para ele**

**Regina: Não tem problema... E com você? Está tudo bem?**

**David: Não poderia estar melhor**

**Agora era Regina que sentia o rosto corar. Blair e Serena trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, mas não se atreveram a interromper. Emma da outra mesa observa tudo bem atenta quase conseguindo formar uma opinião sobre aquilo.**

**David cumprimenta Blair, pede licença e segue em direção à irmã, que estava boquiaberta com o que tinha acabado de presenciar.**

**David: O que foi?**

**Emma: O que foi aquilo?**

**David: Aquilo o que?**

**Emma: Aquilo entre você e Regina**

**David: Não sei do que está falando**

**Emma: David, eu vi a hora que vocês iriam se beijar ali mesmo, a troca de olhares entre vocês era de uma tensão impressionante!**

**David: Não exagera!**

**Emma: Dav... Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade**

**Ele abaixa a cabeça. **

**David: Sim! Esse é o tipo de reação que ela causa em mim! **

**Emma: E nela também!**

**Ele se assusta.**

**David: Como é?**

**Emma: Dav... Ela te olhava da mesma forma e na hora que vocês se cumprimentaram ela fechou os olhos, parecendo estar desfrutando daquela sensação como se o mundo estivesse parado ao redor de vocês dois!**

**Ele olha em direção a Regina que estava distraída conversando com as amigas.**

**David: Pois você acabou de descrever claramente o tipo de sensação que eu tive naquele momento!**

**Emma: Não sei se deveria falar isso, mas ela compartilhou dessa mesma sensação na mesma intensidade que você!**

**Ele balança a cabeça em sinal de negação.**

**David: Claro que não!**

**Emma: Claro que sim!**

**David: Emma...**

**Antes que ele continuasse, eles são interrompidos por Henry que veio todo molhado e pulou nas costas do tio fazendo David rir do próprio susto que tomou.**

**David: Garoto você está pesado heim**

**Henry: Desculpa tio, machuquei você?**

**David: Não**

**Henry: Vamos pra piscina? Tio Mark, Graham e Tio Hook estão lá**

**David: Vamos sim!**

**Ele nem se dá conta que o garoto tinha mencionado o nome do marido de Regina, apesar dele não ter nada contra Mark. Havia sido muita informação para aquele momento e ele se deixou levar pela empolgação do sobrinho que estava feliz de estar ali com todos que ele considerava como "da família" **

**Antes de levantar Emma segura no braço do irmão e ele olha para ela.**

**Emma: Nossa conversa ainda não acabou**

**David: Ok Doutora!**

**Eles sorriem e David tira a bermuda rapidamente mostrando a sunga preta que usava. Arrancando secretamente alguns olhares um pouco "maliciosos" da prefeita.**

**Ele pega o sobrinho no colo de forma desajeitada fazendo o garoto gargalhar enquanto era carregado pelo tio. Quando eles passam por Regina ela vai acompanhando os dois com olhar e sorri quando vê eles se jogarem na piscina.**

**Blair: Aff mulher, disfarce pelo menos!**

**Regina: Tá falando de que garota?**

**Serena: Sério isso? Você quase babou quando viu ele sem camisa!**

**Regina: Gente para com isso!**

**Blair: Não te julgo R!**

**Regina: Acho bom!**

**Blair: Não te julgo pelo fato de que também fiquei... Digamos que...impressionada!**

**Serena: Realmente ele é lindo!**

**Regina dá um longo suspiro e balança a cabeça indicando que havia concordado com o que as amigas haviam falado.**

**Serena: Ah, agora posso contar um acontecimento de hoje cedo**

**Blair: Diga!**

**Serena: Quando fui fechar a conta do hotel de manhã, encontrei eles. Na verdade foi Henry que me encontrou **

**Regina a olhava com atenção, estranhando o fato do porque a amiga não havia mencionado isso antes.**

**Serena: E nós tomamos café da manhã juntos**

**Regina: Por isso me mandou mensagem de manhã avisando que iria demorar?**

**Serena: Sim! E só não contei o ocorrido a você porque Emma e Henry queriam fazer uma surpresa!**

**Regina começa a se lembrar do supermercado quando David havia mencionado que não contaria o porquê daquelas compras e que seria uma surpresa. Ela não tinha se tocado, mas a surpresa se tratava da vinda de Henry e Emma. Regina sorri com seus pensamentos. **

**Blair olha em direção a mesa de Emma e vê ela sozinha mexendo no celular.**

**Blair: Gente a Emma ta sozinha na mesa e pelo visto o Henry e os rapazes vão demorar a sair da água**

**Serena: Vamos chamar ela, é bom que começamos a falar do verão**

**Regina: É mesmo, tinha até me esquecido!**

**Blair chama Emma e a loira caminha até a mesa das garotas e se senta**

**Serena: Achei que esse fim de semana você iria pra Manhattan**

**Emma abaixa o olhar, Serena estava se referindo ao aniversário da mãe que seria no sábado.**

**Serena: Desculpe...**

**Emma: Imagina... É que eu já tinha combinado com David no começo da semana. Ele queria comprar uma casa e eu vim ajudar e também matar a saudade, fazia quase 2 meses que não nos víamos. Agora que ele está mais perto de Seattle vou poder vê-lo com mais frequência e Henry vai poder ficar mais perto do tio também**

**Serena: Ah sim!**

**Blair: Minha mãe comentou comigo sobre uma recepção que vai rolar no salão do Palace **

**Emma: Sim, meu pai me ligou na quarta pra me falar, mas já tinha combinado com David!**

**Todo tipo de assunto que envolvia a mãe de Emma a incomodava um pouco e Regina sabendo disso, fez questão de mudar de assunto imediatamente. **

**Regina: Pretende ficar quanto tempo Emma?**

**Emma: Até domingo, trabalho na segunda de manhã!**

**Regina: Ah tah!**

**Serena: Então girls, vamos ao que interessa?**

**Emma: Acho que vou voltar pra minha mesa**

**Quando Emma faz menção em levantar, Serena puxa o braço da amiga fazendo-a voltar para a cadeira, Emma estranha e antes de dizer alguma coisa, Serena se adianta.**

**Serena: O assunto desrespeito a você também Emma!**

**Emma: Se você está querendo me assustar, acho que conseguiu!**

**Regina e Blair sorriem**

**Serena: Credo, quem ouve assim pensa até que eu sou uma terrorista em potencial!**

**Regina: Não tenha duvidas querida!**

**Blair: Essa é a impressão que você passa de vez em quando, principalmente depois de algumas taças de champanhe **

**Regina, Blair e Emma riem, Serena semicerra os olhos**

**Serena: Vamos voltar ao foco inicial Ok?**

**Todas concordam **

**Serena: O assunto que quero tratar com vocês é a respeito do que muitas aqui devem sentir falta**

**Emma olha para Serena meio que sem entender o que estava se passando naquele momento. Serena sorri em direção a Emma**

**Serena: Verão nos Hamptons!**

**Todos sorriem, South Hamptons é o litoral mais badalado e frequentado basicamente por familias de alto poder aquisitivo, bilionários e celebridades. O lugar é palco de vários eventos oferecidos por famílias distintas que escolhem o lugar para passar a temporada. Alguns desses eventos são considerados como tradição no local.**

**Emma: Faz tempo que não vou aos Hamptons!**

**Regina: E eu? Depois que fui eleita só devo ter ido lá umas 3 vezes, e só aos fins de semana**

**Blair: Eu passei a temporada lá ano passado, estava estressada decidi ligar o foda-se e me dar férias!**

**Serena: Tem uns 2 anos que não passo o verão lá e sinto muita falta. As boas lembranças que tenho desde a minha infância ate mesmo da minha adolescência, são de lá**

**Emma: Mas então... O que pretendem fazer?**

**Serena: Como sabem, nossas famílias organizam as festas mais esperadas do verão nos Hamptons, e agora que estamos todos liberados, digo isso a respeito de a maioria de nós já termos terminado a faculdade e até mesmo os mais jovens já terem começado a dar os primeiros passos em suas respectivas carreiras. Então quero que todos nos encontremos lá, nem que seja aos fins de semana durante a alta temporada**

**Regina: É mesmo, porque a maioria de nós tem a vida bem atribulada. Digo isso até mesmo a respeito de Mark e Emma que são médicos, tem a Izzie também, eu que não posso me ausentar muito da cidade... Essas coisas. Mas prometo que me darei uma semana de descanso, pelo menos para comparecer aos eventos. Também sinto muita falta dos Hamptons**

**Emma: Hamptons era pra ser tombado como patrimônio sagrado da humanidade**

**Regina: Pena que são poucos os que tem acesso a aquele paraíso**

**Blair: Mas é isso que torna o lugar tão exclusivo**

**Regina: você e esse seu complexo de isolamento**

**Blair: Não é isso, é que quanto mais reservado o lugar, mais a vontade a gente fica. E pessoas como nós que tem a vida ligada no 220 praticamente as 24 horas necessita de privacidade pra poder ter o merecido descanso **

**Serena: Isso é verdade!**

**Emma: Acho que também é isso o que contribui pra quem vai aos Hamptons uma vez, querer voltar sempre. Se for comparar Ibiza e South Hamptons na alta temporada, Hamptons é uma boa opção pra quem quer sossego já que até os imprensa é minoria lá. Só aparecem quando são solicitados.**

**Regina: Concordo Emma! **

**As garotas seguem conversando mas não se aprofundam muito no assunto, já que faltava bastante gente para chegar ainda. A conversa seguia animada, elas riam relembrando de outros verões, contando histórias...**

**Os rapazes brincavam com Henry na piscina, o garoto era só sorrisos, até que chega uma presença indesejada que faz o garoto mudar a expressão completamente indo da felicidade ao quase desespero, o que fez todos se virarem na direção que o menino olhava tão fixamente demonstrando claramente o medo que sentia. **

**Emma se levanta bruscamente assustando as amigas, David também se assusta, e antes de sair da piscina vê a irmã caminhando a passos firmes em direção a pessoa que ela mais odiava na face da terra.**

**Emma: O que faz aqui?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Emma para em frente à mulher que tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Amanda olha em direção a piscina. Ela encara Henry que já estava pálido no colo de Mark, o garoto grita quando vê a mãe próxima a Amanda.**

**Henry: MAMÃE NÃO!**

**Graham e Killian que estavam mais afastados, na outra extremidade da piscina, se assustam com o grito de Henry e nadam em direção a eles. David faz menção em sair da piscina, mas Henry o puxa para si de forma desesperada, como se quisesse proteger o tio. **

**Amanda: Olá pra você também Emma!**

**Ela continua com o mesmo sorriso debochado nos lábios e acena em direção a Henry, que afunda o rosto no obro de David que estava ao lado dele. Emma não se contém e sente o ódio subir a cabeça, ela segura Amanda pelo queixo com força, fazendo a mulher olhar para ela.**

**Emma: NÃO SE ATREVA NEM A OLHAR PRO MEU FILHO**

**Regina, Blair e Serena se assustam mais ainda, não entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Regina conhece a amiga bem o suficiente para saber que algo de grave havia acontecido para que Emma agisse daquela forma. E para a fúria de Regina, com certeza era algo haver com Henry. **

**Quando Regina olha em direção ao garoto se assusta com a forma desesperada que Henry estava agarrado a Mark e David. Ela constata o pior e decide ir em direção a Emma.**

**Amanda: Quanta hostilidade Emma, não precisa ser tão rude!**

**Emma: Você ainda não viu nada!**

**Amanda: Então me mostre se for capaz!**

**Emma a solta, mas acerta um tapa no rosto dela com tanta força que Amanda perde o equilíbrio mas não chega a cair. David se solta de Henry e sai da piscina, para desespero do menino.**

**Henry: NÃO TIO DAVID**

**Amanda tenta recompor-se, e logo que consegue, tenta acertar o rosto de Emma, mas sente uma mão firme segurar seu pulso imobilizando-a e quando ela olha para o lado, sente um tremor percorrer toda a sua extensão quando se depara com a mulher que lhe lançava um olhar fulminante. **

**Amanda: O que pensa que está fazendo? Acho bom me soltar se não...**

**Regina: SE NÃO O QUE?**

**Regina eleva o tom de voz e aperta mais o pulso da ruiva, que faz uma careta demostrando que aquilo estava doendo de verdade.**

**Emma: Da ultima vez que eu vi você, eu disse pra não se aproximar da minha família!**

**Amanda: É um clube privado!**

**Regina a olha com desdém.**

**Regina: E pelo visto mal frequentado!**

**Amanda: Só se for por causa de vocês!**

**Emma avança novamente na mulher, mas David se aproxima e afasta a irmã. Logo que Amanda vê David sorri de forma debochada novamente e Regina percebe que havia algo entre eles... Uma intimidade, ela não sabia definir ao certo. Mas ela se sentiu incomodada com aquilo, e não sabia ela que aquilo iria piorar...**

**Amanda: Olá Davis!**

**Ele a olhava de forma séria e aquilo foi confortante para Regina, mas ela estava intrigada principalmente com a forma com que ela se referiu a David quando o cumprimentou.**

**David: O QUE FAZ AQUI?**

**Amanda olha em direção a Regina que não havia feito menção em soltar o pulso dela até aquele presente momento. David e Regina se olham, o olhar dele era como se estivesse se desculpando com ela por aquilo, ele desvia o olhar dela e olha em direção a irmã dando a entender que dali pra frente ele resolveria. **

**Regina solta os pulsos da mulher de forma violenta, vai em direção a Emma e a leva até a mesa onde estavam. **

**Logo se encontram com Blair e Serena que estavam de pé, apreensivas com toda a situação, Regina e Emma lançam um olhar de preocupação em direção a Henry que estava em prantos amparado por Mark e Graham.**

**Emma: Ele está com medo!**

**Killian sai da piscina, vai até Emma e a abraça, ela o corresponde, era como se ele estivesse sendo a fortaleza dela naquele momento. Ele não sabia o que estava havendo, mas tinha certeza de que era algo sério o bastante pra que Emma se descontrolasse daquela maneira.**

**Killian: Vamos sair daqui**

**Emma: Não, não vou deixar o Henry **

**Eles se olham nos olhos, ele estava passando uma sensação de segurança a ela. **

**Mark e Graham saem da piscina com o menino, Henry abraça a mãe de forma desesperada, como se a vida de ambos dependessem daquilo. Killian abraça os dois, Henry envolve um dos braços ao redor do ombro do rapaz, o puxando pra mais perto. Depois de um tempo eles se afastam.**

**Killian: Vamos sair daqui, tem uns chalés aqui no clube, um pouco mais adiante**

**Emma precisava de um momento a sós com alguém com quem pudesse falar a respeito, mesmo com aquele turbilhão de acontecimentos, ela tinha que desabafar e no fundo, ela sentia que Killian a ajudaria a passar por aquilo. **

**Henry vê Regina que estava com os olhos marejados e estica o braço em direção a ela, Emma percebe e se aproxima de Regina. Ele vai para o colo de Regina e logo envolve braços e pernas ao redor dela.**

**Regina: Deixa que fico com ele!**

**Os três se abraçam, Henry fica no meio. Regina beija Emma na testa e acena para que ela fosse com Killian. Ela pega a bolsa na cadeira e dá uma ultima olhada em direção ao irmão e vê ele arrastando Amanda pelo braço em direção a saída da área da piscina. Serena vê que Emma está relutante quanto a sair dali sem ter certeza de que o irmão está bem. Ela pega na mão da moça e a olha nos olhos.**

**Serena: Vá Emma, eu vou atrás dele, vai ficar tudo bem!**

**Emma apenas balança a cabeça, volta e beija o filho na testa. Ela e Regina trocam um olhar, passando segurança uma para a outra. Emma segue com Killian em direção a um chalé, não muito distante dali, Serena vai atrás de David e é seguida por Graham. **

**Regina que também via a cena de David saindo do local com a mulher, estava apreensiva por não saber do que se tratava tudo aquilo, mas sente seu sangue ferver quando começa a considerar a hipótese de ser algo referente a Henry.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Não demora muito e David, Graham e Serena voltam, David olha ao redor não vendo a irmã e o sobrinho, mas logo sente o coração acalmar um pouco quando vê Henry no colo de Regina, já adormecido. **

**Ele se aproxima e já percebe o olhar preocupado das meninas, só estavam Regina e Blair, Mark tinha ido levar as coisas para o carro já que não tinha mais clima para ficarem ali. David vai em direção ao sobrinho que estava no colo de Regina e deposita um beijo na testa dele, logo os olhares dele e de Regina se encontraram, mas agora era diferente, o olhar que ele lançava a ela, dava a entender que ele precisava dela, mesmo que indiretamente, precisava dela, e ela queria colaborar a respeito, mas não sabia como, já que não sabia do que se tratava. Quando ele faz menção em perguntar pela irmã, Regina já se adianta.**

**Regina: Ela está bem... Está com Hook!**

**Ele segura a mão dela, eles não tinham quebrado o contato visual que se instaurou ali, ela acaricia a mão dele com o polegar, como se estivesse tentando acalma-lo, ela sentia que ele precisava daquilo, naquela hora... Precisava da ajuda dela.**

**David: Obrigada!**

**Regina: Não precisa agradecer!**

**Eles são interrompidos por Blair que tosse, como querendo alerta-los de algo, eles soltam as mãos rapidamente e não demora muito até que Mark retorna. David vai em direção à mesa em que estava e põe a bermuda e a camisa, e retorna até a mesa dos amigos e senta ao lado de Blair. Serena e Graham se aproximam do pessoal. David estava de cabeça baixa, pensativo.**

**Mark: Porque não vamos lá pra casa?**

**Regina: É melhor mesmo!**

**David: Eu vou indo para o hotel...**

**Regina: De forma alguma!**

**David levanta o olhar e olha em direção a ela e em seguida para Henry que estava no colo dela. Blair e Serena se olharam, mas o silêncio é interrompido por Mark.**

**Mark: Vamos lá pra casa David, Henry já está dormindo, ficamos um pouco lá e depois quando Emma chegar vocês decidem o que querem fazer!**

**Serena: É Dav... Vamos, assim você nos conta o que aconteceu aqui, pois estamos preocupados**

**David pensa bem, mas tem a certeza do que deveria fazer quando vê Regina acariciando os cabelos de Henry de forma tão carinhosa.**

**David: Tudo bem!**

**Todos se levantam, vão pegando suas coisas, e seguindo para o estacionamento do clube.**

**Mark: Está de carro David?**

**David: Sim!**

**Serena: Eu vou com você Dav!**

**David: Ok, é bom que você me indica o caminho**

**Blair: Só não confie muito nas noções de direita e esquerda dela, ou vai acabar indo parar em outro continente!**

**Todos riem e Serena revira os olhos. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David e Serena passam rapidamente no hotel, ele toma um banho e troca de roupa, não demora muito e eles seguem em direção à mansão de Mark e Regina. Logo que vão se aproximando do condomínio uma surpresa, Regina morava no mesmo condomínio em que David havia comprado a casa. Ele sorri e Serena não deixou passar.**

**Serena: O que foi?**

**David: Regina mora aqui?**

**Serena: Sim**

**O sorriso de David se alarga.**

**Serena: Por quê?**

**David: Se eu te contar você vai achar que é mentira**

**Serena: Conta logo**

**David: É que eu comprei uma casa aqui hoje, nesse mesmo condomínio!**

**Serena: Sério?**

**A loira estava realmente surpresa com a coincidência.**

**David: Sim, só que eu nem fazia ideia que era aqui que ela morava. Parece que estou perseguindo-a?**

**Serena: Não, eu daria outra definição pra isso!**

**David: E qual seria?**

**Serena: Destino!**

**David se assusta com a fala da amiga, mas quando ia responder, a loira indica que a mansão do casal já estava logo à frente e ele para, eles saem do carro e seguem em direção a Mark que já os aguardava na porta.**

**Mark: Seja bem vindo Nolan!**

**David: Obrigado!**

**Eles apertam as mãos e Mark indica que era para ele seguir em frente. Logo que chega ele se depara com Regina em um vestido rosa, não muito curto, mas que valorizava suas pernas torneadas. Os cabelos estavam secos, a maquiagem leve, com aquele batom vermelho-vivo que fazia David olhar fixamente para os lábios dela, ela vai caminhando em direção a ele e estende a mão.**

**Regina: Bem vindo!**

**David: Obrigada!**

**Mark se aproxima e para ao lado da esposa, envolvendo um dos braços ao redor dela, e David percebe que por um instante ela pareceu se incomodar com o gesto do marido. Ele e Mark se sentam no sofá enquanto Regina prepara alguns drinks para eles. **

**Ela vem com dois copos nas mãos, um ela entrega ao marido e outro a David, ela sente uma sensação "familiar" quando ele pega o copo e as mãos deles se tocam, ele sorria, ela também, mas de forma tímida, pois sabia que tinha que conter aqueles impulsos que seu corpo sempre tinha quando estava próxima a David, já que seu marido estava presente no recinto. Ela entrega o copo a ele e sai em direção a cozinha.**

**Regina: Vou até a cozinha, com licença!**

**Ela sorri para os dois e se retira. Mark e David seguem conversando. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Quando Serena termina de subir as escadas se depara com Graham que estava saindo de um dos quartos. Ela para, ele também, eles se olham nos olhos, mas Serena desvia o olhar e tenta chegar a seu quarto, mas é impedida por Graham que a segura pelo braço e a empurra na parede. Eles se olham nos olhos, o desejo era crescente naquele momento, eles se amavam muito, porém Serena tinha sérios impedimentos quanto a isso. Ela empurra o rapaz, que a põe contra a parede novamente. **

**A voz dela era fraca.**

**Serena: Graham me solta**

**Graham: Serena, você sabe o quanto eu te amo**

**Serena: Eu não quero falar disso**

**Graham: Não é justo você me crucificar dessa forma por algo que eu não fiz **

**A voz deles era baixa, quase como um sussurro. Graham passa o polegar pelo rosto de Serena, ela sente algumas lagrimas se formar em seus olhos, ela estava relutante em permitir que elas descessem e então fecha os olhos, Graham passa o polegar pelo lábio inferior da loira e o puxa, ela abre os olhos, eles se olham.**

**Graham: Volta pra mim!**

**Serena: Graham é mais complicado do que você pensa!**

**A voz da loira já estava embargada, algumas lagrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto de Serena, Graham enxuga com o polegar, ela se limita a por as mãos sobre os ombros dele, como na tentativa de deter qualquer avanço dele.**

**Graham: Isso não é justo, nem com você, nem comigo, nem com a gente...**

**Serena: Graham por favor... **

**Graham: Isso não é justo com o nosso amor!**

**O espaço entre eles era nulo, seus corpos estavam colados, a respiração era difícil, Serena já não conseguia mais controlar as emoções naquele momento, tudo o que ela precisava era sair dali. **

**Ela empurra Graham e ele se afasta, ainda a olhando nos olhos, e antes dele formular alguma coisa para dizer, Serena se adiantou.**

**Serena: Não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra mim, por favor**

**Graham: Eu te amo!**

**Ele termina de dizer e sai em direção às escadas, Serena corre para o quarto, tranca a porta e se joga na cama com as mãos no rosto, chorando desesperada. Aquilo era demais para ela, ela o amava, mas não podia ficar com ele, ela sabia o quanto aquilo doía nela, e mais ainda, ela sabia o quanto aquilo doía nele. Ela se acalma e decide ir tomar seu banho. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina chega na cozinha ajudando Dorotha com algumas bandejas de petiscos. **

**Graham, David, Mark e Blair estavam sentados conversando e tomando seus Drinks. A campainha toca e Regina vai abrir a porta, e era Emma e Killian. Emma havia passado no hotel e tomado um banho, estava com os cabelos molhados e tinha um olhar mais calmo. Regina abraça a amiga e acena em direção a Killian para que ele entrasse. Elas se soltam do abraço e Regina sorri em direção a amiga.**

**Emma: Obrigada mais uma vez!**

**Regina: Sempre vou estar aqui pro que precisar!**

**Elas se abraçam novamente.**

**Emma: E Henry?**

**Regina: Está dormindo desde que saímos do clube**

**Emma: Ele está com em pânico Regina!**

**Regina: Você quer falar sobre isso?**

**Emma: Creio que vai ser necessário, só fico triste pelo meu irmão**

**Regina: O que tem David?**

**Emma: Você já vai saber e creio que vai ser constrangedor pra ele, só que... É necessário **

**Regina pega não mão de Emma e elas vão em direção a sala onde já estavam quase todos reunidos, Serena estava descendo as escadas e se junta aos que estavam ali presentes. Um silêncio paira na sala, mas logo David olha pra irmã e em seguida se pronuncia.**

**David: Bom... Eu começo **

**Todos os que estavam ali se ajeitam e olham atentos para David.**

**David encara os dedos da mão e começa a falar, Serena que estava ao seu lado, põe a mão na perna dele, na altura do joelho, ele olha para ela e ela sorri.**

**Serena: Sinta-se a vontade Ok?**

**Ele balança a cabeça, indicando que sim e então começa.**

**David: Bom, hoje houve toda aquela situação desconfortável no clube e de uma certa forma acabou envolvendo todos os que estão aqui presentes então... Acho que devo uma explicação a vocês**

**Todos estavam atentos, David tentava escolher as palavras, era um assunto delicado. Ele sempre foi reservado e era a primeira vez que ele tinha que compartilhar algo da vida dele daquela forma, ele olha para Serena e ela lhe lança um sorriso simples, como se tivesse o encorajando a continuar.**

**David: A mulher que desencadeou toda aquela confusão hoje é uma ex namorada, ela se chama Amanda**

**Regina abaixa o olhar, definitivamente aquele assunto havia ficado desconfortável para ela, David percebe e sente o rosto corar. Regina entrelaça os próprios dedos nervosamente, ele prossegue.**

**David: Namoramos por 3 ano ano terminamos, desde então não a vi novamente e tê-la visto aqui foi uma surpresa desagradável, para mim, para Emma e principalmente para Henry**

**Todos se espantam quando David menciona Henry e Regina intervém imediatamente, elevando um pouco o tom de voz demonstrando preocupação.**

**Regina: Como assim? O que ela fez ao Henry?**

**David olha para Emma indicando para que ela continuasse.**

**Emma: Há uns meses antes de David terminar com ela, eu comecei a achar Henry estranho, assustado, não queria sair de casa, nem ir a escola, não queria que eu atendesse ao telefone, não se alimentava e começou a se preocupar com meus plantões noturnos e aquilo estava me preocupando muito. Comecei a investigar, fui na escola, liguei pras mães de alguns amigos e não descobri nada**

**Todos olhavam atentos para Emma, que estava nervosa. Killian pega na mão da loira que se sente encorajada a continuar.**

**Emma: Não demorou muito e vieram minhas férias. Eu e David decidimos ir passar uns dias em Miami. Henry ficou feliz quando contamos a ele da viajem que iríamos fazer, principalmente quando contei que estaria nevando lá naquela época, ele estava radiante, o que me deixou mais tranquila. Mas quando desembarcamos tudo voltou, chegamos no hotel e ele não quis nem sair do quarto, toda hora ia verificar se as portas e janelas estavam trancadas e quando o telefone tocava ele ficava pálido. Mesmo ele estando relutante, David conseguiu levar ele para passear na cidade. Durante o passeio David encontrou um antigo cliente, e ele pediu para que ele aparecesse em seu escritório ainda aquele dia. Não demorou muito e eles chegaram no hotel, Henry estava feliz, fomos jantar e quando voltamos, Henry decidiu ir até o quarto de David, pela hora ele achou que o tio já tinha chegado, ele parou na suíte de David e eu segui para a minha. Decidi voltar e ficar um pouco com eles e quando me aproximei da porta ouvi vozes exaltadas**

**Ela sente algumas lagrimas começarem a descer por seu rosto, Regina se aproxima da amiga e enxuga as suas lagrimas com o polegar, todos os que estavam ali estavam apreensivos com o que poderia vir. David estava de cabeça baixa, Graham põe a mão no ombro do amigo. Emma olha para Regina, que acaricia o rosto da amiga. **

**Regina: Se não quiser, não precisa...**

**Emma: Eu preciso continuar**

**Regina assente, Killian começa a acariciar a mão de Emma com o polegar, eles se olham, mas logo a loira desvia o olhar e continua a falar.**

**Emma: Quando me aproximei ouvi ruídos, o que me assustou, já que meu filho estava no quarto. Cheguei e já abri a porta e quando olhei, me deparei com o pior**

**Todos se assustam, agora era David que deixava algumas lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto, Serena enxuga com a própria mão e puxa o amigo para um abraço. Os demais que ali estavam tinham a certeza que aquele assunto era realmente doloroso para os irmãos.**

**Emma: Amanda estava enforcando Henry com as próprias mãos, com tanta força que ele estava suspenso a alguns centímetros fora do chão. Ele estava roxo, e só deus sabe o que aconteceria se eu não tivesse decidido voltar...**

**Emma chora, Killian a abraça, todos na sala estavam estarrecidos com o que Emma havia acabado de contar. **

**Amanda tinha tentado matar Henry, uma criança, que todos ali presentes amavam muito e que praticamente viram nascer. Regina deita a cabeça no ombro de Mark que estava boquiaberto com o que tinha acabo de ouvir, Regina sentia algumas lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto, David a olha, a vontade dele era levantar, ir em direção a prefeita e abraça-la, Regina sentia a mesma coisa, ela queria consolar David naquele momento que era tão delicado para todos principalmente para ele e Emma. Blair que estava ao lado de Mark, também não se contém e chora. Aquilo foi muito forte para todos eles, muita informação para um só dia. Emma se afasta um pouco de Killian, limpa o rosto com as costas da mão e decide terminar de contar.**

**Emma: Quando ela me viu, soltou ele, que já caiu no chão desacordado, eu fui socorrer meu filho, e por pouco eu não perdi ele**

**Blair: Oh Meu Deus**

**Mark: Emma, isso é doloroso pra vocês, não precisa continuar agora**

**Regina: Precisa sim**

**Todos a olham sem entender muito bem, incluindo David. Emma e Mark conheciam a morena bem o suficiente para saber que Regina iria fazer algo a respeito, e por isso a pressa em saber mais detalhes**

**Mark: Amor...**

**Emma: Deixa Mark... Está tudo bem!**

**Regina olhava atenta para a loira. Todos voltam a atenção para Emma, mas David olhava fixamente para Regina, analisando cada expressão de seu rosto, na tentativa de descobrir o que Regina estava pensando...**

**Emma: O resgate chegou, Henry foi removido, eu já havia feito os primeiros socorros e consegui salvar meu filho. Logo que a porta do elevador se abre, era David que estava lá dentro...**

**David levanta a cabeça e indica que dali pra frente ele continuaria.**

**David: Quando Emma me contou, a primeira coisa que fiz foi procurá-la, na verdade ela não era nem pra ter ido a Miami atrás de mim, já estávamos para terminar, e Henry precisava de um momento conosco. Logo depois do ocorrido, eu e Emma constatamos que a mudança de Henry foi dada por conta dos mals tratos de Amanda...**

**David abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, ele se sentia omisso a tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo de baixo do seu nariz e ele não percebeu... Ele se distrai de seus pensamentos quando ouve a voz de Blair.**

**Blair: Você e Henry sempre foram muito unidos e como Amanda era sua namorada, ela também era presença constante na vida dele... Porém o motivo dos mals tratos vai além não é mesmo?**

**Blair como a boa Advogada que era, tinha uma grande facilidade em deduzir os fatos de forma coerente com o que lhe era informado. **

**David: Sim! Logo que Henry despertou já no hospital ele contou o porquê de tudo aquilo... Ele havia visto Amanda beijando outro cara em uma festa que nós fomos**

**Todos estavam boquiabertos, principalmente Regina. Emma toma um folêgo e logo começa.**

**Emma: Ela o ameaçou, disse que se ele falasse pra alguém, todos os que ele ama, morreriam. E desde então ela não tinha parado de ameaçar ele. Por isso que ele ficou daquela forma. E agora que ele estava já se recuperando, ela reaparece e...**

**Emma volta a chorar, Regina chama Dorotha e pede para a funcionária trazer um jarro d'agua. Todos se servem. Mas ainda faltava o principal... E Regina não se conteve em questionar.**

**Regina: E o que procedeu depois? Ela foi presa? **

**David e Emma se olham, ambos não sabiam o que responder.**

**Emma: É complicado**

**Blair: Não entendo**

**David: Não mencionei que quem me apresentou Amanda foi minha mãe e quando fui tomar satisfações, Amanda disse que se fizéssemos, ela revelaria algo grave o suficiente que poderia acabar com nossa família, cujas consequências atingiriam diretamente e dolorosamente a todos nós. Contei a Emma e nos fomos questionar nossa Mãe e ela disse que tomaria as devidas providencias. E de fato, Amanda sumiu de nossas vidas, nunca mais ouvimos falar dela, até hoje!**

**Regina: Ainda não entendo... Victória intercedeu a favor de Amanda?**

**Emma: Isso ainda é um mistério pra nós Regina!**

**Regina eleva consideravelmente o tom de voz, levando todas as atenções para si.**

**Regina: Mas como Coulson deixou isso impune?**

**David: É ai que está... Amanda foi categórica quando disse que algo de ruim iria acontecer e que abalaria diretamente nosso Pai, eu e Emma mesmo relutantes acionamos nossa mãe e contamos do acontecimentos. Ela ficou em choque, mas resolveu da maneira dela. Apesar de tudo ela é apegada a Henry e isso foi crucial para que entrássemos em contato com ela imediatamente. Alguns meses depois, tivemos noticia de que o atelier de Amanda havia falido e ela havia perdido todos os bens que possuía por conta das dividas que adquiriu. Mamãe diz que não, mas creio que ela foi parte crucial na ruina financeira de Amanda**

**Graham: Então... Se entendi bem, Coulson acha que foi tudo devidamente esclarecido?**

**David: Exatamente, mas ele sabe que tentamos ser discretos para evitar um escândalo de maiores proporções e com o passar dos meses, ele não nos questionou novamente já que Henry era o que precisava de nossa atenção**

**Regina: Emma, porque não contou pra ninguém? Nem mesmo meus pais que são padrinhos de Henry?**

**Emma: Ficamos de mãos atadas Regina, Henry quase tinha morrido e como se não bastasse isso ainda tinha o tal segredo**

**Estavam todos incrédulos sobre tudo o que ouviram, mas logo mudaram de expressão quando ouviram uma voz fina vindo do topo da escada.**

**Henry: Mamãe?**

**O menino estava de sunguinha ainda e estava esfregando os olhos, todos olharam na direção dele e sorriram, Blair e Regina tentavam conter algumas lagrimas que insistiam em descer, mas sorriram logo que Henry começou a descer as escadas e sorriu em direção a elas. Ele foi andando em direção a mãe e foi para o colo dela, Regina que estava do lado também abraçou o garoto, todos estavam emocionados com o que acabaram de saber, mas logo tentaram quebrar o clima tenso que havia se instaurado ali.**

**Emma: Dormiu bastante amor?**

**Henry: Sim, a cama da Tia Regina e do Tio Mark é grandona, e muito macia, dá até pra brincar de pula-pula e encostar a mão no teto**

**Todos riem.**

**Emma: Henry... Não me diga que...**

**O menino fica envergonhado, o que faz todos na sala rirem mais ainda, até mesmo David. Ele de fato havia brincado de pula-pula na cama do casal.**

**Henry: Desculpa mamãe!**

**Emma: Não é pra mim que você deve pedir desculpas**

**Ele olha em direção a Mark e Regina que estavam sorrindo olhando para ele.**

**Henry: Desculpa Tio, Desculpa Tia!**

**Mark: Tudo bem meu amor, você não fez nada de mais!**

**Regina: Eu não desculpo**

**O menino olha para ela já fazendo cara de choro.**

**Regina: Só desculpo se vier me dar um abraço bem gostoso**

**Ele sorri e se joga no colo de Regina que o abraça forte, fechando os olhos, Mark que estava do lado da esposa abraça os dois, todos os que estavam ali na sala sorriam feito bobos vendo aquela cena. Mark solta eles e Regina e Henry se olham. **

**Regina: A titia ama muito você meu príncipe**

**Henry: Eu também amo você!**

**Eles se abraçam de novo e logo se separam.**

**Emma: Filho, acho que você precisa de um banho**

**Regina: Posso por ele pra tomar banho?**

**Emma: Pode sim, eu passei no hotel pra tomar banho e trouxe roupas pra ele, vou pegar**

**Henry: Eu vou tomar banho na Banheira?**

**Regina: Sim**

**Henry: Ebaa!**

**Emma volta com a bolsa de Henry e entrega para Regina. Ela sobe com Henry e vai para seu quarto por o menino para tomar banho.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**A campainha toca e Mark vai atender a porta e sorri quando vê que é Jefferson, Helena e Alex. Eles se cumprimentam e vão entrando. O clima ali já estava melhor, todos já conversavam, mas os que antes estavam ali presentes não conseguiram parar de pensar no que tinham ouvido e estavam raciocinando a respeito. Regina vem descendo com Henry que já estava de banho tomado e devidamente arrumado. Ele dá um pulo quando vê Jefferson e Helena, ele corre em direção aos dois todo sorridente.**

**Henry: Jeff, Helenaaaa!**

**Ele já pula no colo de Jefferson que o suspende arrancando gargalhadas do menino, em seguida ele se joga para o colo de Helena que já o esperava de braços abertos.**

**Helena: Que saudade, você está tão lindo!**

**Jefferson: Ele está enorme!**

**O menino era só sorrisos, Helena e Jefferson também, logo chega Alex e o rouba do colo de Helena.**

**Helena: Ah mais assim não vale**

**Helena faz bico e Henry pisca pra ela, fazendo todos rirem.**

**Alex: Acho que ele está tentando te seduzir amiga**

**Helena pisca de volta pra ele que abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, ficando com as bochechas rosadas. Regina termina de descer as escadas e já é abraçada por Jefferson, seu irmão mais novo que as vezes parecia ser o mais maduro dos 3 filhos de Cora e Henry.**

**Regina: Meu amor!**

**Jefferson: Que saudade!**

**Regina: Eu também!**

**Eles se afastam e se olham nos olhos.**

**Regina: Tá tão gato**

**Jefferson: Sempre fui né meu amor!**

**Regina: Modesto então, nem se fala!**

**Eles se abraçam e Helena se aproxima.**

**Helena: Modéstia é o nome do meio desse pirralho!**

**Jefferson dá língua pra irmã e abraça Regina de novo fazendo careta. Regina ri, e faz menção em se soltar do abraço de Jeff que a aperta mais, fazendo Regina soltar um grito fino.**

**Regina: Aii!**

**Jefferson: Você é minha!**

**Helena: Ah não... Regina manda ele te soltar agora!**

**Regina estica os braços indicando que era pra Helena se aproximar. Ela chega e eles dão um abraço triplo, eles praticamente se espremem, mas começam a rir da forma infantil como ainda se tratavam. Jefferson solta a irmã e sai do abraço, deixando apenas Regina e Helena que sorriam feito bobas.**

**Helena: Continua linda minha irmã!**

**Regina: Você também!**

**Helena: Nada comparada a você**

**Elas sorriem e se abraçam novamente. Alex se aproxima, Helena e Regina se soltam do abraço. Alex abraça Regina.**

**Alexandra: Quanto tempo cunhada!**

**Regina: Verdade, não sei o que você e Jefferson arrumam que nunca podem vir me ver**

**Alexandra: Faz tempo que você também não vai a Nova York!**

**Regina: Verdade, estamos ambas devendo visita para a outra**

**Alexandra: Também acho**

**Elas se abraçam novamente mas logo são interrompidas por Jeff que se aproxima das duas.**

**Jefferson: Mulheres da minha vida!**

**Elas puxam Jefferson para mais um abraço triplo, mas logo se separam e vão em direção a onde todos estavam...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eles sorriem e vão conversando, só faltavam mais algumas pessoas. Mas estava difícil para Regina manter a atenção na conversa, toda vez que ela olhava para Henry, se lembrava de tudo o que ouviu. Em pensar que a criança que ela tanto ama quase tinha perdido a vida pelas mãos de uma psicopata era de mais para ela fazendo aumentar ainda mais a raiva que ela tinha pela mulher que ela só viu aquela única vez. O que mais a intrigava era o porquê de nada ter sido feito, nenhuma providencia legal. O pai de Emma é vice-diretor do FBI, até mesmo os pais de Regina poderiam ter ajudado, mais ambos não haviam sido comunicados do ocorrido na época, e o mais estranho é que Victória "Resolveu" tudo, mas não acionou policia nem nada, simplesmente abafou o caso... Eram muitas perguntas que precisavam de respostas, tinha mais coisa nessa história, e Regina não sossegaria enquanto não descobrisse. Regina se levanta e decide ir até a varanda que fica nos fundos da mansão, vai andando distraída e se assusta quando vê David sentado em uma das poltronas. **

**David: Desculpe...**

**Regina: Tudo bem, só vim pegar um ar**

**David: Foi informação de mais né? **

**Regina: Sim!**

**Ela se senta em uma poltrona próxima a que ele estava.**

**David: Me desculpe por te envolver**

**Regina: Não se preocupe, só não entendo ainda o porquê que nenhum de nós ficou sabendo... Digo isso também por meus pais que são padrinhos de Henry**

**Ele abaixa a cabeça e ela percebe que foi dura de mais.**

**Regina: Olha, me desculpe, mas é que eu fiquei estarrecida com o ocorrido, David você além de tio dele, também é advogado, seu pai e meus pais tem boas conexões, poderiam muito bem terem resolvido isso sem um escândalo, sem mídia, mais porque vocês se contiveram em proceder judicialmente? Ela quase matou o Henry!**

**Ele ainda estava de cabeça baixa, Regina pega na mão dele.**

**Regina: Sei que isso é doloroso, e ter que reviver isso tudo mesmo depois de quase um ano deve estar sendo devastador. Mas tenta me compreender também, eu amo de mais o Henry, também amo a Emma, é uma de minhas melhores amigas, e como vocês não fizeram nada a respeito, me preocupa o fato de saber que ela esteve impune todo esse tempo, e se ela se atrever a fazer mal a algum de vocês? Já pararam pra pensar nessa hipótese?**

**Ele a olha, como que agradecendo por ela estar conversando com ele naquele momento. A voz dele era calma.**

**David: Claro que sim, mas tenta nos compreender também Regina, ela foi clara quando disse que tinha algo a revelar que atingiria diretamente a nossa família. Você acha que não me dói saber o quanto fui omisso, meu sobrinho que eu tenho como um filho quase morreu e não pude fazer nada. Eu trouxe uma criminosa pra nossa família, e isso quase custou a vida do meu menino. E quando tive tomar providencias, tive que ficar de mãos atadas, pra tentar proteger a minha família de um dano muito maior. Não tem um dia em que não me torture com o pensamento de que Amanda poderia ter matado meu sobrinho e feito mais mal a minha família. Por isso recorremos a nossa Mãe, mesmo com as nossas desavenças e discordâncias, o amor que ela sente por Henry é incondicional e acredite ou não, faltou muito pouco pra que ela não resolvesse aquilo com as próprias mãos de maneira muito mais drástica... Se é que me entende...**

**Ela havia ficado boquiaberta. Tinha algo de mais grave envolvendo Amanda e Victória. Mas uma coisa ela não podia negar, que o Amor que Victória sente por Henry é de fato incondicional e para ela não ter tomado nenhuma providencia sobre o acontecido com o garoto, é que de fato Amanda sabe algo grave e tem ela nas mãos.**

**Regina: Nossa... Mas você já considerou que isso pode ser um Blefe?**

**David: Tinha certeza que era Blefe, mas quando fui procurar minha mãe e contei a respeito, ela se esforçou, mas n pude deixar de notar o desespero quando mencionei que Amanda sabia de um segredo sobre a família. Foi por isso que ela tomou a frente na resolução disso e nos garantiu que Amanda não nos perturbaria novamente. E de fato isso aconteceu, até hoje!**

**Ela solta a mão dele, ajeita os cabelos e o pouco que David conhecia dela, sabia que viria algo sério.**

**Regina: Eu sei que isso machuca vocês, mais sinto em te informar, algo tem que ser feito, e você mais do que ninguém sabe que estão em perigo novamente, principalmente Henry!**

**David: E o que você sugere?**

**Regina: Uma minuciosa investigação!**

**David: Não creio que essa isso seja o melhor...**

**Regina: Com ou sem o seu consentimento, eu vou fazer do mesmo jeito!**

**David balança a cabeça. Ela era realmente bem teimosa.**

**David: Me prometa que não tomará nenhuma atitude sem antes me consultar, pois tenho que estar seguro sobre minha família!**

**Regina: Esse será o primeiro passo. Descobrir o que ela sabe, e verificar se de fato isso é verídico**

**David: Ok**

**Regina olha para ele, ele estava visivelmente abatido, ela pega na mão dele novamente e acaricia com o polegar, na tentativa de passar alguma segurança para ele.**

**Regina: Olha... Na segunda você tem que ir até meu Gabinete, pois teremos outro assunto "desagradável" para tratar, e então aproveitamos para conversar brevemente sobre isso, tudo bem pra você?**

**David: Sim!**

**Ele da um sorriso simples, que faz Regina sorrir em direção a ele. Eles apertam as mãos e se olham nos olhos, um olhar puro e calmo, que ambos estavam precisando naquele momento, ela aproxima o rosto do dele e diz quase como um sussurro.**

**Regina: Vai ficar tudo bem!**

**Ele beija a mão dela, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, ele sorri e eles soltam as mãos, ela se encosta novamente na cadeira dela e fica olhando para fora, a tarde caia, o por do sol estava lindo. Logo que soltam as mãos Mark chega na varanda, Regina estava distraída olhando para o horizonte, ele se aproxima e quando chega perto ela se assusta, e David também, já que ele estava distraído bebendo seu whisky e admirando o por o sol, na verdade, ele estava admirando Regina, que olhava atentamente para fora... Ele se desvia de seus pensamentos quando ouve Mark chamar Regina.**

**Mark: Amor?**

**Regina olha para ele e dá um meio sorriso, não mostrando muito entusiasmo com a presença dele ali.**

**Regina: Sim!**

**Mark: Oliver, Nate, Eric e Charlotte chegaram!**

**Regina: Ok, já vou lá!**

**Ele acena em direção a David que o corresponde, e entra na casa novamente. Regina suspira e se levanta, David também mas antes ele tinha uma coisa a fazer.**

**David: Obrigado!**

**Eles se olhavam nos olhos e a distancia entre eles era pouca o suficiente para Regina se sentir ofegante, como no estacionamento, mas ela se limita apenas a sorri e nem se quisesse poderia se locomover, ela estava sem ação... Na verdade esse era o tipo de reação que David causava nela.**

**Regina: Não precisa agradecer!**

**Ele se aproxima mais, Regina não se afasta, seu corpo estava paralisado, eles se olham nos olhos, mas de repente ambos desviam o olhar e começam a encarar os lábios um do outro. Regina sentia a respiração descompassada, David se aproxima mais, a distancia entre eles era quase nula agora.**

**Eles voltam a se encarar e antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele envolve os braços pela a cintura dela e a abraça. Regina estava sem ação nesse momento, tanto que nem correspondeu de imediato o abraço, só depois de alguns segundos que ela envolveu os braços levemente sobre o pescoço dele. Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela podendo sentir o cheiro do perfume dela, tão doce que a vontade era passar a língua sobre a pele quente e macia dela. **

**Ela também não pensava diferente, ela apoia o rosto no ombro dele podendo sentir o aroma de seu perfume, uma fragrância gostosa, que não era tão forte mas que ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia seduzida por aquele aroma cítrico, ela fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, mas quando se dão conta, se afastam lentamente desfrutando aquele momento, eles se olham nos olhos, o sorriso de David se alarga, tão lindo, tão puro, que fez Regina sorrir também, da mesma forma, ele pega nas mãos dela ainda sorrindo e diz em quase um sussurro.**

**David: Muito obrigado, mesmo que ainda não tenhamos feito nada a respeito, mas só de você ter se prontificado a ajudar, é muito importante pra mim e pra minha família! **

**Regina: Já disse que não precisa agradecer, Henry é muito importante pra mim, eu literalmente o vi nascer e de forma alguma deixarei que uma crueldade como essa que aconteceu com ele passe impune... Sem querer ofender...!**

**David: Tudo bem, mas obrigado mesmo assim! **

**Eles soltam as mãos ainda sorrindo e Regina se afasta indo em direção a sala para receber o restante dos convidados. David permanece ali, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, perdido em seus pensamentos...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Todos conversam animadamente na sala. Oliver, Nate e Eric voltam para a sala depois de irem aos seus respectivos quartos guardarem as bagagens. Oliver se senta próximo de Helena que não esboça muita reação, deixando o rapaz visivelmente desapontado. Charlotte que observava a cena olha de cara feia para Helena pelo fato do irmão estar tão próximo de Helena. Eric vê e a repreende.**

**Eric: Amor, não vai querer fazer cena né?**

**Charlotte: De forma alguma. Só não aguento ver ele tão bobão quando está próximo a ela **

**Eric: Ela não fez nada de mais amor!**

**Charlotte: Porque que quando o assunto é o Oliver todo mundo acha que ele é o errado de tudo?**

**Eric: Charlotte, também não é assim, não precisa generalizar**

**Charlotte: Ah tá bom, não vou discutir com você sobre isso!**

**Eric: E nem deve, pois o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer é problema dele, ele é adulto e sabe o que faz e o que podemos fazer, é assistir e tentar intervir quando for necessário, o que não é caso agora**

**Antes que charlote dissesse mais uma palavra, Eric dá um selinho demorado na namorada.**

**Eric: Não vamos estragar nosso fim de semana que está apenas começando... Por favor!**

**Charlotte sorri e dá mais um selinho no namorado.**

**Charlotte: Ok, me desculpa!**

**Eric: Tudo Bem!**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Blair estava na varanda, ela tinha dificuldade em ficar no mesmo local que Nate, com quem namorou alguns anos atrás. Já fazia tempo que eles tinham terminado, na verdade, ela tinha terminado, o que a fazia se sentir mal por estar na presença dele, pois poderia estar feliz nos braços do homem que ela tanto amava se não fosse pelo fato dela ser tão egoísta com seus sentimentos por ele na época. Regina chega e sussurra no ouvido dela.**

**Regina: Acho que vocês tem que conversar!**

**Blair: Regina...**

**Regina: Você sabe que estou certa... Há algo mal resolvido entre vocês dois e no fundo você sabe**

**Blair: Não sei não... Por mim foi tudo muito bem esclarecido**

**Regina: Blair, você foi egoísta**

**Blair olha para Regina incrédula com o que acabou de ouvir.**

**Regina: E não me venha com essa história de estar o defendendo que você sabe que não é assim**

**Blair: Eu achava que você era minha amiga e estaria sempre ao meu lado**

**Regina diz de forma doce.**

**Regina: Não misture as coisas, Eu sou sua amiga e amo você, e acima de tudo, quero o seu bem. Mas também sou justa, você foi egoísta sim!**

**Blair: Ir para Yale era meu sonho desde criança Regina e você sabe disso, todos que me conhecem desde nova sabe que era meu sonho, mas Nate não quis compartilhar disso comigo, e agora você me diz que eu fui egoísta?**

**Regina: Blair, só dele não ter ido estudar em Yale, não quer dizer que ele não te ame e que ele não tenha ficado feliz por você. Harvard também era o sonho dele e você não quis compartilhar disso com ele**

**Blair: Ele poderia ter vindo pra Yale**

**Regina: Você iria para Harvard?**

**Blair: De forma alguma!**

**Regina: Pois bem! É ai que está o ponto. Nate até teria cedido Blair, ele sempre foi flexível quanto as suas vontades, mas isso não quer dizer que ele abriria mão de um sonho pra suprir um de seus caprichos **

**Blair: Um de meus caprichos?**

**Regina: Não sai do foco! Era o futuro dele, o seu futuro, era o futuro de vocês como profissionais, ambos sonhavam em ser bem sucedidos em suas respectivas carreiras, e de fato vocês não tem nem 30 anos e já podem se considerar realizados profissionalmente. Mas de que adianta isso se vocês não têm o que mais precisam na vida que é alguém para compartilhar a respeito?**

**Blair estava pensativa, Regina havia dito tudo o que ela não queria enxergar, de fato ela tinha errado com Nate, o amava o muito, mas isso não queria dizer que ela daria o braço a torcer.**

**Blair: Não fui egoísta Regina, só queria a gente juntos, e já que isso não foi possível pela teimosia dele, eu preferi terminar antes de saber que eu havia sido traída em alguma festa da universidade, e não venha me dizer que não é assim por que você sabe muito bem que o que mais rola nessas festas são os tipos de orgias mais improváveis...**

**Regina: Você está se ouvindo? Eu estudei com você em Yale e Mark em Stanford, por um acaso eu participei de alguma orgia? Serena e Graham estudaram em faculdades diferentes, e por acaso um traiu o outro? Entendo o seu ponto de vista, mas essa filosofia não se aplica a 70% dos casos miss Waldorf... E acho que você só está querendo negar o inevitável**

**Blair: E o que seria?**

**Regina dá um longo suspiro.**

**Regina: Você foi infantil, não suporta ser o fato de ser contrariada, mesmo que isso te custe caro. A verdade é que mesmo depois de adulta você continua com esse egoísmo interno Blair. Não estou dizendo que você é uma pessoa ruim. De forma alguma, até porque você nunca negou ajuda a ninguém. Só... Não sabe lidar com certas adversidades quando desrespeito a você, principalmente quando é contrariada por algo**

**A voz de Blair saiu como um sussurro.**

**Blair: Isso é o que você pensa de mim?**

**Regina: Minha linda, é a realidade dos fatos. A questão é que os anos se passaram e você se culpa até hoje por ter perdido a chance de ser feliz com o homem que você amava por conta da única vez que ele contrariou você. Você já teve outros namorados, ele já teve outras namoradas, anos se passaram, mas olha como vocês estão. Ambos se esquivando da presença um do outro sentindo o coração acelerar a cada vez que os seus olhares se encontram... Isso não é ruim Blair... Esse é o ponto... Vocês nunca deixaram de se amar!**

**Blair já tinha os olhos marejados, Regina havia falado tudo e era verdade, mesmo que Blair estivesse relutante em admitir, era verdade. Ela nunca havia deixado de amar Nate. Regina percebe que a amiga estava abalada e a abraça. Blair afunda o rosto no ombro de Regina e chora, soluçando... Ela precisava desabafar... Ela precisava tirar um pouco a mascara de seriedade e cair na real, aquilo ali era a vida real. Era fato, ela tinha aberto mão da felicidade por um capricho, ela perdeu o homem que amava por ter sido egoísta, e Regina tinha dado uma definição perfeita para aquilo, ela havia sido infantil.**

**Blair: Obrigada!**

**Regina: Eu sempre vou estar aqui!**

**Blair: Always and Forever?**

**Regina sorri com a lembrança**

**Regina: Always and Forever!**

**Elas se soltam do abraço, Regina limpa as lagrimas da amiga com as costas da mão e Blair ri.**

**Regina: O que foi?**

**Blair: Será que é efeito do álcool?**

**Regina: Diria que meu Martini tem propriedades mágicas!**

**Elas riem, mas na verdade, Regina havia se referido ao acontecimento de hoje cedo com David ali na mesma varanda há algumas horas atrás... **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Algumas horas haviam se passado...**

**Os rapazes estavam na área de lazer da mansão jogando sinuca, rindo e bebendo. Apesar do stress do dia, ambos estavam felizes por estarem todos juntos, incluindo David que desde a adolescência não tinha momentos assim de descontração com os amigos, apesar de ele nunca ter sido muito de frequentar festas e ir a poucos eventos, mas hoje ele se deu a liberdade de aproveitar um pouquinho.**

**Graham: Mark, se cada dose de whisky que você vira fosse uma bola que você encaçapasse, a gente não estaria na lanterna**

**Todos riem.**

**Mark: Qual é cara? Eu sou cirurgião, se tem uma coisa que eu tenho é uma boa visão e digamos que uma boa "pontaria" Ok?**

**Graham: Então usa essa "Boa visão" e essa "Boa pontaria" pra tirar a gente da lanterna porque David e Oliver não estão deixando nada pra gente!**

**Oliver: Isso aqui se chama prática Ok? Alguns anos de Vittrolla me renderam um bom desempenho na mesa de sinuca!**

**Mark: Papai ficaria orgulhoso se ouvisse isso!**

**Todos abaixam a cabeça, sabiam que aquilo havia sido uma indireta para Oliver, Killian sabendo bem de como eram os irmãos Queen, decidiu tentar acabar com o clima chato que tinha se instaurado ali.**

**Killian: Acho que agora é a nossa vez né Nate? E pelo amor de deus, vê se acerta agora!**

**Nate mira e consegue encaçapar uma bola, em seguida mira na outra, mas se distrai quando vê Blair sorrindo, brincando com Henry no jardim e acaba errando. Killian se aproxima do amigo e diz quase em um sussurro.**

**Killian: Se você errar na próxima, terei que pedir para a miss Waldorf se retirar do recinto!**

**Killian: Não sei do que está falando**

**Killian sorri e vai andando na direção oposta da mesa enquanto Nate permanece distraído sorrindo olhando Blair brincar com Henry...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina, Emma, Charlotte, Alex, Serena e Helena estavam rindo de Blair que estava brincando de totó com Henry.**

**Regina: 5x2 pro Henry... **

**Serena: Como jogadora de totó você é uma excelente advogada Blair**

**Todas riem, Blair revira os olhos.**

**Blair: Ele é uma criança, seria injusto da minha parte se não o deixa-se ganhar!**

**Helena: Aiai**

**Blair: É sério**

**Blair se distrai e Henry faz outro gol, todas comemoram, ela olha para Henry.**

**Blair: Ei! Eu estava conversando**

**Henry: Sinto muito Tia Blair, mais você deu mole**

**Serena: O que estava falando mesmo Blair?**

**Blair revira os olhos e continua jogando com Henry.**

**Charlotte: Blair, com a força que você está fazendo vai acabar arremessando o totó longe, com Henry e tudo!**

**Todas riem, até Henry que estava concentrado com o jogo não aguentou e riu vendo o jeito desesperado com que Blair estava tentando movimentar os bonecos do jogo.**

**Henry: Tia, cuidado... Como você conseguiu isso?**

**Blair havia arremessado à bola para fora do brinquedo arrancando gargalhadas das meninas. Ela estava incrédula...**

**Blair: Eu... Eu não sei... Isso de alguma forma vale ponto?**

**As meninas respondem em coro:**

**- CLARO QUE NÃO!**

**E voltam a rir, Henry pega a bola e põe de volta no jogo e antes que pudessem recomeçar Dorotha comunica que o jantar já estava pronto. Todos vão em direção à sala de jantar e se sentam iniciando suas refeições.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Todos já estavam servidos das sobremesas, rindo e conversando alegremente, o telefone da mansão toca, e Dorotha chama Regina para ir até a sala.**

**Regina: Alô?**

"**Minha pequena?"**

**A voz de Henry escorregou pelos ouvidos de Regina que abriu um largo sorriso.**

**Regina: Papai!**

**Henry: Que saudades minha linda! Quando vai vir visitar seus pais?**

**Regina: Logo! E vocês? Faz tempo que não vem a Storybrooke!**

**Henry: Você sabe que a rotina de seus pais não é das mais flexíveis, e antes que você diga... Também não vejo a hora de me aposentar!**

**Eles riem e de fato, Regina sempre questionava os pais sobre encerrar suas carreiras e descansarem mas eles sempre desconversavam. **

**Regina: Que bom que já está mudando de idéia! Só fico em duvida com a Mamãe sobre esse assunto!**

**Henry: Amor... Não vamos conversar sobre isso Ok?**

**Regina: Ok!**

**Regina se lembra que tinha que algo para contar a ele.**

**Regina: Papai... Lembra que comentei com o senhor que escolheria o Xerife da cidade essa semana?**

**Henry: Sim, inclusive sua mãe quer conversar a respeito da exoneração do antigo**

**Regina: Sim, também tenho que conversar com ela a respeito. Mas continuando... Eu escolhi o Xerife da cidade e o senhor não faz ideia de quem é**

**Henry: Estou curioso!**

**Regina: David Nolan!**

**Henry: O filho de Phill?**

**Regina: Sim!**

**Henry: Minha filha, que sorte heim**

**Regina: Pois é, ele tem ótimas referencias, impecáveis digamos assim, e até me estranhou o fato de ele ter se candidatado ao cargo **

**Henry: As ultimas noticias que tive de David, soube que ele é um excelente Advogado, já representou grandes casos no país e obteve êxito na maioria deles! **

**Regina: Verdade!**

**Henry percebe o entusiasmo repentino da filha quando falava de David. Regina ouve o pai dar um logo suspiro no telefone.**

**Henry: Como estão vocês?**

**Ela sabia que ele se referia a ela e Mark.**

**Regina: Estamos bem Papai**

**A voz dela era baixa, como se ela estivesse relutante em falar sobre aquilo.**

**Henry: Regina...**

**Regina sabia que não poderia mentir para seu Pai. A ligação que eles tinham um com o outro era forte o suficiente para que eles soubessem apenas pelo tom de voz que alguma coisa estava errada.**

**Regina: Ah Pai... Está tudo tão diferente, parece que meu casamento não é mais o mesmo... Eu não sei dizer**

**Henry: Filha...**

**Regina: Olha... Mas está tudo bem, não estamos brigados se é isso que está te preocupando agora, e prometo conversar mais a fundo sobre esse assunto com o senhor!**

**Henry: Tudo bem, se precisa de um tempo para pensar a respeito... Otimo, mas saiba que seu velho Pai sempre vai estar aqui pro que você precisar!**

**Regina sente os olhos lacrimejarem e demora para responder.**

**Henry: Filha... Está ai?**

**Ela já estava com a voz embargada pelo choro.**

**Regina: Sim!**

**Henry: Vamos mudar de assunto... Sua mãe já mandou me ligar várias vezes desde que seus irmãos saíram daqui... Eles disseram que iriam de avião até Seattle e lá alugariam um carro, você já imagina como ela ficou né? Eles chegaram bem? **

**Regina: Sim! Chegaram de tarde. A mamãe deve estar se descabelando, e a proposito, porque ela não me ligou essa semana? Falei com Helena na segunda e ela disse que mamãe havia falado que me ligaria, mais fiquei esperando e nada**

**Henry: Sua mãe está em audiência desde terça-feira amor, ela nem veio mais em casa desde então, a assessora dela que veio pegar algumas roupas, mas desde terça que não a vejo!**

**Regina: Nossa, mas o senhor não pode nem ir até o fórum?**

**Henry: Não! A audiência é vedada ao publico!**

**Regina: Mais o senhor não é o publico... O senhor é o Juiz da Suprema Corte dos Estados Unidos!**

**Ele ri do outro lado da linha.**

**Regina: Estou falando sério Papai... E se tem uma coisa que eu sei bem, é que não se nega favores ao nenhum membro da Suprema Corte!**

**Henry: Você sabe que não sou assim... E mesmo se fosse, minha influência não valeria de nada nesse caso. O pouco que sei a respeito desse caso é que tem a ver com algumas agências do alto escalão de segurança e inteligência mundial**

**Regina: Espionagem?**

**Henry: Só pode!**

**Regina: Nossa, agora está explicado! E tem previsão de quando ela volta?**

**Henry: Parece que a sentença sai nessa madrugada!**

**Regina: Caramba**

**Henry: E a assessora dela deve estar me ligando pela centésima vez a mando de sua mãe, se Jeff e Helena atendessem ao celulares pelo menos...**

**Regina ri.**

**Henry: Filha, papai vai desligar... Fica bem e aproveite seu fim de semana!**

**Regina: Pode deixar Pai, manda beijo pra Mamãe e diz que estou morrendo de saudades!**

**Henry: Pode deixar! Cuide de seus irmãos!**

**Regina: Ok!**

**Henry: Te amo!**

**Regina: Também te Amo!**

**Eles desligam e Regina vai limpando algumas lagrimas com as costas da mão. Como ela sentia falta do Pai, ela se sentia tão aliviada depois de conversar com ele. Ela se recompõe e se levanta, e quando chega em direção a sala de jantar, alguns já haviam saído e outros já estavam se levantando. Mark se aproxima dela.**

**Mark: Quem era no telefone?**

**Regina: Papai!**

**Jefferson: Mamãe já chegou em casa?**

**Regina: Essa madrugada provavelmente!**

**Helena revira os olhos, ela era meio contra a profissão da mãe, pois achava que ela nunca tinha tempo para eles. Regina apenas segura a mão da irmã e sorri em direção a ela. Helena também sorri, se levanta e elas se abraçam. Jeff se enfia no meio delas como querendo disputar a irmã.**

**Helena: Jeff, larga de ser chato**

**Jefferson: Solta a minha irmã**

**Helena: Eu não... Ela é minha irmã também**

**Regina e todos os que estavam ali riem da situação, menos Charlotte que tinha uma certa "Aversão" á Helena. Ela sussurra, mas não muito baixo, na intenção de provocar Helena.**

**Charlotte: Infantilidade**

**Os três ouvem, Jeff se afasta, Helena se solta do abraço de Regina e olha de forma intimidadora para Charlotte.**

**Helena: O que disse?**

**Charlotte: Isso mesmo que ouviu!**

**Helena olha em direção a Charlotte com um olhar de repulsa, o que faz Charlotte se sentir afrontada. Helena se aproxima de Charlotte.**

**Helena: Sempre baixo nível, nunca muda!**

**Charlotte se levanta e fica de frente para Helena. Helena avança em direção a ela, mas antes que elas pudessem se atracar ali na sala de jantar, Mark se põe no meio das duas, em seguida Oliver puxa a Charlotte e Regina puxa Helena. Regina para no meio das duas, fala repreendendo-as, elevando consideravelmente o tom de voz.**

**Regina: Vocês não são mais adolescentes, são adultas, já deu isso de ficarem se estranhado toda a vez que se encontram! Isso já passou da hora de acabar e querendo ou não, somos uma família. **

**Helena: É impossível ser civilizada na frente dela! Eu me esforço, ignoro, mas é difícil!**

**Charlotte: Idem**

**Regina: Acho bom se esforçarem mais!**

**Ambas estavam de cabeça baixa. Oliver leva Charlotte para o jardim e Jeff leva Helena para a sala.**

**Blair, Serena e Emma que ainda estavam na mesa se olham.**

**Emma: Ainda é pelo mesmo motivo?**

**Serena: Não tenha duvidas!**

**Blair: Certas coisas nunca mudam!**

**Elas se levantam e vão em direção a área de lazer da mansão.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Na varanda da mansão.**

**Charlotte: Me desculpa Mark se a presença da sua cunhada me incomoda**

**Mark: Não vê o quanto é infantil o jeito que está se comportando?**

**Charlotte: Infantil? Ah me poupe!**

**Mark olha para Oliver que até o presente momento não havia dito nada.**

**Mark: Sabe que a culpa disso é sua e não vai dizer nada?**

**Oliver: Na boa, não me envolve!**

**Charlotte: Mark, já chega por hoje?**

**Mark: Eu que te pergunto, já chega por hoje?**

**Charlotte revira os olhos e vai em direção ao namorado que estava na mesa de sinuca.**

**Eric: Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**Charlotte: Não amor, só Oliver e Mark se estranhando um pouco pra variar**

**Eric: Hum...**

**Eric sabia que a namorada estava omitindo os fatos, mais decidiu encerrar o assunto ali.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Helena: Regina de verdade me desculpa... Eu... Me descontrolei**

**Regina: Vamos esquecer isso, como disse, vocês não são mais adolescentes, são adultas e sabem bem o que fazem **

**Helena abaixa a cabeça, Regina puxa a irmã que deita a cabeça em seu colo. Regina começa a fazer carinho nos cabelos de Helena.**

**Helena: Eu gosto dele**

**Regina se assusta.**

**Regina: Como?**

**Helena: Oliver... Eu ainda gosto dele**

**Regina sorri.**

**Regina: E porque está me contando isso agora?**

**Helena: Sei lá... Senti como se agora fosse o momento mais apropriado**

**Regina: Helena...**

**Helena: A vida foi injusta nesse ponto comigo, já tentei seguir em frente, já namorei alguns rapazes, na verdade os poucos relacionamentos que tive depois dele, ambos dariam certo, eu acho... Mais não me dediquei o bastante para ter certeza, mais sinto que de uma forma ou outra eu meio que pertenço a ele...**

**Helena para de falar...**

**Regina: Helena, na verdade, você só não está com ele porque se recusa a aceitar que seu coração pertence a ele, o tipo de cara Bad Boy que você sempre detestou. Mas convenhamos que na verdade aquilo ali é só a "casca" porque a gente conhece o Oliver de verdade, o cara bom que está sempre disposto a ajudar e que cujo coração pertence a um grande amor da juventude...**

**Helena se assusta e se levanta um pouco para olhar a irmã que tinha um sorriso simples nos lábios.**

**Helena: O que quer dizer?**

**Regina olha para a porta e vê alguém se aproximando, ela dá um beijo na testa da irmã e sai, passando pelo rapaz e sorri para ele. Ele continua a se aproximar de Helena, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela se senta e olha para ele, sentindo seu coração pulsar mais forte. Ele se senta ao lado dela.**

**Oliver: Oi!**

**Ela sorri.**

**Helena: Oi!**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**As meninas conversam na varanda, sobre o verão em South Hamptons:**

**Blair: Nossas mães se reuniram na segunda eu acho, pra falarem sobre**

**Regina: Então quer dizer que não temos que necessariamente participar da organização de nada né?**

**Emma: Ainda bem que eu sempre consegui fugir**

**Blair: Ai, eu sempre gostei de organizar festas, desde a adolescência **

**Serena: Eu também! **

**Emma: Eu meio que sou desligada pra essas coisas de ornamentação e tal. Ainda bem que o Henry é criança e hoje em dia os Buffers estão cada vez mais completos no quesito praticidade, e isso facilita muito nas festas de aniversário dele!**

**Regina: Eu até que gosto, já organizei festas de aniversário surpresas e tal, mas esse tipo de evento é muito difícil, nossas mães se dedicam muito pra sair tudo tão perfeito **

**Serena: Verdade!**

**Elas seguem conversando a respeito, e o tempo vai passando.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Alguns rapazes partiram para a mesa de jogos. Estavam jogando poker e se divertindo.**

**Mark: Sinto muito, mas eu manjo de estratégia! **

**Eles riem.**

**Graham: Depois do vexame na sinuca! **

**Mark: David e Oliver que são bons de mais e não deixaram nada pra gente**

**David: Que nada, tinha muito tempo que eu não jogava**

**Killian: Nossa, então invista cara, porque você tem talento!**

**Eles seguem conversando e tomando whisky, David olha rapidamente em direção a varanda e vê Henry adormecido no colo de Regina, admirando a cena com um brilho nos olhos. De repente para a surpresa dele, os olhares dele e de Regina se encontram, e ele dá um meio sorriso, ela corresponde. Era a vez de David jogar.**

**Graham: David?**

**Ele continua distraído, Regina já havia desviado o olhar, estava rindo, conversando com Emma. Graham cutuca no braço dele e David se assusta.**

**David: Oi**

**Graham: Sua vez!**

**David: Ah tah! Foi mal!**

**Graham: Tudo bem!**

**Eles continuam jogando, já estavam perto de encerrar a partida.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma: Regina quer me dar ele?**

**Regina: Não!**

**Elas riem.**

**Emma: Vou chamar o David para irmos!**

**Regina: Fica mais!**

**Killian se aproxima e escuta parte da conversa, ele olha para Regina que pisca para ele.**

**Emma olha para a mesa e vê David sorrindo, conversando alegremente com os rapazes .**

**Emma: Até que mesmo depois do aborrecimento de hoje, ele está se divertindo, fazia tempo que não via ele assim! Mas temos que ir...**

**Killian chega perto de Emma, sorrindo docemente.**

**Hook: Se você não se importar, eu te levo!**

**Emma podia jurar que estava corada naquela hora. Ela olha para Regina que tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.**

**Regina: Eu tenho uma condição!**

**Emma: E qual seria?**

**Regina: Henry dorme comigo essa noite!**

**Emma sente o rosto corar e agora ela tinha certeza disso, sabia o que Regina queria dizer com aquilo, ela olha para o chão, em seguida Killian e Regina trocam um olhar de cumplicidade.**

**Emma: Eu não sei...**

**Regina pega na mão da amiga. Emma olha para ela.**

**Regina: Está tudo bem!**

**Elas soltam as mãos e Killian estende a dele.**

**Killian: Vamos?**

**Emma sorri e pega a mão dele.**

**Emma: Sim! Só vou falar com David!**

**Killian: Te espero aqui**

**Eles sorriem um para o outro e Emma vai em direção a mesa onde estava David. Regina e Killian ficam conversando.**

**Regina: Cuida bem dela!**

**Killian: Nem precisa pedir**

**Killian sorria, os olhos brilhavam. **

**Killian: Ela é importante pra mim**

**Regina: Eu sei, e acredito que hoje será o inicio de uma história que vocês já deveriam ter vivido a muito tempo **

**Ele pega na mão de Regina.**

**Killian: Adoro você Mills! **

**Regina: Também adoro você Mikaelson!**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma chama David e eles se afastam um pouco da mesa. Ela sussurra no ouvido dele que Killian a levaria até o hotel e que Henry dormiria com Regina.**

**David: Tudo bem! **

**Emma: Não se importa?**

**David: De forma alguma!**

**David braça a irmã, ela estava visivelmente nervosa com o decorrer dos acontecimentos a partir dali.**

**David: Vá atrás de sua felicidade minha irmã, e não se preocupe com nada. Se desligue do mundo pelo menos por essa noite e pense só em você... Ou melhor, pense só em vocês dois! Ele gosta de você, e no fundo, você também tem sentimentos por ele, então... Vá e seja feliz!**

**Eles se soltam do abraço. Emma que estava sorrindo.**

**Emma: Obrigada!**

**David: Não tem o que agradecer... mas sei de algo que você pode fazer que me deixaria bem!**

**Emma: Diga!**

**David: Só diga ao Hook que eu atiro muito bem! Ele é inteligente, tenho certeza que entenderá**

**Eles riem.**

**Emma: Bobo! **

**Eles se abraçam e Emma vai em direção a Kiliian que a aguardava ansioso. Ela chega sorrindo, era notável que ambos não acreditavam muito que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Ela se aproxima e se abaixa, beijando Henry na testa.**

**Emma: Obrigada mais uma vez Regina!**

**Regina: Ele vai ficar bem! **

**Emma: Estando com você eu não tenho duvida alguma disso!**

**Elas se abraçam, Regina envolve um dos braços no pescoço da amiga e a beija no rosto. Elas se afastam, ambas sorriam. Killian se levanta e também abraça Regina. Eles se afastam.**

**Regina: Se dêem essa oportunidade ok? A vida está dando uma nova chance a vocês, então se permitam, se joguem e sejam felizes!**

**Eles se olham nos olhos e sorriem, Regina estava com Henry no colo e mesmo assim eles a abraçam de forma desajeitada. Killian dá um beijo na testa de Regina e Emma no rosto dela. **

**Regina: Agora vão! Estão perdendo tempo aqui me paparicando!**

**Eles sorriem, Emma se abaixa novamente e faz carrinho nos cabelos do filho que estava dormindo calmamente no colo de Regina. Ela sussurra no ouvido dele.**

**Emma: Mamãe ama você bebê!**

**Ela beija novamente a testa do filho e se levanta. Ela acena rapidamente para as amigas que estavam na mesa de sinuca com alguns dos rapazes. Em seguida se vira para Killian, eles se olham nos olhos e sorriem um para o outro. Killian passa um dos braços pelo pescoço dela e ela envolve um dos braços ao redor deles e eles seguem em direção a saída da mansão.**

**Todos os que estavam ali fora que viram a cena sorriram. Na verdade todos os amigos que ali estavam presentes torciam para Emma e Killian. Eles se gostavam e isso era fato. Emma desde que havia perdido o pai de Henry, até namorou um rapaz por uns 2 anos, o nome dele era August. O namoro de fato não evoluiu, mas a amizade permaneceu. Depois dele, Emma não teve nenhum relacionamento. Killian foi noivo de uma jovem chamada Millah, por quem foi apaixonado, mas eles terminaram e não mantiveram nenhum tipo de contato. Definitivamente, a vida estava lhes dando uma oportunidade, e ao que parecia eles não iriam ousar em desperdiçá-la!**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Nate: galera eu sinto muito, mais por hoje já deu! Vou me recolher!**

**Mark: O monstro de Wall Street se recusando a continuar um jogo de cartas? **

**David: Pode isso produção?**

**Graham: Eu achei que não viveria pra ver isso!**

**Eles riem.**

**Nate: É sério gente! Vou indo nessa!**

**Ele se despede e sai. Os rapazes continuam a jogar. Mas o real motivo que fez Nate sair da mesa tão repentinamente tinha nome e sobrenome...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Blair passa por Regina, já tinha se despedido da maioria.**

**Blair: Amei o dia amiga, mesmo com aquela confusão do clube, mas foi incrível. Que saudade de todos assim juntos**

**Regina: Verdade!**

**Blair: Tomara que Emma e Hook se resolvam e decidam seguir em frente. Fariam um casal tão lindo**

**Regina: Sim, a vida está dando uma segunda chance a eles. Espero que outros casais sigam o exemplo**

**Regina diz olhando em direção a Nate que se aproxima. Blair desvia o olhar.**

**Nate: Regina, eu já vou indo! Obrigada por hoje!**

**Regina: Amanha tem mais!**

**Eles sorriem.**

**Nate: Boa noite Blair!**

**Blair olha para ele que estava sorrindo. Ela dá um sorriso simples. **

**Blair: Boa noite Nate!**

**Ele vai indo em direção ao segundo andar da mansão. Blair e Regina se olham. Regina tinha um sorriso terno para a amiga.**

**Regina: Vi a hora que iria sair um "Boa Noite meu amor" **

**Blair: Não sei quem que iria falar isso**

**Regina: você sua sonsa**

**Blair: Eu? So se fosse para o Henry né?!**

**Regina ri.**

**Regina: Vocês não tem jeito**

**Blair: Você que não tem! E eu vou dormir antes que o efeito do Martini passe e eu acabe te acertando uns tapas**

**Regina: Também te amo Waldorf**

**Elas se abraçam e Blair dá um beijinho de leve em Henry e também segue em direção ao segundo andar da mansão.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Nate estava entre o vão da porta de um dos quartos, mexendo no celular pra ver se a ansiedade passava. Ele estava disposto a cometer um ato que ele não sabia se daria certo, mas ele tinha que tentar. Ele ouve alguns passos e guarda o celular no bolso. Ele olha rapidamente e vê ela se aproximando. Mais alguns passos dela e ele a surpreende, puxando-a para si, colando seus corpos com força. Eles se olham nos olhos. Blair geme baixo com o impacto, os braços de Nate estavam em volta de seu corpo pressionando-a contra ele, suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Eles se olham nos olhos.**

**Blair: O que está fazendo?**

**Nate: O que eu deveria ter feito desde o primeiro momento em que vi você hoje**

**Antes de Blair dizer alguma coisa, Nate a beija, colando seus lábios. Ele suga o lábio inferior dela, ela demora um pouco a corresponder, uma das mãos dele estava espalmada nas costas dela, acariciando-a. Blair começa a corresponder o beijo de forma desesperada. Ela envolve os braços em volta do pescoço dele e inclina um pouco a cabeça, tornando o beijo ainda mais prazeroso para ambos. As mãos dele chegam até a bunda dela, ele aperta, puxando-a mais ainda, fazendo com que ele solte um gemido entre o beijo. Eles se afastam para pegar um pouco de ar. Ainda com as testas coladas, ambos sorrindo, ela põe as duas mãos no rosto dele e o olha nos olhos. Ela conhecia aquele olhar dele, ele ainda a amava, e o jeito como ele a olhava tão intensamente no decorrer da noite denunciou isso claramente. Ela sorri. Quando ele faz menção em dizer alguma coisa, Blair o beija, agora era um beijo mais calmo, ela acariciava o rosto dele, e ele passeava as mãos pelas costas dela, eles se separam novamente.**

**Blair: Eu estava indo dormir!**

**Nate: Mesmo?**

**Blair sorri, e Nate sabia que ela estava jogando com ele, e aquilo estava o deixando ainda mais excitado.**

**Blair: Uhum**

**Nate: Então eu acompanho a donzela até os aposentos dela!**

**Blair: Fico muito grata!**

**Eles se abraçam e vão andando, até que param na porta do quarto em que ela estava. Ela leva a mão até a maçaneta e quando empurra a porta, Nate a puxa pelo braço e cola seus corpos novamente, eles se beijam e entram no quarto. Nate empurra a porta com o pé e eles vão caminhando sem interromper o beijo. Ele a suspende e ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele. Eles se deitam. Ele pressiona sua ereção contra a vagina dela. Ela geme com o atrito, ele beija o pescoço dela, ele se levanta um pouco e ela tira a camisa que ele estava vestindo. Ela levanta o corpo e se ajoelha na cama, ele abre o zíper do vestido dela, ela levanta os braços e ele tira, deixando ela só de lingerie, e que lingerie... Nate já se sentia duro, só de ver a amada em trajes íntimos revelando parte daquele corpo tão delicado e tão sexy que ela tinha. Ele também se ajoelha ficando de frente pra ela, eles se aproximam e se beijam novamente. Ela tinha os dedos enterrados nos cabelos dele. Ele beija o pescoço dela, e vai descendo, até chegar próximo aos seios, ela fecha os olhos quando ele desabotoa o sutiã e o solta, deixando cair pelos ombros, revelando os mamilos já enrijecidos de Blair. Ele acaricia e estimula, apenas com a ponta dos dedos, subindo e descendo no mamilo dela. Ela solta um gemido e sem menos esperar, Nate abocanha um dos mamilos, chupando, em seguida passando a língua rígida sobre o mamilo. Não demora muito e ele vai para o outro seio, repetindo o processo. Blair geme mais alto, jurava que já estava molhada. Nate a deita e começa a distribuir beijos pela barriga, descendo, fazendo Blair se contorcer em antecipação. Ele passa a mão de leve sobre a vagina dela e sorri, percebendo o quanto ela já estava pronta. Ele desliza a calcinha dela lentamente, revelando a umidade dela. Ela estava com as pernas flexionadas, mas não muito abertas, ela estava tímida, apesar de não ter por que, já que não era a primeira vez que Nate a via nua. Mas era a primeira vez desde que eles haviam terminado a alguns anos atrás. Nate percebe ela tímida e se debruça sobre ela, beijando-a ternamente, acariciando o rosto dela. Ele puxa o lábio inferior dela e sussurra.**

**Nate: Eu nunca deixei de amar você**

**Ele a beija novamente, sugando o lábio dela. Ela sorri. Ele vai deslizando a mão pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, ele chega com a mão até a vagina dela. Ela geme. Ele começa a acariciar de leve a umidade dela. Ele para o beijo e sussurra contra os lábios dela**

**Nate: Eu nunca deixei de desejar você**

**Ele começa a acariciar o clitóris dela com movimentos circulares. Ela geme mais alto e abre mais as penas. Nate se abaixa um pouco mais e passa a língua rígida no mamilo dela, fazendo Blair agarrar os cabelos dele. Ele continua os movimentos lá em baixo e sorri quando sente ela mais úmida, ela definitivamente já estava pronta. Ele se levanta e tira a calça e a cueca rapidamente, ficando completamente nu. Blair morde o lábio quando vê ele segurar o membro dele já ereto. Ele se deita novamente, se posiciona entre as pernas dela e conduz sua ereção lentamente para dentro dela. Blair geme ao senti-lo todo dentro dela. Ele começa a se mover, ela estava de olhos fechados. Ele estava atento a cada expressão do rosto dela. Ele começa a se movimentar mais rápido, ela geme, ele se deita sobre ela e enterra o rosto no pescoço dela, ela dá um meio sorriso. Ele continua a se movimentar rápido, estocando-a, Blair geme mais alto e começa a se contorcer em baixo dele. Nate sorri, sabia que era o orgasmo dela se aproximando. Ele suspende o corpo e se ajoelha na cama e continua a investir forte contra a vagina dela. Ela morde o lábio, e sente o corpo começar a responder em espasmos. Nate segura nos joelhos dela e os dobra, deixando-a ainda mais exposta. Mais algumas investidas e Blair arqueia as costas e mais duas estocadas fortes e ela goza, quase gritando, chamando por ele, chamando pelo homem que ela sempre amou desde a sua adolescência. Ele se debruça sobre ela e continua a se movimentar. Não demora e ele também goza, com o rosto no pescoço dela, gemendo, arfando, chamando por ela. Ambos estavam ofegantes, com os olhos fechados. Ele sai de dentro dela e deita do ao seu lado. Ela se levanta um pouco e pega um lençol que estava nos pés da cama. Ele a puxa para si e ela deita a cabeça no peito dele. Ela permanece ali, alguns segundos, ainda se recuperando da sensação pós-orgasmo. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. Ela levanta o rosto e olha para ele, que sorriu para ela.**

**Blair: Eu te amo!**

**Nate: Eu também te amo**

**Eles dão um selinho demorado e permanecem ali, abraçados curtindo aquele momento...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A maioria da galera já havia se recolhido. Lá em baixo só estavam Mark, David, Graham, Serena e Regina. Serena começa a se despedir dos amigos.**

**Serena: Até amanhã pessoal!**

**Ela dá um aceno tímido em direção a Graham, que corresponde. Ela sai e vai em direção ao andar superior da mansão. David também se levanta.**

**David: Já vou indo também!**

**Mark: Obrigada pela presença David!**

**David: Eu que agradeço a hospitalidade!**

**Regina sorri olhando para ele.**

**Regina: Volte amanhã!**

**Ele abaixa o olhar, um pouco sem graça.**

**Mark: Volte amanhã David, ou pense que me esqueci da surra que você e o meu irmão nos deram na sinuca? Você acha mesmo que aquilo ficará impune?**

**Todos riem, Regina faz sinal para todos se conterem nos risos, para não acordarem Henry que estava dormindo em seu colo.**

**David: Verei com Emma, ela provavelmente deve vir buscar Henry**

**Mark: Estamos combinados então! Esperamos vocês!**

**David: Obrigada!**

**Graham: Eu também já vou indo, você me dá uma carona até o hotel David? **

**David: Claro!**

**Graham se levanta. Cumprimenta Regina e Mark e vai andando em direção à sala. David e Mark apertam as mãos e Mark vai seguindo Graham em direção à sala. David se abaixa e beija o sobrinho na testa. Regina sorri com o gesto. Ele acaricia de leve os cabelos do garoto com um sorriso simples nos lábios. Ele beija a testa do menino novamente e se levanta.**

**David: Muito obrigada pelo dia de hoje Regina!**

**Ela olha para Henry dormindo em seu colo e abre um sorriso largo.**

**Regina: Eu que tenho que agradecer David!**

**Ele estende a mão a ela e eles se cumprimentam. Ele beija a mão dela. Eles se olham nos olhos, Regina podia jurar que queria mais que aquilo. Eles soltam as mãos, ambos sorrindo.**

**David: Tenha uma boa noite Regina!**

**Regina: Igualmente David!**

**Ele segue até a saída da mansão junto com Graham em direção ao Hotel.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma e Hook estavam no bar do Hotel, já haviam conversado bastante desde que chegaram ali.**

**Killian: 72 horas de plantão direto?**

**Emma: Sim! Quando somos internos, trabalhamos muitas horas. Mas depois de uns anos, quando eu já era residente, essa carga horaria mudou. Médicos internos só trabalhavam 80 horas por semana com 24 horas de descanso quando chegava a essa cota**

**Killian: Não entendi!**

**Emma: É assim, temos os plantões, e quando somos internos, nossos plantões são diferenciados, e eu participava do 2º programa de residência em cirurgia mais conceituado mais e concorrido do mundo, a gente meio que se "estapeava" pra participar das cirurgias dos atendentes. Na minha época, os primeiros 6 meses eram de 7 plantões de 72 horas/mês com 4 dias de descanso também mês. A cada plantão de 72 horas você tinha 24 de descanço. Mas hoje isso mudou, os plantões são de no máximo 36 horas e ao atingirem 80 horas semanais tem 24 de descanço. E nós atendentes temos que ficar atentos pra que eles não tentam trabalhar além, porque além de médicos, os internos ainda são estudantes, e o Seattle Grace preza muito isso **

**Killian: Nossa, to chocado... Ainda bem que resolvi optar por isso aqui. Mas ser médico é um dom, e no caso de vocês que trabalham horas e mais horas para salvarem vidas deveriam ser postos em pedestais. Literalmente**

**Emma sorri.**

**Emma: A profissão em si é muito gratificante em quase todos os aspectos. É uma pena não podermos salvar a todos, mas damos o nosso melhor. E onde eu trabalho temos um excelente suporte de atendimento até mesmo nos casos mais raros. Seattle Grace proporciona ótimas condições de trabalho, o que nos exige muito também, mas faz parte!**

**Eles continuam conversando e rindo. Depois de um tempo, Emma decide ir para a suíte. Killian chama o garçom, e logo se retiram, indo em direção ao elevador. Eles entram, logo a porta se fecha. Killian pega na mão da loira e vai se aproximando. Eles se olham nos olhos, Killian encosta a testa na dela, e quando ele faz menção em beijá-la, a porta do elevador se abre. Eles se assustam, mais logo depois riem. **

**Killian: Tank's Elevator!**

**Eles riem mais ainda, e vão andando, rindo descontroladamente, na certa era o efeito do álcool ou a ansiedade de ambos... Eles não sabiam bem como definir.**

**Emma: Xiiiiu... Deve ter gente dormindo**

**Killian: Da nada não!**

**Emma: Vai perder clientes**

**Killian faz uma cara de sério.**

**Killian: Ai dá merda!**

**Eles se olham e voltam a rir. Eles vão andando, até que param na porta da suíte de Emma, eles se encostam na parede, um do lado do outro. As respirações de ambos já estavam ofegantes.**

**Emma: Chega de escândalo**

**Killian: Foi legal!**

**Emma: Foi mesmo!**

**Killian vai se deslocando e parando em frente a Emma.**

**Killian: Menos a parte do Elevador, é claro**

**Eles se olham nos olhos, Killian se aproxima mais, levantando o queixo de Emma levemente com o dedo indicador, ela abaixa o olhar e começa a olhar em direção a boca dele. Tão vermelha, tão bem esculpida, ela não resistiria. **

**Emma: Onde nos paramos mesmo?**

**Ela sorri, de forma provocante e aquilo serve de sinal para Killian partir para o ataque. O beijo era intenso, os braços dele circularam a cintura dela puxando-a para ele, pressionando-a. Emma envolve os braços na nuca dele, os dedos passeando pelo couro cabeludo de Killian, suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra. Era como se estivessem dançando uma valsa, em perfeita sincronia. Eles se separam um pouco, para tomar um fôlego, ainda com as testas coladas, sorrindo um para o outro, eles se afastam um pouco e se olham nos olhos.**

**Killian: Minha suíte está um pouco mais a diante**

**Ela abaixa o olhar e Killian começa a se arrepender do que havia falado.**

**Emma: Hook, eu...**

**Ele puxa o queixo dela levemente com o indicador, fazendo-a olhar para ele, ele sorri ternamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam em direção aos dele.**

**Killian: Olha... Tudo bem! Se você não se sente a vontade ainda com isso, não precisa ficar receosa...**

**Ela segura o rosto dele com as mãos.**

**Emma: Me desculpa...**

**Killian: Ei! Eu disse que está tudo bem! Eu conheço você quase a vida toda Emma, acima de tudo, eu sei que você passou por muita coisa, e compreendo isso!**

**Ela dá um selinho demorado nele, logo se afastam e ela sorri para ele.**

**Killian: E sou eu que te devo desculpas, por ter ido um pouco rápido de mais!**

**Ela não responde e o beija novamente, ela estava segurando o rosto dele com as mãos e ele estava com as mãos pousadas na cintura dela.**

**Emma: Obrigada!**

**Killian: Eu vou esperar por você!**

**Emma: Eu não vou demorar!**

**Killian: Eu sei que não!**

**Eles se beijam novamente, mas são interrompidos por David que havia saído do elevador a alguns minutos, e já estava cansado de esperar. Ele tosse, alto o suficiente para que o casal a sua frente escutasse. Emma e Killian se afastam, sorrindo envergonhados, Emma olha para David.**

**Emma: Oi!**

**David: Olá!**

**Emma: Tem muito tempo que está ai?**

**David: Alguns minutos, mas não se preocupem, eu dei uma passeada pelos outros corredores do andar!**

**Emma e Killian riem. David diz em tom de brincadeira:**

**David: E só pra constar, eu estou querendo entrar na minha suíte, se não se importarem...**

**Killian: De forma alguma!**

**Emma ri e David tentava segurar o riso, tentando parecer sério, sem conseguir obter êxito. Ele passa pelo casal que se afasta da porta. Ele abre a porta e entra, antes de fechar ele se vira para o casal.**

**David: É... Espero não ter atrapalhado... **

**Emma: Está tudo bem Dav**

**Killian: Está tudo ótimo!**

**Killian diz depositando beijos no rosto de Emma. David revira os olhos.**

**David: Ok... Já entendi... Então... Tchau...**

**Killian e Emma apenas acenam para David que logo fecha a porta. Eles riem. David abre a porta novamente. Emma pergunta com a voz arrastada.**

**Emma: O que foi?**

**David: Deu meu recado a ele?**

**Emma sente o rosto corar.**

**Emma: David... Tchau!**

**Ele sorri e fecha a porta novamente.**

**Killian: Acho que alguém quer me matar!**

**Emma: Bobo!**

**Eles e beijam de novo. Era nítido o quanto eles estavam curtindo aquilo, ele puxa o lábio inferior dela, delicadamente, e eles se afastam.**

**Emma: tenho que ir!**

**Killian: Ok!**

**Eles dão mais um selinho.**

**Emma: Boa... Noite**

**Killian: Boa... Noite**

**Eles riem da própria brincadeira.**

**Emma: É sério... Tchau!**

**Killian: Tchau!**

**Ela passa o cartão na porta e antes de girar a maçaneta ele a puxa novamente e a beija, prolongando ainda mais aquele momento que definitivamente era o começo de uma nova chance, uma nova chance de amor...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina estava em pé próxima a escada, só estava esperando Mark terminar de apagar as luzes para irem dormir. **

**Mark: Pode deixar que subo com ele **

**Ele pega Henry do colo de Regina cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo e vão subindo. Eles chegam no quarto. Mark põe Henry na cama deles, Regina vai tirando as joias que estava usando e depositando em cima do criado mudo.**

**Mark: Eu durmo em algum quarto de hospedes!**

**Regina: A cama cabe nos três!**

**Ele se aproxima e a beija na testa.**

**Mark: Vocês vão ficar mais confortáveis!**

**Regina: Se não tiver problema pra você...**

**Mark: Eu não me importo se a minha mulher esta dividindo a nossa cama com o garotinho que a gente praticamente viu nascer...**

**Regina ri e se ergue um pouco e dá um selinho no marido.**

**Mark: Vou tomar um banho rápido**

**Regina: Eu vou ajeitar o quarto onde você vai dormir **

**Mark vai em direção ao banheiro e Regina até o closet pegar algumas roupas de cama e o travesseiro do marido para arrumar o quarto onde ele passaria a noite...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma sai do banho e vê David sentado no sofá vendo TV. Ela senta do lado do irmão sorridente. Ele estica o braço e a puxa para ele. Fazendo-a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele.**

**David: Está feliz?**

**Emma: Sim!**

**David: Torço por vocês!**

**Emma se levanta e abraça o irmão.**

**Emma: O que achou de hoje?**

**David: Cheio de surpresas, literalmente**

**Emma: Creio que não está se referindo somente a Amanda**

**David: Eu a abraçei**

**Emma o olha, estava boquiaberta.**

**David: Estávamos na varanda conversando e quando ela ia sair, eu... a abraçei**

**Ele decide não contar sobre o fato de Regina querer investigar Amanda, ele não achava que aquele seria o momento mais apropriado.**

**Emma: Dav... Você sabe que...**

**David: Sim, eu sei, mas não foi por mal. E eu estava na casa deles, de forma alguma eu ia faltar com respeito a algum deles**

**Emma: Entendo**

**David: Mas, resumindo tudo... Eu me diverti hoje!**

**Emma: Eu vi! Mandou super bem na sinuca**

**David: Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia assim**

**Emma: O Xerife de Storybrooke deu uma surra no marido da prefeita na sinuca**

**David: Que por coincidência é superior da minha irmã!**

**Emma faz uma cara de espantada, pondo a mão na boca, fazendo David cair na gargalhada. E eles permanecem ali rindo e conversando por um bom tempo... **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina já havia terminado de tomar seu banho. Estava saindo do closet e assim que se aproxima da cama, ela para e fica olhando para Henry, que dormia tão calmamente, espalhado em sua cama, com a mãozinha dobrada próxima ao rosto. Ela sorri e se deita ao lado dele, devagar para não o acordar. E assim que termina de se cobrir, Henry passa um dos braços em cima dela. O sorriso dela se alarga e ela o puxa mais pra si. Regina dá um beijo na cabeça dele. Ela fecha os olhos e adormece com o garotinho que ela tanto ama em seus braços...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Já passavam das 11h quando David e Emma adentram a mansão de Mark e Regina. São recebidos calorosamente por Henry que já vem correndo em disparada em direção a mãe e ao Tio. Ele pula no colo da mãe envolvendo braços e pernas em volta dela.**

**Emma: Dormiu bem bebê da mamãe?**

**Henry: Sim! Dormi com a tia Gina, abraçadinho. Cheira aqui meu pescoço mamãe, acho que eu estou com o cheiro dela**

**Eles riem. Logo Regina se aproxima.**

**Emma: Obrigada viu!**

**Regina: De nada**

**Regina abraça a amiga e sussurra em seu ouvido.**

**Regina: Depois me conte como foi!**

**Ela pisca em direção a loira e cumprimenta David.**

**Regina: Seja bem vindo novamente David**

**David: Obrigada!**

**Eles trocam um olhar breve. Henry vai para o colo de David.**

**Henry: Tio Dav, vamos brincar de totó?**

**David: Vamos! **

**Os meninos saem, Henry se estica um pouco para dar um beijo no rosto da Mãe e em seguida no rosto de Regina. Os dois se afastam indo em direção a área de lazer da mansão. Regina e Emma ficam na sala e se sentam no sofá.**

**Emma: Não tenho muito pra te contar. A gente só... Ficou!**

**Regina: Nada além de beijo na boca?**

**Emma: Nada além de beijo na boca!**

**Regina: Juro que tinha rolado mais que isso!**

**Emma: Porque? Ele comentou alguma coisa?**

**Regina: Claro que não, só estranhei porque ele chegou aqui sorridente de mais pra quem só ficou no beijo...**

**Emma sorri um pouco envergonhada. **

**Regina: Não acredito que você deixou escapar aquele pedaço de mal caminho que é louco por você...**

**Emma: Regina... É complicado... **

**Regina: Então descomplique, porque esta perdendo tempo**

**Emma: Ele nem comentou nada com você ainda?**

**Regina: Não. Sò chegou aqui arreganhando os dentes, sorrindo até pra arvore. Por isso achei que vocês tinham tido uma noite daquelas...**

**Emma: Não passou nem perto disso**

**Regina: Bom, pelo menos foi um começo!**

**Emma: Assim espero!**

**Regina: Vamos indo lá pra fora que tem gente querendo te atualizar nas novidades**

**Emma: Novidades? **

**Regina: Você nem faz idéia...**

**Elas vão até a área de lazer onde estavam todos.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Nate e Blair não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro, mesmo estando um pouco distantes, o que não passou despercebido por todos os que estavam ali. Logo que Emma e Regina passam pela porta de acesso, os olhares de Emma e Killian logo se cruzam e ambos sorriem um para o outro. Killian vem caminhando na direção da amada que lança um olhar de ternura em direção a ele.**

**Killian: Bom dia!**

**Emma: Bom dia!**

**Regina: Vou deixar vocês a sós!**

**Regina lança um sorriso de cumplicidade para ambos e vai até a churrasqueira onde estava o marido, deixando Emma e Killian um pouco mais a vontade.**

**Killian: Como passou a noite?**

**Emma: Bem, e você?**

**Killian: Também! Apesar de que dormi tarde!**

**Emma: Fazendo o que?**

**Killian: Pensando em você**

**Ela sorri, e se aproxima, colando seus lábios, dando um selinho demorado e recebendo os olhares curiosos de volta, todos os que estavam ali sorriram com a cena e não puderam deixar de comentar a respeito.**

**Graham: Agora tenho certeza do por que daquele sorriso todo pela manhã**

**Nate: Viva ao amor!**

**Ele olha para Blair e pisca na direção dela. Mark e Regina vêem a cena e também dão um selinho.**

**Mark: Viva ao amor né!**

**Regina desvia o olhar do dele e dá um sorriso simples. Henry também viu a cena e para a surpresa de todos ele não contrariou, apenas questionou.**

**Emma e Killian se separam, sorrindo, se olhando nos olhos.**

**Henry: Tio Dav, a mamãe tá namorando o Hook?**

**David: Henry... Ah...**

**Uma simples pergunta que o garoto fez, deixou David sem argumento algum. Apesar de se tratar de um assunto não muito delicado, David de fato não soube lidar. Henry é um garoto que tem uma mentalidade um pouco avançada para a pouca idade que tinha.**

**David ainda gaguejava e Henry resolveu deixar pra lá.**

**Henry: Esquece! Vamos continuar jogando!**

**David estava desconcertado com a situação, mas fez cara de paisagem e continuou a jogar com o sobrinho. Ignorando o vexame que havia acabado de passar.**

**Regina que de longe ouvia o "dialogo" entre Henry e David não pode deixar de rir com aquilo. O irmão se aproxima quieto, assustando Regina.**

**Jefferson: É feio ficar rindo dos outros sabia**

**Regina: Ai garoto, que susto!**

**Jefferson: Só pra você ficar mais esperta!**

**Ela dá um tapa no braço dele.**

**Jefferson: Ainda é agressiva**

**Ela ri e vê quando Alex se aproxima.**

**Regina: isso é culpa da sua namorada que fica te mimando**

**Alex se aproxima e leva a mão no peito, imitando estar ofendida.**

**Alexandra: Eu? Que calunia senhora Queen**

**Jefferson passa o braço em volta do ombro da namorada, puxando-a para si.**

**Regina: Calunia? Eu? Estou apenas constatando fatos little Mikaelson **

**Alex olha para Jeff que ainda não havia dito nada.**

**Alexandra: Não vai dizer nada?**

**Jefferson: Ela só está constatando fatos amor...**

**Alex dá um tapa no peito dele.**

**Jefferson: Ai! Hoje é o dia de agredir o Jeff é?**

**Elas riem.**

**Jefferson: Regina, você não é uma boa influencia para as mulheres que estão ao meu redor. Você se aproxima e elas passam de inofensivas a agressivas quase que instantaneamente**

**Regina se aproxima.**

**Regina: É só pra você ficar mais esperto! **

**Ele sorri com a ironia.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma e Killian não haviam saído do lugar, estavam rindo e conversando.**

**Emma: Nós quase acordamos o andar inteiro... Definitivamente a formula daquele Martini estava adulterada!**

**Killian: Oh meu deus, vou verificar com o gerente do restaurante se a bebida era de procedência duvidosa doutora**

**Eles riem.**

**Emma: Bom, vou ali ver as meninas, ainda não falei com quase ninguém**

**Killian: Ok, espero que eles não tenham se importado de eu ter te roubado um pouquinho pra mim!**

**Eles se abraçam...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Blair estava em pé na cozinha sozinha quando Nate se aproxima e a abraça por trás, fazendo ela dar um grito baixo por causa do susto. Nate põe a mão na boca dela e a vira de frente pra ele. Assim que ele tira a mão da boca dela recebe um tapa no braço.**

**Nate: Ai! Desde quando ficou agressiva assim?**

**Blair: Desde que você perdeu o bom senso e começou a assustar de forma sugestiva e provocativa**

**Nate dá um sorriso safado em direção a Blair.**

**Nate: provocativa é?**

**Ele a puxa mais, e começa a distribuir beijos no queixo dela, fazendo Blair fechar os olhos. Mas antes que pudessem avançar nas brincadeiras, são surpreendidos.**

**Regina: Ei!**

**Ela diz em tom sério, assustando o casal a sua frente.**

**Nate: Descul...**

**Regina: Sem problemas! Só procurem um quarto!**

**Nate estava corado, Blair lançava um olhar preocupado para Regina. Nate dá um selinho nela e vai em direção ao jardim novamente. Blair e Regina ficam sozinhas. Regina se aproxima da amiga.**

**Regina: Vocês não estavam mesmo pensando em acasalar aqui na minha cozinha né?**

**Blair: Empata foda!**

**Regina olha para ela e ergue a mão espalmada em direção a amiga, indicando pra que ela parasse.**

**Regina: Bitch Please?!**

**Blair revira os olhos fazendo Regina rir de toda aquela situação. Emma chega na cozinha.**

**Emma: Porque o Nate passou por mim vermelho igual um camarão?**

**Blair e Regina se olham, Regina solta uma gargalhada. Blair tinha um olhar de reprovação em direção a morena. Emma as olha sem entender nada. Blair puxa uma cadeira e se senta, fazendo sinal para a loira. Regina para de rir. Emma se senta e Regina também.**

**Blair: Vou te contar tudo desde o começo... **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Oliver sai do quarto indo em direção a escada. Ele para quando vê a porta do quarto de Helena aberta. Ele não enfia a cara de imediato pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele apenas estica o braço e dá algumas batidas na porta.**

**Helena: Oi?**

**Oliver: É o Oliver, está precisando de alguma ajuda?**

**Helena não podia conter o sorriso de saber que era ele ali. Mas ela veste a mascara de seriedade novamente antes de responder ao rapaz.**

**Helena: Um pouco!**

**Oliver: Eu posso...**

**Antes de ele completar a fala ela se adianta.**

**Helena: Mas é claro...**

**Ele entra no quarto e sorri, vendo que Helena não conseguia abrir a mala. Ela olha para ele e o vê sorrindo, ela se sente um pouco envergonhada por ele vê-la naquela situação tão banal tendo aquela dificuldade toda. **

**Ele se aproxima e se abaixa. Pegando de leve na mão dela. Eles se olham nos olhos. Eles desviam o olhar, ele começou a olhar fixamente para os lábios dela. Eram tão bem esculpidos e carnudos. Aquele batom vermelho só realçava ainda mais. Ambos podiam sentir as respirações do outro de tão próximos que estavam. Helena desvia o olhar e começa a encarar a mão dele que estava delicadamente pousada sobre a dela, fazendo-o lembrar o que de fato ele havia ido fazer ali.**

**Oliver: Pode deixar comigo!**

**Ela sorri.**

**Helena: Obrigada!**

**Não demorou muito e ele conseguiu abrir a mala completamente sem danificá-la.**

**Oliver: Prontinho!**

**Helena: Ufa... Obrigada Oliver!**

**Oliver: Não há de que! Disponha!**

**Eles se olham novamente, ela se afasta, abaixando-se para pegar o que precisava na mala.**

**Oliver: Eu já vou... Lá... Pra baixo**

**Helena: Ok! E... obrigada mais uma vez! **

**Ele sorri e sai do quarto. Assim que ele fecha a porta, Ela se joga na cama. Sentindo a respiração desregulada, o coração batendo mais forte. Queria ele, sentia falta dele. Mas era orgulhosa de mais pra dar o braço a torcer, mesmo que isso a estivesse impedindo de viver com o homem que amava.**

**Helena: Vamos reagir Helena Matarazzo, vida que segue...**

**Ela se levanta, pega a paleta de maquiagem e vai até o banheiro terminar de se ajeitar para descer e se juntar a todos... **


	19. Chapter 19

**David chega na cozinha e vê a irma e as amigas conversando. Ele fica um pouco mal por ter que interromper, já que tinha surgido um assunto delicado do qual tinha que tratar com Emma. Ele para perto da porta, o olhar dele e de Regina se cruza quase que instantaneamente. Emma percebe a amiga distraída e olha na direção em que ela está olhando. Ela vê o irmão que desvia o olhar, fazendo Regina abaixar a cabeça um pouco envergonhada. Emma percebe que David estava um pouco desconfortável, com as mãos nos bolsos, com o olhar meio baixo.**

**Emma: Dav?**

**David: Oi! Tenho que falar com você!**

**Emma se vira para Regina.**

**Emma: Regina, podemos ir ate a sala?**

**Regina: Claro, se quiserem ir para o escritório, fiquem a vontade**

**Emma: Obrigada!**

**Emma se levanta e David a acompanha até o escritório. Chegando lá eles se sentam no sofá, e David não faz rodeios.**

**David: Henry pediu meu celular**

**Ela o olha meio sem entender.**

**David: Ele pediu meu celular pra ligar pra Mamãe**

**Emma se lembra do porque. **

**David: Emma a gente devia...**

**Emma: Eu sei Dav**

**Ela abaixa a cabeça e ele pega a mão dela.**

**David: Olha, eu entendo você, mas...**

**Emma: Ela é nossa mãe**

**David: Exatamente**

**Emma puxa o celular do bolso.**

**Emma: Você chama ele?**

**David: Claro**

**David vai em direção ao jardim da mansão chamar e Henry que estava jogando sinuca com Jefferson. David chega e ri com a cena. Eric segurava Henry quase deitado sobre a mesa, para ele tentar encaçapar pelo menos uma bola, e quando ele encostava o taco na bola, Eric ia e empurrava com a mão, arrancando risos do garoto.**

**Henry: Ei! Você está trapaceando Eric! Não vai falar nada não tio Jeff?**

**Jefferson: Eric, isso é feio, o Henry não gosta de trapacear**

**Henry: É, o Henry não gosta!**

**David se aproxima e chama o menino. Ele vai de mãos dadas com o tio até o escritório onde estava a mãe.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Serena, Helena e Alex estavam conversando sentadas na grama.**

**Serena: Gente, é sério, eu quase dei um troço quando vi o Eric quase menstruando pelo nariz**

**Helena: Mas quão grande foi a força aplicada na rebatida pra poder fazer esse estrago todo?**

**Alexandra: Deve ter sido de KM por hora né?**

**Serena: Até que não foi tão forte, Eric que sempre foi bobado**

**Helena: Ele não tem culpa se você é uma cavala**

**Serena: Não sou tão bruta**

**Alexandra: A gente sabe, delicada igual coice de mula**

**Serena: Ai credoo**

**Elas riem.**

**Helena: Conta o que você fez depois**

**Serena: Menina, cheguei em casa correndo, levei ele pra suíte da mamãe que era mais perto, achei um OB na gaveta da pia e enfiei no nariz dele pra tentar conter o sangramento**

**Helena e Alex caem na gargalhada.**

**Alexandra: Não acredito nisso **

**Helena: Vindo dela, eu não duvidaria se fosse você**

**Serena: Gente, eu estava desesperada, o menino já tava pálido e eu sabia que a mamãe ia me matar. A minha sorte foi que o tinha uma funcionária lá em casa que gostava muito da gente e me ajudou. Na verdade ela viu o caminho de sangue da entrada até o quarto da mamãe e seguiu, sabia que alguém tinha aprontado. Ela chegou lá, pegou ele e levou até uma farmácia que tinha ali perto de casa**

**Alexandra: Que sorte heim**

**Serena: Verdade! **

**Helena: Mas ai a Lily te deu uma surra depois né?**

**Serena: Até que não. Quando ela chegou à gente já tinha chegado da farmácia e a Lurdes explicou tudo. Mas ela gritou bastante, ainda mais que o Eric é mais novo e tal, ai já viu né**

**Helena: Eu que o diga, Jeff é o mais novo e sempre que acontecia alguma coisa com ele a culpa era minha ou da Regina, ainda era mais minha do que dela, por que ele e Regina eram unha e carne**

**Alexandra: Lá em casa os meninos também sofriam, Graham então nem se fala**

**Serena abaixa o olhar quando Alex menciona o rapaz. Helena percebe.**

**Helena: Ah, mas isso é meio clichê, ainda mais famílias como a nossa. O mais novo sempre é o mais frágil**

**Serena: Verdade!**

**Regina e Blair chegam e se juntam ao bate papo. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Henry já estava impaciente ao telefone, até que a pessoa atende e ele sorri de orelha a orelha.**

**Henry: Alô?**

**Victória: Henry? É você bebê?**

**Henry: Sou eu vovó!**

**Victória: Meu lindo, que saudades que a vovó está de você**

**Henry: Também estou com saudades vovó. Mas eu liguei pra dar feliz aniversário a senhora!**

**Victória sente os olhos lacrimejarem. Henry sempre lembrava de seu aniversário e ela sempre se emocionava por isso.**

**Victória: Obrigada amor**

**David e Emma sorriam assistindo ao jeito carinhoso que Henry falava com a avó, e a reciproca era verdadeira. **

**Henry: Não tem o que agradecer, e só pra constar, o seu presente está guardado lá em casa**

**Victória: Ai amor...**

**Victória já tinha a voz embargada. Henry percebe e franze as sobrancelhas, demostrando que choraria também.**

**Henry: Está chorando vovó?**

**Ela dá um suspiro, tentando disfarçar.**

**Victória: Não bebê, é que a vovó está feliz por você ter ligado!**

**Algumas lagrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto do menino.**

**Henry: Eu amo a senhora vovó!**

**Victória: Também amo você meu amor!**

**Emma se aproxima, vendo que o filho tentava limpar o rosto com as costas da mão desajeitadamente, sem tirar o celular do ouvido. Ela seca o rostinho dele com a própria blusa e se abaixa, ficando de joelhos em frente a ele. Ela fala delicadamente com o filho.**

**Emma: Agora eu posso falar com a vovó?**

**Henry: Pode!**

**Emma: Você vai ficar bem?**

**Henry: Sim!**

**Ele passa o telefone para a mãe. Victória também estava em lagrimas do outro lado da linha. Ela sentia falta do neto, e se arrependera amargamente por não ter apoiado a filha na gravidez. Ela se distrai de seus pensamentos quando ouve a voz da filha na linha.**

**Emma: Parabéns Mãe!**

**Victória: Obrigada minha filha!**

**Emma: Tudo de bom hoje e sempre!**

**Victória: Tudo em dobro pra você e obrigada!**

**Emma: Não tem o que agradecer Mãe!**

**Victória nota que o tom de voz da filha está mais pesado que o normal.**

**Victória: Minha filha, tem algo que você tem a me contar?**

**Emma abaixa a cabeça e olha para David que balança a cabeça concordado. Ela tinha que contar a mãe do ocorrido no clube ontem. David sai com Henry novamente em direção ao Jardim da mansão, deixando Emma sozinha no escritório. Ela conta tudo. Victória fica histérica do outro lado da linha.**

**Victória: Aquela vadia? Como ela se atreveu a chegar perto de vocês?**

**Emma: A senhora não imagina o choque que eu senti quando a vi aqui. E o Clube é um lugar reservado, o que me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha porque não é qualquer pessoa que tem acesso**

**Victória: Realmente, a ultima vez que eu verifiquei, as finanças dela eram negativas, e pra uma família manter um titulo em um clube daquele porte, tem que dispor de recursos financeiros ilimitados, e no caso dela, é meio impossível, já que nem família ela não tem e o atelier que mantinha a boa vida dela ruiu a pó **

**Emma: Acho que nós deixamos passar alguma coisa**

**Victória: Não é possível, mas por via das duvidas, vou investigar novamente, pode ser que ela tenha conseguido algo com o passar do tempo, mas mesmo assim preciso monitorá-la**

**David chega no escritório.**

**Emma: Entendo, só me deixa a par de tudo por favor!**

**Victória: Pode deixar!**

**Emma: Vou passar o telefone pro David Mãe, até mais!**

**Victória: Até mais filha!**

**David pega o telefone. Emma sai do escritório para deixar o irmão mais a vontade.**

**David: Feliz Aniversário!**

**Victória: Obrigada!**

**David: Está tudo bem?**

**Victória: Está sim filho, na medida do possível. Mesmo que me ache fútil de mais, eu sinto falta da minha família**

**Ela já tinha a voz embargada novamente.**

**David: Mãe...**

**Victória: Tudo bem filho... A gente só colhe aquilo que planta mesmo...**

**David: Eu amo a senhora, a senhora sempre vai ser minha mãe... Mas...**

**Victória: Eu entendo perfeitamente filho, e não duvido de forma alguma que me ame. Você é um homem bom David, assim como seu pai**

**David sente uma lagrima se formar no canto do olho.**

**David: Eu também sinto falta de vocês mãe **

**Victória: Fico feliz em ouvir isso**

**Eles sorriem.**

**David: Eu comprei uma casa aqui**

**Victoria: Seu pai me contou, quando você se muda?**

**David: Até terça-feira já devo estar devidamente instalado**

**Victória: Que bom filho!**

**David: Porque você e o papai não vem passar o próximo fim de semana aqui?**

**Victória: Eu adoraria!**

**David: Então estamos combinados?**

**Victória: Com certeza! Vou avisar seu Pai, mas tenho certeza que não haverá objeções!**

**David: Estou contando com isso**

**Eles riem. **

**Victória: Te amo tanto filho...**

**David: Eu também te amo mãe!**

**Eles se despedem e desligam. David permanece um tempo sentado ali, pensando. A Mãe tinha mudado muito. Como ele não percebeu isso antes? Em outros tempos ela teria logo cortado o assunto e encerrado logo a ligação para ir dar atenção aos convidados da sua festa. Mas desta vez não. Ela estava carinhosa, e ficaria ali o tempo que fosse necessário para continuar a conversa. Ele sorri com os pensamentos sentindo os olhos marejarem. Ele tinha que dar essa chance ela, ele tinha que se permitir acreditar na entrega da mãe. E o próximo fim de semana ia ser o começo do que eles sempre quiseram. A família verdadeiramente unida. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**A noite chega e os amigos decidem ir ao restaurante do Plaza.**

**Emma: Henry a gente vai subir e você vai tomar banho**

**Henry faz bico.**

**Emma: Meu filho por favor, você tem que ir tomar banho**

**Henry: Porque?**

**Emma: Primeiro porque eu estou mandando e segundo por que está amarelo feito um porquinho da índia **

**O menino ri.**

**Henry: Eu não estou igual a um porquinho da índia mamãe**

**Emma: Ah... Você está sim**

**Ela avança nele e começa a fazer cosquinhas empurrando ele até o elevador.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Serena estava saindo do banheiro distraída, ajeito os cabelos quando de repente esbarra em uma pessoa, a força do impacto foi grande o suficiente pra que a pessoa segurasse Serena pelo braço a tempo de não de ela não cair.**

**Serena: Moço desculp...**

**Ela sente a garganta secar quando vê que a pessoa em que havia esbarrado era Graham. Ele sorria ternamente em direção a ela. Ela sente o coração começar a bater mais forte, a respiração ficar desregulada ao sentir as mãos dele circularem a sua cintura, puxando-a para si. Ela fecha os olhos.**

**Serena: Graham não...**

**Graham: Não me diz pra parar Serena**

**Ela sente ele começar a beijar seu pescoço de leve. Ela sente o corpo se arrepiar em resposta. Ela o amava, o queria. Mas não podia...**

**Serena: Graham...**

**Ela diz quase em um sussurro. Ele a olha nos olhos, o desejo eminente naquele momento, eles se queriam. Ela ergue o corpo, ficando em pé, ela tira as mãos dele da cintura dela e o afasta.**

**Graham: Serena...**

**Serena: Olha, a gente não pode... Eu não posso**

**Graham: Eu amo você, e seus olhos dizem a mesma coisa**

**Serena: Você sabe disso**

**Ele vai se aproximando com um sorriso simples nos lábios.**

**Serena: Eu não posso...**

**Graham: Chega disso**

**Serena: Isso... Não pode aconteceu uma segunda vez**

**Ele a olha.**

**Graham: Não é possível que se esqueceu de como somos...**

**Ela dá um tapa de leve no braço dele. Eles riem. Ele passa os braços envolta da cintura dela. Puxando-a, ela solta um gemido quando seus corpos se chocam. Eles estavam ofegantes.**

**Graham: Eu preciso fazer amor com você**

**Ela envolve os braços na nuca dele e diz quase em um sussurro.**

**Serena: Vem... Me faça sua!**

**Ele avança e a beija. Um beijo feroz, carregado de paixão e tesão, ele vai andando com ela até o banheiro feminino. Ele chuta a porta. Ele inclina um pouco o corpo para poder travar a porta, eles vão andando, Graham a suspende e põe ela sobre a pia, eles se olham nos olhos. Ela acaricia o rosto dele, ele fecha os olhos.**

**Graham: Eu nunca deixei de amar você**

**Eles sorriem. Ela o puxa e o beija. Ele começa a passear as mãos pelo corpo dela, apertando as coxas dela, ela geme entre o beijo quando sente Graham começar a suspender seu vestido de forma desesperada. Ele desce os beijos pelo pescoço dela, e vai abaixando as alças do vestido, liberando parte da lingerie que ela estava usando. Ele começa a massagear os seios ela ainda por cima do sutiã, fazendo-a se empinar, deixando os seios mais a disposição dele. Ele desabotoa o sutiã e o tira, deixando-a com os seios expostos, ele começa a chupar, Serena geme mais alto. Ele vai para o outro seio e o abocanha, fazendo-a quase gritar. Ele desce uma das mãos até a vagina dela, sentindo-a molhada. Graham começa a estimular ela, massageando-a, ele sente ela envolver as pernas ao redor dele, pressionando-o, ele intensifica os movimentos, ela geme mais alto, ele a sente pronta. Graham se levanta e a beija na boca, sugando o lábio inferior dela. Ele se abaixa, ficando de joelhos, ele afasta a calcinha dela para o lado e a chupa, com vontade, fazendo Serena cravar os dedos nos cabelos dele, ela geme alto, ele começa a aplicar uma leve pressão com a língua rígida sobre o clitóris dela. Serena estava de olhos fechados, desfrutando intensamente daquela sensação gostosa. O corpo dela começa a ter pequenos espasmos, ele passa a língua de leve explorando toda a extensão da vagina dela, de baixo para cima. Ele para e Serena geme chorosa, em reprovação. Ela o olha, ele sorria descaradamente. Ela acaba ficando um pouco irritada por ele ter parado.**

**Serena: Graham...**

**Graham: Você não vai chegar lá agora amor...**

**Ele puxa delicadamente o lábio inferior dela. Ela ouve o barulho do zíper da calça dele, ela sorri vendo-o segurar o membro dele já duro. Ela põe a mão sobre a dele e ele entende o recado. Ele tira a mão em seguida ela começa a movimentá-lo, para cima e para baixo, sentindo o liquido da lubrificação dele começar a melar sua mão, ela morde o lábio sentindo-se satisfeita. Ela o olha e ele estava de olhos fechados, visivelmente desfrutando daquela sensação na mesma intensidade que ela. Serena ouve ele gemer, com a boca entreaberta respirando já ofegante. Ela para e ele a olha, vendo-a com um sorriso safado nos lábios.**

**Graham: Está se vingando é**

**Serena: Eu? Não sou dessas querido!**

**Ele a beija e sem que ela esperasse, ele a penetra, lentamente enquanto a deita, mas não havia espaço o suficiente pra que ela deitasse por completo. Ela se ergue um pouco e se apóia nos próprios cotovelos. Graham começa a acelerar os movimentos, fazendo Serena quase rasgar a própria boca, tamanha a força que ela estava mordendo os próprios lábios. Ele leva uma das mãos em um dos seios dela e aperta, fazendo Serena soltar um grito. Ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele e o pressiona novamente, ela sente o corpo trêmulo, sabia que já estava perto de ter um orgasmo daqueles. Graham sente ela começar a se contorcer, pressionando-o com as próprias pernas, ele a conhecia e conhecia as reações que o corpo dela tinha quando ela esta prestes a gozar, ele sorri vendo-a já ofegante, gemendo descontrolada, alto o bastante para alguém ouvir se estivesse próximo a porta, porém ele não estava nem ai. Mais algumas investidas fortes e ela goza, gemendo quase gritando, ele se curva um pouco e a beija, tentando abafar o som, ela o puxa e o abraça apertado, e não demora muito e ele para, gozando dentro dela. Ele a puxa pondo-a sentada, ainda sem sair de dentro dela, eles se mantem abraçados, desfrutando daquele momento.**

**Graham: Eu amo tanto você... Quando vai se convencer disso de verdade e acreditar em mim?**

**Serena decide se afastar, começando a arrepender-se de ter cedido ao amor, ao tesão... Sabia que aquilo poderia ter conseqüências, cujas pessoas envolvidas seriam as que ela mais tinha apego como a família e até mesmo o próprio Graham.**

**Serena: Olha... Já disse que é complicado**

**Graham se enfurece.**

**Graham: COMPLICADO? Complicação que você impõe né Serena? Mulher EU AMO VOCÊ!**

**Serena sente uma lagrima escorrer de seus olhos. Ele ergue a mão e pega um lenço de papel e entrega a ela, que põe sobre a vagina enquanto ele sai de dentro dela, na tentativa de não sujarem nada. Eles terminam de se ajeitar e Serena ainda não havia dado uma palavra sobre o que Graham disse, ele estava em pé, a olhando, com o rosto triste, visivelmente desapontado. Ele realmente esperava que eles voltassem. Ela confirmou que ainda o amava, e por que de tanto impedimento?. Ela termina de se ajeitar, e vai andando em direção a porta, ela põe a mão na maçaneta, mas não abre. Ela volta e corre na direção de Graham, segura o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beija. Agora era um beijo mais calmo, sem todo aquele tesão, aquela saudade. Ela estava em lagrimas. Depois de alguns segundos, eles se afastam. Ele limpa as lagrimas dela com os polegares, ainda sem entender o por que. Eles se olham nos olhos, ela segura firmemente o rosto dele com as mãos.**

**Serena: Eu amo você! Nunca duvide disso!**

**Ela cola os lábios nos dele e em seguida sai em disparada para fora do banheiro deixando-o ainda mais confuso. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Todos já haviam jantado, Henry estava um pouco sonolento com o rosto apoiado no braço do tio. A taça de Milk Shake que ele havia pedido chega. David o chama.**

**David: Henry?**

**O garoto desperta.**

**David: Seu Milk Shake chegou**

**Ele esfrega os olhos, Regina estava sentada de frente pra ele e o chama.**

**Regina: psiu**

**Ele sorri e ela pisca para ele.**

**Regina: Se você quiser eu te ajudo!**

**Ela aponta para o Milk Shake e para a surpresa dela, ele mesmo aponta e chama o garçom.**

**Garçom: Sim!**

**Henry: Pode me trazer outro canudo como esse por favor?**

**Garçom: Agora mesmo!**

**Henry: Obrigada!**

**Todos na mesa riem até mesmo Serena e Graham que estavam com cara de poucos amigos.**

**Emma: Desde quando você ficou desinibido desse jeito garoto!**

**Regina: Ele está crescendo Emma!**

**Henry: De fato! Já me sinto quase adulto!**

**Todos riem. O garçom volta e entrega o canudo na mão de Henry. Ele agradece e o garçom se retira. Ele empurra um pouco a taça mais pra frente pra que ele e Regina pudessem tomar o Milk Shake juntos, mas não dá muito certo.**

**Henry: Senta aqui do meu lado**

**Emma: Vem Regina, troca de lugar comigo!**

**Regina vai, Blair olha atentamente toda a cena. Regina se senta ao lado de Henry, ficando ele no meio, Regina de um lado e David do outro. Eles voltam a tomar o Milk Shake, Regina puxa um pouco o canudo e suja o nariz de Henry de calda de chocolate de propósito**

**Henry: Eii!**

**Ela ri e faz novamente.**

**Henry: Tio Dav, eu vou ter que sujar ela também!**

**David ri da situação.**

**Regina: Desculpa amor, a titia não vai sujar você de novo**

**Henry: Então ta!**

**Eles continuam a tomar o Milk Shake juntos...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Um pouco mais afastados estavam os rapazes conversando, Graham não estava prestando muita atenção nos assuntos dos rapazes, o que não passou despercebido por Mark.**

**Mark: Ei, o que houve?**

**Graham: Nada!**

**Eles conversavam quase sussurrando.**

**Mark: Você está estranho desde que voltou do banheiro. É o que estou pensando?**

**Graham balança a cabeça concordando que sim.**

**Mark: Não deu muito certo né?**

**Graham: Ela disse que me amava, e depois disse que é complicado, eu não to entendendo mais nada. Acho que estou fazendo papel de otário. No fundo ela sabe que nada aconteceu, mas parece que algo maior a impede de ficar comigo, mas ela não se abre. Que ela me ama eu tenho certeza, só que não quero ficar me desculpando a vida toda por algo que eu não fiz**

**Mark: Olha, eu conversei um pouco com ela, e ela me veio com o mesmo papo de que é complicado e tal, eu não entendi muito bem, mas também não a questionei sobre. Acho que ela precisa se sentir a vontade para poder dizer mais a respeito**

**Graham: Então você também acha que tem algo a mais nessa bagunça toda?**

**Mark: Sim, e creio que é algo muito sério**

**Graham estava mais pensativo ainda. Então não era coisa de sua cabeça, realmente tinha mais coisa nessa história do que Serena estava contando...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Helena estava um pouco mais na ponta da mesa, de frente pra quem ela menos desejava ter que olhar. Mas ela vê tudo piorar quando uma outra pessoa se aproxima.**

**Charlotte: Não acredito... Que coincidência maravilhosa**

**Ela se levanta e abraça uma mulher que aparentava ter +/- a idade dela. A moça não era tão alta, tinha pele bronzeada, magra, olhos claros e cabelos loiros channel. Helena observava aquilo entediada, até que ela ouve a mulher perguntar a Charlotte sobre Oliver.**

**Cloe: Onde está Oli?**

**Charlotte: Ele está ali**

**Ela acena para o irmão que sorri, e vai caminhando na direção dela, mas logo seu sorriso se desfaz quando ele vê Helena. De fato, aquela não era a melhor hora para ele receber a visita de Cloe. Ele se aproxima e já é calorosamente recebido por um abraço inesperado. Mesmo relutante ele retribui o abraço. Charlotte sorri de forma debochada para Helena que estava fazendo cara de paisagem vendo a cena, mas por dentro estava em chamas pelo excesso de intimidade entre os dois. Alex que estava do lado de Helena e também assistia a cena e sabia o quanto a cunhada estava se contendo ali para não avançar em Charlotte. Estava nítido que aquilo era coisa armada para acabar de vez com qualquer possibilidade de aproximação entre Helena e Oliver. E o sorriso que debochado que ela tinha nos lábios, só demonstrava claramente que ela estava obtendo êxito.**

**Alexandra: Calma, ela nem deve ser nada dele**

**Helena: E se for, não tem problema nenhum, não temos nada mesmo**

**Oliver ouve aquilo e lança um olhar de desculpas para Helena que o ignora e vira o rosto. Cloe percebe o que realmente estava acontecendo ali e decide provocar Helena, desconhecendo a gravidade do que estava prestes a fazer...**

**Cloe: Vamos até a pista de dança!**

**Antes de Oliver dizer alguma palavra, Cloe o puxa pelo braço e o leva arrastado até a pista de dança.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**A taça de Milk Shake já estava um pouco abaixo da metade quando Henry diz a Regina que já estava satisfeito.**

**Regina: Sério? Mas eu também não aguento terminar sozinha**

**Ele olha para o tio.**

**Henry: Tio Dav te ajuda**

**David que estava distraído, ouve seu nome ser mencionado.**

**Henry: Tio, ajuda a tia Gina a terminar o Milk Shake?**

**Ele olha para Regina que tinha um sorriso simples nos lábios.**

**David: Se ela não se importar...**

**Regina: Por mim tudo bem!**

**Henry se encosta mais na cadeira, dando espaço para o tio. Eles se aproximam, quase colando as testas. Naquele momento, estava nítido que nenhum dos dois estava pensando direito. Como que Regina, uma mulher casada estava tomando Milk Shake com outro cara que não era seu marido? Aquilo era totalmente irracional, mesmo que se tratado de um gesto inocente de ambos. Todos ali na mesa estavam distraídos conversando sobre os mais diferentes assuntos e não perceberam o que estava acontecendo ali. Menos uma pessoa...**

**Blair que estava vendo a cena atentamente consegue ser rápida o bastante para tirar o Flash da câmera e tirar uma foto com o celular sem que ninguém ali presente percebesse. A foto tinha ficado perfeita, Blair salva e Bloqueia o celular sorrindo por ter conseguido registrar aquele momento para a amiga. Ela sabia que a Regina iria surtar quando visse a foto, mas ela só entregaria no momento certo...**

**Logo o Milk Shake termina e eles se separam, sorrindo sem saberem o motivo. Ambos olham para Henry.**

**Henry: Eu tenho que dizer obrigado por vocês terem devorado meu Milk Shake?**

**Eles riem, Regina beija um lado da bochecha de Henry e David o outro, eles permanecem parados um tempo. Henry sorri e faz um sinal para Blair que entende e rapidamente tira uma foto. Henry pisco para ela e ela faz um sinal, pondo a o dedo na boca indicando que ficaria em silêncio. Logo eles se afastam e Regina sente a mão de Jeff a puxando assustado.**

**Regina: O que foi?**

**Jefferson: Acho bom darmos um jeito naquilo ali**

**Regina olha para a pista de dança e se apressa em levantar-se e ir até lá... **


	20. Chapter 20

**Flashback ON**

**Helena estava saindo do corredor que da acesso aos banheiros quando algo a chama a atenção. Oliver estava dançando com Cloe, eles estavam abraçados. Aquilo já havia sido um choque. Cloe encara Helena por alguns segundos, e logo em seguida começa a acariciar a nuca de Oliver, fazendo Helena se enfurecer com aquilo. Ela decide usar da internet para obter informações sobre Cloe. Alex já havia falado a ela que a fama da moça em NY não era das melhores. Helena só precisava ter certeza e com quem estava lidando para poder formular os argumentos certos. **

**E para a fúria de Helena aumentar mais ainda, eis que aparece na sua frente o pivô de tudo aquilo.**

**Charlotte: Parece incomodada Helena**

**Ela tinha aquele mesmo sorriso debochado nos lábios que fazia Helena querer acertar a cara dela. Mas ela se conteve.**

**Helena: Porque eu estaria? **

**Charlotte: Porque está constatando o obvio!**

**Helena: Vá destilar seu veneno em outro lugar porque não faço idéia do que está falando!**

**Charlotte: Helena querida, faça igual ele, segue em frente. Ou você acha que ele nunca iria te esquecer? De fato temos que reconhecer que demorou sim, mas nada que a companhia certa não resolva**

**Ela fala apontando para os dois na pista que estavam conversando aparentemente ao pé do ouvido. Helena respirou fundo e voltou sua atenção á Charlotte. Ela puxa a menina pelo braço e a empurra com força contra a parede, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.**

**Charlotte: O que pensa que está fazendo?**

**A morena de lábios carnudos praticamente cospe as palavras fazendo Charlotte arregalar os olhos.**

**Helena: Escuta aqui garota. Eu já estou de saco cheio de você tentar me atingir a todo tempo, você enche a boca pra dizer que ama o seu irmão, mas vive usando ele pra conseguir alcançar os próprios objetivos. Na verdade o que você tem é medo de que ele decida por a vida dele nos trilhos e assuma o cargo de direito dele na empresa da familia. Você tem medo que ele supere você que se gaba tanto por nada. Se enxerga, você acha que tem tudo, mas não tem nada. Desconfia de todos ao seu redor, não tem estabilidade nenhuma em nada do que faz**

**Charlotte estava chocada com a reação de Helena, e ela havia acabo de tocar na ferida.**

**Helena: Eu estava quieta Charlotte, mas você me provocou tanto, que eu me vi obrigada a dizer na sua cara tudo o que todos ao seu redor percebem e nunca tiveram a dignidade de te dizer**

**Charlotte já tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo.**

**Charlotte: Eu amo meu irmão sua desgraçada e você não sabe nada do que está falando**

**Helena: Mesmo? Esse seu descontrole me mostra o contrário!**

**Ela faz força para tentar se soltar, mas Helena segura o pulso dela um pouco mais firme e a pressiona com a mais força na parede.**

**Helena: Esse amor que você diz sentir pelo Oliver é egoísta e o que você sente por mim não passa de medo**

**Charlotte: Não me faça rir Helena**

**Helena: È medo sim, principalmente quando você cogita a hipótese de nós dois juntos. Você tem medo de que eu seja a redenção dele**

**Charlotte: Você não tem como ter certeza disso**

**Agora é Helena que sorri debochada.**

**Helena: É ai que você se engana Queen!**

**Helana dá um sorriso vitorioso, se afasta e solta Charlotte. Ela dá alguns passos e Charlotte a chama, Helena se vira para ouvir o que ela ainda tinha a dizer.**

**Charlotte: O que vai fazer?**

**Helena: Pegar de volta o que sempre me pertenceu!**

**Ela a olha sem entender.**

**Charlotte: E o que seria?**

**Helena: Oliver Queen!**

**Charlotte arregala os olhos e Helena sai do corredor a passos firmes, confiante no que estava prestes a fazer. Ela para e dá uma ultima conferida na tela do celular e o que ela lê é um pouco mais pesado que o esperado, mas ela decide não usar daquilo para atingir a possível rival. Na verdade ela nem sabia do que realmente se tratava a história de Oliver e Cloe, se é que havia uma, mas de uma coisa ela já tinha certeza, Cloe não era o que aparentava ser.**

**Ela segue andando, quando sai do corredor do banheiro e olha em direção à pista, recebe o olhar provocativo de Cloe. Helena respira fundo e continua andando. Quando Cloe a percebe se aproximando, acaba surpreendendo Helena. Ela puxa Oliver e o beija, o rapaz é surpreendido pela atitude da moça, mas antes que pudesse se afastar sente ela ser puxada de forma brusca. Ele se assusta quando vê que era Helena. Cloe sorria, mas quando percebeu que Oliver estava olhando, fez cara de vitima, levando a mão no braço, como querendo dizer que havia sido agredida.**

**Jeff que estava de frente para a pista de dança vê a irmã jogando a moça longe. Ele se levanta rapidamente e vai até Regina. Ele põe a mão no braço dela e a puxa assustado.**

**Regina: O que foi?**

**Jefferson: Acho bom darmos um jeito naquilo ali**

**Flashback OFF**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina olha para a pista de dança e se apressa em levantar-se. Aquela altura todos os que estavam ali já tinham se dado conta do que estava acontecendo. Todos se levantam, mas se limitam em ficar só olhando. Inclusive Mark que ainda estava sem entender.**

**Cloe vai andando para perto de Oliver que estava perplexo com o que estava acontecendo. Ela se aproxima e abraça o rapaz, que não a corresponde. Helena a puxa pelo braço, afastando-a de Oliver. Cloe se solta e empurra Helena, mas não tem muito efeito e a moça nem sai do lugar, tamanha a falta de força que a outra tinha. Cloe tenta acertar um tapa no rosto de dela, mas Helena segura o pulso dela com força.**

**Cloe: CHIFRUDA! **

**Ela Grita.**

**Helena: PROSTITUTA DO CARALHO!**

**Helena solta o braço de Cloe e avança em acima dela, mas antes de poder fazer algo que se arrependesse depois, Regina chega e se coloca em frente a irmã, fazendo-a recuar.**

**Helena: Regina, sai daqui**

**Regina: Helena contenha-se!**

**Helena aumenta o tom de voz.**

**Helena: Sai da minha frente**

**Regina a responde no mesmo tom.**

**Regina: Não se atreva a dar mais um passo**

**E antes que Regina fizesse mais alguma coisa, Cloe passa por ela na tentativa de obter alguma vantagem se pegasse Helena de surpresa, o que não adiantou. Assim que passou por Regina ela já foi surpreendida com um tapa na cara que a faz cair no chão imediatamente. Helena nem espera Cloe se levantar e já parte pra cima dela, ajoelhando-se, Cloe tenta se desviar, mas Helena consegue acertar dois tapas fortes o suficiente para que ferir o rosto dela. Oliver puxa Helena que parecia descontrolada, completamente tomada pela raiva, Regina ajuda Cloe a se levantar, irritando Helena ainda mais.**

**Helena: Regina, tira as mãos dela agora**

**Regina: Helena, já disse: Contenha-se**

**Helena: Você é minha irmã, não tenta ajudar essa vadia**

**Regina se irrita e grita.**

**Regina: Helena CALA A BOCA AGORA!**

**Helena se cala e Oliver a leva dali, o resto do pessoal começa a se aproximar, Cloe estava levemente machucada, Killian e Emma a levam até a enfermaria do hotel. Regina ainda estava sem entender o que de fato havia ocorrido ali. Quem era Cloe? Ela nunca tinha visto a moça ali. Como e porque ela estava aqui? Essas perguntas ficaram na cabeça de Regina, mas ela viu a chance de obter todas as respostas quando viu Charlotte atônita, andando de um lado para o outro. Aquilo ficou de muito mais fácil dedução quando Regina viu a reação nervosa da cunhada...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina sai do banho e vai até o quarto de Helena. A moça também havia acabado de tomar um banho, estava penteando os cabelos. Ela ouve batidas na porta, fecha o roupão rapidamente fazendo um laço na cintura.**

**Helena: Entra**

**Regina entra no quarto da irmã. Helena revira os olhos, ambas já estavam calmas. **

**Helena: Olha Regina...**

**Regina: Agora sou eu que vou falar Helena**

**Helena se senta na cama.**

**Regina: O que foi aquilo hoje?**

**Helena: Eu...**

**Regina: Estou esperando**

**Helena desabafa. **

**Helena: Quer saber, eu já estou cansada de ficar me desculpando, Charlotte faz e acontece e porque eu tenho que me sentir culpada quando reajo? Eu me defendo ok? Defendo quem eu amo e defendo o que é meu também!**

**Regina arqueia uma sombracelha, Helena percebe.**

**Helena: Sim Regina, defendo o que é meu, e quando digo isso me refiro, aos meus amigos, a minha família e... Ao Oliver, e quando eu vi aquela vadia lá...**

**Helena respira fundo e sente a irmã segurando em sua mão. Regina agora fala séria, advertindo a irmã. **

**Regina: Olha, você é minha irmã, e sabe que é meu extinto proteger você, mas não posso passar a mão na sua cabeça. O que você fez foi errado, impensado, você desceu o nível Helena, e você não é dessas, e é isso que me faz pensar no que de fato aconteceu para você perder a cabeça daquela forma. Você bateu em uma garota que nunca viu na vida, você agrediu uma pessoa Helena, e fora as ofensas que fez a ela. Os motivos podem ter sido nobres, mas as ações procedentes não foram. Nem sempre os fins justificam os meios, foi errado minha irmã, é isso que eu quero que entenda**

**Helena estava de cabeça baixa, ouvindo atentamente tudo o que a irmã falava. Regina tenta ser menos ríspida.**

**Regina: Olha, eu nunca me senti dessa forma, Mark nunca me deu motivos, eu tenho ciúmes dele, ele de mim, mais temos controle. Ciúme em uma relação é saudável se ambas as partes souberem lidar com isso. Lógico que se eu visse meu marido se atracando com outra, acho que eu castrava ele**

**Elas riem.**

**Regina: O que eu estou tentando te dizer, é que se vocês querem seguir em frente e se permitirem ficar juntos, terão que aprender a lidar com certas adversidades do relacionamento de forma menos impulsiva. Você sabe que ele tem um passado, mas também vai ter situações que ele também vai se incomodar. Vocês dois são jovens e atraentes, chamam a atenção onde passam, haverá situações embaraçosas, nem se iluda achando que não!**

**Helena: Estou entendendo... Eu não sei o que me deu Regina, eu e ele nem temos nada, mas acho que eu fui provocada, tipo... Tocaram na ferida, sabe... Eu não me imagino fazendo isso de novo**

**Ela põe as mãos no rosto, demonstrando estar envergonhada.**

**Regina: Ei... Olha pra mim. Você é uma mulher forte Helena, eu como sua irmã mais velha, tenho tanto orgulho de você por isso. Foi a primeira vez que vi você se descontrolar daquela forma, e estou sim te repreendendo por essa ação, por que não foi correto, e seria mais incorreto ainda da minha parte se dissesse a você que está tudo bem. Por que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Mas você é uma mulher e tanto, cresceu e se viu encurralada hoje, reagiu da forma menos recomendada. Toda ação gera uma reação, tudo na vida tem consequências, só nos resta administrar tudo isso, mantendo o devido equilíbrio entre as coisas**

**Helena: Tenho medo de não conseguir, eu to assustada Regina...**

**Regina: Ninguém sabe, só nos resta tentar minha linda... Bem vinda ao clube!**

**Elas se abraçam.**

**Regina: Agora vai se trocar que eu vou te ajudar a secar esse cabelo**

**Helena: Ok!**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Blair, Nate, Serena, Jeff e Alex estão na cozinha conversando.**

**Jefferson: Eu nunca vi a minha irmã daquele jeito... Descontrolada**

**Alexandra: Ela estava visivelmente incomodada, com a chegada de Cloe que fez questão de provocá-la**

**Serena: Gente... Essa garota não chegou direto na Charlotte e a cumprimentou?**

**Alexandra: Foi!**

**Blair: Já matei a charada**

**Serena: Ta muito na cara**

**Jefferson: Isso foi armado**

**Serena: Eric tem que saber**

**Nate: Deixa que eu converso com ele Serena**

**Serena: Tudo bem!**

**Jefferson: Regina também tem que saber**

**Alexandra: Bom, se tiver mesmo sido armação, Charlotte não obteve o êxito esperado**

**Alex aponta para a escada e vê Oliver subindo com uma rosa na mão. Eles sorriem.**

**Blair: O amor sempre prevalece!**

**Ela e Nate se olham e dão um selinho. Confirmando o que a maioria ali já desconfiava**

**Alexandra: Vocês dois voltaram?**

**Blair: A gente está se acertando**

**Todos sorriem.**

**Jefferson: Parabéns!**

**Todos ali cumprimentam o casal.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**As irmãs ouvem batidas na porta. Helena já estava vestida e penteada. Elas estavam sentas na cama.**

**Helena: Pode entrar!**

**Oliver entra no quarto, um pouco envergonhado, tinha uma das mãos nas costas, indicando que estava escondendo algo. Regina sorri, Helena estava sem entender bem, mas sorri quando seus olhares se encontram.**

**Oliver: Oi!**

**Helena: Oi!**

**Regina: Oi!**

**Oliver: Vocês estão bem?**

**Helena: Sim!**

**Regina: Na medida do possível**

**Oliver se aproxima, e estende a mão, revelando a rosa vermelha que escondia. Os olhos de Helena brilhavam, Regina sorri. Helena se levanta e abraça Oliver, ele envolve os braços em volta da cintura dela e ela envolve os braços em volta da nuca dele.**

**Helena: Obrigada!**

**Oliver: Me desculpa!**

**Helena: Você não me fez nada!**

**Eles se afastam e se olham nos olhos.**

**Regina: Bom, se essa confusão toda valeu pra que vocês dois se resolvessem, acho que devemos um muito obrigado a Cloe**

**Helena: Regina por favor!**

**Regina: Sorry sis!**

**Os três riem.**

**Regina: Vou indo nessa!**

**Helena e Oliver se olham. Ela se afasta e abraça a irmã.**

**Helena: Obrigada por tudo hoje! Amo você!**

**Regina: Também amo você!**

**Elas se soltam, Regina vai andando até a porta, põe a mão na maçaneta, mas se vira, olhando para os dois que já estavam abraçados novamente.**

**Regina: Juízo vocês dois!**

**Eles riem.**

**Oliver: Pode deixar!**

**Regina abre a porta e sai do quarto, logo que dá alguns passos, ouve o irmão chamando-a.**

**Regina: Oi Jeff**

**Jefferson: Estava conversando com o pessoal lá em baixo, e temos quase certeza que descobrimos o que aconteceu pra Helena ter estourado daquela forma**

**Regina estava atenta a tudo o que Jefferson estava falando. Fazia total sentido o raciocínio deles.**

**Jefferson: O que você acha?**

**Regina: Que ela passou dos limites**

**Regina dá mais alguns passos.**

**Jefferson: O que vai fazer Regina?**

**Regina: Dar um basta nisso! **

**Jefferson havia ficado apreensivo, mas se limitou a não seguir a irmã.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Charlotte estava abraçada com o irmão Mark, eles ouvem batidas na porta.**

**Charlotte: Deve ser Eric, pode entrar!**

**A menina arregala os olhos. Mark se levanta rapidamente. Regina tinha o olhar sério, ele sabia que provavelmente aquilo não acabaria bem.**

**Mark: Regina...**

**Regina: Mark, nos dê licença por favor**

**Mark: Eu não acho que sej...**

**Ela aumenta o tom de voz.**

**Regina: Nos deixe a sós por favor Mark**

**Ele respira fundo e olha para irmã, que tinha os olhos arregalados em direção a Regina. Ele se aproxima e dá um beijo na testa dela, passa por Regina e lança um olhar de reprovação em direção a esposa que o ignora. Ele fecha a porta, deixando-as á sós. Regina anda a passos firmes até Charlotte.**

**Regina: Está na hora de termos uma conversa séria e você ouvir umas coisinhas **

**Charlotte sente o corpo estremecer, só estavam elas ali. Ela não tinha escapatória.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Charlotte estava assustada, estava na cara que Regina havia descoberto tudo. Será que Helena tinha dito algo sobre a conversa delas no banheiro? Ela não tinha como ter certeza. Teria que ter aquela conversa com a cunhada.**

**Charlotte: Não é nada do que está pensando**

**Regina: O que pensou que estava fazendo quando decidiu trazer aquela garota aqui e armar aquele circo todo?**

**Charlotte tinha a respiração ofegante. O tom de voz de Regina estava a deixando nervosa, sem argumento algum.**

**Regina: Me diga Charlotte, estou esperando?**

**Charlotte: Foi tudo planejado de ultima hora**

**Regina: Mesmo? Então houve um planejamento?**

**Charlotte: Sim**

**Regina: Que decepção! **

**Charlotte: Está dizendo isso porque ela é sua irmã**

**Regina: Acha que eu vim aqui defende-la?**

**Charlotte: E não veio?**

**Regina: Bem se vê que você realmente não me conhece!**

**Charlotte: Olha Regina, vamos pular essa parte ok?**

**Regina: ok!**

**Regina se aproxima mais, ficando frente a frente com a cunhada, o tom de voz dela era pesado.**

**Regina: Você não cogitou a possibilidade de algo grave acontecer?**

**Charlotte: Bom, o objetivo principal era que Helena desistisse do meu irmão, creio que obtive êxito!**

**Regina: A garota estava machucada, se não tivéssemos tirado Helena de lá a tempo, teria sido pior, você não se importa?**

**Charlotte: A partir do momento que meu objetivo fosse alcançado, eu não precisaria calcular a extensão dos danos, poderia considerá-los como bônus ou efeito colateral. A definição é livre!**

**Charlotte estava de fato desafiando Regina, que já estava perdendo a paciência. Ela aumenta o tom de voz.**

**Regina: Você é uma irresponsável, só pensa em si mesma, esse egoísmo não vai te levar a nada Charlotte, olha pra você, tão jovem e tão vazia por dentro**

**Charlotte derrama algumas lágrimas.**

**Regina: Isso que você fez hoje poderia ter conseqüências inimagináveis, incluindo pra você, estou com pena de Cloe por ter caído na sua. Você pensa que é esperta, mas comete um grande erro subestimando todos os que estão a sua volta. Você é insegura e tenta controlar tudo ao seu redor, mas não consegue. E esse amor todo, essa preocupação toda que você diz ter por Oliver, nada mais é do que medo. Medo de que ele supere os próprios limites, medo que ele supere você, já que não se imagina sendo testada, você não agüenta viver sobre pressão, e age impulsivamente quando se sente ameaçada por algo. E nesse caso, seu medo é que Oliver decida mostrar seus talentos a frente dos negócios da família e acabe superando você de alguma forma. **

**Charlotte chora e grita aos prantos.**

**Charlotte: CHEGA!**

**Regina: Chega? Charlotte, o que você fez foi errado, eu gosto de você, mas nem por isso posso favorecer meu julgamento a respeito, Helena é minha irmã e você é minha cunhada, mas ambas erraram e ambas tem que ser advertidas por isso. Apesar de ser desnecessário porque ambas são adultas e deveriam ter consciência do que fazem. Isso foi além Charlotte, isso foi realmente muito sério. O hotel poderia ter chamado a policia, a moça poderia processar vocês, e sem contar no escândalo que a imprensa faria e isso não seria nada bom para a Corporação Queen já que você é membro da diretoria e CEO da mesma! Se algo ali fosse além, ambas perderiam muito, por conta do seu egoísmo.**

**Charlotte já estava chorando sem parar, Regina até tinha mais para falar, porém decide pegar mais leve. Estava na cara que Charlotte realmente estava arrependida. O tom de voz dela era suave.**

**Regina: Foi irracional você ter feito isso, ter arquitetado tudo de modo que você se favorecesse que você obtivesse o que queria, mas o que estou tentando te dizer é além de tudo que eu já falei que poderia ter acontecido, é que muita gente poderia ter saído magoada ali, não falo só pela minha irmã, falo pelo Oliver também. Eu sei que no fundo, a sua cabeça ta uma bagunça, essa sua insegurança já está um pouco além do normal, você precisa de ajuda Charlotte. Você é jovem e bonita, mas também viu a carga de um legado de anos cair em cima de você. Ser CEO de uma das maiores Corporações do mundo tão nova, requer muito de você, do seu psicológico e isso já chegou num posto que você precisa de ajuda Charlotte. Você não é uma menina ruim, te conheço desde criança, sei do que estou falando. Quando Mark decidiu que queria ser cirurgião, e Oliver não estava ligando muito para assumir os negócios da família, sobrou pra você, e nem sequer te perguntaram se era isso o que você queria. Você tem talento e isso é notável, mas toda essa pressão faz com que você necessite que tudo esteja ao seu favor, e não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Você subestima quem está ao seu redor, porque teme ser subestimada, você tem medo de não suprir com as expectativas que depositam em você. E isso te faz agir irracionalmente em algumas vezes, como hoje. **

**Charlotte: Eu não preciso de ajuda Regina, estou perfeitamente bem**

**Regina: Você sabe que não, mas quando que vai se conscientizar realmente disso? Terá que ocorrer algo mais grave Charlotte? Hoje, você teve quem contivesse os possíveis danos, mas e da próxima vez?**

**O tom de voz de Regina era sério de novo, fazendo Charlotte ser sarcástica.**

**Charlotte: Sinto te desapontar, mas eu não estou louca Regina!**

**Regina: Não disse isso, mas no fundo, era o que queria ter ouvido.**

**Charlotte não diz nada, Regina se vira e abre a maçaneta, antes de sair Charlotte decide dizer umas ultimas palavras antes de encerrar de vez a conversa.**

**Charlotte: Eu estou bem! Não estou louca!**

**Regina: Não é pra mim que você tem que insistir em dizer isso, e sim, pra si mesma!**

**Regina sai e fecha a porta, segundos depois, Charlotte caminha até a porta e desfere um soco. Ela olha para a mão e vê um pouco de sangue, ela senta com as costas na porta, encosta a cabeça nos joelhos e chora. O ferimento havia sido superficial, mas as dores de Charlotte estavam além daquilo ali...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Nate e Blair eram só carinhos, no caminho até o quarto, entre beijos e risos se deparam com Regina.**

**Regina: Olha a pouca vergonha nos corredores da minha casa, por favor!**

**Blair: Regina, está constrangendo meu namorado!**

**Nate estava vermelho, Regina se aproxima e leva mãos ao rosto de Nate afastando-o um pouco de Blair, e fala delicamente.**

**Regina: Nossa, me desculpe Nate por impedir vocês de acasalarem pelos cantos...**

**Antes que Regina terminasse, Blair adverte a amiga.**

**Blair: Me devolva meu namorado por favor**

**Ela puxa o namorado levemente.**

**Regina: Eu ainda não terminei**

**Blair: Já entendemos**

**Nate se aproxima de Regina com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.**

**Nate: A senhora nos desculpa por... Você sabe... De ficar... Por ai**

**Regina tenta segurar o riso.**

**Nate: Então... A senhora vai nos desculpar prefeita?**

**Ele termina a frase acariciando levemente alguns fios de cabelo de Regina.**

**Regina: Deixa eu pensar...**

**Nate se aproxima e dá um beijinho estalado no rosto de Regina, fazendo-a cair na gargalhada.**

**Nate: Vai nos desculpar agora?**

**Regina põe o dedo indicar próximo a boca, demonstrando estar pensando, Nate faz um sinal para Blair e ela se aproxima de Regina deixando-a entre eles. Eles se aproximam e dão um beijo estalado na bochecha de Regina, Blair de um lado, Nate no outro. Regina envolve os braços em volta deles e os puxa para si, os três sorriem com a brincadeira.**

**Regina: Vou dar um desconto por que vocês estão matando a saudade. Mas agradeçam por eu estar permitindo que vocês crianças estejam dormindo no mesmo quarto, apesar de você ter quase 30 anos Blair...**

**Blair: Que 30 anos mulher? Tá aumentando a minha idade pra colar com a sua?**

**Eles riem.**

**Nate: Nos agradecemos!**

**Blair: Já estamos liberados?**

**Regina: Que pressa... Nate querido, mantenha uma boa alimentação a base de proteínas, porque vai precisar de muita energia, senhorita Waldorf parece estar insaciável...**

**Blair: Ok, já está bom! Vamos amor!**

**Nate: Boa noite!**

**Regina: Boa noite!**

**Regina joga um beijinho carinhoso em direção a Blair que sorri.**

**Blair: Também amo você Regina e Boa Noite!**

**Eles continuam caminhando e Regina segue em direção a seu quarto. Ela para na porta e respira fundo. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Ela abre a porta devagar e encontra Mark caminhando nervosamente de um lado para o outro, ela sabia que não era um bom sinal, tudo o que Regina não queria era ter discutir com o marido, não hoje depois de tudo o que já aconteceu. Ela fecha a porta e entra, assim que Mark a vê já começa a falar.**

**Mark: Você não podia ter me pedido pra sair daquela forma Regina**

**Regina: Mark, o assunto era delicado**

**Mark: E porque eu não podia participar? Ah sim, porque você tinha que defender a sua irmã esculachando com a minha!**

**Regina: Como é? Você acha mesmo que eu favoreci Helena de algum modo? Mark, eu vi tudo e você também, e se você não sabe, Charlotte que arquitetou tudo isso, da forma mais irresponsável possível, mas Helena também agiu errado em ter partido pra cima da garota daquela forma. Ambas foram advertidas, as consequências disso podiam ter sido muito piores!**

**Mark: MAS NÃO FORAM**

**Ele havia gritado tão alto que Regina podia jurar que a casa inteira tinha ouvido. A voz dela era séria.**

**Regina: Mark eu não estou te entendendo**

**Mark: Eu ouvi Charlotte gritar Regina, a conversa que você teve com ela não deve ter sido das mais amistosas**

**Regina: De fato não foi, porque eu estava expondo os fatos, eu a repreendi pelo o que ela fez, Mark... Ela precisa de ajuda!**

**Mark: ELA É MINHA IRMÃ!**

**Regina: EXATAMENTE! **

**Agora ela estava falando tão alto quanto ele.**

**Regina: E você deveria se sentir envergonhado por eu ter que intervir, sendo que a obrigação é sua como irmão mais velho dela**

**Mark: Está dizendo que fui relapso?**

**Regina: Defina como quiser o fato de ter sido omisso! **

**Mark: OMISSO?**

**Ela já estava se irritando com a forma em que Mark estava praticamente cuspindo as palavras nela.**

**Regina: Mark eu acho bom você tentar falar mais baixo!**

**Mark: E se eu não quiser?**

**Regina: Está se ouvindo? Está parecendo um descompensado**

**Mark: Agora vai começar a me ofender? É típico, já que dizem que a melhor defesa é o ataque!**

**Regina: Me poupe Mark! O que estou querendo dizer é que estamos com hospedes em casa e já tivemos a nossa cota de confusões hoje. Portanto, tenha um pouco de bom senso e se controla**

**Regina sai andando e vai para o banheiro, ela tranca a porta e respira fundo, ainda tentando assimilar os acontecimentos daquela noite. Ela pega o celular que estava no bolso e decide mandar um sms para Emma perguntando de Cloe. Ela vai até o lavatório e joga um pouco de água no rosto, o celular dela vibra, ela vê que é mensagem de Emma dizendo que a moça estava bem e havia embarcado para NY a pouco tempo. **

**Regina sai do banheiro e encontra Mark sentado na cama aparentemente mais calmo, ele estava receoso em falar com a esposa. Mas sabia que havia agido errado em brigar com ela daquela forma. Ela só havia agido de acordo com os fatos e ter repreendido a irmã pelo o que ela havia feito era o correto a se fazer. **

**Mark: Amor...**

**Ela não o olha.**

**Mark: Me desculpe por ter gritado**

**O olhar dela era sério, como se aquele pedido de desculpas não tivesse mudado em nada**

**Mark: Amor, por favor...**

**Regina: Mark, agora eu só quero dormir**

**Mark: Tudo bem!**

**Ele vai para o lado dele da cama e se deita, ela também. Ela apaga a luz do abajur e se deita de costas para o marido. Ele dá um beijo na cabeça dela**

**Mark: Boa noite!**

**Regina: Boa noite**

**Ele se vira para o outro lado e ambos adormecem ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Já era pouco mais de 8 da manhã quando Regina desperta, ela se vira e vê Mark apoiado no próprio braço olhando-a com um sorriso simples nos lábios.**

**Mark: Bom Dia!**

**Ela ainda estava chateada pela briga desnecessária que haviam tido na noite passada, mas faria menos sentido ainda levar aquilo a diante, ele é seu marido e era notável que ele estava arrependido. Ela sorri para ele.**

**Regina: Bom dia!**

**Ele dá um beijo demorado na testa dela.**

**Mark: Me perdoa por ontem**

**Regina: Mark...**

**Mark: Eu não sei o que me deu, você é minha esposa e agiu de forma correta repreendendo a Charlotte, e eu não deveria ter brigado daquele jeito, eu não deveria ter gritado com você. Eu quis dar a minha irmã uma razão que ela não tinha no momento. Eu como irmão mais velho tinha que ter agido de acordo com os fatos. Eu fui omisso!**

**Regina se aproxima dele, também se apoiando no cotovelo, olhando-o.**

**Regina: Mark, sinceramente, eu te desconheci ontem, a gente nunca tinha chegado aquele extremo. Estamos com visita em casa. Nem isso você respeitou. Você passou uma semana em casa, mas esteve tão distante. Você estava aqui, mas era como estava do outro lado do continente. Quando lhe questionei, você mentiu pra mim.**

**Mark já estava pálido, Regina ultimamente estava o surpreendendo com os argumentos, todos corretos, como sempre.**

**Regina: Não faço a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo, mas acho muito mais digno da sua parte me dizer, do que eu ter que descobrir. Você me deve a verdade Mark!**

**Ele já não sabia o que dizer, ela não estava séria, mas também não estava sorrindo. Ele estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo naquele momento.**

**Mark: Não tem o que descobrir Regina**

**Regina: Está mentindo de novo**

**Mark: Amor...**

**Regina: Olha, eu não vou discutir, não agora. Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, você foi além do que uma simples discordância sobre a minha atitude. E não venha me dizer que não é isso por que vai estar mentindo mais uma vez e eu já estou cansando disso Mark!**

**Ela se levanta e dá um beijo na testa dele. Ele fica pensativo, amanhã já tinha que voltar ao hospital e de nada havia adiantado o recesso, seus sentimentos e pensamentos ainda estava uma bagunça. E agora tinha um agravante, seu casamento está começando a sentir os efeitos de tudo isso...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina sai do quarto e encontra Helena.**

**Helena: Bom dia!**

**Regina: Bom dia!**

**Helena: Teve noticia da blond Bitch?**

**Regina: Sério que a nossa conversa ontem não serviu de nada?**

**Helena: Desculpa!**

**Regina: Mandei mensagem pra Emma, ela disse que a moça havia embarcado para NY ontem mesmo, mas está tudo bem!**

**Helena: Melhor assim**

**Regina: Tem mais alguma coisa pra me contar?**

**Helena: Sobre Oliver? A gente não ficou Regina!**

**Regina: WHAAAAT?**

**Helena: Aff, por que pra vocês tudo se resume a sexo?**

**Regina: Ah, achei que ia rolar...**

**Helena: Mas não rolou! Dessa vez a gente quer começar do jeito certo. Eu amo ele, isso é fato. Mas ele tem que ter uma estabilidade e no fundo ele entende isso**

**Regina: Que bom que vocês estão pensando dessa forma. Oliver estudou alguns anos em Harvard e tem noções contábeis. Mark sempre me disse que ele era muito inteligente, só nunca quis saber de responsabilidades com a empresa. Mas fico feliz que vocês estão se permitindo viver isso. Vocês se amam e devem mesmo ficar juntos. E isso que você está me falando só mostra o quanto vocês amadureceram...**

**Antes de Regina terminar de falar, Helena a abraça apertado, arrancando um sorriso largo da irmã.**

**Helena: Eu te amo tanto!**

**Regina: Eu também**

**Elas se separam e descem em direção a cozinha...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Alex, Jeff, e Eric estavam na cozinha tomando café da manhã.**

**Alexandra: Eric, você foi ver Charlotte?**

**Ele balança a cabeça indicando que não.**

**Eric: Eu dormi no quarto que o Nate estava, ele dormiu com Blair então o quarto ficou disponivel**

**Jefferson: Cara, vocês tem que conversar, a final, ela não te fez nada**

**Eric: Não esperava ouvir isso de você, já que ela agiu contra a sua irmã...**

**Jeff põe a mão no ombro do amigo.**

**Jefferson: Ela é minha irmã sim, mas eu também sou justo. Charlotte deve estar sofrendo com isso. Regina foi conversar com ela ontem. E creio que a conversa não tenha sido das mais amistosas. Ela precisa de você cara**

**Eric: Eu a amo!**

**Alexandra: Ninguém duvida disso!**

**Jefferson: Ela é quem está precisando ouvir isso agora meu amigo!**

**Eric pensa um pouco e se levanta, recebendo os sorrisos do casal de amigos. Ele vai caminhando em direção ao andar superior da mansão e encontra com Regina e Helena.**

**Regina: Bom dia Eric!**

**Eric: Bom dia meninas!**

**Helena: Bom Dia!**

**Helena sorri para eles e continua andando. Tava na cara que Eric estava precisando conversar com Regina.**

**Eric: Eu não vi ela depois que chegamos do Hotel e eu soube o que realmente aconteceu!**

**Regina: Olha, creio que não sou a pessoa mais recomendável para conversar a respeito, mas ela precisa de você. Nós conversamos e...**

**Eric: Eu já imagino, e tenho quase certeza que você e Mark se desentenderam por conta disso... Me desculpe**

**Regina: Não se preocupa. Agora vá... Sua amada precisa de você!**

**Ele abraça Regina e sai, indo em direção ao quarto de Charlotte.**

**Regina chega na cozinha e já é recebida pelo abraço do irmão.**

**Regina: Seu lindo, vocês nem foram ainda e eu já estou com saudades!**

**Jefferson: Me adota que o problema acaba!**

**Eles riem. Regina se senta para tomar café.**

**Regina: Cadê o resto do povo?**

**Jefferson: Blair e Nate devem estar dormindo ainda, Serena deve estar chorando no travesseiro ouvindo musicas tristes no fone de ouvido, seu marido eu não sei, Oliver eu também não sei já que Helena está aqui...**

**Helena franze as sobrancelhas para o irmão, Regina e Alex riem.**

**Jefferson: Meu amor está bem aqui do meu lado**

**Ele dá um selinho demorado na namorada.**

**Jefferson: E o resto eu não sei**

**Regina: Hum... Obrigada pelo informe!**

**Todos riem.**

**Jefferson: Hum... Agora falando de coisa séria. Como estamos só nós aqui, me explica o que foi aquilo entre você e Mark ontem? **

**Regina abaixa a cabeça, se o irmão ouviu, o resto dos amigos devem ter ouvido também. Alex se levanta, já havia terminado de tomar seu café da manha, ela pede licença e vai em direção ao quarto em que estava. Agora os irmãos estavam sozinhos.**

**Regina: Gente, não precisa se preocupar, agora está tudo bem**

**Helena: Regina, eu juro que a minha vontade foi bater na sua porta ontem**

**Jefferson: Eu só não fui porque a Alex não deixou**

**Regina: Meus amores, ele só discordou do fato de eu ter repreendido Charlotte, não foi nada de mais**

**Jefferson: Tem certeza? **

**Regina: Sim!**

**Jefferson: Agora tenho outra coisa pra te perguntar, posso?**

**Ele diz com um sorriso safado no rosto, Regina já tinha quase certeza do que era.**

**Regina: Diga!**

**Jefferson: O que foi aquilo ontem? Ta rolando um clima entre você e David? **

**Regina havia ficado pálida naquela hora, a xícara que estava em sua mão voltou rapidamente para a mesa fazendo barulho. Helena pega na mão da irmã.**

**Helena: Pode contar pra gente**

**Regina: Não... Não tem nada pra contar...**

**Jefferson: Vocês estavam tomando Milk Shake juntos Regina, com as testas praticamente coladas, estava romântico!**

**Helena: eu peguei a parte que vocês estavam se olhando nos olhos, numa intensidade capaz de perfurar um crânio!**

**Regina arregala os olhos, será que mais alguém havia percebido?**

**Jefferson: Fala alguma coisa Regina!**

**Regina: Não foi nada de mais, eu estava tomando Milk Shake com o Henry, ai ele não aguentou mais e pediu pro tio dele me ajudar... Foi só isso...**

**Helena e Jeff se olham.**

**Jefferson: Uhum...**

**Helena: A gente sabe...**

**Regina sussurra para os irmãos.**

**Regina: Será que mais alguém percebeu?**

**Jefferson: Ué Regina, você acabou de dizer que não havia acontecido nada...**

**Helena: É mesmo... Que preocupação toda é essa? **

**Regina: Que preocupação? Eu... Eu não estou preocupada**

**Jeff e Helena riem. Regina estava séria.**

**Regina: Vamos parar com esse assunto! **

**Eles vão terminando o café da manhã...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David estava sentado à mesa lendo o jornal. David, Emma e Henry haviam tomado café no quarto. O telefone da suíte toca.**

**David: Sim... Ok!**

**Ele vai até a irmã e entrega o telefone a ela sorrindo, sem dizer nada.**

**Emma: Alô?**

**Killian: Eii**

**Ela sorri quando reconhece a voz de Killian.**

**Emma: Tudo bem?**

**Killian: Tudo! E você?**

**Emma: Estou bem!**

**Killian: Então... Você vai embora que horas?**

**Emma: A tarde, Henry quer passar mais um tempo com David, e quer ir na casa de Regina ficar um pouco mais com ela também !**

**Killian: Hum... Topa dar um passeio comigo?**

**Emma sorri**

**Emma: Claro, que horas?**

**Killian: Tipo... Agora?**

**Emma ouve batidas na porta.**

**Emma: Killian eu ainda tenho que me arrumar**

**Killian: Tudo bem. Eu volto daqui alguns minutos**

**Emma: Ok!**

**Eles desligam e Emma vai rápido tomar um banho. Henry já estava arrumado, pois ia almoçar com o tio mais tarde. Mas antes, ele tinha uma coisa importante a fazer.**

**Henry: Tio Dav?**

**David ainda estava sentado a mesa, mas agora, estava checando alguns e-mails no notebook.**

**David: Sim!**

**Henry: Eu posso usar seu celular?**

**David: Pode! **

**Ele entrega o celular ao menino.**

**David: Posso saber pra quem você vai ligar?**

**Henry: Claro que pode... É pra tia Gina!**

**David: Mas eu não tenho o numero dela na agenda...**

**Henry: Não tem problema tio, eu sei de cabeça!**

**Antes que David abrisse a boca pra dizer algo, o menino vai para a sala com o celular do tio e liga para Regina...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina sente o celular vibrando no bolso do short e estranha quando vê que é numero estranho.**

**Regina: Regina Mills!**

**Henry: Olá senhora Mills!**

**Regina abre um sorriso largo quando percebe que é Henry.**

**Regina: Henry?**

**Henry: Sim!**

**Regina: O que deseja Little Coulson?**

**Henry ri.**

**Henry: Queria saber se eu posso ir ficar um pouco com você antes de ir embora**

**Regina: Só pode, como deve! Já ia mesmo ligar pra sua mãe pra perguntar por que ela ainda não veio aqui**

**Henry: Bom... Digamos que a mamãe tem outro compromisso...**

**Regina: Outro compromisso?**

**Henry: Sim! Um compromisso chamado Killian Mikaelson!**

**Regina se joga no sofá e cai na gargalhada, David também ouve o menino conversando com Regina, mas e segura o riso.**

**Regina: Menino você está muito esperto, Você quer que eu te busco?**

**Henry: Acho que não precisa, espera ai...**

**Ele vai correndo até o tio, um pouco desajeitado por estar com o telefone na mão.**

**Henry: Tio Dav, o senhor me leva até a casa da tia Gina?**

**David: Claro que levo!**

**Henry: Obrigado!**

**David sorri. Henry corre de volta para o sofá.**

**Henry: Tia? Está ai ainda?**

**Regina: Sim amor!**

**Henry: Depois do almoço eu chego ai!**

**Regina: Tudo bem! Vou esperar você! Quer que prepare alguma coisa?**

**Henry: Não! Tenho outros planos pra nós...**

**David esticou o pescoço quando ouviu a fala do sobrinho. Regina do outro lado da linha estava sorrindo feito boba. **

**Regina: Tudo bem então! Aguardo ansiosa!**

**Henry: Até daqui a pouco tia!**

**Regina: Até!**

**Eles desligam, Henry devolve o celular para o Tio e volta para a sala, estava assistindo documentários no NatGeo, pra passar o tempo...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina havia ficado pensativa. David iria levar Henry na casa dela. Ela se lembra que amanhã seria o dia que eles iriam conversar sobre Wale... Ela sorri malignamente quando se lembra de Wale. Ela havia tomado providencias quanto a permanência dele na cidade, e até então não havia recebido nenhuma reclamação... Ou pelo menos ela pensava assim.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Wale estava no telefone, já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes a esposa havia ligado para reclamar com ele.**

**Wale: Eu não sei que merda de Blackout é esse, já te disse que devo chegar ai hoje anoite e só poderei resolver amanhã pela manhã**

**Xx: Eu liguei pra lá e disseram que faz mais de 3 anos que não consta pagamento!**

**Wale: Claro, era isento, já que eu era Xerife... Você sabe... Eles não me pagavam a "Taxa" mas também não me cobravam o fornecimento de energia... **

**Xx: Você quer dizer propina né? Olha Wale, eu acho bom você dar um jeito nisso porque estou o fim de semana inteiro sem energia por causa dos seus negócios ilicitos**

**Ele grita.**

**Wale: NÃO SÃO ILICITOS, para de dizer isso, e não reclame, ou você achava que era o meu trabalho como Xerife que bancava a vida boa que você sempre teve?**

**Xx: Não precisa jogar na cara. Só volte logo e resolva isso!**

**Wale: Ok, agora vou desligar, estou ocupado!**

**Ele desliga, mas ainda não entendia o porque da companhia de energia de Storybrooke havia executado a divida tão repentinamente? Será que seu "Império" estava começando a ruir? Ele repira e fundo e volta para o píer, tinha que conferir o carregamento que havia acabado de chegar...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Eric e Charlotte já estavam conversando há alguns minutos.**

**Charlotte: Eu precisei de você ontem, mas você não estava aqui!**

**Eric: Eu sei!**

**Charlotte: Porque?**

**Ambos já tinham os olhos marejados.**

**Eric: Estava confuso Charlotte. Havia sido de mais pra mim, nunca imaginei que a garota por quem me apaixonei tinha armado contra o próprio irmão. Eu não te julgo meu amor! Só precisava de um tempo pra digerir isso tudo.**

**Charlotte o abraça, eles deixam algumas lagrimas caírem.**

**Eric: Eu te amo, e só espero que tenha aprendido a lição, e nunca mais faça isso**

**Charlotte: Me perdoa por te decepcionar**

**Eric: Claro que perdôo, você é a mulher da minha vida!**

**Eles se soltam do abraço e colam os lábios em um selinho demorado.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Mark, Serena, Nate e Blair estavam conversando na mesa, tomando café da manhã.**

**Mark: Serena, pode dizer alguma palavra?**

**Serena estava calada desde ontem, algo tinha acontecido, mas a loira parecia não estar nenhum pouco a fim de compartilhar.**

**Blair: Serena, estamos preocupados**

**Serena: Está tudo bem**

**Nate: Não minta minha irmã. Sabemos que não é verdade**

**Ela não conseguiria continuar com aquilo, ela se levanta.**

**Serena: Com licença!**

**Todos se espantam.**

**Blair: Serena, volta aqui!**

**Ela não da ouvidos. Quando Blair faz menção em levantar, Nate a detém.**

**Nate: Deixa ela. Uma hora ela vai falar...**

**Todos ali ficam um pouco apreensivos com a reação de Serena.**

**Serena passa pela sala andando rápido. Regina estava sentada na sala, pensando sobre os últimos acontecimentos, mas é interrompida quando ouve Serena andando a passos largos em direção a escada**

**Regina: Serena?**

**Ela não dá ouvidos e começa subir a escada de pressa. Regina se assusta e começa a andar atrás dela. Ela chama a amiga mais uma vez e ela não responde. Regina aperta o passo, quando alcança a amiga, ela empurra a porta do quarto. Regina empurra de volta, com mais força. Serena chora e abre a porta. Regina abraça a amiga.**

**Regina: Serena o que está acontecendo?**

**Serena: Não me pergunta isso, só fica aqui... Comigo**

**Regina: Tudo bem! **

**Elas se soltam do abraço e vão se sentando na cama. Regina apóia as costas na cabeceira da cama e Serena se deita com a cabeça em seu colo. Regina faz cafuné nos cabelos loiros da amiga. Serena para de chorar e decide falar com a amiga.**

**Serena: Eu transei com Graham ontem!**

**Regina arregala os olhos.**

**Serena: Eu... Fiz amor... Com o homem que eu tanto amo, que amei praticamente a vida toda**

**Regina: Não sei se é apropriado... Mas onde foi isso?**

**A loira solta um pequeno riso.**

**Serena: No banheiro do restaurante**

**Regina estava boquiaberta.**

**Regina: Não... Pera... A gente tava no restaurante do hotel mais luxuoso da cidade, e você deu no banheiro?**

**Serena ri.**

**Regina: E com um agravante: Deu pro filho do dono do Hotel **

**Serena: Foi inesperado Regina, a gente se esbarrou e aconteceu...**

**Regina: Uaul**

**Serena: Que saudade que eu estava dele, de sentir ele... **

**Regina: Vocês pelo menos conversaram?**

**Serena: Amiga... Foi só sexo...**

**Regina: Como é? Você acabou de dizer que o ama e tem a cara de pau de dizer que foi só sexo?**

**Serena: É mais complicado que isso Regina**

**Regina: Olha Serena, agora eu vou falar sério. Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, eu amo você. E você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo pro que precisar. Mas tenho que dizer, eu estava atenta quando você e Mark estavam conversando sobre isso no clube e você disse que é mais complicado do que a gente imagina. Serena, o que a gente não esta sabendo?**

**Serena empalidece, ela se levanta rapidamente e olha para Regina, com os olhos arregalados.**

**Regina: Estou esperando Serena!**

**Serena: É... Nada... Só... Olha... Esquece, daqui a pouco eu estou indo embora**

**Regina: Não fuja do assunto S**

**Serena: Não estou fugindo. Não há nada a ser dito a respeito**

**Regina: Serena, não quer falar não fala. Só não diga depois que ninguém te estendeu a mão, porque é você que está recusando ajuda!**

**Regina dá um beijo na testa da amiga e sai. Serena se deita novamente e chora, soluçando, abraçada ao travesseiro...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma já estava pronta, ela usava um Shot branco um pouco curto, mas não muito justo, com um Body preto, sandália rasteira com tiras que iam até o meio da canela, os cabelos soltos, maquiagem leve, apenas com os olhos bem marcados. **

**Ela estava nervosa, lógico, não era o primeiro encontro deles. Ela gostava dele, isso era obvio, ela é distraída de seus pensamentos quando vê Henry se sentar ao seu lado no sofá.**

**Emma: Já está pronto filho?**

**Henry: Sim! Vou almoçar com tio David e depois ele vai me deixar na casa da Tia Gina**

**Emma: Ok, já avisou a ela que você estava indo?**

**Henry: Sim. Não se esqueça de passar lá pra se despedir antes de irmos embora**

**Emma: Sim senhor!**

**Ela abraça o filho.**

**Emma: Você se importa filho, de eu estar saindo com o Killian?**

**Henry: Claro que não mamãe! Tio Hook gosta de você e você gosta dele! Vocês serão felizes!**

**Emma sorri e aperta ainda mais o abraço.**

**Emma: Amo você meu pequeno príncipe**

**Henry: Também amo você mamãe!**

**Eles se soltam do abraço mas ele continua com a cabeça próximo ao ombro da mãe.**

**Henry: Você me chamou de pequeno príncipe, eu lembrei da Tia Regina. Ela me chamou de Little Coulson**

**Emma sorri.**

**Henry: O que foi?**

**Emma: Ela te chamava assim quando você era Bebê**

**Henry: Legal!**

**Eles sorriem. Ela ouve batidas na porta. David abre a porta e era Killian, todo sorridente, Emma se levanta e vai andando até a porta de mãos dadas com Henry.**

**Henry: Oi tio Hook!**

**Killian: Ei!**

**Killian pega ele no colo. Henry o abraça. Ele também cumprimenta David. Ele põe Henry no chão. Emma se despede do irmão e depois pega Henry no colo**

**Emma: Mamãe já vai amor!**

**Henry: Tudo bem mamãe!**

**Emma: Obedece o tio David e se comporta na casa da tia Regina!**

**Henry: Pode deixar!**

**Ela dá um beijo no rosto do filho e o põe no chão. Ela sai e assim que a porta se fecha, Killian a puxa para um beijo apaixonado, suas línguas brincando uma com a outra, as mãos dele passeando nas costas dela, eles se separam para pegar ar. Eles colam as testas, sorrindo ternamente.**

**Killian: Estava com saudade!**

**Emma: Eu também!**

**Eles entrelaçam os dedos e seguem andando. Killian ainda não havia mencionado nenhuma palavra sobre o passeio. Emma estava ansiosa, e Killian a torturava com a demora...**


	23. Chapter 23

**David e Henry já haviam terminado de almoçar. Estavam alegres, rindo e conversando.**

**Henry: Tio, por favor, não estraga!**

**David: Filho, não acho que seja conveniente**

**Henry: Confia em mim!**

**Ele pensa um pouco, olha para o sobrinho que fazia a cara do gato do Shrek. **

**David: Tudo bem então!**

**O garçom chega, recolhe os pratos e pergunta se eles aceitam a sobremesa.**

**Henry: Não, obrigado!**

**O garçom sorri e se retira. David fica um pouco sem entender, Henry era uma criança, e como todas, não recusava um bom doce.**

**David: Porque não quis a sobremesa?**

**Henry: Já disse, tenho planos! **

**Eles se levantam e vão em direção ao elevador...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Killian e Emma já estavam próximos do destino surpresa. Killian ainda não havia dado uma palavra. Emma estava curiosa, e Killian estava adorando. **

**Emma: Então você não vai falar?**

**Killian: Não! Mas já estamos chegando**

**Emma sorri. Killian põe a mão na perna dela, acariciando levemente. **

**Eles chegam até uma porteira, Emma estava achando o lugar familiar, assim que entra com o carro, Emma vai começando a se recordar, em cima havia uma estrutura de madeira com o nome do local. O sorriso de Emma se alarga quando ela lê "Fazenda Carolina". O lugar não havia mudado muito, Emma sorria feito boba, ela entrelaça os dedos nos dele enquanto vão indo em direção a casa sede. O caminho era longo e reto, com palmeiras imperiais nas laterais e pedras devidamente alinhadas ao chão arenoso do local.**

**Emma: Aqui ainda pertence aos Mills?**

**Killian: Sim! Gosta daqui?**

**Emma: Amo! Mas havia anos que eu não vinha aqui, acho que desde a adolescência. Mas não mudou muito**

**Killian: Verdade, também tinha tempo que eu não vinha aqui, mas como sei que você ama o campo, resolvi te trazer para um passeio diferente**

**Ela sorri. Logo ele encosta o carro em frente a casa, que mais parecia uma mansão de tão grande. **

**A casa era de uma arquitetura esplêndida, lembrava muito a era das colônias. A cerca branca separando a área do jardim das pastagens e demais dependências da fazenda, mas adiante ela conseguia ver os estábulos. Estava tudo tão bem conservado. A grande escada de pedras que dava acesso a chegada da mansão, era tão branquinha, tão delicada, que parecia que ninguém havia pisado ali, como se nenhum resquício de poeira estivesse pousado ali. As flores tão lindas, que fez Emma sentir um desconforto momentâneo quando Killian pegou uma das rosas vermelhas para dar a ela. Ela sorri com o gesto e o puxa para um selinho demorado.**

**Emma: Obrigada!**

**Killian: Nosso passeio só está começando**

**Eles vão caminhando pela casa quando são recebidos por um dos funcionários. Emma e Killian o conheciam e ficaram boquiabertos quando o viram.**

**Xx: Boa Tarde Sr. Mikaelson e Dra. Nolan!**

**Killian: Senhor Bernardo?**

**Emma: Não acredito!**

**Eles andam de pressa e vão até o senhor de cabelos grisalhos e o abraçam, arrancando um sorriso largo do homem.**

**Killian: O senhor não mudou nada**

**Bernardo: Ah, que nada, eu envelheci. Agora olha pra vocês. Em pensar que eu vi vocês crianças e hoje já estão feitos na vida**

**Ele passa a mão delicadamente no rosto de Emma.**

**Bernardo: Você é médica**

**Ele põe a mão no ombro de Killian.**

**Bernardo: E você um homem de negócios**

**Eles abraçam o senhor novamente. Todos ali estavam visivelmente emocionados.**

**Bernardo: O menininho que andava correndo por toda a extensão da fazenda com um sobretudo de couro e uma luva com um ganho de borracha na mão. E você, a menininha com o vestido vermelho e cabelos loiros em coque, dizendo ser a princesa Leia**

**Eles riem.**

**Bernardo: Quando Regina ligou dizendo que vinham, eu não acreditei**

**Emma: Eu que não acredito ver o senhor aqui. Tinha muitos anos que não vinha aqui. O senhor tem que conhecer meu filho**

**Bernardo: Sim, ouvi histórias sobre o pequeno Henry Coulson**

**Killian: Ele é um garoto incrível!**

**Bernardo: Eu não duvido disso!**

**Eles se abraçam novamente.**

**Bernardo: Vou para o estabulo, qualquer coisa se precisar de mim, é só me chamarem pelo rádio. Vão até a cozinha, tem gente ansiosa pra ver vocês!**

**Killian e Emma se olham. Acenam em direção a Bernardo e se viram, caminhando pela casa. Móveis e decoração na mais perfeita harmonia. Eles chegam na cozinha e vêem uma senhora de frente para o fogão. Eles se olham e sussuram:**

**Emma: Não acredito que é ela! **

**Killian: Está parecendo...**

**De repente uma voz feminina os faz arregalarem os olhos.**

**Xx: Só pra constar, eu estou escutando!**

**Emma e Killian sorriem quando a senhora se vira.**

**Emma: Tia Anastácia!**

**A senhora abre os braços com um sorriso largo no rosto. O casal vai andando em direção a ela e a abraça.**

**Anastácia: Que saudade de vocês!**

**Eles se afastam e Anastácia os olha de cima em baixo.**

**Anastácia: Continuam os mesmos rostinhos. Sabia que ficaria um homem lindo Hook. E você minha princesinha, uma fofura de menina!**

**Anastácia já tinha os olhos marejados. Ela é esposa de Bernardo, eles haviam se conhecido ali mesmo na propriedade, namoraram alguns anos e se casaram. Já estavam juntos a mais de 30 anos. Eles haviam visto as crianças das famílias Mills, Mikaelson, Van der Woodsen e Coulson quando eram adolescentes, crianças, e alguns até mesmo bebês. Para eles era uma alegria imensa ver alguns deles ali, já adultos. **

**Anastácia: O almoço já está quase pronto!**

**Emma e Killian fecham os olhos, já sentindo o cheiro de bobó de camarão.**

**Killian: Já estou com água na boca Tia**

**Emma: Eu também**

**Anastácia: Já está quase pronto. Vão dar uma volta, mas não vão muito longe!**

**Ambos sorriem com a fala de Anastácia. Quando crianças, sempre que iam para brincar, essa frase era o que eles mais ouviam. Eles sorriem com a lembrança...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David toca a campainha da casa de Regina. Mark atende.**

**Henry: Tio Mark!**

**Mark: Henry!**

**Ele pega o menino no colo.**

**Mark: Entra David**

**David: Só vim deixar o...**

**Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa ele vê obrigado a calar-se quando vê Regina chegar na porta. Como sempre sorridente. Henry vai para o colo dela, ela olha para David, ele sorri.**

**Regina: Entra David!**

**Mark: Venha! Não se esqueça que ainda me deve uma partida de sinuca**

**David sorri e entra. Henry ainda estava abraçado a Regina quando sussurra no ouvido dela.**

**Henry: Tenho planos para nós, espero que não se importe**

**Ele se afasta e a olha nos olhos. Henry tinha um sorriso meigo nos lábios. Mark se aproxima de Regina, David estava ao lado ele. Regina põe Henry no chão.**

**Henry: Bom, na verdade, eu vim passar mais um tempo com vocês antes de voltar para Seattle**

**Todos ouviam atentamente.**

**Henry: Tio Mark, como eu vejo o senhor com frequência em Seattle, espero que não se importe... Mas eu posso levar a Tia Regina pra sair?**

**Todos ali sorriam, só David que estava um pouco surpreso com a fala do sobrinho.**

**Mark: Eu não me importo, pode ir sim!**

**Henry: Prometo que será por poucos instantes!**

**Mark: Sem problemas!**

**Regina: Mas amor, estamos com visitas...**

**Mark: Não tem problema, vá curtir um pouquinho com o nosso menino. Você sente falta dele, merece ter esse tempo a sós com ele meu amor!**

**Regina olha para Henry que ainda tinha aquele sorrisinho meigo nos lábios, ela não podia dizer não a ele.**

**Regina: Tudo bem! Mas posso pelo menos saber onde vamos?**

**Henry: Huum... Não!**

**Regina: Mas tenho que saber amor, como vou me vestir adequadamente?**

**Henry: Você está ótima, acho você se sentirá um pouco desconfortável com os saltos, mas isso será fácil de resolver!**

**Regina vestia um short jeans escuro, que mostrava boa parte de suas coxas torneadas, uma blusa de chiffon branca com os botões dourados, um pouco curta na frente e mais longa atrás e usando saltos Prada. Os cabelos estavam soltos mas muito bem alinhados, como de costume, brincos de ouro em argola mediana. Olhos bem marcados, provavelmente rimel, lápis e uma sombra preta bem de leve, só pra dar um "contraste". Ela estava impecável pra quem iria passar o domingo em casa.**

**Todos ali se olhavam. Regina fitou David, como se ele soubesse de algo.**

**David: Nem olhem pra mim, ele não deu uma palavra sobre isso!**

**Henry: Bom, antes de irmos, preciso falar com uma pessoa. Com licença**

**Henry acena gentilmente para os três e segue em direção ao jardim, e logo avista quem ele procurava.**

**Henry: Tia Blair!**

**Blair: Ei meu lindo!**

**Blair estava deitada no sofá entre as pernas de Nate. Ela segura o menino e o põe em seu colo.**

**Henry: Olá Nate!**

**Nate: Ei Henry!**

**Henry olha para Blair e ela já sabia o que o menino queria.**

**Blair: Vamos lá dentro?**

**Henry: Sim!**

**Eles se levantam, Blair dá um selinho no namorado e vai com Henry até a cozinha, onde não tinha ninguém.**

**Blair: Tem algum e-mail pra onde eu possa enviar?**

**Henry: Sim, anota ai**

**Ele passa o e-mail pra ela e ela envia o arquivo que ele queria.**

**Blair: Só... Tome cuidado, se interpretado de forma incorreta, pode causar algum transtorno!**

**Henry: Pode deixar, e obrigada!**

**Eles voltam para o Jardim da mansão. Henry cumprimenta a todos que ali estavam e volta para a sala.**

**Henry: Cheguei! Vamos?**

**Ele estende a mão para Regina.**

**Regina: Sim senhor!**

**Eles dão as mãos. Mark e David também vão até a porta.**

**Regina: É longe aonde vamos?**

**Henry: Por quê? **

**Regina: Porque eu não peguei a chave do carro!**

**Henry: Não se preocupe. Tio Dav vai levar a gente!**

**David: Vou? **

**Henry: Sim! Só esqueci de comunicá-lo!**

**David sente a garganta secar. Regina estava sentindo um leve desconforto com o rumo de tudo aquilo... Mark no entanto, estava levando tudo numa boa. Regina sente um puxão na mão.**

**Henry: Vamos gente! Está ficando tarde!**

**Regina: É... Vamos!**

**Ela dá um sorriso simples. David estava parado, sem reação.**

**Henry: Vamos tio David?**

**David: Sim!**

**David cumprimenta Mark e sai, Henry solta a mão de Regina e abraça Mark. Regina dá um selinho rápido no marido.**

**Regina: Vou tentar não demorar**

**Mark: Não se preocupe. Eu cuido de tudo por aqui!**

**Eles se abraçam brevemente e Regina dá a mão de novo a Henry. Henry estende a outra mão para o Tio. David sorri e pega a mão do sobrinho. Os três vão caminhando até o carro de David. Ele destrava as portas e Regina já vai direto na do banco de trás.**

**Henry: Não tia, a senhora vai na frente!**

**Regina engasga com a própria saliva. David em outros tempos até agradeceria o sobrinho, mas de fato, não era o caso. Ele não sabia se sorria ou se dava alguma desculpa para não ter que participar daquilo. **

**Henry abre a porta da frente e segura para Regina.**

**Regina: Meu amor, melhor não...**

**Henry: Tia, vem logo!**

**Henry usou a voz mais manhosa para convencer Regina. Ela sorriu.**

**Regina: Tudo bem!**

**Ela e David trocaram um breve olhar. Ela entra, Henry fecha a porta e vai para o banco de traz. David também entra no carro.**

**David: Olha, acho que além de você não ter me comunicado de que eu seria o motorista, você também se esqueceu de mencionar o destino para onde estamos indo**

**Henry: Está tudo programado no seu GPS!**

**David: Mas como...**

**David estava boquiaberto. O menino o interrompe.**

**Henry: Estamos perdendo tempo tio Dav!**

**David olha para frente e liga o carro. Regina apenas ria de tudo aquilo. Ela olha para David e passa a língua levemente sobre os lábios quando olha para o braço definido dele segurando firmemente no volante.**

_**Que braços... Que corpo...!**_

**David por sua vez tentava manter-se concentrado na estrada para não olhar as coxas torneadas de Regina. Ela estava definitivamente uma tentação, sempre tão linda, mas hoje ela estava diferente. O look estava mais casual, porém sensual... Ele não sabia bem como definir, ele podia jurar que sua ereção "A postos" com aqueles pensamentos. David espanta os pensamentos e passa à mão na testa, ele se sente um pouco desconfortável quando nota que estava suado. Ele respira fundo. **

**Regina percebe e o vê concentrado na estrada, mas parecia que a respiração dele estava levemente desregulada. Ela põe a mão levemente sobre o braço dele.**

**Regina: Está tudo bem?**

**Ela aperta de leve a mão que estava sobre o braço dele e ele sente um leve arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele engole a saliva e dá um sorriso simples.**

**David: Está tudo bem sim!**

**Ele olha para ela e ela sorri. Ele volta a olhar para a estrada e ela também. Mesmo relutante ele dá uma olhada rápida para as pernas dela. **

_**Oôh pernas... O mulher...! **_

**Porque aquele short tinha que ter tão pouco pano? **

**Involuntariamente ele tinha que admitir, estava com tesão. Ele morde o lábio inferior e tenta se ajeitar mais no banco, precisando espantar os pensamentos. E pra sua sorte, Henry quebra o silêncio.**

**Henry: De acordo com as informações do Google Earth, já estamos quase chegando!**

**Regina olha para trás.**

**Regina: Estou curiosa!**

**Henry: Vocês vão gostar!**

**Ele joga um beijinho para a Regina que o corresponde, voltando a olhar para frente. O GPS informa que eles já haviam chegado. David abaixa o vidro do carro, Regina se estica para olhar pelo lado de David. Eles olham para Henry e sorriem.**

**Regina: Lindo! A titia já te disse hoje que ama você?**

**Henry: Hum... Deixa eu ver...**

**Regina o puxa pelo braço e o pega no colo, puxando-o para frente, arrancando gargalhadas do menino. David começa a fazer cosquinhas no sobrinho que já ria descontroladamente.**

**David: O titio ama você!**

**O menino estava recuperando o fôlego. Estava encolhido no colo de Regina depois da sessão de cosquinhas.**

**Henry: Também... Amo... Vocês!**

**Regina dá um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. David desce do carro e rapidamente chega até a porta de Regina e abre, arrancando um sorriso simples dos lábios dela. Henry desce primeiro, depois ela. David estende a mão para ajudá-la a descer do carro.**

**Regina: Obrigada!**

**David: Não tem de que! **

**Regina jurava que o olhar de David estava diferente, mas ela não sabia bem como definir ao certo. Mas de fato, ela tinha que admitir, mesmo internamente, que estava adorando vê-lo daquela forma.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma e Killian já haviam almoçado. Eles estavam caminhando em volta do lago quando vêem Bernardo caminhando na direção deles.**

**Bernardo: Porque não fazem um passeio de pedalinho?**

**Emma e Killiam se olham e sorriem.**

**Bernardo: Bom, vou considerar como um sim! Caminhem até o píer enquanto vou buscar o pedalinho na casa de barcos e trago até li**

**Killian: Tudo bem!**

**Bernardo sai e vai em direção a casa de barcos para preparar um dos pedalinhos para o casal. Emma e Killian continuam caminhando de mãos dadas. **

**Emma: Estou amando o passeio**

**Killian: Que bom! Fazia tempo que eu também não vinha aqui. Gosto desse lugar... Me lembra a minha mãe!**

**Emma logo que ouve Killian mencionar a mãe o abraça apertado. **

**Julia Mikaelson havia falecido alguns anos após o nascimento da filha mais nova, Alexandra. Ela teve câncer no seio, descobriu a doença quando já estava com quatro meses de gestação. O médico até propôs de ela interromper a gravidez e tratar o câncer, mas ela se recusou. **

**Mesmo sabendo dos riscos, ela prosseguiu com a gravidez e deu a luz a uma menina linda. Menos de um mês após o parto, ela começou um tratamento agressivo com Quimioterapia e Radioterapia. Teve uma melhora, mas também teve recaídas. **

**Julia se manteve firme durante 3 anos, viu Killian começar a aprender outros idiomas, Graham começar a tocar piano e a pequena Alexandra assistir aulas de balé já que era muito novinha e só podia começar a fazer aulas a partir dos 5 anos. Elijah, seu marido, sempre tão apaixonado, se sentia culpado por tudo aquilo. Ele estava perdendo a esposa, a mulher que ele sempre amou a vida toda. Julia e Elijah se casaram jovens. Apesar de ambos virem de famílias tradicionais e com uma boa situação financeira , trabalharam muito para adquirirem a fortuna sólida que possuíam. Mas Elijah cometeu um deslize a alguns anos antes do nascimento do segundo filho do casal, e sentia como se aquilo que estava acontecendo com Julia fosse um castigo por seu erro. Elijah sempre amou a esposa e se sentia o pior dos homens por ter sido fraco e ter rompido com seus votos. Ele havia sido honesto com a esposa na época e contou a ela o que tinha acontecido. Foi um choque grande para ela, mas eles superaram aquilo juntos e Elijah prometeu e cumpriu até o fim que aquilo não se repetiria. **

**Julia sempre foi uma mulher forte, bondosa com todos e sempre de bem de com a vida. Ela havia partido, deixando todos a sua volta devastados. Mas eles se apegaram as boas lembranças para seguirem em frente! **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David, Regina e Henry vão descendo do carro, Regina dá a mão a Henry e eles entram no local.**

**Henry havia levado eles para jogar Boliche. Apesar de ser um programa meio "Familia" Henry havia considerado como perfeito para uma despedida. Regina e David estavam maravilhados com a surpresa de Henry. Eles chegam até o balcão e pedem os calçados adequados. O balcão era alto e mesmo na ponta dos pés Henry não dava altura. Ele já estava começando a se irritar. Ele olha sério para o tio.**

**Henry: Tio David, eu preciso falar com o recepcionista, se o senhor me ajudar um pouquinho com o suporte necessário, eu agradeço!**

**Regina e David riem, e até mesmo o recepcionista. David o pega no colo. **

**Henry: Obrigado!**

**David: Disponha!**

**O menino se vira para o recepcionista dando o melhor de seus sorrisos.**

**Henry: Boa tarde!**

**Recepcionista: Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar?**

**Henry: Tenho reservas em meu nome. Henry Coulson Nolan!**

**Recepcionista: Só um instante!**

**David e Regina se olham surpresos ao saber que Henry havia feito até reserva de mesa para eles.**

**O recepcionista verificou em seu sistema e lhes informou a mesa. **

**Henry: Obrigado e Boa tarde!**

**Recepcionista: Boa Tarde!**

**Regina e David também cumprimentam gentilmente o recepcionista. David põe Henry no chão. Ele e Regina dão as mãos ao garoto e seguem andando. **

**Eles se sentam na mesa e vão trocando os calçados. Henry já estava em pé, pronto para iniciar a partida. David e Regina também terminam de se ajeitar e vão até Henry que já estava próximo a pista de boliche. David olha Regina de cima em baixo, ela era tão baixinha sem saltos, ele dá um sorriso meigo quando vê ela ajeitando a manga ¾ da camisa que Henry estava usando. Regina tinha um extinto maternal e tanto. Ele se desvia de seus pensamentos quando percebe Henry puxando seu braço.**

**Henry: Tio David, eu quero ir primeiro!**

**David: Tudo bem!**

**David ajuda Henry com a bola. Ele se posiciona atrás do garoto para posicioná-lo corretamente e ele poder arremessar a bola. Henry consegue derrubar 4 pinos. Eles comemoram. Regina sorri percebendo como David era carinhoso com o sobrinho. Com certeza seria um ótimo pai. **

**Era a vez dela jogar...**

**Regina: faz tempo que eu não jogo, muito... muito tempo mesmo...**

**Henry: vai logo tia, qualquer coisa o tio David te ajuda**

**Ela olha para David que tinha um sorriso simples nos lábios. Ela pega a bola e vai até a pista receosa. Ela joga a bola, mas quando chega próximo dos pinos, a bola desvia e entra pela lateral, não derrubando nenhum pino.**

**Regina: Eu disse que tinha muito tempo que eu não jogava!**

**Henry: Tio David dá a vez dele pra você tentar de novo Titia**

**David caminha em direção a ela com a bola na mão. Ele entrega a ela.**

**David: Olha, não é tão difícil. Você só tem que se posicionar corretamente. Pés afastados e joelhos flexionados. **

**Ele se posiciona ao lado dela. Regina ainda estava um pouco desajeitada. **

**David: Flexiona os joelhos. Se você estiver na postura correta, e nem vai precisar fazer muita força**

**Ela se ajeita novamente, mas ainda não estava da forma certa.**

**Regina: Assim**

**David: Quase**

**Henry: Faz com ela igual fez comigo tio David.**

**Regina observa David ficar vermelho, ela sorri de forma simples, indicando que não teria problema. Já David, estava nervoso. Regina era um escândalo de mulher, e para piorar a situação dele, ela estava com boa parte das pernas amostra. David respirou fundo, e foi. Ele parou atrás dela evitando o máximo de contato. Ele estava suando, tentava não transparecer mas estava explodindo por dentro. **

**David: Flexiona as pernas**

**Ela abaixa e David tenta fixar o olhar na mão dela. Regina sorri de forma simples ouvindo atentamente a explicação de David. Ela sente um arrepio percorrer toda a sua extensão quando sente David deslizar delicadamente a mão por seu braço até chegar na mão em que estava segurando a bola. **

**David: Agora você tenta dar um impulso. Não tem que necessariamente ser forte, só tem que ser preciso. Se você arremessar de forma precisa, a bola pegará velocidade durante o percurso e derrubará todos os pinos de uma só vez**

**Regina respira fundo, e aguarda alguns segundos. Ela fecha os olhos quando sente a respiração de David em seu pescoço. As mãos dele estavam tão firmes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão suaves que ela jurava que queria mais daquilo. Ela se distrai de seus pensamentos quando David pressiona mais a mão dele na dela, indicando o movimento que deveria fazer antes de arremessar a bola.**

**Regina: Ok, vou tentar**

**Ela flexiona as pernas e sente seu corpo encostar no de David, ele sente o corpo responder ao contato. Ele podia sentir o suor escorrendo pela lateral do rosto. Regina morde o lábio inferior delicadamente quando se dá conta que havia encostado nele. Ela se assusta pelo fato do corpo dela estar respondendo dessa maneira, por alguém que não fosse seu marido. Ela tenta afastar os pensamentos quando se lembra de Mark, mas não poderia ignorar o fato de estar sentindo o corpo quente, as pernas um pouco tremulas e o arrepio incessante que estava a deixando desconcentrada com o jogo pelo fato de David estar tão próximo a ela. Ela respira fundo sentindo-se frustrada quando sente David afastar-se dela. **

**Ele por sua vez, passava as mãos pelo rosto, tentando não demonstrar que estava nervoso com tudo aquilo. Ele estava sim excitado com tudo aquilo. Ele sente seu rosto corar quando olha o volume em sua calça.**

_**Merda!**_

**Ela respira fundo e vira de costas. Tentando acalmar-se. Henry o chama fazendo-o virar de frente para eles de novo.**

**Henry: Tio David, ela vai arremessar!**

**Ele a olha. Definitivamente, Regina Mills mexia com todos os seus sentidos de maneira avassaladora, podendo deixá-lo de maneira constrangedora, como agora. **

**Ela se posiciona da maneira que David a ensinou, da uns três passos para frente e arremessa, e que arremesso. Como que ela podia fazer de uma coisa tão simples como um arremesso parecer tão sensual? **

**Ela solta um grito fino quando vê a bola derrubar seis pinos. Henry a abraça.**

**Henry: Agora está melhor que eu tia!**

**Regina: Tivemos um bom professor**

**Ela olha para David com um sorriso largo. Ele sorri de volta. Ela se solta de Henry e vai até perto dele.**

**Regina: Obrigada!**

**David: Não precisa agradecer!**

**Eles estavam incrivelmente próximos, ambos podiam sentir a respiração do outro. Eles se olham nos olhos, sorrindo...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma e Killian haviam começado a pedalar a alguns minutos. O lago era incrivelmente grande, eles estavam maravilhados com o passeio, eles param no meio do lago.**

**Killian: Eu amei esse fim de semana, obrigado por ter o tornado tão perfeito!**

**Emma não responde e o beija. Um beijo calmo, e apaixonado. As mãos dela acariciavam de leve o rosto dele enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela. Suas línguas pareciam estar dançando valsa, tamanha a sincronia do beijo deles. Aquele era perfeito, o som do canto dos pássaros, o vento balançando as arvores, era perfeito. Ambos estavam curtindo aquilo ali. Eles se separam quando sentem o ar faltar. Ainda com as testas coladas eles sorriem.**

**Killian: Eu sou apaixonado por você Emma. Na verdade, eu sempre fui apaixonado por você!**

**Eles continuam com as testas coladas, ela respirava ofegante quando ouviu as palavras de Killian. Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Ela não podia negar que também sentia o mesmo por ele, ela sorri, mas mesmo assim, Killian estava preocupado com o silêncio da loira.**

**Killian: Não vai dizer nada?**

**Emma olha nos olhos dele.**

**Emma: Eu também estou apaixonada por você Hook...**

**Ele não a deixa terminar de falar e a beija, mas agora um beijo mais urgente, carregado de desejo. Os dois estavam felizes e dispostos a se entregarem a esse sentimento tão puro que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Eles se separam e sorriem, um olhando nos olhos do outro.**

**Killian: Namora comigo?**

**Elao olha, sentia os olhos marejarem.**

**Emma: Sim!**

**Eles dão um selinho demorado e se abraçam.**

**Emma: Que a felicidade vire rotina!**

**Killian: Todos os dias das nossas vidas!**

**Emma: Amém!**

**Eles sorriem e continuam a passear pelo lago. Ela deita a cabeça no peito dele. Ele entrelaça os dedos nos dela e continua a pedalar...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David, Regina e Henry estavam jogando a algum tempo. Ambos já estavam cansados, mas a competitividade entre eles estava maior que o cansaço do corpo.**

**David estava na frente no placar de pontuação, seguido de Henry e Regina. A diferença de pontos entre eles era pouca.**

**David: Filho, eu já estou cansado!**

**Henry olha para Regina e a vê abaixada com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Ele também não podia negar que já estava cansado, já tinham perdido as contas de quantas rodadas haviam jogado. Ele decide fazer uma aposta.**

**Henry: Ok! Vamos fazer uma aposta. Essa vai ser a ultima rodada. Quem perder paga uma rodada de Milk Shake. Fechado?**

**Regina: Por mim beleza!**

**David: Por mim também**

**Henry: Eu começo!**

**Henry arremessa e derruba 7 pinos, passando na frente de David no placar com uma diferença de 4 pontos.**

**Era vez de Regina. Ela respira fundo e arremessa, fazendo um strike. Ela pula quando olha no placar eletronico e vê que estava em primeiro.**

**Por ultimo, era a vez de David arremessar. Ele olha para Regina e Henry com desdém, indicando que ganharia o jogo. Ele ouve os gritos de Henry e Regina quando a bola só acerta 3 pinos, deixando-o por ultimo no placar.**

**Henry: Tio, já posso ir fazer o meu pedido?**

**David: Vai né...**

**David faz bico para o sobrinho, indicando que estava triste. Henry vai até o tio e o abraça. David pega ele no colo e ele o abraça. Regina sorria com a cena.**

**Henry: Não fica assim tio, o importante é competir!**

**Regina solta uma gargalhada. Ela sabia que Henry havia sido irônico.**

**David: Ok, ok... Já intendi! **

**Ele põe o garoto no chão e ele sai andando. Regina caminha até ele.**

**Regina: Sinto muito pelo terceiro lugar!**

**David: O importante é competir né!**

**Regina: Henry arrasou no discurso motivacional!**

**Regina não podia segurar a vontade de rir.**

**David: Muito criativo da parte dele**

**Henry chega com o Milk Shake dele.**

**Henry: Muito obrigada Tio Dav!**

**David: De nada! E vê se esse você toma todo heim.**

**Henry: Qualquer coisa, você e a Tia Regina me ajudam, igual ontem!**

**Regina e David se olham, Regina sente o rosto corar, David tenta disfarçar o sorriso simples que havia brotado em seus lábios com a lembrança da noite passada. Ele tinha adorado aquilo que aconteceu ontem no hotel. E no fundo, tinha que admitir que ficaria agradecido se o sobrinho pedisse para ele e Regina ajudarem ele a terminar o Milk Shake.**

**Eles caminham até a mesa. Regina e David fazem os pedidos e enquanto esperam, trocam os sapatos. Regina ajuda Henry a calçar os tênis. Eles ficam rindo e conversando sobre o jogo.**

**David: Estou achando que você e profissional do boliche**

**Henry: É... Acho que ela estava escondendo o jogo tio Dav**

**Ela ri.**

**Regina: Não foi nada disso**

**Henry: Ah só pode... **

**Eles riem. Os pedidos chegam. Eles, se levantam e vão caminhando até a saída do local. Todos estavam sorridentes com as horas que haviam passado ali. Sem duvidas, Henry havia caprichado na escolha do programa de "despedida" que ele havia organizado...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma e Killian estavam sentados embaixo de uma castanheira, fazendo um piquenique. Emma estava sentada entre as pernas de Killian. Ele estava dando morangos na boca dela.**

**Emma: Estão uma delicia!**

**Ela se inclina e dá um selinho demorado nele.**

**Killian: Que bom que está gostando!**

**Emma: Sim, agora eu que vou te dar morangos**

**Ela molha o morango na travessa de chantilly e põe na boca dele.**

**Killian: Está uma delicia**

**Ela põe outro morango na boca dele. Ele morde de leve a mão dela.**

**Emma: Ai Amor!**

**Ele a olha. Estava explodindo por dentro por ela ter o chamado de "Amor", aquilo de alguma forma, era um sinal de que ela estava curtindo aquilo tanto quanto ele. Ele sente um tapa de leve no braço e se distrai de seus pensamentos. **

**Killian: Desculpa!**

**Ela faz cara de que estava pensando.**

**Killian: Não vai me desculpar?**

**Emma: Hum...**

**Ele cola os lábios nos dela. Ela leva uma das mãos ao rosto dele, eles se beijam ternamente. Mas quando se separam, Emma vê que havia sujado o rosto do namorado. **

**Emma: Ah meu deus, sujei seu rosto... Desculpa!**

**Killian: Hum... Deixa eu pensar...**

**Emma: Seu bobo**

**Ela começa a limpar e para a surpresa de Killian, Emma lambe o chantilly que estava próximo a sua boca.**

**Killian: Isso foi incrivelmente sexy!**

**Emma: Mesmo?**

**Killian: Uhum...**

**Eles se beijam de novo. Emma diz entre os lábios dele.**

**Emma: Você ainda não viu nada!**

**Eles se beijam de novo e se separam, observando o pôr-do-sol que estava lindo...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**David para o carro em frente a mansão de Regina. Eles vieram o caminho todo rindo e conversando sobre o jogo.**

**Henry: Acho que nos deve uma revanche Tia Regina!**

**Regina: Por mim tudo bem!**

**Henry: O que acha tio David?**

**Regina o olha com um sorriso largo nos lábios, fazendo David sorrir também.**

**David: Mal posso esperar pela próxima!**

**Henry abre a porta do carro e desce, sentando-se na calçada da mansão. **

**Regina: Você não vai entrar?**

**David: Acho melhor não...**

**Regina: Venha, por favor. Estou preocupada com Serena!**

**Ele tinha a expressão séria agora.**

**David: O que houve com ela?**

**Regina: Foi o que tentei saber hoje mais cedo, e ela não deu uma palavra. Só fica dizendo que é complicado e tal. **

**David: Aposto que foi algo com Graham. Eu não sei porque Serena insiste em continuar longe dele**

**Regina: Concordo. Mas tente conversar com ela, vocês são amigos, quem sabe com você ela se sinta mais a vontade e diga o que de fato está acontecendo?**

**David: Tem mais nessa história do que a gente imagina**

**Regina: Esse é meu medo**

**Eles se olham por um tempo, até que são distraídos por algumas batidas de Henry no vidro, do lado de Regina.**

**Henry: Vocês vem?**

**Regina sai do carro e abraça o menino. David também sai e eles vão caminhando até a entrada da mansão.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Emma e Killian estavam se despedindo do casal Bernardo e Anastácia.**

**Killian: Obrigada pela atenção hoje gente!**

**Anastácia: A gente que agradece pela visita meus amores.**

**Bernardo: Vimos vocês tão pequeninos, e agora estão aqui. Adultos e pelo visto, já comprometidos!**

**Emma e Killian sorriem.**

**Emma: Hoje foi um dia especial pra gente!**

**Killian: E vocês contribuíram muito pra isso! Obrigada mais uma vez!**

**Todos se abraçam e se cumprimentam. Emma e Killian vão andando de mãos dadas até o carro. Ambos sorridentes e agora Namorados!**

**Emma: Tenho que ir pra casa de Regina. Henry está lá!**

**Killian: Acho que Graham também está lá, é bom que eu me despeço da galera de uma vez!**

**Emma: Você volta pra NY hoje?**

**Killian: Sim! Você vai pra Seattle de carro?**

**Emma: Sim!**

**Killian dá a partida no carro e eles seguem até a mansão de Regina e Mark.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina, David e Henry entram na mansão. O menino já é Recebido por Jeff que o pega no colo.**

**Henry: Olá pra você também Tio Jeff!**

**Regina: Jefferson, ele acabou de tomar um Milk Shake dos grandes. Não balança muito ele!**

**Jefferson: Ok!**

**David e Regina ficam um tempo se olhando. Serena estava descendo as escadas, mas para bruscamente quando percebe a forma intensa como Regina e David estavam se olhando. Ela sorri e mesmo relutante, sabia que tinha que interromper. Ela vai andando descendo as escadas devagar, indo até proximo a eles sem ser vista. **

**Serena: Atrapalho?**

**Regina e David dão um pulo. David empalidece e Regina sente o rosto corar. Serena estava se divertindo com aquilo.**

**Serena: Eu já estava de saída**

**A loira dá alguns passos e Regina e David a repreendem em uníssono.**

**- Não!**

**Ela sorri novamente.**

**Serena: Tudo bem, já que a minha presença é tão indispensável assim...**

**Regina e David estavam sem graça, e Serena percebe.**

**Serena: Gente, pode parar com isso, não precisam ficar assim, somos amigos e vocês não estavam fazendo nada de mais. Não é?**

**David: É...**

**Regina: Ham... Claro...**

**David: Claro!**

**Eles sorriem um pouco envergonhados. **

**Regina: É... Eu... Vou... Deixar vocês a sós!**

**Ela dá seu melhor sorriso e dá alguns passos, mas Serena a chama.**

**Serena: Amiga, espera!**

**Regina: Sim!**

**Serena: Eu queria te pedir desculpa por hoje cedo!**

**Regina: Não precisa!**

**Serena: Precisa sim! Eu fui uma idiota com você!**

**Regina: É... Pensando bem, foi mesmo!**

**Elas riem e se abraçam. **

**Regina: Acho que tem mais gente querendo sua atenção S**

**Ela se referia a David.**

**Serena: Vem cá meu lindo!**

**Ela puxa David e o abraça. Ele tinha os olhos fixos nos de Regina. Eles se separam.**

**David: Podemos conversar?**

**Serena: Claro! Vamos para o quarto**

**Regina olha para Serena demonstrando surpresa com a fala da amiga.**

**Serena: R. por favor!**

**Regina: Eu não disse nada!**

**Serena: Com essa cara? Palavras são dispensáveis!**

**Regina: Está constrangendo a visita!**

**Ela aponta para David que já estava vermelho.**

**Serena: Vamos Dav!**

**Ela sai puxando ele pelo braço arrancando risos dele e de Regina. **

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Estavam todos se despedindo. Blair e Regina se abraçam**

**Regina: Vai não B**

**Blair: Bem que eu queria. Fim de semana maravilhoso amiga, mesmo com os contratempos, mas foi maravilhoso**

**Oliver e Mark se despem.**

**Mark: Vê se toma juízo rapaz!**

**Oliver: Sempre tenho!**

**Mark: Qualquer coisa com Charlotte, não hesite em me chamar!**

**Oliver: Pode deixar**

**Blair e Nate saem da mansão, indo em direção ao carro de Oliver. Jeff e Regina se abraçam apertado.**

**Regina: Meu bebê!**

**Jefferson: Vou vir morar com você!**

**Regina: Meu sonho!**

**Emma e Hook chegam abraçados, fazendo todos os olharem sorridentes. Eles contam do namoro e todos batem palma.**

**Mark: Felicidades ao casal!**

**Regina abraça Emma.**

**Regina: Parabéns amiga!**

**Emma: Obrigada!**

**Helena e Oliver estavam mais afastados do pessoal.**

**Oliver: Assim que chegarmos em NY você não vai ficar longe de mim**

**Helena: Nem nos meus piores pesadelos sonharia com isso!**

**Oliver: Eu te Amo!**

**Helena: Eu também te Amo!**

**Eles se abraçam ternamente.**

**Blair se lembra que havia esquecido a nécessaire de maquiagem, ela encontra Graham chegando na mansão. Eles se abraçam.**

**Graham: Nos vemos nos Hamptons?**

**Blair: Com certeza!**

**Eles se separam.**

**Blair: Estou indo lá dentro, pegar uma nécessaire que eu esqueci em cima da cama**

**Graham: Quer que eu pegue pra você?**

**Blair: Me faria esse favor?**

**Graham: Claro que sim**

**Blair: Obrigada! **

**Ela dá um beijo na bochecha dele e volta pra perto do carro, onde estava Nate.**

**Graham cumprimenta todos e sobe. Quando chega no corredor do andar superior da mansão, se encontra com Serena. A loira empalidece. Mas sente o coração se apertar quando ele passa a ignora. Ela não se contém e decide questioná-lo, mesmo sabendo que não tinha razão nenhuma pra isso. **

**Serena: Não vai me dar nem um oi?**

**Graham: Na verdade seria tchau né Serena!**

**O tom dele era sério, fazendo-a desmoronar.**

**Serena: Graham por favor...**

**Graham: Por favor? Ah Serena... Vamos encarar a realidade, não sei qual é o seu problema. Você termina comigo do nada...**

**Serena: DO NADA?**

**Ela grita e ele devolve no mesmo tom.**

**Graham: É... DO NADA, PORQUE VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO FIZ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!**

**Serena: EU SEI?**

**Graham: É VOCÊ SABE!**

**Serena: VOCÊ NÂO SABE NADA DO QUE EU TO PASSANDO GRAHAM, NADA DO QUE EU JÁ PASSEI, ENTÃO CALA A BOCA E NÃO ME JULGA!**

**Graham: EU TE JULGANDO? JAMAIS! QUEM AMA AJUDA, NÃO JULGA!**

**A loira sente algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Ele se aproxima dela e diz em um tom mais baixo. **

**Graham: Eu te amo Serena, mas também tenho meu amor próprio. Eu não vou ficar me rastejando aos seus pés pro resto da vida. **

**Serena: Mas...**

**Graham: Só vim aqui buscar algo que a Blair esqueceu. Então... Adeus Serena!**

**Ele sai andando e Serena também segue em direção as escadas, sentindo o coração destroçado depois de tudo aquilo. Ela o amava, mas não podia se dar a chance de viver aquilo. Havia muita coisa em jogo e aquilo estava sendo de mais para ela.**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Regina vê que Serena passa as mãos pelo rosto nervosamente.**

**Regina: Está tudo bem?**

**A loira dá seu melhor sorriso.**

**Serena: Sim!**

**Regina a abraça. **

**Serena: Eu já vou indo. David está no carro, pedi pra que ele me levasse até o aeroporto. **

**Regina: Somos uma pela outra, lembra?**

**Serena: Sim!**

**Regina: Always and Forever!**

**Serena abraça a amiga. Ela também se despede de Mark e vai em direção ao carro de David. Quando ela fecha a porta, ele já estranha a cara de choro da amiga.**

**David: Vou ter que perguntar ou já vai começar a contar?**

**Serena: Graham me disse Adeus!**

**Ela não se aguenta e desaba em lagrimas. David envolve um dos braços envolta dela e a puxa para um abraço desajeitado. Ela se acalma e eles ficam conversando sobre...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Killian e Emma voltam para a mansão. Emma teve que ir até o hotel pegar as bagagens. Já tinha se despedido de todos, incluindo do irmão. Só passou na mansão para buscar Henry. Eles adentram o local e veem Regina abraçada com Henry. O garoto tinha braços e pernas envolvidos ao redor da morena, era como se ele não quisesse soltá-la nunca mais.**

**Killian sussurra no ouvido da namorada.**

**Killian: É sempre assim as despedidas deles?**

**Emma: Agora é mais tranquilo, antes ele chorava muito. Ele é muito apegado a Regina!**

**Mark chega e se despede do casal. Regina e Henry ainda estavam abraçados, Mark se aproxima dos dois e os abraça também, tornando aquela cena ainda mais fofa. Até mesmo Graham que estava cabisbaixo na sala se levantou e foi ver a cena de perto.**

**O menino já tinha a voz embargada.**

**Henry: Já estou com Saudades!**

**Regina: Eu também!**

**A voz dela saiu quase como um sussurro. Eles se soltam e Regina o põe no chão. Henry abraça as pernas dela. Regina se ajoelha ficando na altura dele. Ela acaricia os cabelos dele.**

**Regina: Obrigada pelo passeio!**

**Henry: Que bom que gostou!**

**Regina: Eu amei!**

**Eles se abraçam.**

**Regina: Sua mãe está te esperando!**

**Ele segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a olha nos olhos.**

**Henry: Promete que vai a Seattle me ver?**

**Regina: Prometo!**

**Henry: Não demora!**

**Regina: Pode deixar!**

**Ela dá um beijo no rosto dele e ele dá um beijo estalado no rosto dela fazendo Regina sorrir. Emma se próxima, Regina se levanta e abraça a amiga.**

**Emma: Obrigada por tudo!**

**Regina: Não precisa agradecer!**

**Emma: Vê se aparece em Seattle!**

**Regina: Pode deixar!**

**Elas se soltam. Emma abraça Mark que estava um pouco mais afastado.**

**Emma: Até amanhã!**

**Mark: Até... **

**A voz dela saiu em quase que um sussurro.**

**Emma: Sabe que se precisar conversar, estou aqui!**

**Mark: Obrigado!**

**Eles se soltam.**

**Killian: Obrigado por ter cedido a fazenda!**

**Regina: Não tem que agradecer. Fomos felizes lá quando crianças. Sabia que seria o local perfeito pra vocês dois**

**Eles se beijam no rosto. Graham também cumprimenta o casal.**

**Regina: Está bem mesmo?**

**Graham:Sim!**

**Regina: Me ligue quando precisar!**

**Graham: Pode deixar!**

**Eles vão saindo, mas antes da porta se fechar, Henry volta correndo e pula no colo de Regina, arrancando um sorriso largo da morena.**

**Regina: My little Coulson!**

**Henry: Love You!**

**Regina: Love you too!**

**Regina dá um beijo demorado na testa dele e o põe no chão. Ele dá a mão à mãe e entra no carro, onde já estavam Killian e Graham esperando. Mark abraça a esposa por trás e acena em direção ao carro que já estava de saída...**

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Mark e Regina se deitam. O dia havia sido bom, mas tinham que descansar, pois amanhã voltavam a rotina. Mark para os longos plantões e Regina para o trabalho na prefeitura.**

**Mark: Como foi o passeio?**

**Ela sorri, lembrando-se do passeio, de Henry... David...**

**Regina: Foi bom, Henry nos levou pra jogar boliche!**

**Mark: Sério, e quem ganhou?**

**Regina: Eu!**

**Mark: Parabéns minha linda!**

**Ele dá um selinho demorado nela. Ela sorri.**

**Regina: Obrigada!**

**Eles conversam mais um pouco e logo depois Mark adormece, pois tinha que acordar cedo na segunda. Mas Regina não conseguiu parar de pensar sobre a tarde maravilhosa que havia passado com Henry e... David!**

**Ela sorri quando se lembra dele ajudando-a no jogo, todos os sorrisos que ele direcionou ela... E ali ela adormece, com um sorriso simples nos lábios lembrando-se da tarde maravilhosa que tinha passado.**


End file.
